Everything That Happens Next
by perscribo
Summary: Because we all don't want our beloved show to end and would love to see what happens next. This is a collection of one-shots of exactly that. Stories revolving around B&B and the family they have built together. Chapter 71: Night Watchman
1. Chapter 1: Alive

**_Disclaimer_** : _I don't own Bones._

 ** _Because we all don't want our beloved show to end, and would love to see what happens next, this is a collection of one-shots of exactly that. A collection of stories revolving around our OTP._**

 **Alive**

There was ash and dust everywhere. Every breath burned. The air smelled bad. It reminded him of his past tours and other times he had gotten blown up. Then there was the incessant ringing in his ears, drowning out every thought, every sound. He coughed. Groaning, he sat up, ducking under a beam that had narrowly missed crushing him to death. His entire body ached.

His mind registered that he was in the Jeffersonian medico-legal lab. As he pulled himself to his feet he recognised that he was standing where the forensic platform used to be. Everything came back to him in rush of panic and fear. _Bones!_ He called out for her as he looked to where he last saw her.

His eyes grew wide as he realised that where she was last seen was now a heap of twisted metal. She couldn't be buried under there! He kept calling for her, all this while the ringing in his ears not subsiding. His head felt like it was spinning in dizzying circles and he fought a wave of nausea. From past experience, these sensations weren't entirely new but this time the stakes were higher.

He thought he heard voices calling his name but they sounded so very distant. He chose to ignore the voices, focusing on not falling over. Every step he made through the debris of the lab hurt. But he pushed through the pain. Every fiber of his being screamed _find Bones!_

After what seemed like an eternity of fighting through the wreckage he spotted a human form, clad in the trademark blue Jeffersonian lab coat, lying face down amidst the debris of what used to be his wife's office. Fighting the fear that was rising inside him, he hurried to the motionless body. As he neared his goal, he tried to push away the fact that the body on the floor was twisted at an unnatural angle. He wasn't medically trained but even he knew that arms and legs should not bend at those odd angles.

It was her, he could recognise her anywhere. He crouched down beside the body and with trembling fingers felt for a pulse at her neck. His heart stopped when he couldn't find one. _No!_ Against better judgement he gently rolled her over. The way her head lolled lifelessly to one side in his arms seemed to confirm his worse fears. Her face was caked in dust and dried blood.

He willed her to wake up. "Bones, stay with me. Temperance, open your eyes."

She remained motionless despite his urging. As he gently lowered her head to the ground, he scanned her body but was unable to detect any visible injuries other than the numerous cuts and bruises on her face.

"Come on Bones, you've got to fight this. Stay with me, open your eyes." He urged.

He began chest compressions but stopped when he felt the sickening crunch of her ribs under his hands.

"Temperance, come on! Wake up!" He felt the sting of tears rolling down his cheeks.

He tilted her head back, blowing air into her mouth in a desperate attempt to inflate her lungs. He tried chest compressions again but stopped knowing he was possibly injuring her more. He knew his efforts were futile, he couldn't get her heart to beat again. The realisation felt like someone had stabbed him through his heart. He couldn't breath and he let out an anguished, "No. Please!"

He collapsed in a defeated heap on the ground, feeling like all energy had been drained from his body. He gently cradled her lifeless body in his arms, holding her head close to his chest. "Bones… don't leave me."

For a second, he thought his desperate pleas would wake her, but the love of his life remained motionless in his arms. He squeezed her tightly to him, his anguished sobs echoing around the destroyed lab. _This was all my fault!_ His wife was dead and it was because of him and his past. The guilt felt like a crushing weight on his shoulders. He wished he was the one that had died instead of her. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain the fact to his children, that their mother was dead because of him.

… …

Booth gasped, sucking in a breath. His disorientated mind struggled to get a grip on reality. His cheeks felt damp from crying. His sleep fogged brain began to register that he was not in the lab but in his bedroom, lying in his bed. He tried to control his ragged breathing. He whipped his head to the left and felt relief wash over him. _She's not dead!_ Hastily, he wiped a stray tear that had rolled down his cheek.

His beloved Bones was alive. Apparently oblivious to the nightmare he just had, she was still sound asleep. His eyes now accustomed to the darkness of their bedroom watched the rise and fall of her chest, drawing comfort from the fact that she was alive and well. He fought the urge to take her into his arms and hold her close. He wanted to feel her and reassure himself that what he had just experienced was merely a nightmare.

He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths in an attempt to slow his racing heart. _It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real._ He kept repeating those words like a mantra in his head. He didn't want to go back to sleep, the nightmare although not reality, hadn't been pleasant and he had no desire to experience it again.

Not wanting to wake his blissfully sleeping wife, Booth slowly got out of bed. His body still healing from the explosion at the lab, protested his actions and his recently dislocated right wrist ached. It was only yesterday that Kovac had perished in a ball of flames but it felt like a lifetime ago.

Exiting his bedroom, he checked on Hank and Christine. Satisfied that both his children were safely asleep, Booth made his way in the moonlight to the family room. Settling himself down on the couch he said a silent prayer of thanks that his nightmare hadn't become reality. Sitting alone in the quiet of the usually noisy family room, he found comfort in the little toy truck that had been wedged in the corner of the couch and the anthropology journal that sat on the coffee table. He was acutely aware of how lucky he was and how easily he could have lost everything.

"Booth?" Her concerned voice pierced the silence of the night. "Is everything okay?"

Turning his head, Booth could make out Brennan's silhouette in the moonlight. He wanted nothing more than to see her face. He flicked on the table lamp next to the couch, lighting up the darkened room. Both blinked, their eyes adjusting to the sudden light.

Booth stood, wincing as he did. He hurried towards her, enveloping her in a tight hug. After holding her for a time, he leaned back to study her face. The healing gash on her temple and the accompanying bruise over her left eye made his heart seize. He had been _that_ close to losing her.

"I almost lost you." He choked, his carefully guarded emotions threatening to spill over.

"But you didn't." She placed a comforting hand on his cheek.

"Yeah." He turned his head slightly towards her palm, breathing in her scent. "For that, I'm grateful."

"You had a nightmare." She stated.

"It felt so real. I was holding you in my arms and you were dead. It was all my fault."

"If I had died, it wouldn't have been your fault. You did what you had to do."

Booth sighed, not entirely convinced. But she was alive and well and that was all that mattered.

"That night… when the bomb went off in the lab… I saw you lying on the floor… I thought for a second that I'd lost you. I couldn't breathe. If you had died, I would have died too."

Brennan knew her husband had to relive those horrid moments of the past two days. She knew that they both needed to process what had happened. He had been stoic. He had been strong because she needed it. He had supported her through her amnesia and now it was her turn to return the favor.

"It would be quite impossible to die of a metaphorically broken heart although I know that if anything had happened to you I'd feel the same. You didn't lose me. The bruises will heal. The bad guys didn't win and as you can see, I'm alive and well."

"I'm glad you are." Booth held her firmly to him, mindful of her injuries.

Brennan knew how she could fix this. He needed to know for sure that she was indeed alive and well.

"I love you Booth. Come back to bed with me. Show me how much you love me. Prove to yourself that I'm here and that whatever you dreamed was just that. A bad dream."

Booth quirked a smile. "You sure? We're both still hurting from the blast."

"You can be gentle in your love-making. From past experience, it won't be any less satisfying."

Booth chuckled softly. He loved how well she knew him, and in this instance, loved how she was always right. This was yet another bump to get over in their journey together. He took her hand in his and led her to their bedroom, intending to prove to her just how much he loved her and to himself that she was indeed alive and well.

 ** _My take on a post-finale fic._**

 ** _I'm keeping the rating T for now, until the need arises, if it does, to change the rating._**

 ** _I have another chapter for this series in the works (not to mention at least 2-3 more ideas for one-shots), so review and keep an eye out for them!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Addiction

**_Guys, I'm blown away by the positive responses I got for the first chapter. You're all amazing! Thanks to_** ** _Kareneb_** ** _,_** ** _LoveShipper, chanevlovesbones, 554Laura, gatewatcher, Pamela Carmo (reunion sounds good and I hope we do get one), NatesMama (sorry I don't write anybody else very well except B &B so it's unlikely I'll be doing one on Hodgela), conservativegirl, monkeypots, _****_Monique Sampson_** ** _, jsboneslover_** ** _(yeah it did seem like they could go on for another season and I wish they did), mendenbar._**

 ** _This is a much longer one-shot._**

Addiction

A gambling addiction. It was something Booth knew he would have to fight against for the rest of his life. It had been many years since Booth gave up gambling during the first case he worked with Brennan. The Gemma Arington case. He had told her a half-truth before he kissed her that night in the pouring rain. Even back then he knew he had to be a better man if he wanted a relationship with the brilliant Dr Brennan and he had resolved just before their lips met that he would stop. And even though they hadn't managed to start a relationship then, he had become determined to overcome his gambling problem. Just that one kiss had made him want to change for the better.

It wasn't until years later when said Dr Brennan found out she was pregnant with their second child before his addiction got the better of him. Addictions are like that, just when you thought you had it under control it surprised you and erupted in the worse possible way. Like a dormant volcano, nobody knew when it would erupt. It lay silent, biding it's time, waiting to explode.

It was now almost two years since he had almost lost everything he held dear to his addiction.

Their most recent case involved them carrying out surveillance on a suspect who was an obvious gambling addict. Aubrey had immediately suggested that Booth stay at the Hoover but Booth had insisted he would not be tempted. If their surveillance took only one day, Booth would have been right, but they had spent the past three days tailing said suspect, watching him from the cameras that had been hacked into, recording footage from the underground gambling den that the suspect frequented. The case hit too close to home in Aubrey's opinion, as it bore too much resemblance to the last case they worked where Booth had succumbed to his gambling addiction.

No matter what Aubrey said, Booth had insisted he was fine. He wasn't going undercover this time. All they had to do was watch and wait. The surveillance footage gave both FBI agents a bird's eye view of the action at the poker tables and Booth now regretted belatedly that he should have recognised the signs. The adrenaline rush he experienced each time they surveyed their suspect and examined footage should have given it away.

Although her husband's current case did not require involvement from the Jeffersonian, Brennan knew what Booth was required to do. He had assured her that he had learnt his lesson. He wasn't going to throw away the life he had built with her. Nonetheless, Brennan worried.

When sufficient evidence needed to implicate their suspect had been gathered, Booth and Aubrey had raided the gambling den with the backing of the FBI SWAT team, arresting and subduing all present without much resistance.

That was when Booth's troubles began.

As the team swept the room, Booth let his fingers linger too long over the hastily discarded poker cards that had been strewn over the table. Poker cards that had been in the hands of people who had won and lost money over the past three days. He felt the insatiable itch grow. He ran his hands over a pile of poker chips that had been knocked over during the raid. Instinctively he jammed his hand into his pants pocket. He regretted that he was in standard issue FBI tactical gear and not in his usual suit. The sobriety chip he kept in his pants pocket that served as a reminder to fight his past addiction was missing. He grasped at nothing.

 _Get out!_

Booth hurried out the door, the bright light of day doing nothing to help him overcome the mounting urge to gamble. He stumbled into the small back alley way, trying to fight the urge, trying to get a grip on himself. Leaning against the wall, he took deep breaths, acknowledging the feeling, the adrenaline rush that his mind and body had come to associate with the sound of poker chips and shuffling cards. _No! I promised Bones. I won't betray her again._

It felt like an itch he couldn't scratch and he wanted nothing more than to pick up the phone and call his bookie.

"Booth?" Aubrey's voice interrupted his thoughts. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"No. You're not."

"Aubrey, I said I'm –" Booth stopped. He remembered the last time he gambled. He had made the mistake of not admitting right at the start when Brennan found out, that he had a problem and needed help.

"I – " he wasn't sure how to continue. "I feel like… "

"You feel like you want to gamble." Aubrey completed the sentence for him.

Booth lowered his head, avoiding the younger agent's gaze. "Yeah."

"You need help. Call your sponsor."

"I just – " Booth ran a hand through his hair.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. This case was too much temptation for you. I should have insisted that you didn't take this case."

"No, it's not your fault. This is just something I'll have to deal with for the rest of my life."

"But you don't have to deal with this alone." Aubrey gave Booth a reassuring nod. "Take out your phone and give your sponsor a call. Do it now."

The kid could be a pain in the ass but Booth couldn't argue with him now. He slung his rifle over his shoulder then fished his phone out of his pocket placing a call to Gavin. The two men spoke in hushed tones and the call ended with Booth arranging to meet him later that evening at a GA meeting.

"There done." Booth said.

"No, not done. I heard the conversation. You're only meeting with him tonight."

"Yeah but you also heard that I talked to Gavin and we worked through it."

"No, not good enough. Look Booth, I respect you and you're too good a friend to let slide down this slippery slope again. I had front row seats the last time this happened. I'm not gonna let it happen again."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying let's go get something to eat. I'm starving. Plus, I'm not letting you out of my sight until you go to that GA meeting tonight. And I'm coming with you."

Booth snorted. "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. Hand me your phone."

"What?"

"Just do it Booth."

"No!"

Aubrey made a grab for Booth's phone but Booth held it up higher, preventing Aubrey from grabbing it. The little tussle for the phone continued briefly much to the amusement of the other FBI agents around before Booth grudgingly handed it over to him.

"Don't worry I'm not ratting you out to Dr Brennan. But I am hanging on to this for now. It's way too easy to place a bet with a smartphone these days."

Booth watched as Aubrey used his own phone and sent a text message. "There I told Dr Brennan you'll be having dinner with me tonight while we work on the case. It isn't exactly a lie."

Booth sighed. The urge to gamble lessened after his talk with Gavin, but he hated to admit that he was grateful for Aubrey's company. Even if it meant he had to watch Aubrey wolf down enough food to feed a small country.

That night after the GA meeting, as they parted ways, Booth offered his thanks.

"Aubrey, thanks. For today and for the last time when I gambled and you helped Bones. I really appreciate it."

"Hey what are friends for right? And you already thanked me back then."

Booth chuckled. "I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

"So you're buying me breakfast for the rest of the week."

"What?! I named my son after you. Isn't that good enough?"

"Henry James Booth does have a nice ring to it. But that only goes so far. A man's gotta eat right?"

"Fine." Booth rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "I'll get you a box of donuts tomorrow."

… …

On the drive home, Booth had toyed with the idea of keeping the day's events a secret from Brennan, but he knew better. He wasn't keeping any secrets from her again. He couldn't risk losing her or his children. He would come clean and whatever the consequences, he would bear them. When Booth unlocked the door to his house that night, it was late. Almost midnight. He was surprised to find Brennan sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Hey." She greeted him as he took her into his arms holding her tightly to him. He inhaled deeply, breathing in the familiar scent he had come to associate with love, comfort and home. He was glad he didn't fall this time, he was glad he didn't let the woman in his arms down.

"I have a confession to make." Booth said as they broke the hug. He shoved his hands into his jeans pocket, grateful this time that his missing sobriety chip was now there in its rightful place. He clenched it tightly.

"What?" Brennan eyed him with a look of worry, afraid that her suspicions would be confirmed. When she had found out that Booth was working a case that involved gambling, she had worried. If he succumbed to temptation, she had resolved to be by his side. She would support him and help him get over this setback. What she didn't want to experience again was the heartache of betrayal from secrets that he had kept from her. His previous brush with his gambling addiction had severely tested her faith in him and their marriage and it had been a difficult time. She desperately wanted to believe that Booth would not hurt her again.

"It's about the case. You know what it was about."

"Gambling." She stated, a feeling of unease beginning to build in the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah. I was this close. You and Aubrey, you both tried to warn me, but I was too stubborn, too proud."

Brennan grew increasingly worried, but he quickly assured her. "I didn't gamble Bones. Aubrey, he stopped me before I could do anything stupid. I promised you I wouldn't let you down again but I was struggling and he knew. He kept checking on me. He made me call Gavin. I went to a GA meeting tonight, not dinner with Aubrey. You mad at me?"

Brennan smiled and Booth breathed a sigh of relief.

"No. I'm relieved you didn't give in. And I'm glad Aubrey was there when you needed."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken this case. I should've just stayed at the Hoover like you and Aubrey wanted me to. The next time something like this happens again, I'll make sure I turn down the case. I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Addictions are notoriously hard to overcome. I made the decision to stand by you a long time ago, when I was well aware of the fact that you were a gambling addict. It's something the both of us will have to deal with, for as long as we're both alive I should imagine. I shall remain vigilant, as will you I'm sure."

"You're amazing you know that Bones?" Booth smiled as he leaned down to give his wife a kiss.

… …

Special Agent James Aubrey was about to drift off to sleep when his cell phone beeped. He groaned. He had been looking forward to a night of sleep in his bed, a luxury he had been deprived of while working the recent case with Booth. His heart sank when he saw that the text was from his partner's wife. Probably a set of remains that he needed to go look at. The text message was not what he had expected.

 _Thank you for what you did for us today. You saved us again. If I believed in luck, I would dare say we're very fortunate to have a friend like you._

 _... ..._

 ** _I love Aubrey, I'm glad we got his character written into the show. I wish we had him for more seasons. Don't get me wrong I love Sweets too but I was re-watching season 5 and realised how much I missed seeing Aubrey and how I love the dynamic he brings to the team. His friendship and loyalty to Booth is underrated._**


	3. Chapter 3: I Love You

**_My usual thank you list:_** ** _GalaxieGurl (I'm in total agreement with you about everything in your review, the part about husbands and sons too!), LoveShipper, 554Laura (I wish we got to see more of Aubrey too), gatewatcher_** ** _,_** ** _jsboneslover_** ** _,_** ** _conservativegirl, pammy-447_** ** _(I really hope you're right about the possibility of a future reunion)._**

 ** _Thanks everyone, I'm really glad to see so many other fans share the love for Aubrey too. I wish they added him in earlier, then we'd have gotten to see more of this character._**

 ** _Anyway this is my first ever contribution for the Bonesology fic challenge. Never let the words 'I love you' remain unsaid. Thanks_** ** _554Laura for helping pave the way for this fic to happen._**

I Love You

Booth was sitting on one of his stadium seats in his hallway, when he heard the familiar patter of small feet approaching. He smiled as he looked up knowing who was approaching.

"All ready for bed sweetheart?"

"Yup." Christine beamed back at her father.

Booth picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Why are these chairs so weird Daddy?"

"Weird huh?"

"Yes. They don't look like they fit in our house. The couch in the living room fits, the chairs in the kitchen fit and the chairs in Mommy's office fit. But these are just here. And they're blue."

"Ah I see." Booth grinned. Maybe his little girl would grow up to be an interior designer or architect. "Well, these are not just any ordinary chairs, they're stadium seats, from a stadium, where people go to watch a game of football or baseball."

"Like when we go watch you play hockey."

"Yeah something like that."

"But why are they here Daddy? Nobody comes here to watch baseball."

"These seats are special. They remind me of the good times I had with my father. See these are the very same seats that were at the Vets stadium in Philly, where I grew up. He took me there once to watch the World Series. I had a great time with my Dad that night and these seats remind me of that time."

Booth didn't want to go into more specifics. He had never talked about his father to his children before and he didn't want to. He knew the day would come when Christine would ask about the grandfather she never heard about and he would have to tell her that his father was an abusive alcoholic, but that would be a story for another time. He looked at his daughter who seemed to be deep in thought. She reminded him of Brennan when she did that, and he couldn't help but smile.

"When I grow up I want to have something that will remind me of you too."

"Yeah? That sounds like a good idea."

"Do you think they'll allow me to bring the monkeys from the zoo home?"

"The monkeys from the zoo? The monkeys remind you of me?" Booth laughed.

"No silly! The zoo reminds me of you. We always have fun when we go there. And my favorite animals are the monkeys and the elephants but the elephants are too big to fit in a house."

"I see." Booth nodded, he couldn't argue with a six-year-old's logic. "I think you might have a little more trouble getting those monkeys home than when I got these chairs."

He recalled the time when he was stuck in the elevator with Brennan in the blizzard. Getting those stadium seats was indeed more difficult than he had anticipated.

"Someone else wants to say good night." Brennan smiled as she approached them with Hank perched on her hip.

Booth set Christine on her feet, then stood up to take Hank from his mother's arms. "Looks like you're ready for bed too, tiger."

He hugged Hank and planted a kiss on his little head before handing him back to Brennan. "Goodnight buddy."

"Come on, it's time to get you two in bed." Brennan said as she reached for Christine.

"Night Christine."

"Night Daddy." Christine echoed as she followed Brennan down the hall to her room.

Booth headed to the kitchen, grabbing a cold beer, he took a swig form the bottle, before settling back down on the stadium seats. Brennan joined him a short while later, taking the seat next to him.

"Remember when we were stuck in the elevator of my apartment with these seats?"

"Yes," Brennan laughed. "I have excellent memory. That's what you were talking to Christine about?"

"Yeah, she asked me why these seats were here. I didn't tell her much, just that they reminded me of good times with my Dad."

Brennan nodded, taking the bottle from Booth and taking a sip from it. "You're feeling nostalgic."

"I guess. Remember when we got out and we were in my apartment? We wrote those dates on pieces of paper and burnt them."

"Of course I remember. I just told you I have – "

"You have excellent memory, I know." Booth smiled teasingly. "I never got to see the date you wrote."

"I didn't see what you wrote too."

"You gonna tell me now?"

"Not unless you tell me first."

Booth leaned towards Brennan and planted a kiss on her lips. Back then, when he wrote on that piece of paper, he never envisioned he would be in those very same seats kissing her, his wife.

"You really wanna know?" Booth asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yes."

"I didn't write a date."

"You didn't?"

"Nope."

"I thought you said if you wanted something really badly you write it down and burn it to ensure you got what you wanted?"

"Yeah and back then, I really wanted to be with you. But I was scared that I would be pushing you to do something you weren't ready for. I mean I tried that once and that backfired, so I figured I'd wait this time. So, I didn't write a date, I just wrote 'whenever Bones is ready.'"

"Oh. I thought you were angry."

"Yeah I was, but hearing that you wanted to try being with me… it pretty much took most of the anger away."

"So you were just going to wait until I initiated it."

"Yeah. Why? What did you write?"

"I wrote a date one month from that day."

"Specifically, one month?"

"Yes. I wanted to try being with you then, but I didn't want to when you were still angry. I gave myself that specific time to become less impervious and then I would wait for you. When a month passed, you didn't say anything so I thought you were still working on not being angry."

"Wow. So we were both waiting for each other."

"Yes, I believe you are correct."

Booth slumped back against the seats. "I can't believe it. I would have waited forever for you Bones, and you were waiting for me. We didn't say anything to each other. I mean if it hadn't been for Vincent… not that I'm glad he died but… I mean we may not be sitting here right now as husband and wife."

"That is quite possible."

Booth shook his head. "I love you Bones. I loved you back then. That night at my apartment, I'm not sure if it was those pills I was popping so I wouldn't get that disease from Conga – "

"Congo, Booth, it was CCHF, Crimean-Congo haemorrhagic fever."

"Right, whatever, but what I was trying to say is that back then I knew I was in love with you. I wanted to tell you but I was worried I'd scare you away and so I didn't say anything. I just kept falling deeper and deeper in love with you every day we spent together and I just kept it all to myself. If I had just told you I love you – "

"We might have got together sooner, even before Vincent."

"Yeah."

"Well from now on we should never let 'I love you' go unsaid."

"I tell you I love you all the time."

"You mean you've never held back from telling me?"

"Well I did, before we got together, but I see your point. Have you ever held back?"

"I did not fully understand the notion of love before we got together, so I might have unknowingly."

Booth smiled. "Okay, so from now on, we don't hold back on our 'I love you's."

"Agreed." Brennan smiled back.

"Great, so I'll spit in my hand and you spit in yours and we'll make it a deal."

"No Booth that is a highly unsanitary way of exchanging bodily fluids. But," Brennan flashed Booth a sultry smile as she dropped her voice, "if you're intent of us exchanging bodily fluids, there is a better way."

Booth chuckled allowing her to take his hand and lead him to their bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4: Fate

**_To those who took the time to drop a review:_** ** _kareneb_** ** _,_** ** _topaz270, MstgSzy, LoveShipper_** ** _,_** ** _pammy-447, 554Laura_** ** _,_** ** _mendenbar, conservativegirl_** ** _,_** ** _FaithinBones_** ** _,_** ** _mphs95_** ** _,_** ** _gatewatcher, NatesMama,_** ** _jsboneslove_** ** _r. I really enjoyed reading each of your reviews and the insights you gave me. I really appreciate them._**

 ** _I couldn't come up with something good enough I wanted to post here for this week's challenge. Sometimes, you never know what story ideas just appear in your head. I was re-watching season 6 and this idea popped up, it was written rather quickly, since inspiration had hit._**

Fate

It had been two weeks since the explosion at the Jeffersonian and Brennan was enjoying her mandated break at home with her children. With their injuries sustained in the explosion at the lab all healed, Booth had decided to extend his vacation time so as to work on projects around the house that he had been putting off. Not to mention he was enjoying the quality time he had with Brennan after the kids were asleep very much. The couple cherished their time away from work. Both knew it wouldn't be long before they would be drawn back to the world of crime-fighting.

It was such an evening in the Booth household. Christine was at a sleepover at Angela's and Brennan had just finished giving Hank his bath. She had dried the little boy with a fluffy towel and put his pyjamas on when she heard her husband yell for her. From the tone of his voice, it sounded urgent. She wondered if he had injured himself while trying to fix the faulty dishwasher because that was the last thing he was doing before she had left the kitchen with Hank. She scooped Hank up into her arms, settling him on her hips before dashing out of the bathroom.

"Bones!"

Booth's voice seemed to be coming from her office rather than the kitchen.

"Bones!"

"Coming!" She hurried into her office, half expecting to find her husband lying on the ground from some accident.

"Booth, are you okay?" She asked, as Hank, who had enjoyed his mother's little jog from one end of the house to the other, giggled.

"What's this?" Booth looked distressed but otherwise unharmed. She was still trying to ascertain the cause of his distress as he pointed wildly at her laptop.

Her gaze moved from Booth to the laptop then back at Booth. "It's my laptop." She stated, unsure what the crisis was.

Booth rolled his eyes. "I know this is your laptop." He took two steps towards her and took Hank from her. "I meant, is this what I think it is?!"

Confused, Brennan leaned over her desk to look at her laptop screen, only to realise the source of his distress. "Oh! You mean the email I received from Hannah. Why are you reading my emails?"

"I wasn't- look that's not important. What's important is that she's here? And you're meeting with her?"

"You obviously know the answers to those questions since you read my email Booth."

"I was surprised that's all. It's been what almost six years?"

"Yes I believe so."

"So why are you meeting with her?"

"It's all clearly stated in our correspondence. She's in town and thought it would be good to catch up. She had heard about what happened at the Jeffersonian and was concerned for our wellbeing. Other than the fact that you were dating her, we were friends you know."

Booth cringed mentally and for a brief moment, he realised that if things had turned out differently, he could be having the same conversation with Hannah about Brennan. He quickly glanced at Hank who, content in his arms and oblivious to his parents' animated exchange, had rested his little head on his father's shoulders, his eyes opening and closing, drifting off to sleep.

"So, you're meeting her on Saturday?"

"Yes, for coffee. Are you upset that she chose to meet me instead of you? If you like, I could ask if she would mind you coming along."

"No!"

His father's high pitched yelp gave little Hank, who had dozed off, a fright. He whimpered and Booth rubbed his back soothingly. "I'm sorry buddy, go back to sleep."

He re-directed his attention to Brennan, repeating his answer in a hushed voice. "No. I mean it would be kinda awkward. You two go ahead. I'll just take the kids to the playground on Saturday morning."

"You sure?" Brennan was rather amused by Booth's reaction.

"Yes. I'm sure." Booth wasn't sure he liked the idea of his wife and ex meeting after such a long time. They were sure to talk about him. He shrugged off his unease. Walking towards Brennan he planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "The little man's asleep. I'm gonna put him in his cot now."

… …

The topic of Brennan meeting with Hannah was shelved as the week went on. Saturday morning came and Booth took his two children to the playground while Brennan had her coffee with Hannah. It was almost lunch when Booth made his way to the mall where he knew the two women had arranged to meet. It didn't make sense to drive two cars when they were going to meet as a family for lunch before heading home.

Booth had hoped that Hannah would have left by the time he was due to meet Brennan. Walking towards the coffee cart he knew he could not escape what he had been trying to avoid. Christine spied her mother from afar and set off running before Booth could stop her.

"Mommy!" Christine flung herself at her mother's legs. Brennan smiled as she put her hand on Christine's head. Booth got to the two women in time to hear Brennan introducing their daughter to Hannah.

"And this is Hank." Brennan smiled as her son who was in his father's arms reached for her.

"Hi Hank." Hannah smiled at the boy, before her gaze met Booth's.

"Seeley, it's been a long time."

"Umm, yeah. Hi Hannah."

Brennan turned to Hannah. "It was enjoyable meeting up. You should call me the next time you're in town."

"I will."

"I'll give you two a moment." Brennan said, ignoring Booth's slight shake of his head. Brennan set Hank on his feet and took his hand. Her other hand reached for Christine, leading the children away. Hank whined and reached for Booth when he realised that his father didn't seem to be coming along with them.

"I'll be right there, Tiger." Booth called after his son, before turning back to Hannah. "So umm, how have you been?"

"I've been busy. You know, the usual. Stories to chase, articles to write."

"Yeah." Booth shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"I heard about what happened at the Jeffersonian. I'm glad you and Temperance are okay."

"Yeah, you and me both. You look good." Booth offered politely.

"You too. More than I remember. Marriage looks good on you." She nodded her head at Brennan and the children a short distance away. "You have a beautiful family."

"Thanks."

"It's something I could never have given you."

Although he always knew that deep down inside, hearing it from her made him immensely glad she didn't accept his proposal that night.

"You don't know that." Booth replied politely.

"We both know that's not true. For what it's worth, I did regret my decision to turn you down. Especially now, when I see what we could've had. But on the other hand, if I had said yes, I don't think either one of us would have been as happy as you and Temperance are."

Booth didn't know what to say in response to that without being impolite, but again, she was right.

"Well, I won't keep you. It was good seeing you Seeley. You take care."

"You too." Booth leaned forward to give Hannah a quick awkward hug. He shoved both his hands into his jeans pocket, as he watched her leave. Turning towards Brennan and their children, his heart thought it would burst. They were his entire world. He remembered feeling like his world had ended that night when Hannah rejected his proposal. He remembered the rage and hurt he had felt but he remembered that even back then Brennan was there for him. Even when _he_ had rejected her. His epiphany hit him. He knew then that if Hannah had said yes that night, he would have somehow managed to carve out a somewhat happy life for them, but he also realised he could never have been as happy as he was now. Because if he had settled for Hannah, he would have been settling for second-best.

"Daddy!" Christine's voice interrupted his reflection. His daughter was gesturing for him to join them. Brennan was beaming at him as Hank pulled her towards his father.

… …

Booth had just finished loading the dishwasher when Brennan joined him in the kitchen.

"Kids in bed?" Booth asked.

"Yes." Brennan took a seat at the counter, taking a sip from the glass of wine that Booth had poured her.

Booth stood opposite her, resting his hands on the countertop.

"So, what did you guys talk about today?"

"What, Hannah and I?"

"Yeah."

"She was mostly curious about the explosion at the Jeffersonian. We updated each other on what we had been occupied with for the past few years. Nothing much."

"You guys didn't talk about me?"

Brennan laughed. "We did. A little. She wanted to know if you were still as good in bed."

"You're teasing me."

"No. But you would be glad to know that I told her you're even better than she remembers."

Booth was silent for a moment. He leaned towards her, resting his elbows on the counter. He slid a hand towards her, taking her hand in his. He gently caressed the top of her hand with his thumb.

"Listen, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"After I broke up with Hannah, I told you that you being there for me meant the world to me. What I didn't tell you, was how sorry I was for what I did. I mean, I told you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, but when you turned me down, I told you I had to move on. I shouldn't have pushed you into something you weren't ready for. Me and Hannah, should never have happened. I should've waited for you. I know you were hurting, when I was with her. I'm sorry. I really messed up. If she had said yes, I would have tried to build my life around a woman I didn't love. I had always been in love with you and I would have missed out on all of this. I would have settled for second-best."

Brennan's eyes glistened with tears.

"I'm sorry Bones, for bringing up the past."

"No Booth, it's okay. I'm thankful that you and Hannah happened. Because seeing the two of you together made me realise what I missed. It made me get the signal. It made me admit my feelings for you that I had been trying to hide. I thought I had missed my chance, and I had resigned myself to the fact that I would be alone for the rest of my life. Then you and Hannah broke up and here we are now. Without her, it wouldn't have forced me to face what I had tried so hard to ignore. Without her, I wouldn't have been brave enough to conclude that I wanted a relationship with you."

"So I guess we both should both be thankful for our exes huh?"

"Yes. On hindsight, although it was painful at the time, it was good that I did not sail off with Sully and you did not marry Hannah."

"So you saying you believe in fate now?" Booth teased, remembering the very first time he set eyes on her.

"No, I still think it's ludicrous."

"Okay then you're willing to admit that a series of things somehow happened in our past to bring us to this very moment, where we're spending the rest of our lives together."

"Yes."

"Fate."

"No Booth – " Booth silenced her by pulling her towards him for a long, languid kiss.

Booth broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you Bones. I always have and always will."

"I love you too Booth."

 ** _Don't you just love fluff?_**


	5. Chapter 5: Nickname

**_Thank you for the many wonderful reviews. Like I said, I love reading your thoughts and insights. I see most of you, like me, enjoy a trip down memory lane. Shout out time to pammy-447, kareneb,_** ** _brennansboys, LoveShipper, zats, 554Laura (the previous chapter wasn't meant to be a challenge entry but I see your point, though I don't think it would be a phobia), gatewatcher_** ** _,_** ** _Burzekfan82_** ** _,_** ** _Poppyblue5, FaithinBones_** ** _,_** ** _conservativegirl, geraghtyvl_** ** _,_** ** _Monique Sampson,_** ** _jsboneslover_** ** _._**

 ** _I couldn't find inspiration to contribute to last week's challenge but this week I instantly knew what I would write about. Going a tiny bit angsty on this one. My contribution to this week's Bonesology weekly fan fic challenge. Like all the stories in this series of one-shots, this is set some time after the show's finale._**

 ** _What is Booth's FBI nickname and why? Describe the circumstances that reveal the information to Brennan._**

Nickname

"Agent Booth."

Booth looked up from the file he was studying. He wondered what he had done to warrant an appearance by the Assistant Director in his office that afternoon.

"Assistant Director Hacker?"

"Suit up. You're wanted at HRT."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Suit up. Get into your tactical gear and report to HRT ASAP."

"Sir I'm not with HRT."

"I'm your boss, of course I know that. But SSA Corbin specifically requested for you. Apparently, they're a man short. A man with your specific skill set, short in fact. One of their snipers broke his arm in training and another is at some hostage situation in Fairfax."

"I'm in the middle of a case."

"Agent Aubrey can handle the case by himself for a day. And Booth, I'm not asking."

Booth sighed slumping back in his chair. He dropped the pen he was holding and closed the file. He knew Thomas Corbin from their days back at Quantico. If Tom needed his help he knew he couldn't say no.

"I'll report to HRT in ten minutes."

As Hacker left his office, Booth picked up his cell phone sending a quick text to Brennan to tell her that he was on special assignment and to send all case-related information to Aubrey. He also added that he would not be home in time for dinner.

… …

Staring down the scope of his rifle, from the roof of the building opposite the bank where a botched robbery turned into hostage situation was taking place, Booth mused that he didn't think he would be put in such a situation again. Next to him, his spotter Agent Chavez couldn't seem to stop talking. He reminded Booth a little of Teddy Parker, wet behind the ears and eager to impress.

"It's really an honor working with you Agent Booth."

Booth didn't reply. So the younger agent continued his monologue.

"I was at the class on firearms and marksmanship you gave at Quantico two years ago. I learnt a lot from you. I never thought I'd be working side by side with you one day."

"Agent Chavez, your job is to give me the diagnostic read-outs if I needed them. Distance, temperature, wind speed. If you could cut the chit chat. We're on assignment here. We need to focus on the job at hand."

"Right. Yes. Sorry Sir."

Booth sighed. He figured Chavez was probably nervous. He decided to cut the younger agent some slack.

"I didn't mean to be snappy. I just like to concentrate on what we're doing here."

"Yes Sir."

As if on cue, his earpiece in crackled. "Negotiations going south. Suspects getting jumpy. Looks like they're gonna start executing hostages. Imminent threat needs to be neutralised before the team can't breach the bank's entrance. Sniper you have the green light to take out the armed suspect near the entrance."

Booth watched as the masked robber, who held a hostage closely in front of him as a human shield, waved his gun wildly in the air, then jab it against the hostage's head. It was going to be a difficult shot but Booth was confident he could make it.

"Sniper you have the green light. Do you have a shot?" Booth recognised Tom Corbin's voice.

"Affirmative." Booth replied.

"Get ready to breach once threat is neutralised." The directive from Corbin aimed at the rest of the team.

In a well-rehearsed motion, Booth slowed his breathing. His mind tuned out everything else, listening to Chavez read out the information he needed, he made mental calculations and minor adjustments on his rifle. As he released his breath, he gently squeezed the trigger. It was over in less than a minute. He saw the top of the masked robber's head fly off then the limp body hit the ground. He continued watching through his scope, knowing his job was not over. He had to provide cover, as the rest of the team rushed into the bank, subduing the two remaining robbers. Only when all the civilians in the bank were evacuated, could Both relax. His job was done.

… …

It had been a good day's work by HRT standards. Since a life had been taken, there was paperwork to be filled and that was swiftly seen to by Corbin, Booth and Chavez. The three men filed out of the conference room at the Hoover building into the almost empty bullpen.

As they approached Booth's office, Chavez spoke. "It was an honor working with you today Agent Booth. Your form, your poise, everything was textbook."

Booth wondered if Chavez was describing him or a synchronised swimmer. He quirked a smile at Corbin.

Corbin smiled back, "Don't mind him. Kid's got a good heart and if he learns to keep his mouth shut, he'll make a great sniper one day."

Choosing to ignore the fact that the two senior agents were talking about him, Chavez continued.

"I mean that was one tough shot to take, but you got off a clean shot. It was clinical, precise and epic. The guy never saw it coming. The legendary Grim Reaper in action. Awesome!"

Booth whipped around to face Chavez. He hadn't been called that in years. He pointed an angry finger at the younger agent.

"Who told you that?" Booth looked over to Corbin.

Corbin held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Hey don't look at me, I know how much you hated that nickname."

"I… I… I'm sorry Sir. After your firearms class, some of the instructors told us your nickname, on account that you were such a good sniper. The people you killed never saw it coming. You're like the Grim Reaper."

Booth sighed. He didn't know people were still calling him that behind his back.

"Listen kid, taking a life, it's not epic or awesome. Killing someone, that should never ever be taken lightly. Sure the robber I killed back there was a bad guy and if I didn't take him out, he could've hurt a lot of people. But he was someone's son. Maybe someone's husband or father. There's no glory in taking a life even if the person deserved it. I want you to remember that the next time you pull the trigger, you got that?"

"Yes Sir."

"And I don't want you to _ever_ bring up my nickname again."

"Yes Sir." Chavez looked contrite enough and for once didn't continue speaking.

"If there's anything you learnt from me, I want you to remember what I just said."

"I won't forget Sir."

"Right, now get outta here." Booth jerked his thumb towards the elevators.

Chavez cast a quick glance at his team leader, then quickly headed for the elevators, eager to get out of Booth's sight.

Corbin shook his head then stuck out his hand. Booth took it, exchanging handshakes.

"I really appreciate you helping out today Booth. I know you dislike it but you saved lives today."

"Just don't come asking me to do this again alright, Tom?"

"Sure. I owe you one okay? Next time you need HRT to help you apprehend some serial killer, my team will be there."

Booth chuckled. "Right. I'll remember that. Say hi to your wife for me huh?"

"I'll do that. Catch you later Booth."

"Later Tom."

Booth turned and entered his office, surprised to find that he had a visitor.

"Bones! What are you doing here?"

Brennan got up from the armchair she was sitting on.

"I saw your text and I spoke to Aubrey. I saw on the news that the situation was resolved after a FBI sniper killed one of the bank robbers. It wasn't hard to conclude that the sniper was you. I was worried so I came here. I know how much you hate this."

Booth blew out a breath as he ran a hand through his hair. He leaned back against his desk.

"Yeah it was me. The HRT leader, Tom Corbin and I were at Quantico together. He needed my help." Brennan nodded indicating she understood. "I guess you heard everything outside my office."

"About your nickname?"

"Yeah."

"Yes. I assume you aren't particularly fond of it."

"The Grim Reaper strikes again." Booth rolled his eyes. Guess that about sums up what I'm good for."

"That's not true Booth."

"You know, on our way back, I was thinkin' and it kinda scared me how quickly I could slip back into my sniper mode. It's like I never left the army. I could just flick some switch in my brain and I was an expert killing machine again. It's like I can't get the past out of me."

Brennan wasn't good at reading people, but she knew Booth and she knew her husband was troubled. She took his large hands in hers as her blue eyes gazed into his brown.

"Our past stays with us, no matter how hard we try to forget. It's how we live with our past that matters. You taught me that. Being a sniper doesn't define who you are. Just like when I had amnesia and you told me my intelligence doesn't make me who I am."

Booth smiled. "You remembered I told you that."

Brennan smiled back, glad that she managed "Did you forget I have an excellent memory?"

Booth laughed. "How could I forget?"

"You never told me about your nickname."

"Stupid nickname. When I first got to Quantico, everyone had heard about my reputation from when I was with the Rangers. I had something to prove and of course I became the top marksman of my class. People started calling me the Grim Reaper. It was cool for awhile, then I remembered why I left the Army, and the nickname wasn't so cool afterall. I started getting mad every time someone called me that, so they stopped. I never knew people still refer to me as that."

Brennan smoothed her hands up Booth's pectorals which were nicely accentuated by his snug fitting tee and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her embrace. Booth buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent that grounded him. As always, his wife was right. He would never forget how to be a sniper and would probably never stop being good at it, but it was how he lived with his skill that mattered. It didn't define him and she stood by him and didn't think badly of him. That was all that mattered. After a moment in each other's arms, Booth rested his hands on her hips, gently holding her at arm's length as he spoke.

"I really appreciate you coming here to support me. It's very romantic. But don't worry I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I mean I did have to kill someone today. And I still hate it. But I don't blame myself like I used to anymore. I guess you can say the Kovac case gave me some sense of peace with my past. I did what I had to do, and I kept people from getting hurt. Just like today. And you're right, I can't get the sniper out of me, so might as well put my skill to good use, save lives. What really helps is knowing you're on my side. I'm really, really okay."

Brennan smiled teasingly. "Even being reminded that you're the Grim Reaper?"

"Well okay not that. I still hate that nickname."

"You call me Bones even though I dislike that nickname. Maybe I should start calling you Grim Reaper."

"Really Bones?"

Brennan laughed the laugh he loved to hear.

"Look, I'm tired and I'm hungry. I just wanna go home, have dinner and soak in the tub. Come on, let's go."

Brennan picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Together the couple walked out of Booth's office towards the elevator.

"Maybe I should start calling you Seeley."

"Bones that's not even a nickname. And you know I don't like my name."

"Then perhaps you should stop calling me by a name you know I dislike."

"You say you don't like it, but secretly on the inside? I know you do. Besides who else calls you Bones huh?"

"Parker."

"Parker doesn't count alright? I'm your husband, it's what they call a term of endearment. It's cos I love you so much."

"By that reasoning I should give you a moniker to show my affection for you too. How about Hockey? Since you love playing hockey so much."

"Seriously?" Booth stared at Brennan in annoyance.

The elevator doors opened and the couple stepped in.

"How about Shoes? That's what I proposed I should call you when we worked our first case."

"Just stick to Booth okay?"

"Oh how about – "The elevator doors closed drowning out the couple's bickering.

 ** _I love Booth's sniper past so I had to write something on it. Hope I managed to meet the brief with this one._**


	6. Chapter 6: Shadow

**_Thanks to everyone who have read my one shots and a bigger thank you to everyone who reviewed._**

 ** _Bonesology fic challenge. The story must start with, "This might burn a little." And must end with "And that's why the monkey was covered in peanut butter."_**

 ** _I saw this week's challenge and remembered that I was halfway through a one-shot that could work with the challenge, so here goes._**

Shadow

"This might burn a little." Brennan said softly as she dabbed the antiseptic on Booth's badly bruised and abraded knuckles on both his hands.

Booth gave a slight hiss of pain as she applied the cream as gently as she could, then with the same gentleness and care, wrapped his hands in a bandage.

"Thanks Bones. I don't know how I got so lucky." He offered her a smile which she reciprocated. He couldn't help but thank God for how things turned out because earlier that evening, he was sure he had screwed up everything he had.

"We've left the kids for long enough, we'd better get back to the kitchen." Brennan said as she took his hand in hers, leading him out of their bathroom.

… …

 _Six hours earlier…_

The shooting range at the Hoover Building was empty at this unearthly hour of night, save for a single FBI agent. The seasoned agent emptied his gun's magazine into the target with deadly accuracy. The magazine from his standard issue 9mm spent, Booth reloaded his gun with one smooth motion, then taking aim at the next target, proceeded to empty his gun a second time with the same precision and accuracy. Still furious at himself, he pulled out his ear plugs and slammed his gun onto the counter next to him.

Brennan and him had a fight earlier that night. They were discussing their present case after the kids had been tucked into bed. What started out as a small disagreement escalated. Their exchange before he had stormed out of the house replayed itself in loops in his head like a broken record.

 _"You know I'm sick of you always needing to prove everything with facts!"_

 _"If you're sick of me then why don't you just leave?!" Brennan, equally angry jabbed her index finger repeatedly into Booth's chest. "You have no obligation to stay!"_

 _She was twisting his words, he never said he was sick of her. And she was telling him to leave?! The thought angered him even more and without thinking he swiped her hand that was at his chest away from him with more force than necessary, the sound of his hand hitting hers resounding through the kitchen._

 _"You want me to leave?! Fine!"_

 _The couple were so engrossed in their argument that they had failed to notice their daughter, who had been woken by the commotion, standing in the hallway watching her parents._

 _Booth had stormed to the front door, yanking it open._

 _"Daddy! Where are you going?" The small girl's voice echoed down the hall._

 _Booth turned to see Christine looking terrified. He glanced at Brennan, whose jaw was still set in anger._

 _"Ask your mother!" He growled, before walking out of the house, slamming the door behind him._

That was a couple of hours ago. The scared look on Christine's face was still etched in his mind. He could hardly believe he had snapped at her and walked out. The realisation hit him. He had become the very person he hated for the most part of his life. He blew out a frustrated sigh. Wanting to punish himself, he reloaded his gun, made sure the safety was on then threw it into his gym bag before heading to the gym. Thankfully the gym was also empty. He found a punching bag and set to work, punching with both hands with as much force as he could muster. After some time, his bare knuckles started to hurt, the skin now scraped raw and his knuckles visibly bruised. The pain felt good, he deserved every bit of it. Masochistically he continued punching.

… …

Back home Brennan sat on her couch in the darkened living room, her anger now abated somewhat. She had gotten over the anger from their argument about the case and now regretted that she had pushed him, both physically and mentally. The case had involved an abusive, alcoholic father and a dead teenager. Cases like this got under their skin, especially Booth's, and they both had been working hard to bring the man to justice. Lack of sleep and the pressure to catch a killer meant that tempers were bound to flare.

Booth was certain the father did it, but they lacked evidence for an arrest. Even Caroline had agreed with Brennan on this. Booth had wanted the man in custody, for fear that with his older son now dead, the man's younger son would have to bear the brunt of his father's abuse. Brennan wanted to be sure they had enough to convict, especially since she knew Booth might not be entirely objective in this particular case. She wanted to be sure that the victim's father would not be spooked into lawyering up or attempting to run which would make convicting him even harder given their lack of evidence. Their differences in opinion had led to their argument.

She knew she shouldn't have told Booth to leave, but she was still angry that he had chosen to walk out at the very moment when Christine had called for him. She had managed to convince their daughter that her father was not angry with her and that he would come back. With Christine now back in bed, Brennan felt exhausted. Physically she was tired but knew she was still too emotionally charged to fall asleep. She didn't doubt that Booth would be back, she just didn't know when.

… …

It was three in the morning when Booth pulled up into their driveway. His knuckles throbbed and dried blood had crusted over where the skin had been broken. His right hand seemed to have swelled up but he didn't care. He killed the engine as he blew out a breath. He had considered trying to buy some flowers as a sign of apology, but figured flowers wouldn't be enough. He wasn't even sure if he was welcome home, especially after what he had done to Christine. _I'm not him!_ He tried futilely to convince himself. He desperately wanted to make things right.

He flung open the car door. The cold night air hit him and he shivered. He had left the house in such a hurry that he had not bothered to grab a jacket. He looked at his house and noticed a dim light coming from the living room. Suddenly glad that she was up waiting for him, he grabbed his gym bag and closed the door to his SUV as quietly as possible. His fingers hurt as he turned the keys to open his front door. Unsure of what to expect from his wife, he stepped into the dim light of the living room.

"Bones." His face was ridden with guilt.

Brennan got up from the couch, her anger still evident on her face.

Booth was unsure what to do next. The couple were merely separated by the coffee table, but to him the distance felt like a deep chasm. I'm sorry didn't seem to be enough. And he wasn't sure what to say to convey how remorseful he was or how much of a loser he felt like. He dropped his gym bag onto the floor at his feet before rounding the coffee table.

"I know no matter what I say, it's not gonna excuse what I did."

Brennan folded her arms across her chest in a defensive pose. "You're right."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." he offered.

Brennan closed her eyes, her anger at him for scaring Christine still at the back of her mind. Booth nervously tried to make amends.

"I just – I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I screwed up I know that. I shouldn't have raised my hand at you, shouldn't have yelled at Christine, I'm…" Booth began to tear. He sucked in a deep breath as the realisation hit him. "I'm a really really bad husband and father. I'm worse than my old man! I mean, at least he used to be drunk before he started on mom and me. I was sober."

The words hung heavily in the stillness of the night. It suddenly dawned on him what he had to do. It felt as if his heart was physically being ripped from his chest. He had worked hard to keep his gambling addiction in check. He was also mindful that he should not have too much to drink. He had too much to lose. However, he hadn't counted on his temper being the worst of his vices and bringing his downfall. Maybe Sweets had been right all those years ago. His deep reservoir of rage wasn't as controlled as he liked. He couldn't risk hurting the people he loved the most. If anything happened to Brennan, Christine or Hank because of his anger he wouldn't have been able to live with himself. He had to protect them. A stray tear fell as he spoke.

"Tonight, I became the very person I hated. I'm sorry. I'm not sure why I came back. You guys are better off without me. I better get outta here before I do something stupid again."

As he turned, Brennan called after him. "Booth!"

He turned to face her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm him. I'm my Dad. It's not safe to be around me. I'm not in control of my actions, I don't want to hurt you or the kids any more than I have."

The anger in Brennan subsided and she mentally chided herself for not seeing it earlier. "Booth you're not your father."

"I did what he did."

"No, you didn't."

"I hit you. And I scared Christine."

"I'm fairly certain you didn't hit me Booth."

"When you poked your finger at me, I- " Booth stopped, ashamed. His job was to protect her, not hurt her.

"You merely pushed my hand away with more force than necessary."

"That's a nice way of sugar-coating what I did."

Brennan closed the distance between them, the intensity of her emotions reflected in her eyes.

"You did not strike me. You know that I'm skilled enough to hold my own against you should you become physically abusive, which I know you won't, so you're no danger to me. We're both very passionate people and sometimes I think we let our passions get the better of us, this time to our disadvantage. In all our years that we've know each other, you have not lifted a hand against me. In fact, I was the one who had slapped you before."

Under normal circumstances, Booth would have smiled at the memory of their first case but he was still angry and ashamed of himself.

"Still doesn't make what I did right."

"It doesn't. But it pales in comparison to when you succumbed to your gambling addiction and lied to me about it. At least this time you're remorseful."

Booth gave a bitter laugh. "It seems I'm always screwing up. I'm not sure why you still keep me around for."

"You're not perfect but neither am I."

Booth did a double-take. She was admitting that she wasn't perfect?

"We're married and that means we don't give up on each other. And even if we weren't married, I love you. I'm not letting you leave. You need to be reminded that you're not your father. I have faith in you and unlike him, you're an excellent husband and father."

Booth felt a little relieved that she still wanted him. "I should have better control of my temper."

"Yes. You should work on that. And I'm not excusing you from what you did to Christine."

"Yeah. I owe her an apology. How is she?"

"I told her that you're not mad at her and that you'll be back. That was all she needed to be comforted."

Booth nodded, the guilt still eating relentlessly at him. "I don't deserve you Bones, or this family we've built together. After what happened tonight, I'm just scared I'll turn into my old man one day and throw it all away."

"I know you live in constant fear of that."

"Keeps me honest I guess."

"You can't live in his shadow forever Booth. You don't drink, you are loyal and responsible. You have a big heart. You're aware of your short-comings and you work to improve them, I don't see how you can ever become your father. I certainly know I won't suffer the same fate as your mother."

"I'll work on keeping a lid on my temper, I promise."

"It's this case. It's hard on you because it has too much similarities to your situation growing up."

"That's not an excuse."

"You're right it's not but I should have been more mindful of the fact and lent you more support."

Booth shook his head. "No Temperance, you didn't do anything wrong. This was _all_ my fault."

"I think what needs to be said has been said and there's no need for any more apologies except to Christine tomorrow morning."

"I'll talk to her when she wakes up." Booth promised.

"And one last thing, you're not your father. You need to remember that." Brennan's voice was now gentle, conveying her sincerity, repeating what she knew he needed to hear.

"And if I forget, you'll remind me?"

Brennan smiled. "Of course."

"I love you too Bones."

She took his hands in hers, the contact of her fingers on his abraded skin causing him to wince and pull his hands away.

"What happened?" Brennan asked as she took his hands again, carefully examining them in the low light of the table lamp.

"I was mad, wanted to punish myself. I took it out on a punching bag at the FBI gym."

"Oh Booth." Brennan sighed, pulling him to sit on the couch. "I'll get some antiseptic and ice."

"It's no big deal you should've seen the punching bag."

Brennan returned swiftly with the items. "This would hurt but I'd like to make sure you didn't fracture any bones in your hand." She prodded at his carpals, metacarpals and phalanges as he winced and bit on his lower lip.

"I don't think anything's broken."

"What's broken?" A small cautious voice called from the hallway.

Brennan and Booth turned. Brennan rose form the couch. "Christine? What are you doing out of bed, it's very late."

"I'm sorry Mommy, I couldn't sleep. I thought I heard Daddy's voice."

Booth motioned to his daughter. "Come here sweetheart."

Christine took small uncertain steps towards her father until she was standing in front of him. He lifted her onto his lap.

"Listen Christine, I want you to know, about just now… you didn't do anything wrong. And I'm not mad at you or Mommy okay? I – I messed up. I didn't control my temper. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Mommy told me that too. And now you're home and telling me all that again. I know it must be true."

"You betcha' pumpkin. Mom doesn't lie." Booth pulled his little girl to him for a hug. He kissed her head and rubbed her back even as his bruised hands protested his actions.

A cry could be heard coming from Hank's room.

"I'll get him." Brennan returned shortly with Hank on her hip. The small boy was hugging his stuffed toy monkey tightly. It was a present from Max and he went to bed with it nightly. "Apparently Hank was feeling left out."

Booth chuckled. He stood with Christine in his arms as he walked towards Brennan, pressing a kiss to Hank's head.

"Well since we're all up, what say we all have a midnight snack?"

"Normally, I'll say it's very unhealthy but I'll relent this time. We can let the kids sleep in tomorrow."

"It's already tomorrow Bones."

"You know what I mean." Brennan rolled her eyes at him in mock annoyance.

As the adults settled both kids at the kitchen counter, Booth turned to Brennan, speaking quietly so that the children would not hear. "Thanks Bones, for loving me and believing in me."

"Don't thank me yet. I still have to clean and disinfect your knuckles before I bandage them."

"Do you really have to Bones?"

"Yes, you don't want them infected, do you?"

"But it'll hurt!" Booth whined.

"What'll hurt Daddy?" Christine asked.

Booth held up his hands.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned for her father's well-being.

"Daddy was naughty. He scraped his hands at the FBI gym. And now he doesn't want Mommy to clean them." Brennan said as she poured milked for her two children.

"Mommy says we should always clean our cuts so they don't get infected." Christine added.

"Fine." It wouldn't be the first time Booth was tag-teamed by the two women in his life. He sighed, holding his swollen hands out to Brennan. "Let's get it over with."

Brennan laid out the ingredients for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on the kitchen counter.

"Don't touch anything," she instructed her children. "I'm going to clean Daddy's hands then we can all have something to eat."

"Hungry!" Hank said, waving his stuffed monkey about.

"We'll get you somethin' to eat soon Tiger." Booth replied as he followed Brennan to the medicine cabinet in their bathroom.

… …

As the couple returned to the kitchen, Christine was trying to pull the stuffed monkey from her brother's grasp. The toy appeared to be smothered in peanut butter, along with Hank's hands that were covered in generous amounts of the creamy spread too.

"What happened?" Brennan asked as she picked up the almost empty jar of peanut butter from the floor.

"Why's the monkey covered in peanut butter?" Booth asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Hungry!" Hank said.

Christine tried to explain. "Hank kept saying he was hungry, so I opened the peanut butter to make him a sandwich. But he took the jar from me and started feeding his toy monkey. I tried to stop him, but couldn't. And that's why the monkey was covered in peanut butter."

 ** _This turned out to be a very long one-shot._**


	7. Chapter 7: Moving

**_This week's Bonesology challenge. A one-shot in which one of the six regular characters is moving. It can be anyone and for any reason. My choice of including the following 2 things: a kiss and something broken during the move. I might include a third one: Parker_**

Moving

After dropping Aubrey off at the airport, Booth headed home. He was glad for his friend, the move to head the LA field office was an excellent opportunity and although Aubrey had been reluctant at first, Booth had encouraged him to spread his wings and take up the challenge.

Booth was welcomed home with a kiss from Brennan. He wrapped his arms round her waist, keeping her close.

"So, he's gone?"

"Yeah."

"You watched him go past the gate?"

"No, what do you think we are, lovers? I gave him a handshake and a hug and left."

"I'm going to miss him." Brennan admitted. "Although, we won't have to replenish our groceries so frequently now."

"I'm gonna miss him too."

"You're not mad at him anymore?"

"Nah, he didn't mean to knock over my Bobblehead Bobby with his box of stuff when he was clearing out his office. Besides he fixed the head back on as best as he could. It wobbles a little differently now but hey, at least it's something to remember him by."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"You seem to always have people you love moving away. Parker, Sweets and now Aubrey."

"Sweets didn't move away."

"Yes, but he left nonetheless. I know you really care about them. Especially since other than partnering you at work, both Sweets and Aubrey were like your younger brothers."

"Yeah they were definitely less trouble than Jared. But that's okay. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because…" Booth tapped her on the nose playfully, "I still have you and I always will. I mean Sweets and Aubrey were my partners at work but you… you'll always be my partner in more ways than one."

Brennan smiled. She leaned in to plant another kiss on her husband's lips.

"Not forgetting that we'll be seeing Aubrey soon since he's joining us for Thanksgiving." Brennan pointed out.

"Yeah about that, remind me that I'll have to stuff and roast two turkeys this time."

Brennan opened mouth to speak but before she could get a word in Booth held out his hand, indicating that he knew what she was going to say.

"And no Bones, your tofu turkey doesn't count."

 ** _A short one-shot. I know it's about Aubrey moving but you guys know I write B &B the best, and I wanted to write a fluffy scene between our otp. Hope I met the brief!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Jealous

**_Special thanks to everyone following my stories and to those who reviewed, providing me with much needed feedback. Here's something light and fluffy. Enjoy!_**

Jealous

From her study of anthropology, Dr Temperance Brennan knew that traditionally, human males in society had always held the roles of protector and provider. With the passage of time, the role of males in society had evolved to also encompass caregiving of offspring as well. She also knew that her husband, Seeley Booth wore these roles exceptionally well. He would give up his life to protect her and their children. Although she made more money than he did, he never ever indicated that he would want to live off her and held down a steady job with a respectable job title, Head of the Major Crimes Division at the FBI. He was also an excellent father to their children. As such, in her unbiased opinion, he had earned the title of alpha-male resoundingly. And since said alpha-male was her lifelong mate, she considered herself an alpha-female. Being married to an alpha-male, though having many perks, had its downside as well.

Females in society naturally sought out alpha-males as they epitomised the qualities needed in a good mate. Brennan knew that her alpha-male also had excellent physicality, was very well structured and exceptionally good-looking. It was no wonder that she often had to contend with female co-workers or interns letting their gaze linger too long over her husband, or female FBI agents always seeking his help. Not as oblivious as people would think when it came to Booth, Brennan had also often noticed stares when they were out shopping for groceries, and especially at the playground when he was with their children. She had watched many mothers gaze longingly at Booth as he pushed Christine on the swings or played in the sand with Hank. Some mothers with a baby on their hip would even try to engage Booth in conversation, anything to elicit his charm smile or garner his attention.

Brennan had almost never saw the need to feel threatened by these women. She knew that the silver wedding band on his ring finger broadcasted the fact that he belonged to someone, that someone being her. Moreover, she had confidence in her relationship with Booth and knew he would never be disloyal to her. She had witnessed rare occasions when an overenthusiastic female would overstep certain boundaries and Booth would firmly inform the transgressor that he was very much in love with his wife and that would be more than sufficient to ward off any more unwanted advances.

It was one such afternoon that Brennan had walked in on such a situation at Booth's office at the Hoover Building. She had been invited to deliver a series of lecturers at several universities at the other end of the country and had been away from home for a week. She disliked being away from her family and was delighted when she had managed to get herself onboard an earlier flight home to DC. Her first stop was the FBI, since she wanted to surprise her husband.

Pulling her luggage along the bullpen leading to Booth's office, she walked in, only to find a young woman leaning, in her opinion, too close to her husband. They were both studying an open file with its contents strewn over Booth's desk. Her hair was a little too close to brushing his face and her right hand was draped across the back of his chair all too comfortably. Her choice of attire seemed inappropriate for the FBI. She had left the top few buttons of her blouse undone and her ample cleavage seemed to be waiting to burst out of its confines. Seemingly engrossed in what was on his desk, Booth didn't seem too uncomfortable, or realise that Brennan had walked into his office.

Brennan cleared her throat and the two other occupants of the room looked up. Booth's face lighting up immediately.

"Bones! What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be back till later tonight."

Brennan smiled. She had missed him. "I managed to get on an earlier flight."

Booth sprang from his chair, dislodging the woman that had been leaning against it. He moved quickly from his desk, enveloping her in a brief hug.

"I was going to get the kids and go to the airport to surprise you but I guess you surprised me instead."

Slightly worried, Brennan wondered if he meant surprising him and the young woman in his office.

"I missed you," he whispered. As if he had suddenly remembered there was someone else in the room, Booth made introductions.

"This is ADA Erica Bowen. She works with Caroline. Erica, this is my wife, Dr Temperance Brennan."

The two women shook hands. Brennan noted the short skirt and high heels.

"Erica and I were just going over a case we closed while you were away." Brennan and Booth had talked nightly while she was away and she knew that Booth had enlisted Arastoo to help with the case while she was gone. Booth however had failed to mention the ADA that was prosecuting the case.

"Well, I'll leave you two to work then. I'd like to get the kids and spend some time with them."

"Yeah, of course. I'm sure you missed them. They missed you terribly. I'll drive you."

"No, it's okay. You have work. I can grab a cab. I'll see you home later?"

"Yeah." He gave her hand a quick squeeze before turning back to his desk.

Brennan cast one last glance back into her husband's office, watching ADA Bowen resume her place hovering over Booth. She decided she didn't like the image and focused her thoughts on Hank and Christine.

… …

That night as the couple climbed into bed, Brennan brought up what had been bothering her.

Booth had been leaning over to pull Brennan into his arms. "I really missed you Bones. I'd like to show you just how much I missed you."

"Have you worked with ADA Bowen before?" Brennan asked as Booth pressed a kissed to her lips.

"No, this is the first time." Booth broke the kiss. "Why are we talking about this now?"

He slipped a hand under Brennan's shirt, smoothing his hand over her skin upwards, but stopped when she continued to speak.

"The two of you seemed to work well together. She's rather attractive, most men would think so."

"What?" Booth tried to think why his wife would be bringing up some other woman when they were about to make love. And then it hit him. She was jealous.

"Come on Bones. You know I only have eyes for you right?"

"She's very well structured, her body is curved in the right places and her breasts are more than ample. She's also significantly younger than me. It wouldn't be strange for you to find her attractive."

Booth chuckled. Brennan was rarely jealous. "Look, she is good looking, I mean to other guys but I'm not attracted to her okay? Besides, your body is curved in even more right places than hers and your breasts…" He moved his hand to brush the side of her breast teasingly.

Brennan seemed unmoved by his ministrations and was still unconvinced. "Her pupils were dilated, and she seemed to be breathing a little heavily. I think she wants to have sex with you."

"What?! Great thanks Bones! When I see her tomorrow it's gonna be awkward."

"You don't want it to be awkward?"

"No, I mean, I'm not blind okay? I know she's been trying to come on to me. But we've been strictly professional. I just don't want it to be awkward cos we still have to work together for this case."

"You two seemed very comfortable working in such close proximity."

"No, I wasn't comfortable Bones. She just has this issue with personal space, at least I think when it comes to me. Look I've told her before, I'm not interested. She can do what she wants to try to make me like her but why would I, since I've got a brilliant wife who I think is very hot by the way."

"You are right, I do have a higher IQ than her."

"You're a great mom to our kids, you're amazing in bed, I'm never gonna stop being crazy in love with you. Why would I do anything stupid and throw it all away huh? You're everything to me Bones. Don't forget that."

Brennan smiled. She leaned up to kiss him savouring the feel of his tongue against hers.

"Look, I've talked to her before, but I'll talk to her again okay? Make it clear that I'm really not interested and that when we're working together she can't be coming up so close to me."

"No need. You've tried." Brennan pulled his shirt over his head, raking her nails across his muscled pectorals, marking him as hers. "Just so I'm clear, I'm expecting at least two rounds of sex tonight."

Booth groaned in pleasure, burying his face in her neck. "Your wish is my command."

Brennan smiled. She had a plan formulated in her brain and couldn't wait to execute it.

… …

The next day Booth went to work having to endure wolf-whistles as he rode the elevator and made his way through the bullpen to his office. He tugged uncomfortably at his shirt collar. Brennan had left several visible marks on his neck and behind his ear during their very passionate love-making the night before, marks that could not be hidden under clothing. He hadn't even realised they were there until he looked at himself in the mirror that morning.

"Way to go Dr Brennan!" Aubrey teased as Booth breezed past him. Booth turned, giving Aubrey his death glare.

As he entered his office ADA Erica Bowen was there, waiting.

"Oh hey! Good morning, Erica. Didn't expect to find you here."

"I wanted to make sure I have everything I need before I head to court." She stepped towards him and Booth mindful of his conversation with Brennan last night, took a few steps back.

"Yeah sure. Anything I can do to help." Noticing her gaze fixated on his neck, Booth ran a hand through his hair uncomfortably, trying to explain why he had multiple hickeys on his neck. "Umm yeah, we umm, we aren't used to being apart for long, you know Dr Brennan she…" Booth wasn't sure he wanted to talk about his sex life with the ADA.

There was an opportune knock on his office door and Booth turned to find the person who marked him standing there. His heart sank, he knew he would get no end of ribbing from Aubrey and the other agents for the rest of the day. He had dropped her off at the Jeffersonian that morning, so he wasn't sure why she was there.

"Hiya Bones. Do we have a case?"

"No. I just thought since we don't have a case we could have an early lunch?"

Lunch? Since when did she come to his office, dragging him to lunch? And it was way too early for that. Breakfast hadn't even been digested yet. And then it dawned on him. She had come to mark her territory. Booth suddenly found the fact very hot. He couldn't wait to take her home and show her just how hot he thought it was.

"Yeah okay, I'm just gonna grab a cup of coffee from the break room."

Waiting for Booth to make a hasty retreat from his office, Brennan sat on the armchair in her husband's office. Over the years she had been in this office so many times and they had so many significant conversations in this very room. She didn't like the fact that this young woman had tried to encroach on her man and her territory. She was never a believer in small talk so she got straight to the point.

"Agent Booth, my husband, is a very attractive man."

"Yes, he is."

"He's also very skilled in bed and a very good father to our two children. It would be no wonder that other females would be attracted to him. But you must know, Booth is my husband, we have been partners for twelve years. We've forged a very strong bond together, even before we were in a monogamous relationship. He has told me that he had made it clear that he's not interested in you despite your advances but perhaps you need more persuasion. I once solved a case with just a tooth, so it would be very easy for me to get away with murder." Brennan paused, allowing what she was saying to percolate in the ADA's mind for a minute.

"Agent Booth is my husband. He comes home to me, every night. I'm rather possessive about my belongings. I would hate to be the person who tries to take what's mine away from me."

… …

From a distance, Booth watched, coffee mug in hand, as his wife spoke to the other woman in his office. He watched as ADA Erica Bowen scurried from his office and he grinned. Yup, his Bones was marking her territory, claiming him for herself. He realised that he was very turned on at the moment. He slowly sauntered back to his office. Maybe Brennan was right, it was time for an early lunch after all.


	9. Chapter 9: Fort

**_I take it you guys enjoyed my previous chapter a whole lot. Thank you everyone for your reviews and kind wordsm follows and alerts. Shout outs to:_** ** _LoveShipper, GalaxieGurl (I'm not so sure about Booth not needing to mark his territory), 554Laura, Lauwy (glad to know you got warm and fuzzyy reading it), Poppyblue5, kareneb, bookwormlady, mendenbar (you're right not much if not no nutrition was taken in at their lunch lol!), FaithinBones,_** ** _jsboneslover_** ** _,_** ** _Monique Sampson, yoshimi0701._**

Fort

Of the married couple, Dr Temperance Brennan renowned forensic anthropologist and best-selling author was usually the one who was invited to share her wealth of knowledge in her field, or to book signings around the country. So when FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth got invited across the country to share his experience in law enforcement at the FBI field offices in San Francisco and Sacramento, he jumped at the opportunity to be the one to travel instead, leaving Brennan with the kids for a week. After all he was Head of the Major Crimes Division at the Hoover. He knew he would miss his family, but it would only be a week and he promised to call nightly.

The first night he was away he had planned to make a video call to Brennan so that he could talk to the kids and they would be able to see each other as they talked. However, the Agents at the San Francisco field office were such good hosts that they took him out for dinner and drinks that took longer than Booth had anticipated. It was past the kids' bedtime by the time he got back to his hotel room and made the phone call to his wife.

"Hey Bones."

"Hi Booth."

"I'm sorry it's so late."

"The kids were disappointed."

"Yeah, time really got away from me. I didn't even realise it was so late."

"I told them you'll call tomorrow."

"I wouldn't miss that for the world."

"So how's the trip so far?"

"It's you know, going. Nothing special. How was your day? Kids okay?"

"There're no cases for us if that's what you're asking. Oh, but Hank said the word apple today."

"Yeah?"

Hank Booth was now past two and just like his sister, had hit all his milestones on schedule except speech. His vocabulary was currently limited to "Mama" and "Dada", when he should have been using simple phrases by now. It was clear Hank didn't have an issue with his hearing and could understand the instructions given to him. He was also able to convey his needs and wants with sounds and gestures but simply didn't use words like he was supposed to. Brennan had been worried and had wanted to take him to a speech therapist, but Booth had convinced her to give their son more time. He was certain their little boy would catch up soon.

"I had given him orange slices for his snack and he said apple, indicating he wanted what Christine was having."

"Atta boy! See, I told you there was nothin' to worry about. Soon he'll be saying a whole bunch of stuff."

"It's just one more word to his vocabulary Booth."

"And he'll get there. He'll be talking soon okay?"

"I believe you. I just wish you were here to share the moment."

Booth sighed. "Me too. Maybe tomorrow night he'll say something else huh?"

"I hope so."

"Look I gotta go. I still have a presentation I need to prepare for."

Brennan rolled her eyes. She had told him before that he should have prepared before he left DC but Booth being Booth had been sure he could get it prepared in no time while he was on his trip.

"I won't hold you back then."

"I'll call tomorrow. Talk to the kids. I promise. I love you."

True to his word Booth called home before the kids' bedtime the next night. The family talked over a video call.

"Hi Daddy!" Christine beamed into the laptop camera.

"Dada!" Hank grinned.

"Hey guys. I missed you."

"Look what I did at school today Daddy!" Christine held up a drawing. "This is us at the park. See you're going down the slide with me."

"That's a really nice picture Sweetheart. I'll make sure I put that in my office when I get back."

Christine beamed proudly.

"And what did you do today Hank? Said anything new?"

Hank didn't answer his father but simply patted the laptop screen as if reaching for his Dad.

"He didn't Booth." Brennan replied for her son.

"Hey you wanna say apple? Or how about ball huh? You love when we play ball together."

Hank still didn't say a word but turned his head towards the soft bouncy ball in the corner of the family room.

"What did you do today Daddy?" Christine asked.

"Nothing special. Gave a bunch of presentations. I missed you all though."

"I miss you too. When are you coming home?"

"Your Dad will only come home at the end of the week Christine. We've discussed this." Brennan answered.

"That's too long." Christine whined.

"That's just a couple more sleeps away Sweetheart. I'll be home before you know it."

"Dada!" Hank whined, copying his sister.

"We had better let Daddy get some rest. It's almost their bedtime Booth. Hank's a little grumpy."

"Right, okay. Bedtime you two. Be good and listen to Mommy. I love you." Booth pressed kisses to his fingers then pressed his fingers towards Christine and Hank on the laptop screen. "I love you too Bones. We'll talk again tomorrow."

The next few days saw Booth being unexpectedly asked to consult on a case in Sacramento which was not in his planned itinerary. Wanting to go home as soon as he could to his family, Booth threw himself into the case trying to solve it in record time.

Back home in DC, the planned trip now looking like it would be extended and the busyness from the case preventing Booth from calling home as often as he had planned, resulted in the two Booth children getting crankier with each passing day as they missed their father.

Christine could verbalise her emotions and coped a little better. Hank on the other hand grew moodier. Christine had the experience of her father being incarcerated and moving away from home when he had gambled again, but this was the first time Hank had been separated from his father for such a long stretch of time. It had been ten days since Booth left and Brennan had just given Hank his bath. The two year-year-old now clad in his pyjamas had ambled into his parents' room as if looking for his father.

Not finding his Dad there, the little boy headed to the family room as if expecting to find his Dad on the couch. Not finding the person he was looking for there either, he turned to Brennan who had been following her son through the house.

"Dada." He pointed to Booth's favourite spot on the couch.

"Your Dad's not home yet. But he will be soon Hank." Brennan scooped Hank into her arms, settling him on her hips. Christine who had been waiting on the couch for Brennan to read them a bedtime story was missing her father too. "I miss Daddy."

"Wan Dada." Hank teared.

Brennan smiled. Hank had said another new word. But little Hank wasn't smiling. He started to cry. "Wan Dada!"

Brennan rocked Hank, trying to soothe him. "Your Dad would be home soon. I promise."

Refusing to be pacified, Hank cried louder. Hating to see her son in distress Brennan racked her brain to come up with a solution to comfort him.

"A fort!" Brennan exclaimed. She remembered how Booth loved building a fort with Hank and Christine. He would use chairs and blankets and on some nights, he would pretend they were soldiers defending the fort. She knew the children loved when he got out the sleeping bags and the three of them would spend the night in their sleeping bags on the family room floor inside the fort he had built.

"Let's build a fort just like Daddy does." Brennan sat Hank on the couch and started to pull the coffee table to a corner of the room. "Christine, would you like to help?"

"Yeah! I'll get our blankets." She took off running to their bedroom.

… …

It was late that night when Booth quietly turned the keys to his front door. He slowly entered the darkened family room and was surprised by what he saw before him.

There was what appeared to be a fort in the middle of the room. It was very similar to what he would build for his children. It had chairs and the couch as walls and blankets were draped over to form the roof. As he walked closer, he spied what he knew were Brennan's feet sticking out of the entrance. He chuckled softly to himself.

"Booth?" he heard her call out.

"Yeah, who'd you think it was?" Booth toed off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket. He got on his hands and knees and crawled in.

Brennan was sleeping on her side, a throw blanket over herself. Christine and Hank were tucked into their sleeping bags. Christine had wedged herself against her mother and Hank had snuggled up to his big sister. The sight warmed his heart and reminded Booth just how much he had missed his family. Booth was a big man and there wasn't much room for him in the tiny space but he managed to squeeze in between the couch and Hank, sandwiching the two small children between their parents. He propped his head up on an elbow, grinning at Brennan.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" Brennan asked in a hushed voice as she propped herself up too, mirroring Booth's action.

"The case was wrapped up and I got on the next flight to DC. I wanted to come home, take off all my clothes and surprise my wife in bed. But this is nice too."

He reached for her and she took his hand. He slowly brought her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"I missed you, a lot."

"I missed you too. So did the kids. In fact, Hank missed you so much that he started crying for you earlier tonight. That's when I thought it would be a good idea to do something you usually do with them."

"So you built a fort?"

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"Not bad for your first time. At least the roof hasn't collapsed on us."

Beside him, little Hank stirred. He peeked open his eyes, rubbing them with one chubby hand. "Dada?"

"Hey Tiger. Daddy's home." Booth leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Hank's head. "Go back to sleep."

"Wan Dada." Hank said sleepily.

Booth raised his eyebrows at Brennan who smiled back proudly in return.

"I'm right here buddy." He gently caressed Hank's head, causing the little boy to drift back into sleep.

"Maybe you should go away more often. It seems that missing you has made Hank decide he needs to speak up more." Brennan teased.

"Nah, I think I've had enough of being away from you guys. My place is here, with you and the kids."

"It is." Brennan smiled back at her husband. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too Bones, me too." Booth yawned. He lay his head back down. "I'm gonna wake up with a cramp tomorrow but it doesn't matter. I can't think of a better way to spend my first night back home than sleeping on the floor with the three of you. Maybe tomorrow night we'll spend some quality time together, just the two of us, without clothes, in our bed."

"I'm looking forward very much to tomorrow night then."

 ** _A/N: It's been a fruitful couple of days of writing. I'll be posting the last chapter of "The Revelations in the Past" soon. I've just updated my other story, "The Couple in The Alternate Universe", which now has an M-rating. For those of you who don't foray into the M section, or don't like AU, I have about 4 or 5 more one shots in the works, not to mention a story idea for another multi-chapter fic. So keep on reading!_**


	10. Chapter 10: First Time

**_I used to make blanket forts with my brother and cousins when I was a kid, so that was where the inspiration came from._**

 ** _GalaxieGurl_** ** _(thanks! You're always one of the first to review. It doesn't go unnoticed),_** ** _LoveShipper, kareneb (thank you also for always being one of the first few to review, sorry I don't have any follow-up plans for the previous one-shot), FaithinBones (yeah it's always tough on kids when parents are away),_** ** _554Laura, gatewatcher, Lauwy (I love Booth in dad-mode too), grc73, yoshimi0701_** ** _,_** ** _jsboneslover (hmm true, my son talked later than his sister too), mendenbar_** **** ** _(man I know how that feels, I have a disc problem too), Nelapl, conservativegirl. A BIG thank you all for such a bumper crop of reviews for the last chapter. It's GREATLY appreciated. I think of all my stories, these one-shots are the ones I love writing the most. Gooey, fluffy fun, well most of them anyway._**

 ** _Sorry for the longer A/N. Time to see Booth be a Dad to his oldest child. Enjoy!_**

First Time

With dinner over and his hungry children fed, Booth was busy in the kitchen loading the dishwasher. Knowing he would not have such an opportunity as often as he liked, he stopped to admire his children in the family room. Brennan joined him, coming to stand beside him, slipping her arm round his waist.

"It's nice to have all three of our children under one roof."

"Yeah." Booth agreed. "It's nice that Hank and Christine get to spend time with their big brother. I think Christine likes being the little sister when Parker's around."

Parker, now sixteen, was spending the summer with them. This was a rare chance for Booth to spend precious time with his oldest son whom he saw less of than he would have liked. Booth pulled Brennan closer to him and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. The parents stood admiring their offspring as Hank who was seated on Parker's lap, tried to destroy the small city of blocks that his older siblings had built.

"They have more time together tomorrow. Hank's getting a little fussy. It's bedtime." Brennan untangled herself from Booth's arms and went to collect her two younger children.

Booth watched as Parker picked up his little brother and handed him to Brennan, before giving Christine a hug goodnight. He then stood up, joining his father in the kitchen.

"Can I help?" Parker asked as he perched himself on the stool at the counter.

"Nah, I'm just about done anyway. Want some dessert?"

"Ice cream?"

"Sure." Booth moved to the fridge, pulling out a few tubs of ice cream from the freezer. He started to scoop chocolate ice cream into a bowl, then reached for a banana from the counter top.

As he started to slice the banana, Parker spoke, "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know Bones was the one? Like how did you know you would marry her and love her for the rest of your life?"

Booth sighed as he stopped slicing and looked up at his oldest child. He knew the day would come and it had come too soon in his opinion. "You got some girl you like back in England?"

"Maybe."

Maybe. He now knew how Pops felt when he was deliberately vague in answering the questions his grandfather had for him, especially when it came to questions about girls.

"Right. Bones and I. Well, would you believe it if I told you it was fate?"

"Yeah I can believe that. I know the story of how Dr Saroyan told you to go get Bones' help on a case you couldn't solve, but like how'd you know she was _the_ one?"

Booth quirked a smile, thinking back of the first time he had laid eyes on Brennan. "It was love at first sight. When I saw her for the first time, I thought she was the most beautiful woman I ever met. We didn't exactly get along at first. In fact, we got on each other's nerves a whole lot but when I got to know her more as a person, I just kept falling deeper and deeper in love with her."

He decided he would not bring up the sexual tension he had always felt between them, and the fact that back then, she sometimes made him so mad that he wanted to push her up against a wall and kiss her senseless.

"Really? You guys didn't get along?" Parker asked incredulously. His childhood memories of times with his father always had his step-mother included in them. As far as he could remember, where Dad was, so was Bones. He remembered swimming in her pool, Christmases together and trips to the park or museum. Even before his father and Brennan got together.

"Yeah. I think she even hated me for a time."

Parker laughed. "Well I'm glad she doesn't hate you anymore. I'm glad she's my step-mom now."

"Me too."

"When you guys first met… did you… like want to sleep with her?"

Booth coughed. It dawned on him what Parker was actually trying to ask. "Parker, you haven't… you haven't slept with a girl before right?"

"No. Not yet. Honest."

Booth breathed a sigh of relief. In the back of his mind, he thought he might have a heart attack if he were to have the same conversation with Christine.

Parker continued to speak cautiously, "I'm curious. Your first time was definitely not with Bones, obviously cos you already had me. And I'm pretty sure your first time wasn't with Mom too so…"

"You want me to tell you what it's like?" The conversation was getting a little uncomfortable.

"I see stuff on tv and my friends talk about it. It's not like I can have this conversation with Mom or any of her boyfriends. I mean is there something you're supposed to do? Like so you don't mess up or make a fool of yourself?"

"Right. I hear what you're asking. So this girl you're interested in… you're seriously thinking of your first time, with her?"

"Maybe."

"Listen Parker, I know I'm gonna sound like a hypocrite but you know being Catholic, and as your father, I'm gonna say you shouldn't be having sex, not until you're married. But you're sixteen, and I obviously didn't follow any of that so… all I gotta say is you need to be a gentleman okay? I mean your first time, and if it's hers too, it's gonna be a little awkward. You guys might make some mistakes, but it could be amazing and exciting too. Just make sure, absolutely sure, it's what she wants, and don't rush things okay? Take time to make sure she's ready for you before you do it and…" Booth pointed the knife in his hand at Parker, "always use a condom okay? I'm not ready to be a grandfather and you're too young to be a father. And I don't want you getting any STDs either."

Booth stopped talking, allowing what he had just said to sink in with Parker. He placed the banana slices into the bowl with the ice cream then topped it off with whipped cream and a cherry before handing the bowl to Parker.

"You're only sixteen. You've still got lotsa time. There's a girl out there who's that special someone you're meant to spend the rest of your life with. Just be patient. Don't rush into things you're not ready for. Cos when you sleep with someone, the two of you are always gonna be connected in a special way. I know it's hard to understand when you're a teenager and all you wanna do is impress your friends."

The teen nodded as he scooped ice cream into his mouth. "So how old were you when you lost your virginity?"

Booth didn't really want to go into specifics with Parker. He hadn't exactly followed the advice he was giving his son.

"Your father was sixteen." Brennan who obviously had overheard Parker's question, answered before Booth could. She entered the kitchen, helping herself to a bowl of coconut ice cream Booth had prepared for her.

"Bones!" Booth hissed.

"He's old enough to know Booth."

Parker grinned. He had always appreciated Brennan's candidness. She had always treated him like an adult.

"Yeah so I was about your age." Booth cleared his throat, a tad embarrassed that his teenage indiscretions had come back to bite him.

"Who was it with?"

"Amanda Lindberg, behind the bleachers after a football game your father played in." Brennan again replied on her husband's behalf.

"Bones!"

"Whoa… Dad. That's like totally opposite of what you just told me."

"Look Parker, I'm not exactly proud of what I did back then alright? We were seeing each other for some time, she was a cheerleader and I was the quarterback. It's kinda _clichéd_ and thinking back now, I wasn't exactly a gentleman. A girl's first time should not be on the ground with a horny teenage boy."

"Being sixteen, it was very likely that your actions were ruled by testosterone rather than rational thought at the time."

"That's not an excuse Bones. I tell Parker these things so he learns. He needs to know that he has to treat women right. Pops made sure I understood that too."

"I get it Dad."

"You can choose to wait Parker. You shouldn't feel like you need to give in to social pressures." Brennan added. "And your father is certainly a gentleman. He wishes you would be one too."

"I know."

"My first time was when I was twenty-two."

"Really?" Parker was not too surprised Brennan was sharing such information with him.

"I decided that pursuing my academic career and putting relationships on hold was a better choice for me then. I wanted also to wait to lose my virginity to someone older and more experienced. That way I would be able to learn from my first sexual encounter with a man and I surmised it would be more enjoyable for me as well."

"Bones just stop. You know I hate thinking of you with some other guy."

"I know that because of your alpha-male tendencies, you wish now that I had lost my virginity to you but that would have been impossible since we had not met each other then." She turned to address Parker.

"Sexual intercourse is like many other things in life. It takes practice to perfect any skill one wishes to learn. As such, your first few times, especially given your youth might not live up to the expectation that your friends might have helped set up in your mind."

"Bones!" Booth glared at his wife. "Are you trying to encourage him to have more sex?!"

"I'm simply stating a fact Booth. Didn't we agree that our children should always have all the information they need to make decisions on their own?"

She continued her advice to Parker. "Always practice safe sex. It would break our hearts if you were to contract any sexually-transmitted disease. Of course, you should not be thinking about procreating a child with a girl at your age. Your education is paramount for now. The decision to bring a child into this world would be a conversation for another time with your Dad and I when you're older."

Booth couldn't help but smile at his wife. She never ceased to amaze him. "I already told him that, well not in that exact way."

Parker grinned. He finished the last remnants of his ice cream. "Thanks for the advice guys. I'm gonna think about what you said. And don't worry Dad. I don't think I'm gonna do _it_ any time soon, so you don't have to freak out."

"I'm not freaking out."

"I'm gonna go to my room now."

"Goodnight Parker."

"Night Bones."

Booth blew out a breath as Parker left the kitchen. "He's growing up."

"Yes, he's turning out to be a fine young man."

"So your first time with the older guy, that Professor of yours, it was enjoyable huh?"

"Well certainly not as enjoyable as with you." Brennan fisted his shirt and pulled him towards her for a kiss. He tasted the coconut ice cream on her lips. Their kiss deepened and she moaned softly. "Like I told Parker, enjoyable sex comes from more practice."

Booth smiled into her lips, but caught her wrist as she tried to pull his shirt off him. "Not with Parker home. What if he needs a drink of water?"

"The bedroom then." Brennan headed to their room, turning to flash him a sultry smile she knew he could not resist.

…

Lying on his bed, throwing a basketball up in the air and catching it, Parker could hear his step-mother laughing softly as she walked past his closed door. Shortly after he heard his father call after her as he took jogged past. Parker had an inkling as to what they were about to do and the thought grossed him out. He forced the thought aside. He knew what his father and step-mom had was special and rare. He didn't see it in his mother and her boyfriends and he didn't see it in his friends who had professed love to each other either. He had witnessed the ups and downs of their relationship and the fact that they were still together was testament to the strength of his parents' love for each other. It provided a good example for him to attempt to follow.

He resolved to wait. His father was right, he was young and still had time. His step-mother hadn't been wrong either, he didn't have to bow to peer pressure. His first time may or may not be with that special someone but he hoped that he would grow up to be lucky enough to find that special someone, just like Brennan was to his Dad.

 ** _I wish we got to see more of Parker in the show. Especially teenage Parker. Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it._**


	11. Chapter 11: Jealous II

**_Seeing that everyone loved the chapter on Brennan getting jealous, this is the Booth-version. Enjoy!_**

 ** _But before we start, a special thanks to:_** ** _LoveShipper, 554Laura, kareneb_** ** _,_** ** _Lauwy (I'm not sure if I'll write that scene you wanted but yes, more Parker stories are in the works), JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett, GalaxieGurl (thanks for the very insightful and lengthy review, that's why I'm determined my teenage daughter doesn't learn of certain things I did when I was a teen, agree with you on your assessment of Booth), yoshimi0701, gatewatcher, ZinaR_** ** _, Robin,_** ** _FaithinBones_** ** _, jsboneslover,_** ** _Monique Sampson, conservativegirl, grc73, mendenbar_** ** _(not bad, I reckon you did something right)._**

 ** _As mentioned, more Parker stories are coming. In the meantime, given the angsty-ness of the latest chapter in my other story, I needed to write some fluff._**

Jealous II

Booth hated formal events. He hated dressing up, plastering a fake smile on his face and making small talk with people who thought too highly of themselves. He was a tee shirt and jeans kind of guy. It was bad enough that he had to wear suits to work every day so he disliked it even more when he was forced to wear a tuxedo. The only times he willingly got into one were always because of Brennan.

It was the annual Jeffersonian gala dinner, honouring mainly the institution's patrons. It was mandatory for all staff of the Jeffersonian to attend and since his wife was going, it meant he had to go along too. The night hadn't been all that bad, he got to slow dance with his beautiful wife and snack on expensive hor d'oeuvres. The cocktails hadn't been half bad either.

Brennan had then left him alone as she went on her obligatory rounds to mingle with the Jeffersonian's important guests and he was left to observe her from a distance. His mind recalled the last time they were all dressed up, just before the opening of the Anoch exhibit. It was a bitter-sweet memory. She had looked stunning in her little black dress and he had almost kissed her that night. He remembered that she had been seeing Assistant Director Hacker casually then. That memory made a feeling of unease rise in the pit of his stomach but the feeling was quickly banished when he reminded himself that she had chosen him in the end and he could now kiss her freely whenever he wanted.

Tonight, dressed in a similar black dress, she still looked just as stunning, if not more. It was no wonder she was surrounded by men, all wanting her to pay them attention. Booth wasn't worried, he knew Brennan could hold her own. Those men were mostly nerdy, skinny types with thick glasses or older balding men with beer bellies. He was handsome and in excellent shape. They couldn't possibly hold a candle to him. Booth wasn't worried. Those other guys could only gaze with envy upon what belonged to him.

And then another man came into the fray. He had a blonde buzz cut and a beard that made him look ruggedly handsome. Just like Booth, the tuxedo he was wearing did little to hide the fact that he worked out. And just like Booth, the tux fit the man snuggly in all the right places, accentuating his muscled form and broad shoulders. The other men that were surrounding Brennan looked duly intimidated by his arrival and scattered. No introductions seemed necessary, the man clearly knew Brennan. Booth pulled at the bow tie of his tux uncomfortably. The blonde man cracked a joke and Brennan threw her head back laughing. The unknown man placed a hand on Brennan's arm as the two laughed together. A sensation Booth recognised as jealousy started to grow. He watched as the man leaned in closely to whisper something into Brennan's ear and she smiled back at him in response. The jealousy was now full blown. That smile his wife just flashed was meant only for him. Booth decided he had seen enough and started towards her.

"Oh hi Booth." Brennan greeted her husband as he approached. "This is Dr Chris Emerson. He's an archaeologist who has just joined the Jeffersonian. Chris this is my husband, Seeley Booth."

"Nice to meet you Agent Booth." Chris shook Booth's hand. "Temperance told me you work with the FBI."

 _Temperance?!_ Booth forced a smile. He squeezed Chris' hand with more force than necessary. "So, you've worked with Bones before? You guys seem to know each other well."

"Bones?" Chris laughed. "That's real cute." He winked at Brennan. "Yeah Temperance and I met years ago when we were on a dig together in Peru. But that was a long time ago."

"Yes, very long. Before I came to work here."

Booth nodded, not really caring.

"Chris was just reminding me of the time we worked late at the dig site, just the two of us and it rained. We had to take our clothes off and – "

Booth held out his hand. The image of his Bones in her underwear with another man was not a pleasant one at all.

"Look Bones, we gotta go. The sitter called."

"Oh, are the kids alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, she umm, she has a family emergency and needs to go."

"Then we should leave then."

"Yeah, we really should get going."

"I'll see you around Chris." Brennan nodded at Chris.

"Maybe lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes. That would be nice. We can catch up then."

 _Lunch? Catch up?_ Booth frowned as he placed his hand on the small of her back, practically pushing her towards the door.

In the car on the way home, Booth knew he had to fess up to Brennan. Once they got home, she would figure out that he had lied.

"Listen Bones, about just now… what I said about the sitter, she doesn't really have a family emergency. I just wanted to get out of there." Booth paused to cast a cautious glance at Brennan. "You mad?"

"You were bored."

"Yeah, something like that."

"I can understand that. I was getting bored too until Chris showed up."

Chris again. He remembered the circumstances under which Brennan had met this Dr Chris Emerson. Jealousy welled up again. It was fine if he had been her ex-lover, but the fact that he seemed so cosy with Brennan now and they were working in the same building didn't sit well with Booth. The story about her and Chris stripping in the rain came back and he tried to banish the images his brain was conjuring up.

"Did you and Chris umm… I mean…" Booth couldn't bring himself to say it. "Were you guys seeing each other?"

"Why?"

"Just curious Bones."

"No. We were merely friends. We were the only Americans on that dig and we had much in common. He's very much like you."

"Right." He remembered Brennan's opinion on sex back theen. It was a means to satisfy biological urges and the fact that they were just friends was no guarantee they hadn't slept together.

"So you guys didn't, you know… hook up?"

"Hook up being the euphemism for sex?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you so intent on knowing - " Brennan was rather clueless when it came to reading people but through the years she had learnt to read Booth very well. "Booth are you jealous of Chris?"

"What me? Nah." Booth tried to shrug nonchalantly.

"You are."

"No, I'm not."

"You clearly are Booth. To put you at ease, Chris and I never had sex. He suggested it back then but we were so busy and after the dig ended I had to hurry back for a teaching assignment. I have no desire to have sex with him now. You should know me better than that. I told you before, you're my home. I would never jeopardise what we have."

Booth sighed. He had managed to upset her.

"Look I'm sorry. About lying about the sitter and about being jealous. It's not that I don't trust you, I know you would never cheat on me, but you're beautiful. A lot of guys see that and sometimes, a woman looks so good, a guy can't help himself. I just hate the thought of you with another guy that's all. And like you said Chris is a lot like me. He probably smarter than me too."

"He is attractive and certainly has a very high IQ."

"You're not helping Bones."

"You didn't let me finish Booth. He is attractive but I have you. And you're clearly more attractive than he is, I have no interest in other men except you."

Booth flashed Brennan a smile, relieved.

… …

The next day, to his dismay, when Booth had texted Brennan to see if she wanted to grab lunch with him, Brennan had replied that she had agreed to go to lunch with Chris. The day after, he found Chris chatting with Brennan in her office when he went to pick her from work.

Brennan was oblivious to a lot of things and what she perceived as innocent friendship, Booth could see that it was an attempt by the handsome archaeologist to woo her. Some men just had no morals. Booth knew it was time for him to step in.

The next morning, he had made a trip to the Jeffersonian with the intent of taking Brennan out to lunch. As expected Chris was sitting on the couch in Brennan's office, while she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hi Dr Emerson." Booth said as he entered Brennan's office.

"Chris."

"Right Chris. What are you doing here? Things kinda slow in your department? No Indiana Jones type things you need to do?"

Chris laughed. "I always make time for Temperance. I was waiting for her to finish her work and see if she wanted to grab some lunch."

Booth offered Chris a cocky smile. "Well you see, lunch with Temperance, that's our thing."

"Maybe it can be our thing instead. Since we work in the same building."

Booth shook his head. "No, no, no. I see what you're doing, even if Bones can't."

"And what exactly am I doing?"

"Look you had your chance with her years ago and you missed it. She's happily married to me now okay? So back off."

"Don't you think it should be up to Temperance to decide if she's happily married?" Chris stood. He was a big man like Booth. The two men squared-up, staring each other down. "These days a ring on the finger doesn't really mean much. People get divorced all the time. She's gonna see I'm a better man than you are, smarter too."

"Just because you maybe work out in the gym, get into shape doesn't mean a thing. I'm in good shape. I work out and take care of how I look, just like you. You know I'm with the FBI but I was with the Rangers too. I was a sniper. A real good one. The people I took out never saw it coming." Booth wasn't proud of his past but he felt that the current circumstance justified the stating of his abilities. He lowered his voice for effect. "They were gone, just like that, with just one shot."

Booth paused to push back his suit jacket, resting a hand on his hip to reveal the gun that was holstered at his left hip . "I'll say it again in case you didn't hear me the first time. Stay away from my wife."

Chris didn't back away but he seemed to have gotten the message. "Pity. Temperance doesn't know what she's missing."

"I'm certainly not missing anything." Brennan's voice suddenly pierced the air.

 _Busted!_ Booth groaned inwardly. He hoped Brennan hadn't heard their entire exchange, because she would have definitely gotten angry at him.

"Chris, you're a nice man. But I am happily married as Booth said and I have no feelings of attraction to you whatsoever. Our relationship can never extend beyond friendship."

"I see." Chris conceded. "Well then I'll be taking my leave."

Booth glared at him as he left Brennan's office, before turning back to her. "Look Bones, before you yell at me – "

"Why would I yell at you?"

"Cos you heard everything I said and you're not property to be fought over and you're a strong independent woman who can stand up for herself. You don't need me to stake my claim over you."

"While you're right on all counts, I do find it rather arousing to think that you would challenge another man over me. Historically, men had always fought over women. In Medieval times, the winner of jousting tournaments was usually rewarded with a fair maiden."

Booth quirked a smile, amused. "So you're my fair maiden?"

Brennan smiled back. "Aren't I?"

"And I'm like a knight?" Booth took a step towards Brennan, closing the distance between them.

"Yes."

Booth's grin widened. "And you're not mad at me?" He took another step towards her.

"At first, but not now."

"You find what I did arousing huh?" His face was now inches from hers.

"Yes."

Booth leaned down to press his lips to hers, kissing her softly. As they parted he asked, slightly out of breath, "So are you aroused enough for us to go home and maybe – "

"Have sex? The answer is yes."

Booth beamed at her as he took her hand and pulled her toward the door.

"For the record, I didn't need you to step in Booth. If Chris had made any unwanted advances I could've put him in his place."

"I know. What I wasn't sure about was if you even knew he was making a move on you."

"I would've known."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"I would have."

"Fine, you would have, eventually." Booth placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her out the door. "C'mon, let's get outta here. I'll use the sirens."


	12. Chapter 12: Promise

**_mphs95 (douche lol! That word makes me think of Oliver Wells), gatewatcher, LoveShipper, GalaxieGurl (lol! Thanks!) kareneb, FaithinBones (yeah she definitely loved it), Lauwy (kind words, thank you), ZinaR (happy to know you took up my suggestion and went back to my other fics, glad you enjoyed them), 554Laura_** ** _,_** ** _geraghtyvl, Robin (yeah this series of one-shots are meant to be mostly fun), yoshimi0701 (aww…), topaz270 (couldn't agree with you more), conservativegirl and other guests who have read and reviewed. Another BIG THANK YOU! I'm grateful for each and every review and follow. Provides me with lots of encouragement._**

Promise

Engrossed in her work at her desk, her thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ringing of her cellphone. She glanced at the caller ID, then smiled. This was someone she didn't really mind being interrupted by. "Hi Booth."

"Hey Bones." There was a lengthy pause, followed by, "I'm… gonna need a ride home."

"Oh car trouble?"

"Not exactly." Another lengthy pause. "See there was a shooting and… I kinda got shot."

"What?!"

"It's no big deal! I wasn't really shot. I mean the bullet grazed my side, they needed to stitch me up but you know doctors at the hospital, they won't let me go home on my own cos I'm loaded up on pain meds."

"I'll be right there." Brennan was out her office door even before she hung up.

When Brennan got to the hospital, she found Booth perched on one of the gurneys in the emergency room, partially hidden from view by a curtain. She could see his legs dangling from the gurney. Drawing back the curtains, Brennan approached her husband. He had already changed back into his work clothes. His normally crisp white dress shirt had a large blood stain on one side with an equally large hole where the doctors had cut it open to stitch him up. "Hey Bones."

"Booth are you okay?" She hurried to him, carefully studying his side which was covered in a large bandage.

"Yeah, like I said over the phone, I'm fine. You just need to sign my release papers and they'll let me go."

"Where's the Attending doctor? I'd like to speak with him."

"Bones there's really no need, it's just a scratch."

"That does not look like a scratch." Brennan replied, pointing to the large bandage. "I'd like to hear from the doctor myself."

Booth understood that his wife needed her worries allayed. "I think he went to check on some other patients."

"Where's Aubrey? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, it was just me the suspect took a shot at. I told Aubrey you were coming and he went back to the office to get started on the tons of reports we have to write because of the shooting. The hospital wouldn't let him sign the release papers anyway. You're listed as my emergency contact."

Mortified that Booth and Aubrey had contemplated not even informing her but rather allowing her to find out when she got home, Brennan's face changed from one of worry to a furious scowl. Booth quickly tried to salvage the situation.

"I would have called you, even if Aubrey signed the papers. I made that promise to you years ago. I would have kept it."

Ignoring his attempt at placating her, she instructed Booth to wait. "I'll go look for the Attending. You wait here." Booth recognised her need for control in a situation where she hadn't had control over.

"Okay."

Fifteen minutes later she returned and Booth almost felt sorry for the doctor whom she had just interrogated. "Dr Wagner assured me that your injury is superficial not extending beyond the muscle fascia. You just need to keep the stitches clean and dry for ten days and then you can come back to have them removed."

"Right? Like I told you, nothin' to worry about."

"Given its proximity to the area that you were shot before when Jared was killed, I'm still a little worried. Did you tell Dr Wagner about that?"

"He saw the scar and asked. I told him. He said it was no big deal, other than adding another scar to the area. It's fine Bones."

Brennan sighed. "Let's get you home then."

Booth gingerly got to his feet, walking slowing, favouring his injured side. The wound still burned as he walked. He let Brennan take his jacket and tie. She took his hand gently in hers, as if he was a fragile Chinese artefact that had just been delivered to her and slowly lead him to her Prius parked in the parking structure of the university hospital.

On the drive home Brennan was uncharacteristically quiet. After some time, Booth thought he heard her sniffing. Turning his head, he realised she was crying as she drove.

"Bones are you okay? Do you want to pull over?"

Brennan swiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No, I'm fine."

"You're not fine, you're crying."

"I know that Booth."

"Listen Temperance, baby, I'm really, _really_ okay."

"Don't baby me!" Brennan was crying a little harder now and her reply came out in a harsh growl. Booth worried that they might get into an accident. "You were shot and you didn't tell me. You promised!"

"I did tell you!" Booth put one hand on the wheel. "We need to pull over."

Thankfully, Brennan obeyed for once, pulling over to the side of the road. "No. You did not tell me. You called me after you were taken to the hospital."

"Alright! I'm sorry. The next time I get shot, I'll call you immediately. I won't even try to stop the bleeding or call for an ambulance. You'll be the first person I call okay?"

Brennan sniffed. "You're being overly sarcastic."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Look, about today, I knew the wound wasn't serious. We didn't even call an ambulance. I just put pressure on it and Aubrey drove me to the hospital. It wasn't that big a deal. I didn't think I would have to bother you with it."

"You got shot. It's not a small thing and it's not bothering me at all. I'm your wife. I have a right to know."

"Of course you do." Booth reached over, wincing in pain as his wound got stretched.

"No Booth, you'll tear the stitches." Brennan stopped him. She reached over instead to accept his hug. She held him to her, her worry abating somewhat. Trying to reassure herself, she reminded herself that he fine and was currently sitting in the car and bickering with her. He was okay.

As they broke the hug, Brennan asked concerned. "Is your wound bleeding?" She reached over to part the large hole in his shirt, satisfied that the bandage over the stitches was still clean.

"Bones, what's wrong. I've been hurt before, worse than this."

Brennan shook her head.

"C'mon, you can tell me." Wanting to coax her into telling him what was clearly still bothering her, he took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." She sighed. "When you were missing, and everyone was telling me you were dead, it was a horrible feeling. A part of me refused to believe you were gone, taken so prematurely from me, from our children. I told Angela I couldn't imagine a world where you didn't come home. There were so many unanswered questions. Why did you leave your wedding ring? Why didn't you tell me where you were going? Why were you involved in something illicit like a robbery? Why did you lie to me?"

Booth hung his head, guilt washing over him. "I'm sorry. I never meant to put you through all that."

"When I had to examine the set of remains that everyone thought was yours, every bone I touched brought back memories. I remembered every moment we had together, how it felt… then I thought I would never experience those with you ever again. I thought of Christine and how she would never have her father walk her down the aisle on her wedding day, or how Hank would have no memory of his father. I was confronted for the first time with a very strong possibility that I had lost you permanently. It was heart-breaking. It was a terrible few days and I never want to have to relive it again."

"I'm _so_ sorry Bones." Booth knew they never really properly addressed the events of that time and he wished belatedly that he had taken the time after he had healed to talk to her about it back then. He sighed heavily, the action causing him pain. "I had to help Jared and there was this list of undercover agents. People's lives were at stake." He gently rubbed circles round her knuckles with his thumb.

"We had left our lives of solving murders behind. You just had Hank and we were building this really happy life together after I had screwed up majorly with my gambling. I knew I as taking a risk but I didn't think it would turn out the way it did. I left my ring behind cos I didn't want the people I was working with to know that I was married. They weren't good people and I didn't want them using you as leverage against me. I couldn't tell you what I was doing cos I knew you wouldn't let me. And I didn't want you to worry. I guess it all backfired since it made you worry even more. I'm sorry I hurt you."

Brennan nodded her understanding. "It's in you to want to save and help people. I understand that."

"I'm an FBI Agent, Bones. I'm gonna get shot at and maybe hurt sometimes in the line of duty. It's tough to be a cop's wife, I know that… if it's getting too much for you then that's okay. I'll quit. Find some other job."

"No Booth, we've talked about this before. When I married you, I knew very well that I was going to spend the rest of my life with a man who works in law enforcement. The risks of your job is something I have to contend with as long as you're still working."

"But you just said you weren't sure how much more you could take."

"That although true was me expressing my frustrations. But I can't ask you to do something else. It's like you asking me to leave forensic anthropology. I know you would quit your job for me, but I don't want you to. You need to do what you love doing. I just need you to promise me that you'll be _very_ careful."

"I promise. I'm not allowed to die, right? Look I know that we've got a family now and I promise you I won't take any unnecessary risks. I'll make sure I'll come home to you every day. Until I'm old like ninety or something. Then I'll go okay?"

A tear rolled down Brennan's cheek. The thought of Booth leaving her, even when he was ninety was upsetting.

"Hey I didn't mean to upset you. You're stuck with me for a long, long time. I promise."

Brennan leaned towards him to plant a quick kiss to his lips. She knew she could not know with a hundred percent certainty that he would be able to keep his promise to her but she trusted that he would try his hardest. "You promise you'll keep that promise?"

"Yeah of course. I'm a man of my word. And I also promise, the next time anything happens to me, I mean anything, like if I trip and fall while chasing a suspect, I'll call you. And if I can't I'll make Aubrey call you, that is unless he's hurt or dead or something."

Brennan smiled at his attempt to lighten her mood. "There's no need to call me if you tripped and fell. Unless the fall resulted in a head injury, or broken bones, or a dislocation, or you fell onto a sharp object, or –"

"I get it Bones. I'll tell you alright? If anything bad ever happens to me when I'm at work, I'll tell you. Then you can come make sure that I'm okay." He smiled lovingly at her. "Thanks for loving me the way I am Bones."

"You're welcome."

"Great. Now that we've talked about it, I'd like to get home now. Cos the pain's coming back with a vengeance. Maybe the painkillers are wearing off." Her face changed, the smile now wiped off her face. Booth regretted the words, because he knew she was going to start babying him, not that it was a bad thing, he enjoyed the attention, but he didn't want her to worry.

Brennan put the car into gear and started down the road again. She already had a plan of action mapped out in her mind. "When we get home, I'll help you get changed into a clean set of clothes then settle you in bed. After which, I'll bring you your pain meds. I'll check on your bandage too, to make sure the wound's not infected. You're on desk duty until the stitches come off aren't you? Aubrey can handle the field work on his own for now. If he needs, I can partner him while you work from your office. Or maybe you shouldn't go in at all until the stitches are removed and the doctors have cleared you for active duty. The FBI won't mind. You were shot after all."

Booth groaned inwardly. It was okay to be babied by his wife now and then but it wasn't to be smothered by her over-protectiveness. He knew she did it all out of her love for him. There was no fighting it, he might as well sit back and enjoy the ride.

"Hey Bones?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

From the corner of his eye, he saw a smile spread across her face and he couldn't help but smile too.

 ** _I had fun writing this. Hope you had fun reading it._**


	13. Chapter 13: Hank

**_ZinaR_** ** _(I'm working on it as you requested. Give me some time),_** ** _Nelapl, LoveShipper, MstgSzy (thanks!), yoshimi0701, GalaxieGurl_** ** _(you're right, she probably does that),_** ** _wentzer (I know right? I like trying to fill in those missing scenes, things that could've been addressed but weren't), kareneb, FaithinBones_** ** _,_** ** _gatewatcher (I'm guessing he's a slow learner lol!), 554Laura, Robin,_** ** _Monique Sampson (yeah I think he figured that too),_** ** _BonesfanJD (thanks!),_** ** _jsboneslover,_** ** _conservativegirl, mendenbar_** ** _._** **_Thanks everyone for loving the previous chapter and dropping a review._**

 ** _This is a missing scene, an issue I wished got addressed before the show ended._**

Hank

The little boy in his father's arms squirmed, not wanting to be carried any further.

"Down Daddy!" Hank Booth pointed to the ground.

"I'll put you on your feet if you promise you'll hold my hand."

The little boy nodded.

Satisfied, Booth set his two-and-a-half year-old on his feet, then held out two of his fingers. Hank wrapped his small hand round his father's fingers. The father in him warned his playful young son as they resumed their walk. "Watch the ground, it's a little uneven."

Booth slowly led Hank past the myriad of headstones until they came to the one he was looking for. Booth stopped, taking in a breath. The gravity of the moment had not hit him till now. Beside him, little Hank also stopped, his hand still holding tightly to his father's fingers. He looked up, as if wondering why they had stopped in front of the grey stone. Struck with guilt but not wanting Hank to see him upset, he blinked back tears. Booth heard the sound of grass crunching, then shortly after felt Brennan's hand close round his wrist, her thumb soothing over his tattoo, providing him with the support she knew he needed.

"What's this Mommy?" Hank asked pointing to the headstone.

Brennan crouched down behind him, a hand on his small shoulder. "This is where your great-grandfather was buried. He's – "

"He's gone to heaven Tiger." Booth finished the sentence for his wife.

Brennan offered Booth a smile. "Yes. He's in a better place now."

Booth smiled back at Brennan, relieved that she had not started explaining how Pops' body had started decomposing and returning to the earth.

"Like Grandpa?"

"Yeah like Grandpa." Booth replied, ruffling the hair on his son's head.

"Here, take this," Brennan handed Hank the bouquet of flowers in her hand. Hank took the flowers, allowing Brennan to guide him to place them at the headstone. "These are for Pops."

"Pops." Hank repeated after his mother.

Booth smiled sadly. "Pops."

Hank started to get restless and Booth scooped him up into his arms. "Pops would've loved to meet you buddy. You know you were named after him." Booth pressed a kiss to his son's head. "You have big shoes to fill but I'm sure you're up to it."

Hank not quite understanding what Booth was saying but detecting his father's sombre tone, patted Booth's cheek.

"Go down." Hank pointed to the ground again. The little boy was a bundle of endless energy and he was at the age where he was curious about everything.

Booth hugged Hank then set him on his feet again. Brennan reached to take Hank's hand. "Go there Mommy!" Hank tugged at Brennan.

"Just give Mommy and Daddy some time Hank. We'll go there in a minute." Thankfully a caterpillar wriggling on a blade of grass caught Hank's eye and he crouched down to observe it.

Brennan wrapped an arm round Booth's waist. "I know this is difficult for you Booth."

Booth sighed. "Yeah but I've been putting it off long enough. And, it's time Pops met his namesake doncha think?"

Brennan nodded.

"Listen Bones, I know I've said this before but I really appreciate what you did for Pops. For me."

"It was the least I could do. You were in prison."

"Yeah. I'm just… "Booth clenched his fists, still angry that because of his incarceration, he could not have been there when Pops died. "I should've been there when he went. He was always there for me."

"You're right. It wasn't fair. But his death was sudden. I visited him a week before he died and he was optimistic you would be cleared of all charges and released soon."

"He was right, but I was still too late. I couldn't even be there at his funeral."

"He knew you loved him."

Booth nodded. At their feet, Hank grew restless again and started to wander away.

"We won't be far."

Brennan started after Hank, leaving Booth alone at the grave.

Booth crouched down, wiping away a tear that finally fell. "I'm so sorry Pops that I couldn't be there when you passed. I'm sorry I couldn't be there at your funeral… I'm sure Bones… she did a good job. And Jared was there so that's something. I shouldn't have waited till now to come visit you. I just… I felt so guilty… and angry… I was afraid that you would be ashamed of me. I mean Dad and Jared they weren't exactly boy scouts but I'm the only Booth who's managed to get himself thrown into jail. I'm sorry Pops. I should've been there… if I wasn't locked up, I could've been there with you…"

Booth buried his face in his hands, allowing the grief that he had held inside for three years to wash over him. After some time, he felt a hand smooth his shoulder. He sniffed and wiped at his tears, then placed a hand to cover Brennan's. He took a breath, taking a moment to compose himself before rising to his feet. Hank, now in his mother's arms, seemed content to just sit on her hip, staring into the distance.

Brennan linked her fingers with Booth's. "I'm sure Pops doesn't blame you. There's no need to feel guilty. When I visited him, he never once said he was angry at you or ashamed for that matter. He firmly believed you were incarcerated for something you should not have been held accountable for. And if what you believe is true, Pops has been watching over us all this time. He probably would tell you if he could that he disagrees with what you just said."

Booth smiled sadly at his wife. "Thanks Bones. I know you don't believe in this stuff and coming from you? It means a lot."

Brennan smiled back at her husband. "I'm sure Pops is pleased that we named our son after him. His legacy lives on in you and Hank."

Booth turned to the headstone again. "I'm gonna make sure Hank grows up to be a good man, just like you Pops."

"And I'll help."

Booth smiled, turning to Brennan. "I know you will."

"Daddy." Hank reached for his father. Booth took Hank from Brennan. "I'm gonna tell you all about Pops, and you're gonna learn what a great man he was."

"Pops!" Hank said again.

"That's right. And he loves you very much."

Booth turned to Brennan, hooking a finger under her chin, he tilted her head towards his and gave her a tender kiss.

"Thanks Bones, for making me do this. I've been putting this off for way too long."

The Bones he first knew, before they got together, would have scoffed at the need for closure but today, he was reminded that she had changed just as she had changed him by just being in his life.

"Chrissy?" Hank asked, pointing at his father's truck.

"Yeah, we're gonna join your sister and Uncle Aubrey at the diner."

Booth gave one last look at the headstone. Pressing a kiss to two of his fingers, he touched the top of the headstone with the same two fingers.

"I'm the man I am today because of you Pops. I just wish I had the chance to tell you."

"He knew." Brennan assured him.

"I love you Pops." Booth gave the grave one last look before turning to their car.

Brennan linked arms with Booth as they walked. "You know I'll always be indebted to Pops too."

"Why's that?"

"He helped turn you into the man you now are, a wonderful husband and father. When your mother left and he kicked you father out, Hank could have chosen not to care. To leave you and Jared to the foster system. But he didn't. Our children and I are reaping the benefits of his life that he invested in you."

 ** _You know what you have to do. Click that little review button down there._**


	14. Chapter 14: Number Four

**_Thank you shout outs to:_** ** _JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett (me too), kareneb_** ** _,_** ** _Bethalou, ZinaR_** ** _(agree it was an opportunity missed, on a side note I know you're gonna love the chapter below),_** ** _GalaxieGurl (thank you. You're right Brennan is a lot more heart than people give her credit for), LoveShipper, bamboo72498, 554Laura, gatewatcher, mphs95, yoshimi0701 (apologies for your tears), conservativegirl (me too), Robin, FaithinBones, Monique Sampson,_** ** _jsboneslover (couldn't agree with you more, it wouldn't have taken long for them to address it in any episode)_**

 ** _For those of you who like to visualize the scene you're reading in your head, this entire one-shot features B &B naked in their bed. A cute little bit of fluff. Enjoy! _**

Number Four

Rolling off his wife and onto his back with a satisfied sigh, Booth closed his eyes, allowing his breathing to slow to normal. Still firmly in the grips of post-coital bliss, he felt her fingers ghost his chest. His eyes opened and he turned his head to stare into her azure eyes. He brought her fingers that were dancing on his chest to his lips pressing a gentle kiss to her upturned palm. She pressed her naked body closer, draping a leg over his and resting her head on his chest. He felt his body slowly begin to respond to her again.

"We aren't getting any younger."

Her statement seemed inappropriate for the moment and he frowned, suddenly worried that he had failed to satisfy her.

"Wait, did you not come? Cause I was sure you did. You were quite vocal about it too."

"I did experience an orgasm. Our love-making was very satisfactory. As it always is."

"Okay…" Booth wracked his brain, trying to figure out why she would be bringing up the fact that they were aging now. Maybe she wanted seconds. "You gotta give me a couple more minutes Bones, like you said I'm not getting any younger. Just another minute and I'll be ready for round two."

"That wasn't what I was thinking of but I'm certainly up for it if you are."

"I definitely am up for it." He rolled onto his side slowly, turning her with him. She slipped one leg between his. They were now facing each other and he ran his finger down her back and up the flare of her hips.

"Remember when I told you that I wanted you to have a vasectomy?"

Booth blinked. Not what he had expected. He froze, his hand resting on her hip.

"No. I'm still not gonna let anyone take a snip down there."

"I wasn't going to tell you to. In fact, I think I've changed my mind. It's a good thing you didn't go through with it because I'm thinking of adding to our family."

"Yeah?" Booth's interest was piqued. He remembered that she had concluded that she wasn't ready to stop having children

"Yes."

"So you want another baby?"

"Do you?"

"I always do, but hey I'm not the one getting pregnant then going into labor."

"Momentary pain resulting in many years of happiness. Not a bad trade-off if you think of it that way."

"So you're saying you want another baby."

Again she avoided answering his question directly. "Christine is already six and Hank two. They're both old enough not to require near constant attention that a newborn requires. I think we should be able to cope with another addition to the family."

"Of course we'll cope. We always do."

"You are an excellent father and you've never shirked your parenting duties. I have little doubt you would behave any differently if we have another child."

Booth smiled, puffing out his chest ever so slightly. It never hurt to hear his wife compliment his parenting skills. "So a fourth kid huh?'

"Why not."

The wheels in Booth's head started turning and he asked with mild apprehension, "Wait, you're not pregnant are you?"

"Not that I'm aware."

"Okay." Booth grinned. "But you want another baby."

"Yes."

"I'm ready now. What say we try for one like right now." He propped himself up on one elbow, leaning in to press a kiss to the exposed column of her neck as he rolled himself on top of her.

"Wait." Brennan pushed him off her gently.

Again taken by surprise Booth frowned. "I'm confused. Are we trying for another child or are we not?"

"We are in a sense. Perhaps I did not make myself clear. As with Christine and Hank, they were not planned. I'd like us not to plan for this baby. We don't have to put too much effort into it, just make love at the same frequency as we always do. I'll just stop the pill and we'll see what happens next."

"What happens next?" Booth quirked her a cocky grin. "C'mon Bones. It's me we're talking about here. I'm still young and virile. My boys are sniper trained and have perfect aim. Besides, doesn't hurt to have more sex does it?"

Brennan's turn to smile back. This was one time she didn't mind his cockiness. "No, it doesn't."

"Right so you'll be pregnant in no time."

She snaked her hand round his neck, running her fingers through his hair, pulling him to her for a passionate kiss.

"Booth?" She said as she deftly rolled them together, herself now on top. She nipped at the lobe of his left ear.

"Hmm?"

"I'm late."

Booth's lust-fogged brain wondered what she was late for. "Do you need to be somewhere?"

"No Booth. _I'm_ _late_."

The sensation of her hot mouth at his neck didn't help but after a few seconds, his brain connected the dots. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? Filled with joy and uncertainty he exclaimed, "Wait, what?!"

 ** _This chapter was inspired by a conversation hubby and I had a week or so ago. Over lunch one Saturday, I told him, I'm expecting…" then stopped to chew my food. Hubby stared at me with wide eyes. "You're expecting?!" I laughed and replied him, "No I'm not. I was going to say I'm expecting a package in the mail." Hubby was mighty relieved. Lol!_**

 ** _The coming week's going to be busy, work-wise. So I don't think I'll be able to post at the same frequency as I did this week. But I'll definitely try to get at least one chapter of Unexpected Reunions up. In the meantime, wouldn't hurt to drop me a review. Much appreciated!_**


	15. Chapter 15: Favor

**_A great big thank you to everyone who reviewed:_** ** _gatewatcher, pauchacottle_** ** _,_** ** _FaithinBones (agree with you there), topaz270, mendenbar_** ** _(lol!),_** ** _554Laura, kareneb_** ** _,_** ** _conservativegirl, GalaxieGurl (I know what you mean, and you're most welcome!), ZinaR (I just might), Lauwy, chanevlovesbones, Robin, Nelapl,_** ** _BonesfanJD (I take your request into consideration when I'm thinking about one-shot ideas),_** ** _Monique Sampson (it never is lol!), LoveShipper, Brandy, jsboneslover (they sure do). Sorry guys this series of one-shot are all rated T._**

 ** _I'm hopping in my time machine and we're taking a step back in the B &B timeline for this one-shot. Again I was watching older episodes and thought this was another missing scene that would've been nice to see on TV._**

Favor

With each push of his body up, his biceps burned and as he lowered himself back towards the ground his triceps ached. He had lost count of the number of push-ups he had been doing, but it didn't matter. He was working up a sweat that was dripping down his face and onto the floor of his small, dank apartment. It was the nights he hated the most. He was lonely, painfully so.

After work, there were the GA meetings he attended. Nightly he went without fail. He used to hate when she worked late but these days he loved it. Because it gave him reason to be back in his own house. It gave him reason to see his daughter and spend much needed time with her. But on nights like this, when he wasn't needed, and he had dropped by for an all too short ten minute visit to his daughter, and when the GA meetings ended, he was all alone. In the past, he was accustomed to being by himself but the years of being with Brennan had spoiled him. He hated being alone now.

The nights felt long and empty, the apartment he rented wasn't in the best neighbourhood. At first, he thought he wouldn't need to be there long. His angry wife would soon relent and forgive him and he would be allowed back home. But then he realised she meant business and she wasn't about to forgive this whopper of a transgression so easily. So the weeks dragged on. It had been almost three weeks since he had been kicked out of his own house.

The sounds of loud music from downstairs, of the couple upstairs constant fighting and of the hooker who plied her trade next door was getting to him. He wanted to go home. Badly. But he now understood why he couldn't yet.

The thought that his heavily pregnant wife and daughter were alone in their house hurt. He wanted nothing more than to be with them. But this was of his own doing. His inability to keep his gambling sobriety had almost cost him everything he held dear. He couldn't understand how it happened or why he did it. He had been sober for years. And now his one big mistake had also cost him big.

He hated that he was away now. When she was in her final trimester and he wasn't there to rub her aching back, or massage her swollen feet. He tried to cater to her cravings, secretly putting food he knew she craved for in their fridge when he went over. He hated that he was away from his daughter. He has already lost so much time with her. When she was forced into hiding with her mother because of a Pelant and when he was thrown into jail for a crime he did not commit. He did not want to lose any more of her childhood. He hated to be away from his soon to be born son. He had missed the birth of his first son. There was no way in hell he would miss the birth of his second.

He would make amends, he would do everything in his power to prove he was worthy to be her husband and father to her children again. She had initially forbade him from even seeing Christine and it was like a knife to his heart. Then supervised visits were allowed and now he had worked hard enough to earn the right to be over without her. To him that was a big improvement from when this nightmare all started.

But for now, the empty nights would be filled with him trying to fill the time, punishing his body for his slip up. Just like the night before, he would push himself until he collapsed, a tired heap on the floor. Then exhausted, he would crawl into the creaky bed, falling asleep alone until morning came and he hoped for a gruesome murder, just so he could be near the love of his life again. So he could see for himself that she and their unborn child she was carrying were okay.

A loud rapping on his door caused him to stop midway up. He pushed himself onto his feet, grabbing the t-shirt he had discarded earlier and using it to wipe the sweat from his face. It had to be Aubrey. His FBI partner had been a faithful friend. From helping to pay off the bookie to constantly providing him with updates on his wife and child, he sometimes dropped by at night just to make sure Booth hadn't slipped back into his addiction. Without thinking Booth yanked open the door.

"Whaddya' want Aubrey?"

"Do I look like an FBI Agent to you?"

"Max. What are you doing here? How'd you find me? Wait, is Bones okay? Is she having the baby now?"

"Why are you interrogating me?" The older man asked, an amused expression on his face. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah. Come in." Booth stepped aside, allowing his father-in-law inside before closing the door behind them.

Worried that Brennan was in labor Booth asked again, "Bones is okay right?"

"Yes, relax. She's fine. She's not having the baby yet."

"Christine?"

"Asleep in her bed. I just came from your house. They're all fine."

Relieved Booth could breathe again.

"You know this place is a dump. Your neighbours look like they could be up to no good, you should check before you open the door."

"I can take care of myself Max." Booth balled the t-shirt in his hand up and tossed it to tattered couch. As he did so, it suddenly dawned on him why Max was there. The thought had occurred to him before but he didn't think Max would carry out his threat. Until now.

"Look if you're here to kill me just get it over quickly okay?" Booth held out his hands, palms up, as if in surrender.

"Why would you say that?"

"Cause of what you said on my wedding day."

The old conman laughed. "I'm not here to kill you Booth."

"Right. You're here to teach me a lesson then. Go ahead, take your best shot. I won't fight back." Booth stood facing Max, dropping his arms to his side.

"I think you're doing a pretty good job of doing that to yourself."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"What you've been keeping tabs on me?"

"Now and then."

Booth nodded. If there was one thing he was grateful for in his father-in-law, it was that he was always looking out for Brennan and Christine.

"So you're not mad at me? Don't wanna kill me for betraying Bones' trust? I know I would if someone hurt Christine."

"Oh believe me I was angry. What you did? Stupid that's what it was."

Booth hung his head. "You're right. More than stupid."

"I know you. You would never intentionally hurt Tempe. She told me you were working hard to fix things."

"She told you that?"

"Yeah. She also said she had faith in your marriage and in you."

Touched, Booth blinked back tears. In the time he had been away, what he missed the most was her touch. Her affection, her company, her support. She was his anchor and now he felt like a ship adrift in the ocean. Lately there was an awkward tension between them and he hated it. He hated that their relationship was now lacking that intimacy and warmth. There was a gaping hole in his heart that only she could fill. She still loved him, he had no doubt, but a marriage could end even though husband and wife still loved each other. To hear that she still had faith in them gave him the much needed light he had been searching for.

"I really needed to hear that."

"I know."

"Bones told you to come check on me?"

"No. I just thought I'd come say hi and see how you're doing."

A little disappointed, Booth gave Max a small nod. "I'm doing the best I can."

"I know how you feel Booth. You remember that she was angry with me for a long time."

"Yeah." Booth offered him a small smile. "But that was a long time ago."

"She took a long time before we could have a relationship. And it took her an even longer time for her to trust me again."

"You're not helping Max. If she takes as long with me, I'm not gonna get to see my son being born."

"She won't. Not with you. Just keep doing what you're doing. Keep showing her. You'll get to go home to them soon." Max patted Booth on the shoulder, then wiping the sticky sweat he had on his palm on his pants with a mild look of disgust.

"Thanks Max. So you're here to make sure I'm still on the straight and narrow?"

"No. I'm pretty sure you are. I told you I just dropped by to see how you're doing."

"And?"

"Like I said, this place is a dump. But I'm glad to see that you're not wallowing in despair or something."

"I won't be. I want to go home to them. More than anything else in the world."

"I believe you. And I'll tell her that. Tell her how hard you're working to make sure this doesn't happen again."

"You will?"

Max smiled and nodded. "When I was in your shoes, you were the one telling her to trust me. To give me a chance. You're a big reason why I have a relationship with my daughter now. Why I get to enjoy being a grandfather to Christine. I just wanted you to know that I intend on returning the favor."

"Wow." Booth grinned. "Thanks Max. And thanks for being there for them when I can't."

"No need. I've been rooting for the two of your ever since I first saw you two together."

Booth laughed.

"I'll go now." He pointed at Booth's naked torso. "Keep working out. I like it that you're in shape. Helps to know Tempe has someone big and strong like you watching out for her."

As Max opened the door he turned to Booth, "Hopefully the next time I see you son, it'll be in your own house."

"I hope so too Max."

Booth closed the door as Max left, making sure he locked it. He leaned back against the door, smiling to himself. It was good to have Max Keenan in his corner.

 ** _The Booth-Max relationship. Another under-rated and not well enough-explored possibility. I think Booth loved and respected Max as a father. Max probably loved Booth as a son too. And Max couldn't have found a better man to entrust his daughter with. I also think of all the characters on the show, Max was the biggest B &B shipper of them all. _**

**_Work's still busy, I'll be away for a conference the next couple of days so this will probably be the last post I can manage for this week. We'll see._**


	16. Chapter 16: It's Been Awhile Since

**_kareneb (agree with you, and thanks conference went well), Nelapl, mphs95 (thanks for the compliment), dms517, FaithinBones (you're right, I think so too), ZinaR_** ** _(I'll keep that in mind),_** ** _bonesfan73, LoveShipper, GalaxieGurl (there was a connection between them for sure, as to your comment on Ryan O'Neal, I reckon he is), greylover1 (I'll keep that suggestion in mind),_** ** _gatewatcher, 554Laura_** ** _,_** ** _mendenbar (no worries, no harm done. There was so much more that could have been addressed on the show, if only we had more seasons),_** ** _conservativegirl, yoshimi0701_** ** _, BonesfanJD_** ** _(thank you), Brandy, jsboneslover. Thank you for your reviews, and for guests who reviewed as well._**

 ** _I'm really heartened to read so many reviews, and it's not because of the numbers. It tells me that there're so many of us out there who still love the show, and it makes me want to write more to keep the show alive. Thank you all._**

 ** _We're taking another ride in my time-machine and going back to Season 7. This one-shot comes from another Bonesology prompt._** ** _The first time Booth and Brennan try to have sex after Christine is born. The title for this one-shot was hard to come up with!_**

It's Been Awhile Since

It had been six-weeks since their little girl came into the world. The six-weeks had breezed past in a flurry of midnight feeds, dirty diapers and burping a cranky, colicky newborn. The new parents were sleep-deprived and trying hard not to be as cranky as their daughter. It had also been awhile since they had sex. A fact Booth had been very well aware off. But he had resolved not to bring up the topic. The love of his life had enough on her mind. She was due back at work and he knew she was anxious about being separated from Christine. The transition into a working Mom had its ups and downs but contrary to his fears, Brennan handled it considerably well.

Since getting together, the couple enjoyed a very healthy sex life, right up to the few weeks before Christine had been due. Booth had worried that too much sex would trigger labor and figured abstinence would have been wise. They had gone a little more than two months without when Brennan brought it up just as the couple were getting ready for bed.

"Do you still find me attractive?"

"What?" Booth knew the hormones were making his girlfriend a little crazy and he had tried his best not to set off the sleep-deprived bomb that was Temperance Brennan.

"It's been ten weeks since I've had Christine. Add that with when we stopped having sex just before she was due, it's been three months."

"Oh. Right." Booth walked over to where Brennan was and wrapped his arms round her waist. "You're even more attractive to me than you've ever been." He flashed her his best charm smile.

"I hardly think I am. I've nursing Christine round the clock, I smell like what she just threw up on my shoulder and I've yet to lose all the weight I'd gained from being pregnant."

 _Wow!_ Brennan talking about losing weight? Having a baby had changed her, Booth knew that. Christine had did a number on her Mom for sure.

"Look Bones, you grew a human being for nine months and brought her into this world. That's a big deal. I mean I was there and it wasn't easy. All I did was catch her. You did all the hard work." He leaned in to press a kiss to her lips, running his hands sensually down her side.

"Taking care of a newborn isn't easy too. But you know what? You're doing a great job. I'm still crazy in love with you and you're still definitely very hot by the way."

"So you still want to make love to me?"

"You kiddin' me? Course I do. But you know doc said we couldn't till it had been at least six-weeks after you had Christine. And I didn't want to push you."

"I do miss sex with you. Well actually I've been tired and sore for awhile and sex was the last thing on my mind but I think I'm ready now."

"You sure? I can wait."

"But I can't. I've been thinking about it for the past couple of days."

"You sure I won't hurt you or something?"

"I'm sure Booth."

Booth grinned. He stepped back pulling his shirt off him.

"We'd better make this quick before Christine cries." Brennan said, pulling off her own t-shirt.

"Not exactly romantic for our first time in three months but I'll take it." Booth teased as he shrugged off his sweat pants.

He ghosted his fingers over the tops of her breasts. "I guess these are off limits for now."

"Yes, for now. But you've always been very creative in our love-making."

He flashed her a cocky grin. "That I have."

He pulled her to him, crushing his mouth to hers, only to have her push him away.

"Ouch!"

"Oh right sore boobs. I'm sorry."

Brennan grinned. "You were caught up in the moment."

Soon naked the couple tumbled onto their bed, Brennan straddling Booth who was running his hands down her abdomen.

Their daughter's cry pierced the night air, just as his hands had come to rest on her hips. Booth groaned. "I'll get her."

Brennan sat naked on their bed, trying not to let her tiredness from lack of sleep overcome her want for Booth. He returned in a few minutes, kicking off his boxers that he had pulled on.

"She needed a diaper change." He climbed into bed, allowing her to roll herself on top of him.

"Where were we?" She ran her fingers down his muscled pectorals.

"Mmm... you're nice and warm," He murmured against her shoulder as she smoothed her legs along his.

Once again she straddled him, but before she could proceed, Christine's cries interrupted them again. Booth swore under his breath. Clearly frustrated as well, Brennan sighed. "She might be hungry. I'll go."

She climbed off Booth, pulling on a robe, heading for Christine's room. Booth lay spread out on their bed counting the minutes. She seemed to be taking a long time and he climbed out of bed in search of her. He found her in the rocking chair in Christine's room. Their daughter had indeed been hungry. At least she had easy access to Brennan's breasts, unlike him. He stared at the infant, slightly ashamed at himself for being jealous of his own daughter. Christine seemed to have fallen asleep and Brennan gently placed her back in her cot. Booth took Brennan's hand and led her back to their bedroom.

"You look exhausted. " Booth said, brushing a stand of hair from her face. "We have to work tomorrow. You sure you still want to do this?"

"I have urges that need satisfying Booth. You've been the man to help me satisfy them for some time now. Are you saying I should satisfy them myself?" There was a hint of irritation in her voice.

"No no! I'd gladly help you out there."

"Then we shouldn't waste any more time. Before Christine needs our attention again."

Again the couple tumbled onto their bed and the deed was done in a mere fifteen minutes. She rolled off Booth, clearly spent.

"So your urges satisfied?" Booth teased, running his fingers over her sweaty back as he turned to face her.

"I'd say they are. For now."

"Glad I could be of help." Booth chuckled.

"Maybe we should aim for a longer duration the next time."

"I'll keep that in mind."

He propped himself up on one elbow, leaning in to kiss her passionately.

"We could go again if you like." Brennan's gaze dropped to his groin. "You're clearly ready."

"Yeah?" Booth's eyes twinkled. "Go again?"

"Why not? I've already concluded that we won't be getting much, if any sleep tonight."

"Good point." Booth grinned as he tunnelled his fingers through her hair, gently pulling her to him.

Before their lips could meet. Christine's whimpers came over the baby monitor. Brennan dipped her head and sighed. "I can't do this knowing she needs me."

"I know." Booth planted a quick kiss to her lips. "You're a great Mom."

He climbed out of bed, pulling on his boxers and sweat pants, smiling at her. "Once was enough. We were pushing it anyway, wanting more. Why don't you get some sleep. I got this."

"Maybe we can try again tomorrow night." Brennan yawned.

"I'm game if you are." Booth replied. He turned to look over his shoulder but Brennan was already asleep. He pulled the covers gently over her then hurried to Christine's room before they baby's cries got louder. He wasn't going to get much sleep that night, but nothing was more important than the two women in his life.


	17. Chapter 17: Gifts

**_Thank you everyone who has read, follwed and reviewed and as always your reviews put a smile on my face._** ** _bookwormlady_** ** _(I do take into consideration prompts or requests. Your particular one is quite a difficult topic to write, but I'll take it into consideration and think about it. You never know when inspiration might hit me), Brandy,_** ** _LoveShipper_** ** _,_** ** _554Laura (lol! Yes, tell me about it. I know how they feel too), kareneb_** ** _(ah yes those nights, I don't really want to go through that again),_** ** _Nelapl, ZinaR_** ** _(they did get a tiny bit in *wink*),_** ** _mphs95 (thank you), yoshimi0701_** ** _(your review really made me lol! "Good job Christine." Glad my stories make you smile),_** ** _FaithinBones (I think every parent kinda figures out eventually how to work round it), gatewatcher, mendenbar (hubby wasn't exactly like Booth either, but then again my kids mostly where hungry and he just couldn't help in that department lol!),_** ** _jsboneslover(they are so much work but worth it)._**

 ** _Feels good to get this story out. I've been wanting to write something for the occasion. I intended to get it posted earlier, but you know RL got in the way. Fluff all round. This one-shot is dedicated to everyone still here, keeping our fave show and OTP alive._**

Gifts

Seated opposite his wife at a fancy Italian restaurant, Booth asked, "So how's that fennel ricotta ravioli?"

Brennan didn't reply but smiled back at him, licking her lips, obviously enjoying her dinner.

"If it's better than mine, you can tell me. I can take it."

"It is rather tasty, but you put spinach with ricotta in your ravioli, not fennel. As such, I can't make a direct comparison."

"Nice save." Booth grinned, wondering when his wife had learned the art of tact.

"Angela had informed me that one usually needs to make a reservation several months in advance to secure a table at this restaurant. How did you pull this off?"

"Aubrey."

It was as if that one word explained everything. And it did. Brennan nodded her understanding.

"You look stunning by the way." Booth said for the second time that night. The first was when she had emerged from their bedroom in the shimmery blue dress she was wearing. "The blue kinda makes it look like your eyes are twinkling."

"You look very handsome as well." She wasn't just being polite. He looked dashing in a form-fitting dark blue shirt, the top buttons open to give everyone who looked a hint of his impressive physique. "Twinkly eyes are actually a result of dilation of the pupils. It's a sign of arousal." She flashed him a cheeky smile.

"Bones…" Booth warned. His body was already responding to her choice of words and tone of voice.

"Was I wrong to assume that sex is on the agenda tonight?"

Booth cleared his throat, "No you weren't." His gaze darted to the next table, worried that they had overheard her. She seemed intent on torturing him, so he attempted to steer their conversation in a different direction.

"I have something for you." He reached into the pocket of his pants, pulling out a black, rectangular gift box, placing it on the table.

"I thought we were going to exchange gifts at home." Brennan replied.

"We were, but I brought your gift with me so…"

"Your gifts are too big to fit in my purse."

"Gifts?" Booth quirked an eyebrow. "No... you got me the motorcycle I wanted didn't you? With that cool skull helmet I showed you!" Booth was grinning like a little boy on Christmas morning. "You got me a Harley-Davidson?!"

Brennan frowned and shook her head. "I thought I made it very clear that I wasn't going to buy you anything that would put your life in danger."

"Okay… then what'd you get me?"

"I bought you a tie."

"A tie?"

"I know what you're going to say. It isn't very romantic. A tie is something you would use every day."

"Not too romantic but practical."

"Yes. Remember when you dated that marine biologist, Katherine Bryar?"

"Yeah. That was a long time ago."

"She gave you a tie as a gift. It was a symbol of a binding contract."

"Right. And you probably read too much into it. We went out on like 3 dates, tops."

"Nonetheless when I was thinking of what gift I should get you for this occasion, I recalled that despite the fact that we are married now, I've never bought you a tie before."

Booth chuckled. "And I thought a wedding ring on my hand was enough."

"Besides being practical, a tie can be very romantic as well."

"Yeah?"

"I was intending to wear that tie round my neck tonight. Along with what I'm currently wearing under my dress..." She batted her eyelids at him, "… and nothing else to bed. The undergarments I'm wearing are gifts for you too. They barely preserve my modesty."

Booth's mouth went dry. He swallowed. She had given him an immediate hard on. Her dress was low cut, and he imagined the skimpy and probably lacy bra she had hidden under her dress. "So you went out and got yourself new underwear… for me?"

"Yes. It's a matching bra and panty set. I think you'll find them very satisfactory."

"Why don't we get our food to go?" Booth growled.

"What? No Booth. It might be a long time before we are able to obtain a table here for dinner."

"You're killing me Bones." He groaned. He felt her slide her foot up his calf.

"Consider this foreplay."

"Bones!" He hissed, worried the waiter that had just walked past their table could've overheard. She pointed at the black box on the table.

"You were going to present me my gift?"

"Huh?" Booth stared at the box, remembering what he had intended to do. "Right. Your gift."

He opened the box to reveal a gold necklace that looked surprisingly similar to one she already had. One that he had given to her almost three years ago.

"Booth, this is – "

"Wait, hear me out." He locked eyes with hers, his tone now serious. "You remember the necklace I gave you… when I was ah… when I gambled."

"Yes."

He didn't think she would forget. She had an eidetic memory afterall.

"I know you really liked it. But then you found out that I was gambling and you stopped wearing it."

"Because it reminded me of how you had lied to me."

"Right. That necklace was a selfish gift. I bought it with the winnings I got from betting on a Flyers game. I went out and bought you a gift, but it was really a gift for me. I felt bad for gambling behind your back and the necklace was my way of making myself feel better for keeping things from you. And you liked it. So I convinced myself that it made my gambling alright."

He slid his hand across the table, taking her hand in hers. He squeezed her hand reassuringly as he stared into her beautiful azure eyes. "I promise you, I haven't gambled since that night you threw me out of our house."

"I believe you." Brennan's eyes glistened with unshed tears. The memory of his betrayal still hurt.

"I didn't bring all that up to upset you."

She offered him a small smile. She wasn't angry that he had brought up the past. "And this necklace?"

"I know you won't wear that necklace I bought you again cause it'll remind you of what I did. But I also know you liked it. So I tried to look for something that looked like it, you know, to replace it."

With his other hand, he pushed the box towards her. "Do you like it?

Brennan's smile was wider now. "I do."

"Here let me help you with it."

Booth removed the necklace from the box, then making his way round the table, he fastened the clasp round her neck, then sat back down at his seat.

"It's very nice." She touched the gold necklace that was now hanging from her neck.

"So, you like it?"

"Yes."

Booth smiled back at her in relief. "Great. It took me a couple of weeks to find it. I bought it with my hard-earned money."

Brennan laughed softly. "I didn't doubt you did."

"Every day when I wake up and see you next to me, I remind myself how lucky I am. Lucky that you didn't leave me when I gambled and put you and our childrens' lives in danger. But every year on this date especially, I feel like the luckiest man alive. You saved me from myself. If you didn't give me a second chance, I don't know what I would've done."

Brennan blinked back tears.

"I'm sorry if I upset you."

Genuinely moved by his words, she shook her head. "These are happy tears. I'm very fortunate to have you too. Fortunate you were not too proud to admit your mistakes. You worked hard to make amends. Fortunate you fought your addiction to save our marriage. "

"I love you Bones."

"I love you too Booth."

He leaned forward to capture her lips gently in his, sucking her lower lip as their lips parted.

"Right, no more sad stuff." Booth waggled his eyebrows at her. "Let's finish dinner so we can get on to my gift at home okay?"

"Okay." Brennan laughed, tilting her head back slightly. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to press hot kisses to the exposed column of her neck.

She raised her wine glass, tilting it slightly towards him. He clinked glasses with her.

"Happy fourth wedding anniversary Booth."

"Happy fourth wedding anniversary Bones. Here's to many more to come." He added as he took a sip of wine.

"To many more to come." She echoed after him.

 ** _Against all odds they got together and eventually got married. 21 October, 2013. The day our OTP, Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan got married and made all of us cry happy tears. I loved that we got to witness their amazing love story. I'd like to think that somewhere out there, they're living out their 30 or 40 or 50 years together with Parker, Christine and Hank._**

 ** _If you're looking to read another story which deals with the topic of the necklace Booth got Brennan from the episode "The Big Beef at the Royal Diner", I recommend "The Necklace" by 554Laura. It's really good._**


	18. Chapter 18: Checkered Past

**_Thank you!_** ** _LoveShipper_** ** _,_** ** _loverofbones_** ** _(I'll consider writing a continuation of the previous chapter, though I'll be tough to keep to the T-rating),_** ** _ETpho2_** ** _(you're right in saying their friendship is the foundation for their strong marriage),_** ** _554Laura (I miss that too, a lot), gatewatcher_** ** _,_** ** _mphs95, aadams00_** ** _, Brandy,_** ** _Nelapl, conservativegirl, mendenbar_** ** _(I'm wishing that right now),_** ** _ZinaR_** ** _,_** ** _yoshimi0701_** ** _,_** ** _kareneb (I do that too!), FaithinBones, wentzer_** ** _(very true, he's the best gift to her),_** ** _BonesfanJD,_** ** _jsboneslover,_** ** _grc73._**

 ** _Another Parker story. Enjoy!_**

Checkered Past

It was summer and temperatures were hitting eighty-eight degrees. Under the hood of an old truck, that looked like it might fall apart at any moment, the two Booth men were drenched in sweat as they worked tirelessly on the engine.

"Hand me that wrench will ya?" Booth asked as he wiped at the sweat on his brow with the back of his grease-covered hand, causing a grease stain to mark his forehead.

Parker ducked out from under the hood, grabbing the tool his father wanted, he handed it to him. "Anthropologically speaking – "

"Anthropologically speaking?" Booth chuckled. "You're starting to sound like Bones."

Parker rolled his eyes, ignoring his father's teasing. "In ancient warrior cultures, fathers taught their teenage sons to hunt and kill to make sure they'd learn important survival skills. I can see how you wanting to teach me how to fix my own car relates to that, but Bones already offered to buy me a brand new car. We don't have to stay here sweating our butts off just to repair this beat-up old truck."

"We've been over this Parker. The answer's still no."

"C'mon Dad! Why not? I mean it's not like we can't afford it. Bones is like the best forensic anthropologist in the world and she's also a best-selling author. Buying me a new car wouldn't even put a tiny dent in her bank account. Besides, she was the one who offered. I didn't even ask."

"No!" Booth glared at his son. Angry that he considered his step-mother's wealth something he could spend frivolously.

"But Dad! I'm leaving next week. This truck's gonna need a lot more work before it can actually hit the road. I'm not gonna get to drive this thing till I'm fifty!"

It was Booth's turn to roll his eyes at his son's hyperbole. "Look, I know you're leaving next week alright? We've been working on this all summer. When we got it, it wouldn't even start. But now, at least it starts up right?"

"Yeah that's till we try to get it on the road, then it just gives up and dies on us."

"It just needs a little more work. I'll continue to work on it after you've gone back to your Mom. The next time you visit at Thanksgiving, we can work on it more. I bet we'll have it up and running by Christmas."

"Mom's not gonna let me visit over Christmas." Parker sighed dejectedly.

"Okay New Year then. Or maybe next summer."

"Dad! That's an entire year from now!"

"At least you won't have to wait till you're fifty." Booth laughed. "I promise you, we'll work on it over Thanksgiving. I'll keep at it to make sure its road ready. You can decide on the color and I'll put a new paint job on and by next summer, you'll be driving this baby on the road."

Parker sighed exaggeratedly.

"C'mon Parks. Tell me you didn't enjoy spending the summer working on your truck with your old man huh? I mean you got to spend two week with Bones on the job at the Jeffersonian, and you got a week with Hodgins. So putting this truck together is our thing."

Parker lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat dripping down the side of his head.

"There're lots of other things we could do that could be our thing Dad. Playing X-box, or watching a game together, or hockey, where it's cooler. Things that don't need me to dehydrate in this heat!"

"This is different. This is our project, something to build together, with our hands. It'll make a great memory." Booth was starting to get annoyed at his oldest son.

"I'm all about making memories Dad. But I'm hot and tired and dirty. I bet your Dad didn't make you work on a car in the summer heat."

Booth slammed the wrench in his hand on the side of the truck. "No Parker, he didn't! In fact, my Dad didn't care at all. I'm sorry I'm such a terrible father, making you sweat your ass off while trying to teaching you something!"

Booth stormed off into the house, leaving Parker feeling guilty over what he said.

In the kitchen, Brennan was making dinner when Booth stormed in. He didn't even make eye contact with her but immediately headed for their bedroom. Parker followed shortly after, looking slightly ashamed. He sighed as he slipped onto the stool at the counter. He reached for a slice of carrot that his step-mother had cut and was lying on the chopping board.

"Everything okay Parker?"

"Dad's mad at me."

"Give him some time."

"I guess I was whiny and complained a little too much about having to work on the car in this heat. I just don't get why he got so worked up."

"It's probably something you said."

"I just said, I bet his father didn't make him work on his car." Parker shrugged. "And he just lost it."

Brennan nodded. "The topic of your grandfather is something that always riles your father up."

"I knew Dad's parents were divorced, but it's like me now right? I get time with Mom in England and time with you and Dad here."

"Believe me Parker, it wasn't at all like you now."

"Dad never talks about his parents, and I hardly get to see Grandma, so…"

"It's not my place to explain this to you. Perhaps when he's ready, he will."

Booth didn't reappear until dinner and the family sat down for a meal. The two younger Booth children aware that their oldest brother was leaving soon, clamoured for his attention, providing ample distraction from the palpable tension that hung between Booth and Parker.

That night after activity in the Booth household had died down and Parker was alone in his room, he heard a knock on his room door.

"Come in."

The door opened, revealing his father and step-mother.

"Am I in trouble?" the teen asked.

Booth entered, followed by Brennan. "No Parker you're not." She answered.

"Bones and I talked. She thinks you're old enough for me to tell you."

"What are your parents actually bank robbers too? Cos I knew about Grandpa Max and the stuff he did. He told me."

Booth shook his head sadly. He sat down at the foot of Parker's bed, with Brennan taking the seat at Parker's desk. Sitting up, Parker set his cellphone that he had been using to text his friends aside.

"Listen Parker, you know that your Uncle Jared and I were brought up by Pops and Grams right? Your great-grandparents."

"Yeah, cause your parents got divorced."

"That's not entirely it." Booth sighed. This was difficult for him. He ducked his head, focusing his gaze on his right shoe.

"My old man, your grandfather? He was an alcoholic. I don't really remember many days that he was sober. When he got drunk, he lost control and he did things. He umm… he liked to take it out on my mom and me. When I was a kid, it was nothing like what you have now. The house I grew up in was full of violence. My mom… Grandma… she could only take so much. She left. Without taking us with her. If she stayed on, he might've killed her."

"That's why I never met her till I was eleven."

Booth paused to take a breath, nodding. He glanced at Parker who was looking at him intently, then at Brennan. She offered him an encouraging smile. He inhaled deeply then continued.

"Then it was just us, with him. And things got even worse. One day, Pops came by and saw what my Dad was doing to me. He threw Dad out. That's how your Uncle Jared and I came to live with Pops and Grams."

Booth blinked back unshed tears as Brennan reached out to take his hand in hers. Parker was silent for a long while.

"I'm sorry Dad," he offered. "I didn't know."

"I never told you." Booth sighed. "And one day when Christine and Hank are old enough, they'll know too. But there's something else I gotta tell you."

Parker looked at his father then his step-mother. She was surprised too. They had discussed telling Parker about his abusive grandfather and she wasn't sure what else Booth had to say.

"My Dad… he was addicted to alcohol. But for me…" Booth glanced over at Brennan, who realizing what her husband was about to say, gave him a reassuring nod, "I'm an addict too."

"But you don't drink Dad. I mean you don't get drunk like you said your father did."

"See alcohol, that's not my thing. For me, it's gambling. I gambled a lot. It was my way of coping when I got home from my first tour in the Gulf War. It was gambling that drove your Mom away from me. Then I met Bones, and I thought I had my addiction under control. But when Bones was pregnant with Hank, I messed up again. I thought I was strong enough not to get tempted but I wasn't. I gambled and my actions… they put Bones, Christine and Hank in danger. Bones kicked me out of the house for a month."

"Really? I didn't know that you and Bones were separated for a month."

"Yeah, I figured you didn't need to know, not back then. I didn't want to worry you."

"Your father worked through his addiction. He still attends GA meetings."

Parker nodded, suddenly understanding. "So that's where you go sometimes when Bones tells us you're working late."

"Right. Hank and Christine are too young to know about this stuff, but you're old enough. I'm very lucky Bones gave me a second chance." Booth quirked a small smile at Brennan who reciprocated by flashing him a smile of her own.

"I know being a soldier in a war is really hard. You never really told me what you did there."

Booth wasn't ready to share that part of his life to his firstborn. There were enough revelations that night for the teenager's mind to take. His sniper past would be a conversation for another time.

As if telepathically picking up on what her husband was thinking, Brennan replied, "Your father will reveal that to you when he feels the time is right."

"But for now, I need you to know that I'm tellin' you these things so you know. You're a Booth too. My father and I both struggled with addictions and you're a young man now. You need to keep your eyes open, be aware, so you don't fall into addiction of any kind. You, Christine, Hank, the three of you represent all that's good in me. I want you guys to grow up not having to make the same mistakes I made. I really hope you won't have to constantly fight an addiction like me. I pray to God you don't, but if you do, you shouldn't be ashamed to come to us for help."

He peered cautiously over at his son, wondering if sharing his past might have made his son change his opinion of him.

"I hear what you're saying Dad. And I appreciate you telling me."

"It's very difficult for your Dad to tell you these things. He was afraid that it might make you think lesser of him." Brennan added.

"It doesn't Dad. I don't say it often enough but you're still my hero. And you're not a terrible father. I'm lucky to have you."

Booth smiled, his charm smile mirrored back at him on Parker's face. Both Booth men stood up and Parker pulled his father to him for a hug.

"I'm sorry about today, when we were fixing my truck."

"Don't worry about it. I promise you, I'll keep working on it and you'll be driving it by New Year's Day."

"And I'll help. I've still got a week here before I go."

"Yeah that sounds like a plan."

…

The couple left Parker's room, closing the room door. Booth moved to pull Brennan to him for a hug, feeling like he needed her arms round him now more than ever.

"That was very brave of you, telling Parker about your gambling addiction."

"I have your support. Without you by my side, I'm nothing. I just hope he's lucky enough to find someone like you to call his wife some day."

"He will. He has inherited your good looks. And you've taught him well. I'm sure many women would find him attractive when he's of marriageable age."

"We've taught him well Bones. Us. It wasn't just me. You've been in his life since he was four. He's the man he is today cos of you too."

Brennan smiled.

"Thank you for loving my son as if he were your own."

 ** _I have no knowledge whatsoever on how cars are fixed, so pardon me if there were any inaccuracies._**

 ** _I really appreciate all the positive response I'm getting from this series of one-shots. I think of all my stories, I enjoy writing these the most._**


	19. Chapter 19: Baby

**_Thank yous to everyone who read and followed and favorited and added me to story alerts. Especially to those who left reviews: GalaxieGurl, LoveShipper, 554Laura, kareneb_** ** _,_** ** _mendenbar, Brandy, ZinaR, conservativegirl, FaithinBones, topaz270, BonesfanJD,_** **** ** _yoshimi0701_** ****

 ** _Many of you wanted a follow-up chapter to Chapter 14: Number Four. Well here you go!_**

Baby

Seeley Booth loved this time of day. Teetering between wakefulness and sleep, lying next to the love of his life. His brain reminded him that it was Saturday morning. There was no rush to get out of bed, no rush to get the kids ready for school and daycare, no rush to get to work, no rush to solve a murder. He snuggled closer to his wife. Under his hand, she felt soft, pliable and oh so sensual. He felt the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest, she was still fast asleep.

Over the years, he had studied every inch of her body. He knew where every mole and freckle was, learned how she got every scar, traced every rise and dip of her curves. He didn't need sight when he had his sense of touch. This particular morning, he smoothed his hand slowly up her thigh, then slipped it under the helm of her current favorite sleepwear. His faded FBI t-shirt that still looked over-sized on her. He knew in a few months, it would not be baggy anymore. Instead it would be snug around her abdomen. His hand came to rest on the barely perceptible swell of her belly, protectively covering the life they had created together that was currently growing inside her. _Gestating_. The word came to mind. She used that word. Not growing, gestating. He smiled. She was correcting him in her head.

"What sort of amusing dream are you having?"

He heard her question. He peeked open his eyes to find her brilliant blue eyes staring back at him.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was." She yawned lazily. "Your ministrations woke me up."

Booth chuckled. "Sorry. You ready for today?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yeah. I mean you're already starting to show. We can't hide it much longer."

"You're right." Brennan yawned again, stretching.

When they had found out that she was pregnant with their fourth child, they were elated. Over the moon. Booth had worried however that since she was now older than when she had Christine and Hank, it would adversely affect her health. His fears were unwarranted. This third time round, the pregnancy had progressed smoothly without ill-effects on her. Their recent visit to her ob/gyn had confirmed that everything was as it should and that mother and baby were in good health.

"We don't have to get out of bed now. Kids are probably still sleeping." He snuggled closer into her side.

Brennan giggled. "Are you trying to be like Hank?"

"Yeah, he loves snuggling next to you."

"You're not as compact as he is, so I think you might have a little more difficulty than he does."

Booth grinned as he propped himself up on an elbow. "You're right."

He leaned in to give Brennan a quick peck on the lips, then slid downwards to press a kiss to her belly.

"Morning little baby in the belly."

"Would you like to wager if we're having a girl or boy this time?"

Booth feigned shock as he slid back up, his face inches from hers. "Bones! You know I can't bet on anything."

"It was a figure of speech. Guess then. Would your famous gut like to guess what we're having? You were surprisingly accurate with Hank."

"Boy. We're having another little guy." He replied without hesitation.

"Really?" She asked as she ran her hand sensually up and down his muscled torso.

"Yeah. My gut tells me Christine's gonna be the only girl in the Booth household. We could have a dozen more and they're all be boys."

"I'm not certain I want a dozen more." Brennan frowned.

"Figure of speech Bones."

"You know what our friends are going to say when we tell them right?"

"That I have super stuff that gets you pregnant despite me using a condom?"

Brennan laughed. "I can recall a few times we were so caught up in the moment that we forgot about contraception. Like the time on the washing machine? Or the time in the back seat of your SUV."

"It had to be that time in the back seat right? I gotta thank the FBI for a standard-issue vehicle with a huge back seat!"

Brennan giggled as her fingers tugged at the drawstring of his sweat pants. "Yes. A spacious back seat certainly isn't a bad thing to have."

"We should do that again soon." Booth's face took on a dreamy expression.

"I hope Christine and Hank are going to be excited at the prospect of another sibling." She changed the direction of their conversation. Her ability to switch from one topic to another abruptly no longer surprised him.

"I'm sure they will." He said as he gently rolled himself on top of her.

Her hand moved to help Booth pull his FBI t-shirt off herself. Flinging the shirt to the floor, Booth pressed his lips to her neck, sucking as she moaned in appreciation.

…

That morning after breakfast had been eaten and the dishes were in the dishwasher, the parents sat down with their two children in the family room. The kids would be the first to know, followed by the friends who had grown to become family.

Sitting on the couch, Booth sat Christine on his lap while Brennan took Hank into her arms.

"Mommy and Daddy have something to tell you." Brennan began.

"Are we getting a new puppy?" Christine asked.

"Puppy!" Hank parroted his big sister whom he idolized.

"No…" Booth replied, wondering where his little girl got that idea from. "It's something better than a puppy."

"Are we moving?" She asked.

"Is moving a good thing?" Brennan asked puzzled.

"No. I like to stay here with Michael-Vincent and his baby sister Katherine."

"Do you like baby Katherine?" Brennan asked.

"Yes. She's little. Like Hank was."

"She cries." Hank stated his observation.

"Michael-Vincent doesn't like her too much." Christine let slip.

"Probably not yet." Booth explained. "When she gets older, they can play together like you and Hank."

"I like playing with Chrissy."

"I'm sure you do Tiger." Booth grinned at his son, his mind already wondering if his other son on the way would have the same eyes and hair color as his two older brothers.

Brennan looked from Christine to Hank. When Booth had helped deliver Christine and he had brought the infant to her and she first set eyes on their daughter, she thought she couldn't love another human being more. She had been wrong. Hank's birth was at home with a midwife in attendance. Booth never left her side as she labored through the night and into the dawn. Just as with Christine, his hands had been the first to hold their son, guiding him out into the world as he slipped out of her. It was a tradition she was sure Booth would now insist on, given that he had done so with Christine and Hank. When Booth had brought a screaming newborn Hank to her, she understood then that it was possible to love two human beings with the same amount of fierce love that only a mother could. She had no doubt she would love the child she was now carrying with the same ferocity as she did its brother and sister.

"What we wanted to say, is that you," Booth continued, pulling Brennan out of her thoughts, "and you…" Booth pointed at Christine and Hank, "are going to be a big sister and big brother."

Christine quickly connected the dots. "Mommy's having another baby?"

"Yes. Like Michael-Vincent had a baby sister, you're both going to have a baby brother or sister."

"Sister." Hank said.

"I want a baby sister." Christine said, matter-of-factly.

Brennan threw Booth an amused glance.

"We're not sure if it's a boy or girl yet." Brennan explained.

"But it's probably a baby brother." Booth was quick to add, certain that his gut was spot on.

"What if I want a baby sister?"

"The gender of your new sibling is not under our control Christine."

"Why? How did the baby get inside you Mommy?"

Terrified that his wife would start explaining the specifics of sex to their seven and three year-old children, Booth opened his mouth but Brennan beat him to it.

"Daddy put the baby inside Mommy."

"How did Daddy do that?" Christine asked curiosity etched on her face.

"Um, Christine." Booth quickly interrupted Brennan, "when a Mommy and a Daddy really, really love each other, that love sometimes becomes a little baby."

"A Daddy's body isn't equip to help a baby grow, so the Mommy has to do it." Brennan explained.

Hank seemed to have lost interest in their conversation and slipped off Brennan's lap, moving to pick up his toy truck that had caught his attention. Thankfully Christine seemed satisfied with Booth's explanation for the moment.

"When is the baby getting here?"

"In approximately five months."

"Just before Thanksgiving." Booth added, giving the little girl the visual timeline she needed.

"Are you happy to be a big sister again Christine?" Brennan asked.

"Yes. I love Hank. I'll love the baby too."

"What about you Tiger?" Booth picked up his son who was playing at his feet. "Are you happy to be a big brother?"

Hank nodded but Booth wasn't quite sure if he fully understood what was going on.

Both children went off to play and he turned to Brennan. "That went well I think."

"Yes. Now we just have to tell our friends."

 ** _Hope this chapter lived up to expectations._**


	20. Chapter 20: Shrinks

**_Lauwy, GalaxieGurl (thanks!), kareneb_** ** _,_** ** _LoveShipper (we'll see)_** ** _,_** ** _gatewatcher, ZinaR, 554Laura, FaithinBones, mendenbar, conservativegirl, yoshimi0701,_** ** _RobinAngelena,_** ** _BonesfanJD,_** ** _K785,_** ** _bamboo72498 (lol! You're welcome), LunaVermilion_** ** _and everyone else reading and following this series of one-shots. Thank you! So I take it that almost everyone of you wanted a follow-up to this chapter and I heard you. I'll work on it when I can._**

 ** _Since I was mean enough to leave everyone on a cliffy in my other story, I thought I'd quickly put this chapter up. The fluff from this one should keep everyone going till I have time to post the next chapter._**

Shrinks

On Monday, Clark dropped by the Booth residence to get some advice from Brennan on an idea for a novel he wanted to start on. His first outing as an author had not been as well-received as he had hoped it would be and he wanted advice before embarking on a second one.

On Tuesday, Daisy came by with Little Seeley. She had needed help on a paper she was writing for the American Journal of Anthropology and was seeking Brennan's advice on certain findings she wanted to include in her write-up.

On Wednesday, Wendell came by for dinner, wanting advice from Booth on how he could improve his hockey game.

A new case came in and Thursday and Friday nights were spent working late.

Saturday was traditionally laundry and housework day. The couple busied themselves with getting the household chores done, even managing to sneak in a quickie in the laundry room while Hank was down for his afternoon nap and Christine was engrossed in cartoons.

Early Sunday morning Booth got dressed in a crisp, dark blue shirt and jeans, ready for church. Brennan was helping get the children ready while Booth was about to prepare breakfast. As he entered the family room he spied a pair of sneakers sticking out from the armrest of the couch. He wasn't overly alarmed. He was sure that he had checked that all the windows and doors were locked the night before. He also reasoned that a robber would not have been stupid enough to break in, then fall asleep on the couch. Unless the robber was drunk or high. Booth knew he didn't have the time to go back to the bedroom for his gun, so he grabbed a baseball bat that he had left leaning against the wall.

Quietly he tiptoed towards the couch.

"What the hell?" He muttered under his breath when he realised who was sleeping there. He dropped the baseball bat on the floor and sat down on the ottoman.

Aubrey had pulled the throw blanket they left on the couch over himself and was snoring softly. Annoyed, Booth shook his partner's shoulder.

"Aubrey. Wake up!"

Startled, Aubrey jerked up, lifting his head and frowning at Booth.

"Why the hell did you break into my house and fall asleep on my couch?!"

Aubrey yawned lazily before sitting up. "I didn't break in Booth. I have a key remember?"

Booth was reminded that with Max gone and after the incident with Kovac, he had given a spare set of keys to Aubrey. In case of emergencies.

"Yeah for emergencies. Was there an emergency last night?"

Aubrey grinned sheepishly. "No."

"Then why'd you end up on my couch?"

"Karen and I had a fight and I was kicked out of my apartment."

Booth rolled his eyes. "How the hell did you get thrown out of your own apartment?"

"Dr Brennan threw you out before. When you gambled."

Booth held out his hand, irritated. "I get the point."

"I was feeling really mad at myself and I needed to talk to someone so I thought of you."

"What am I? Your shrink?"

"It was late and I had the key to your house so I figured I'd come here, see if you were still up. You weren't and I needed a place to crash so… here I am."

Booth sighed. "Look Aubrey, I need to get breakfast going so I can feed Hank and Christine and we can go to church. Maybe you wanna talk to Bones while we're gone."

"No, this is guy stuff." Aubrey shook his head. "Although breakfast does sound appealing. I was hoping to talk to you, man to man."

Booth was about to ask if it could wait till he got home from church but the sad puppy eyes on Aubrey made him relent.

"Okay, spit it out Aubrey. You have five minutes."

"Karen, being the shrink that she is, says that I'm still hung up on Jessica. And that's messing with our relationship."

"Well are you?"

"I don't know. It's like I'm all confused inside. Can you be in love with two women at the same time?"

Booth sighed for the second time in minutes. "Listen Aubrey, I don't know if you know this, but Bones and I, we took a really long time to get to where we are today. You might not believe this but I asked another woman to marry me before."

"You mean Parker's mother?"

"No. I mean yes, I did ask Rebecca to marry me when I found out she was pregnant with Parker, but that was before I met Bones. There was this other woman. Hannah."

"And this was while you were partners with Dr Brennan?"

"Yeah. Back then, I wanted to get together with Bones but she wasn't ready. For some stupid reason, I got it in my head that I couldn't wait for her and had to move on. I think we were trying to escape each other, so I went back to the Rangers and they sent me to Afghanistan. I came back with a girlfriend. Hannah. I thought I was happily in love with her. She was even friends with Bones."

"Wow really? I can't picture you with anyone other than Dr Brennan."

Booth chuckled, shaking his head. "I can't either. Thinking back now, I was still madly in love with Bones, when I thought I was in love with Hannah. And then Bones decided she wanted to be with me but I was still with Hannah, so told her I couldn't be with her."

"That's messed up."

"I was messed up. I guess I wanted to be a gentleman. I couldn't dump Hannah for Bones cause that's just not me. I tried to convince myself I was making the right choice by asking Hannah to marry me."

"That does not make any sense at all."

"It made perfect sense to me at the time. Thank God, Hannah rejected my proposal. I think she knew deep down inside I was still in love with Bones."

"So you're trying to tell me that Jessica is to me like Dr Brennan is to you?"

"No. That's for you to figure out. You asked me if it was possible to love two women at the same time. I think it is possible to be truly in love with one woman but kid yourself into thinking you're in love with another. I just don't want you to make the same mistake I did."

"I'm not gonna ask Karen to marry me if that's what you're saying."

"I'm saying you gotta ask yourself who you really wanna be with. Who you can imagine spending the rest of your life with. Who you feel like, without her, your life would have no meaning, like you can't even breathe."

Hearing voices approaching Booth glanced up just as Brennan entered the room, Hank on her hip and Christine behind her. He smiled dreamily at his wife. "I know I'd feel like that if I didn't have Bones."

"Uncle Aubrey!" Christine's voice pierced the air, pulling her father out of his reverie. The little girl ran towards them, giving Aubrey a hug.

"Agent Aubrey. What are you doing here?" Hank squirmed in his mother's arms. Brennan set him on his feet and he joined his sister in hugging their favorite uncle.

"Oh I um – "

"I gave him a spare set of keys to our house remember?" Booth explained.

"Something wrong at your apartment?"

"Something like that." Aubrey replied.

"Well you're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you Dr Brennan."

"Yeah just don't come sneaking in and raiding my fridge." Booth stood up, holding out his hand to Christine.

"Who wants pancakes?"

"I do." Aubrey stood smiling.

"Me too." Christine piped, taking her father's hand.

"Okay but we gotta be quick. We can't be late for church."

…

At noon, after church, Booth and his two children met Brennan for lunch at the diner. A Sunday afternoon family ritual. With Hank and Christine busy with their meals, Brennan reached across the table to take Booth's hand.

"After you left, Aubrey told me the reason why he came by last night."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. He told me you gave him some invaluable advice."

"Didn't want him to make the same mistakes I did."

Brennan smiled, reminded again of what a good man her husband was.

"You know what?" Booth said, a twinkle in his eye.

"What?"

"This week, other than the days we were workin' late, we had someone over every night. Someone who needed our advice."

"You're right."

"You know, we're getting pretty good at this."

"This?"

"Yeah this shrinky business. You know people coming to us with their problems and we help them out. Isn't that what shrinks do? Maybe we should change jobs huh?"

Brennan laughed, "Psychology is a soft science Booth."

"Yeah but you gotta admit, they won't come to us if they didn't think we could help them."

"You have a point."

"Right?"

"I concede you're right. But maybe because we have more life experiences to share. We are also the best in our fields. It would be natural that others want to learn from the best."

"Aww c'mon Bones. Admit it, we would make pretty good shrinks."

"Not because we're experts in psychology."

"We could be." Booth turned to clean a ketchup smear on Hank's cheek before continuing. "Sweets would be proud."

Brennan laughed, picking up a fry from Booth's plate and popping it into her mouth. She thought their late friend would be but kept the thought to herself. Booth might've been right after all.

 ** _Just wanted to qualify, I'm not partial to Aubrey being with Jessica or Karen. I like Aubrey for sure, but I'm okay if, in our little Bones universe that is continuing on in fan fic land, he ends up with either one of them._**


	21. Chapter 21: Dress

**_Back to my one-shots. Shout outs to:_** ** _kareneb, JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett, 554Laura, LoveShipper, ZinaR, adorkablesalad, GalaxieGurl, mendenbar, conservativegirl, yoshimi0701_** ** _,_** ** _FaithinBones, jsboneslover, Brandy. Thank you for taking the time to review, leave your thoughts. I've enjoyed reading them._**

 ** _More fluff, because we all need it._**

Dress

Once a year, Brennan and Booth cleared out their house. Picking clothes or items still in good condition and donating them to charity. That time of year had come again. Brennan was in her bedroom, busy clearing out her wardrobe. They had wanted their children to cultivate generosity and this year, Booth thought it was time Christine helped pick out toys she no longer played with and donated them as well. Their children were very blessed and it wouldn't be long before Christine found out her mother was a best-selling author who made a lot of money. Booth wanted Christine to learn that especially because she had been given much, she should always lend a hand to those who had been given less. And so father and daughter were in Christine's room, going through her many toys while Brennan went through her clothes.

Picking up a dress she had not worn in a long time, Brennan held it up against herself as she stared at her own reflection in the mirror. She studied herself from head to toe. She sighed, knowing she could no longer fit into that particular dress anymore. She tossed it onto the donate pile. Reaching far back into her closet, she pulled out another dress she had not worn in a long time. She smiled at the memory. It was the Roxie dress. The one she wore years ago, when undercover with Booth in Vegas.

In the years since getting together with Booth and having two of his children, she had aged. There was no denying that. There were a few more wrinkles on her face and a few days ago, she had found a few stands of grey mixed into her long brunette hair. The two pregnancies had resulted in her gaining a few more pounds and her breasts had grown larger and her hips more flared. There was no way she could fit into this now. Or could she? Never one to back down from a challenge, she removed the shirt and jeans she was wearing before quickly slipping into the little black dress. Back then she had needed Booth's help to zip up, so it was logical she would need his help to do the same now.

She walked to the entrance of their bedroom, yelling for him. "Booth!"

"Coming!" His voice echoed down the hall.

She made her way back to the mirror in the corner of their bedroom while waiting for her husband. His reflection in the mirror soon appeared behind her, his eyes growing wide along with the grin on his face. He whistled.

"Wow! Are you going somewhere?"

"No. I merely wanted to see if I could still fit in this dress. Could you help me zip up please?"

"I'd love to." He placed his large, warm hands on her shoulders, letting them slide down her arms then coming to rest on her hips. "Is this the dress you wore when we were in Vegas?"

"Yes. I wore this when I was Roxie for the first time."

In the mirror, Brennan watched with amusement as Booth's eyes darkened with desire. He subconsciously licked his lips like he did years ago. He allowed his fingers to linger on her skin as he helped zip her up with more difficulty than he did so many years ago.

"That's hot." The same words he used back then.

Brennan stared at her own reflection in the mirror. The dress didn't flatter her the way she remembered. He tummy was now protruding a little and the flare of her hips more pronounced. Her legs didn't look as slim and she thought any sudden movement on her part would rip the dress at its seams.

"No Booth, it's not hot." She sighed.

"You kiddin' me? I wanna rip this thing off you and make love to you right now. I mean, back then I thought about it but I couldn't right? But now…" He smiled cockily as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, his hand slipping under the helm of the dress.

Brennan grabbed his arm that was moving up her bare thigh. "Stop Booth."

She turned to face him. "Hank and Christine are just down the hall."

"Right." Booth conceded. He smiled suggestively at her. Using his best Tony accent, he dropped his voice and whispered in her ear. "Maybe tonight, Tony can help Roxie zip up this little black dress, then take it off her slowly."

Brennan closed her eyes and blew out a frustrated sigh. When she opened her eyes again she rested her hands on his chest, pushing against him ever so slightly. "There is evidence of the passage of time on my face. The fact that my old clothes don't fit me anymore is further proof that my body isn't the same size or shape that it used to be."

Did she just complain about putting on weight and getting older? Their years together had taught Booth to keep thoughts like that to himself, especially if he didn't want to get in trouble with her. He rested a palm on her hip gently and waited.

She hated that she was feeling insecure and worried about how Booth thought she looked. "I know it's irrational but I find that I'm concerned that your attraction to me may be waning as I age. Most males would seek out younger, more virile females when they notice that their mates no longer look the way they used to when they first met."

Much to her irritation, Booth let out a small chuckle. "So you've grown older and you've maybe put on a couple of pounds. Everybody gets older. So what if you're curvier now and probably not as light in my arms as when I first met you."

Her eyes narrowed, glaring at him. He was quick to add, "But that's because you've given me two amazing kids. How could I not be attracted to you because of that?" He leaned down to press a light kiss to her pouting lips.

"Listen Bones, you're as attractive to me now as the first time I laid eyes on you. Actually, you're more attractive now."

"You're just humoring me."

Booth shook his head. "I love the way you look now even more. Those worry lines on your face are from us going through some pretty tough times together. Times when you could've chosen to give up on me and didn't. Plus, I love how your breasts got bigger after you got pregnant."

The hand resting on her hip gave her a gentle squeeze. "I still think you're smokin' hot. Take a look down there. I'm getting turned on just talking about your body."

Brennan dropped her gaze to her husband's groin. She smiled back at him. He was aroused.

"I'm not like most men okay? I don't care if you're old and grey and shrivelled. I'll probably be too but I'll still think you're hot. I'll still wanna make love to you. Even if it gives me a heart attack."

To prove his point he backed her up against the closet door roughly, pressing himself against her before proceeding to kiss her thoroughly. He broke the kiss, leaving both of them panting with want for each other.

"To me you're the most beautiful woman alive and you'll always be. And I'm not saying that just because I'm your husband. I see how other guys look at you."

Brennan nodded, her brain seemingly unable to form coherent thought at the moment.

"I love you. Always. You've been there for me even when I didn't deserve you. I meant every word I said that day when I said my wedding vows."

"I know." Brennan smiled, suddenly feeling foolish about her own insecurities. "I might as well wear this dress one more time tonight before I donate it to charity."

She turned, her back to Booth, indicating that she needed help unzipping. He gladly complied, slipping the dress off her.

"I think you should keep it." He said as she pulled on her jeans and shirt, much to his dismay.

"Mommy! Daddy! Hank's bothering me!" Christine's distressed voice came down the hallway.

"We should continue our discussion about this dress tonight. After I've tried it on and you've helped me take it off again."

"That's one discussion I'm definitely looking forward to Bones." Booth replied, playfully smacking her on the behind like he did so many years ago in Vegas as the couple exited their bedroom to attend to their squabbling children.

 ** _Give me a thumbs up if you liked this chapter :)_**


	22. Chapter 22: Brain Tumor

**_Thanks for the many, many reviews and everyone who is following and adding me to your faves._** ** _aadams00_** **** ** _(I think we all do lol!),_** ** _Nelapl, Lauwy, hushedgreylily, JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett, LoveShipper, GalaxieGurl (agree to all you said), , mendenbar_** ** _,_** ** _mphs95, kareneb (true that), gatewatcher_** ** _,_** ** _554Laura, yoshimi0701_** ** _,_** ** _ZinaR, Brandy, jsboneslover (yup it's fan fic), MstgSzy (yeah I can't think of anything now either, though good idea), FaithinBones_** ** _,_** ** _conservativegirl_** ** _. And to those who expressed well wishes for my wrist, thank you!_**

Brain tumor

It was two months after their daughter had been born and the happy parents were finally settling into a routine with Christine. That particular morning, Brennan was sitting on the couch, nursing Christine before the workday began. She heard Booth on his phone.

"I'll be there at three. Thanks."

"Are you meeting someone?" Brennan asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Yeah I have an appointment with Dr Mullen this afternoon."

The name was new to her but she knew he was taking about a doctor's appointment. "Oh are you feeling unwell?"

"Nah. It's just my annual review, you know, because of my brain tumor."

"Oh." She was suddenly filled with alarm.

"Look Bones, it's nothing to worry about okay? Just something I have to do every year, because of the tumor. It's not like you didn't know."

"Yes I remember you mentioned it to me a year after your surgery."

"Yeah and it wasn't a big deal then."

In the few years since his surgery to remove the tumor in his brain, Brennan had known that he had to go back for yearly checks to make sure the tumor had not recurred. The first year after his surgery, she had offered to go with him as a friend, but he had assured her it was no big deal. The next year, he had just returned from Afghanistan and was with Hannah. She had felt it wasn't her place to intrude then.

"And the following year, I assume Hannah went with you."

Booth shook his head. He shrugged. "I never even told her I had brain surgery before. I didn't even think to tell her."

The fact surprised Brennan, but now looking back it made sense. Booth's relationship with Hannah had been superficial compared to what they had now. Now, three years after his surgery and subsequent coma, they were a couple, raising a daughter together. She found the thought that he was still living under the shadow of the tumor disconcerting, especially now.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Noticing the look of hurt on her face, Booth quickly sat down on the couch beside her, wrapping an arm round her.

"Bones, it's no big deal. I just go to the doctor's office, he runs some tests, gets me to do stuff like follow his pen with my eyes, touch my nose, kinda like checking to see if I'm drunk, then asks some questions. He says the same thing every year. That it's all good and he'll see me again the next year. I didn't think you'd wanna know. Besides you've been tired, Christine's been keeping us up."

"I _would_ want to know Booth. We share our lives together now. If your tumor recurs, it affects the both of us."

"Hey it's not gonna come back okay? I'm in perfect health. I'm not seeing any cartoon babies. The only baby I see…" He touched their daughter's cheek gently as she suckled on her mother's breast, "… is our beautiful little girl here."

"I want to go with you Booth."

"Okay. If it makes you feel better."

"It does."

That afternoon, as the couple sat in Dr Mullen's office, hands interlinked, Brennan felt as if she could release the breath she had been holding since the morning, when Booth was given a clean bill of health again.

 _One year later…_

Pelant was still on the loose. Booth was angry that Flynn had been severely wounded by Pelant and was desperate to catch him. A reminder Booth had set on his phone told him he was due for his annual appointment with Dr Mullen. He remembered he needed to tell Brennan this time. As he entered his wife's office that evening to pick her from work, he broached the topic.

"Bones ready to go?"

"Yes, let me get my bag." She rose from her desk and made a grab for her messenger bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

"I um… I have my annual thing with Dr Mullen tomorrow." Booth stood infront of her, looking into her eyes.

"Yes I had set a reminder in my calendar but I'm glad you're telling me."

"Yeah I was thinking of postponing. You know, till we catch Pelant?"

"No Booth. These reviews are important. We can't let Pelant interfere with our daily lives."

"Yeah but the sooner we catch Pelant, the better I'll feel. Besides, I feel good. I mean whatever Dr Mullen said I need to look out for, headaches and stuff, I don't have them." He rested his hands on her shoulders to assure her.

"While I'm fairly certain your tumor has not recurred, it would put my mind at ease for Dr Mullen to confirm it."

Booth sighed. He couldn't say no to her, especially when she had that pleading look on her face. "Okay. I guess you're coming with me?"

"Yes, of course." She smiled.

The next day, and much to Brennan's relief, Booth was again declared tumor-free.

The next year, Booth's annual appointment came shortly after Christine's birthday. Brennan was confident enough to allow Booth to go for his appointment on his own this time. Booth called her immediately after his appointment. As she had expected, he was still tumor-free.

The year that followed has been eventful. It wasn't long after Booth had moved back home to live with Brennan and Christine, when his yearly appointment came round again. Things between them were still a little raw and tense. Booth had been careful to constantly remind her that he wasn't intending on gambling and hurting her again. This year, the appointment held particular significance. If he was still tumor-free the chances of it recurring would drop to almost zero and his annual appointments with the neurologist could stop.

But this year, things were slightly different than with previous years. He had been experiencing more frequent headaches. Headaches that hurt a lot more than usual. He had kept his headaches from her when he had moved away but now that he was back home, they bothered him enough for her to notice. These symptoms concerned both Booth and Brennan but he was quick to assure his heavily pregnant wife that it was probably nothing.

The morning of said appointment arrived.

"So I'll come pick you from the Jeffersonnian at lunch and we can go to Dr Mullen's office together after lunch. Any cravings?" Booth asked, trying to make light of the day's impending visit to the doctor's office.

"No. I find that I don't have much of an appetite this morning." Brennan pushed the pancakes on her plate around.

"Hey Bones, you gotta eat. The Tiger's gotta be starving, especially since he's gotten so big."

"I'm just worried Booth."

"I know. But like you always say, we need to have all the facts first, before we come to a conclusion."

"I'll feel better after we speak to Dr Mullen this afternoon."

Booth's phone rang, interrupting them.

"A case?"

"Yeah. I'll take Wendell." He rounded the counter to place a hand on her swollen abdomen. "You're too big to be going to a crime scene now anyway. I don't want to help you deliver a second baby by myself."

Brennan scowled at him in mock annoyance. "The baby's not due yet Booth."

"Yeah that's what we thought when you went into labor with Christine."

"Fine. I'll wait at the lab."

Booth pressed a quick kiss to her lips before leaving the house for the crime scene.

Their new case involved a senator. Brennan had wanted badly to go with Booth to the doctor's appointment but the case took precedence. Pressure from the Deputy Director of the FBI meant that they needed to solve the case as fast and accurately as they could. Late that morning, the couple conversed over the phone.

"I'll call you as soon as I'm out of Dr Mullen's office okay? I promise."

"Remember to tell him about the frequency and severity of your headaches."

"I will."

"I love you Booth."

"I love you too Bones. Everything's gonna be okay. You'll see."

As Brennan got off the phone with Booth, she couldn't fight the sinking feeling in her gut.

…

"As you can see the pattern of fracturing indicates – "

Brennan's phone rang, interrupting Wendell's assessment of the sternum.

"I'm sorry Mr Bray, I have to take this."

"Of course." Wendell knew his mentor hated being interrupted by phone calls. The fact that she stopped their work to receive this call meant that it had to be important.

Brennan snapped off her gloves and reached for her phone in the pocket of her lab coat as she moved to the corner of the bone room.

"Hi Booth."

"Hey Bones."

"What did Dr Mullen say?"

"Pretty much what you said he would. That he can't be sure if the tumor's back. They took some blood to run some tests, and I gotta go for a CT scan next week. We'll know more after."

"Okay."

"Hey listen, let's not jump to conclusions okay? I'm sure I'm fine."

"I hope so Booth."

"He made me do all these tests, like balance on one leg and touch my nose. Stuff like that, which I passed with flying colors."

"Okay."

"That's a good thing right?"

"Yes, it's promising."

"How's the Tiger doing? Not trying to make an escape is he?"

Brennan smiled to herself. "No. I don't think he would. My due date is not for another four weeks."

"I'll come by later. Catch up on the case. Plus, I'd like to see you."

"I'd like that."

"I'll see you soon Bones."

Brennan hung up, staring at the blank screen of her smartphone for a couple of seconds.

"Everything okay Dr B?" Wendell asked. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but overhear."

Brennan knew Booth liked to keep his personal life private but she also knew Wendell was his friend.

"Booth has been having headaches. We're just concerned his tumor's back. But we won't know for sure till he undergoes more tests."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I hope so Wendell."

A week later, husband and wife were sitting in the waiting room of Dr Mullen's office. He knew Brennan was anxious and tried to allay her fears.

"I'm gonna be okay Bones."

Brennan nodded. "These headaches you've been having, they might be indicative – "

He squeezed her hand. "I'm fine."

"And if you're not?" Brennan instinctively dropped her hand to her belly.

"Then we'll go through it together. And it'll all turn out fine." He laid a hand over hers.

"I'm gonna make sure I'm here to watch the Tiger grow up okay?"

Their son took that moment to push against his parents' hands.

"See, he agrees."

Brennan offered him a small smile.

"Mr Booth?" It was his turn to see the doctor.

Booth stood, helping Brennan to her feet. Brennan blew out a breath. Time for the moment of truth.

The couple entered Dr Mullen's office, taking seats opposite the doctor.

"Dr Brennan. Good to see you." The doctor greeted her. "Seeley did tell me you guys were having another baby."

"Yes. Our son isn't due for another three weeks."

"That's quite soon. I'll cut to the chase then."

Booth reached for Brennan's hand, squeezing lightly.

"The blood work and scans show that there is no evidence of tumor recurrence."

"So I'm okay?" Booth asked grinning.

"Looks like it." The doctor replied.

"What about his headaches?" Brennan asked, wanting an explanation for her husband's health issues.

"Likely migraines, possibly from stress." The doctor replied.

"It has been a rather stressful few months for us." Brennan acknowledged.

"Yeah." Booth nodded. In the back of his mind, he wondered if the headaches were by-products of attempting to keep his gambling from Brennan and also the fact that she had threw him out of the house.

"I'm happy to assure the both of you that Seeley's still tumor-free."

Booth grinned at Brennan.

"So I don't have to come for annual checks anymore?"

"Not so fast Mr Booth. I think I'd like to see you one more time next year. Just to be doubly sure."

"That would be wise." Brennan added.

"And unless the headaches get a lot worse, or more frequent or if you start having trouble walking or problems with your vision, I'll see you next year. Dr Brennan would know what symptoms to look out for."

"Right. Thank you. Best news in a long time."

The couple exited the doctor's office, a weight off their shoulders. He took her hand in hers, leading her to their car. "See, nothing to worry about Bones. Like I told you."

"I am relieved. I was worried it would be something more sinister."

"You know what? I'm back home now. I promise I won't ever gamble again. I won't keep anything from you anymore."

"You're back home but you're still having headaches."

Booth sighed. "I kinda have been walking on eggshells around you since I moved back."

"We're being overly cautious with each other."

"Yeah. Cause I'm scared I'll do something to make you mad and you'll kick me out again. And you're probably worried I'll gamble and hurt you again."

Brennan nodded. Booth stopped in his tracks. Turning to face her, he took her hands in his.

"Listen, I think what's best for us is to try to put my gambling behind us and move on. I don't mean forget what I did. I mean I'm still gonna be extra careful I don't get tempted again. But we should try not to let it get a hold on us you know? We need to get past it."

"You're right. I'm going to have to allow myself to risk being hurt by you again. Because there are no guarantees. But I can't let the fact prevent me from rebuilding a life with you again."

"There are no guarantees but I promise you. I know what it's like to hit rock bottom. I know what it's like not to have you in my life. I'll burn that feeling into my memory, and the next time I've got that urge to gamble, I'm gonna remember what it's like. Cause I'm never going back there. It's gonna take some time to get back to the way things were but… we'll get there. We're solid. Like we've always been."

"I know." She smiled at him.

He leaned in as far as her belly allowed and he kissed her tenderly.

"Now all we gotta do is wait for the Tiger to get here."


	23. Chapter 23: Barefoot On The Grass

**_To everyone who has reviewed my previous chapter, I'm afraid I don't have time for individual thank yous but I really want to say I appreciate every review. Thank you!_**

 ** _My colleague at work has been playing "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran every morning in the office. The first time I listened to the lyrics in detail I thought to myself this song is just so B &B and I could so picture them doing that. And then I thought, I gotta write a fic about this. So here's the end product. A fluffy little one-shot, inspired by the song. _**

Barefoot On The Grass

The hour was late. Booth was sitting alone on the couch in the family room, his feet on the coffee table, a bottle of cold beer in hand. He was barely paying attention to the game playing on the television. It had been a long, exhausting week. Their most recent case had been solved and he had spent the day in his office, putting together the paperwork Caroline had demanded from him. The day had ended in a mad rush to pick his kids, taking them home to feed and bathe them. With said kids soundly asleep in bed, Booth could finally relax, his eyelids growing heavy, his body tired from the week's activities. That evening, Brennan was attending some formal dinner, a culmination of a forensic conference she had been invited to speak at. For once, he had been glad that he had paperwork to finish. He hated formal dinners.

He heard the jangle of keys and then the turning of the lock to the front door. She was home.

"Hi Booth." She greeted him as she entered the family room, dropping her purse onto the couch.

He hadn't seen Brennan since breakfast that morning when they parted ways, her for the Jeffersonian and himself for the FBI. He had inexplicably missed her throughout his work day. She was dressed in a red, strapless dress, her hair pinned up, showing off the expanse of her neck. She looked stunning. His jaw dropped. He felt very much like how he did the very first time he laid eyes on her while she was giving her lecture at American University.

"Wow." He whispered underneath his breath, feeling himself already getting turned on by how his wife looked.

Seemingly oblivious to the effect she was having on her husband, Brennan placed a hand on the shelf near the door, slipping off her heels.

"It was a mistake to wear these tonight. My feet are killing me." She dropped one shoe onto the floor, moving to remove the other.

Booth placed his bottle of beer on the coffee table, getting to his feet, he quickly closed the short distance between them with a few steps.

They now stood face to face as he ran the back of his fingers along her shoulder then down her arm.

"You look just… wow."

She smiled back tenderly at him. "Yes. I know. Many of my male colleagues complimented me on my appearance tonight."

Booth felt a surge of jealousy course through him. "You dressed like that for them?"

"There's no need to be jealous Booth. I dressed in what I thought was appropriate for the occasion, not for them. Besides, you know that I'm only attracted to you."

"You better be." Booth growled, pressing his lips to hers. He felt her arms slip round him as he pulled her body flush against his. Breaking the kiss, they rested their foreheads against each other's and as they paused to catch their breath, Brennan noticed a mischievous twinkle in her husband's eyes.

"You probably danced with a couple of them."

"Yes. Drs Morgan and Gallagher were very persistent."

"Yeah well you know what? I figure you owe your husband a dance too huh?"

"I couldn't say no to that." Brennan teased.

"C'mon." He made his way to the front door. Opening it, he held out his hand to her.

"We're going outside?"

"Just trust me okay Bones?"

She smiled, placing her hand in his. She trusted him implicitly. She questioned his sanity though when he pulled her out of the house.

"But Booth! I don't have any shoes on!"

"You were complaining that your feet hurt."

It was a warm summer night and the grass on their front lawn felt soft under her bare feet.

"I noticed," he explained as he took her into his arms and started swaying to imaginary music in his head, "that the stars were out in full force tonight. It's a beautiful night out for a dance under the stars, doncha think?"

Brennan laughed. "I don't have any shoes on, I probably look a mess."

"Nonsense Bones. You look perfect tonight." He whispered.

She seemed to accept his compliment and relaxed into his arms, wrapping her arms round his neck, she rested her head on his broad shoulder, closing her eyes, enjoying the feel of his strong arms round her. She inhaled deeply, allowing her senses to be saturated with all things Booth.

Booth looked up into the night sky. True enough the stars twinkled. A memory flashed in his mind, they were at her High School reunion and they were dancing to Seal's _Kiss From a Rose_. Back then, they were dancing under artificial, man-made stars. That moment had been bittersweet. He had wanted to hold her in his arms forever but she had said no then and his heart was still hurting from her rejection.

But now, years later, under the starry night sky, they were dancing as husband and wife. Dancing in the dark with her between his arms, barefoot on the grass, swaying to what could've been their favorite song.

 _"Because what we have here, this life, it's better than any hand that I could ever be dealt."_

He was a gambler and that night he felt as if he was the luckiest man alive.

He had realized he was madly in love with her when he had came out of his coma dream. But he had been a coward.

 _"I love you, in an atta' girl kinda way."_

He had professed his love for her, but her shocked look made him take it back. He should've been brave enough not to back off then. That faithful night outside the Hoover, he had worked up the courage and tried desperately to convince her they should be together. He had always known they were meant to be.

 _"I knew. Right from the beginning… I'm that guy. Bones, I'm that guy. I know."_

She wasn't ready then. And time passed but his love for her though momentarily derailed never wavered.

She was the strongest woman he ever knew. She had a difficult childhood but she fought the odds and became the top in her field. She had been through so much in their time together as partners. From kidnappings to the death of close friends and that of her own father. She had stood by him and put her life on the line. Their relationship had endured her being a fugitive, his incarceration and their separation due to his gambling relapse. Through it all she had remained strong. She was no longer impervious but her strength remained.

She knew his deepest, darkest secrets. She loved him despite his past. He had taken many lives in the line of duty. She didn't despise him for that, even though he despised himself for his actions as a soldier. She knew how much his heart broke each time he had to pull the trigger to end someone's life as an FBI Agent.

As a couple, they shared their hopes and dreams, together they saw the future in their children. He still remembered that night vividly in his mind. It was a night much like tonight.

 _"I'm pregnant. You're the father."_

He had felt over the moon that night. He had seen the future in her eyes, eyes that shone with joy when she shared news of the life they had created together. That night he had thought things couldn't get any better. But they did. She had asked him to marry her.

 _"I love you. I want you to be my husband. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."_

That day when he slipped the ring onto her finger, he felt as if his life had been complete.

Against all odds, like he had said in his wedding vows, enduring ghosts, snakes and kidnappings, Pelant, the church that had been burnt down and their wedding that almost didn't happen, they had tied the knot. They had caught each other. She was his girl and he was her man.

And so there they were, dancing in the dark, with her barefoot on the grass. She lifted her head from his shoulder and gazed lovingly into his eyes. She offered him a small smile and he smiled back. He loved her so much it hurt. He had faith in them, in their love. No matter what life threw at them, he knew they were solid.

At that moment, she looked like an angel in his arms, she looked perfect. He still saw the future in her eyes.

A soft giggle interrupted his reverie. "Mommy! Daddy! What are you doing out here?"

The couple turned their heads. Christine was standing at the doorway in her pyjamas.

Booth looked back at Brennan and they laughed. He made his way to their daughter and gathered her into his arms.

"What are you doing up so late Pumpkin?" he asked.

"I wanted a drink of water and I couldn't find you."

"Well you found us now."

"Mommy and Daddy are dancing Sweetheart." Brennan answered her daughter's question as Booth carried Christine towards her.

"Out here in the dark? With no shoes Mommy?"

Booth laughed. "Shh… don't tell anyone okay? It's our secret. It's something Mommy and Daddy like to do."

Christine giggled. "Okay Daddy."

Booth looked at Brennan as she held out her arm, welcoming Christine to join their dance in the dark.

 _"I'm just one of those people who doesn't get to be in a family."_

He had proven her wrong. She had a family. One that loved her without condition. He was glad he got to be part of that family.

 ** _I wanted Hank to make an appearance in this story too. But unfortunately, I couldn't find a way to write him in._**

 ** _Hope you all enjoyed this little bit of fluff before Christmas. To everyone in the awesome Bones fandom, especially those of you whom I've gotten to know through FFnet, and to those of you who always take the time to leave me a review, and to everyone who has taken time to read this, here's wishing you a very Blessed Christmas!_**


	24. Chapter 24: PDA

**_Gosh! I miss seeing BB and the show so badly!_**

 ** _Shout outs to:_** ** _RobinAngelena (Death of Queen Bee is one of my fave episodes too),_** ** _regbride12, dms517, Lauwy_** ** _(good pun! Thanks for super favorit-ting),_** ** _554Laura, LoveShipper_** ** _,_** ** _JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett, adorkablesalad_** ** _(yup, the center always holds),_** ** _GalaxieGurl (true, everyone hopes to find that kind of love BB share), conservativegirl, berlin0910, mphs95_** ** _,_** ** _ZinaR_** ** _,_** ** _kareneb (yes would've been nice to have seen something like this on the show), hushedgreylily_** ** _,_** ** _Poppyblue5, FaithinBones,_** ** _jsboneslover,_** ** _mendenbar,_** ** _Phyllis and other guests who reviewed. Thank you so much for favoriting and following and leaving a review._**

 ** _So this is a chapter I'm not really sure about and was hesitant about posting. The idea for this came to me some time ago, and I was stuck trying to finish it for quite awhile. Honestly the story premise for some silly, fluffy fun sounded better in my head. Come to think of it now, it seems a little OOC, especially for Brennan. But anyway, since it was already almost done, I figured no harm posting it. Read on and let me know what you think?_**

PDA

It was a girls' night out, over one too many drinks while their husbands were home with their children that the challenge was set. Outside the Founding Fathers the two women hugged each other goodnight. The pact was made, the deal sealed.

…

The next morning a new case arrived at the FBI, requiring the expertise of the Jeffersonian Institute's finest. In the middle of the case, in Hodgin's Ookey room while listening to Hodgins ramble on about particulates, Angela decided that she should go first, setting said challenge into motion.

She moved to Hodgins while he was still talking, turning his wheelchair round so that he was facing her. A little startled, Hodgins looked up at his wife with curiosity and a tad bit of anger at being interrupted when he was explaining the results of the trace he had ran on his beloved mass spectrometer. Angela leaned down and proceeded to kiss him thoroughly. As she straightened herself, she turned to look at Brennan who was also in the room, giving her best friend a smug smile. Hodgins watched in bewilderment as Brennan quirked a tiny smile back, nodding.

Later that afternoon, Booth dropped by the bone room to discuss their case.

"Any luck on ID-ing the victim?"

"Angela might have her facial reconstruction done. We should go check." She led Booth next door to where the forensic artist was working.

"Oh hey guys, I'm just about done." Angela acknowledged their presence. The forensic artist turned to the large screen in her office, pulling out her facial reconstruction.

To Booth's shock Brennan didn't start rambling on about the victim but turned to tug at his tie, pulling him towards her then fisting his grey suit jacket with her other hand as she tongue kissed him in front of Angela. When she was apparently satisfied, she pushed him back roughly, causing him to stumble back, clearly still in shock.

Slightly out of breath, Booth cast a shy glance at Angela then back at Brennan. "Bones! What are you doing?"

Brennan didn't reply, simple batted her eyelids at him before turning to give Angela a knowing smile. Booth was even more confused when the two women proceeded to discuss the case as if nothing happened.

The next day, both couples were having lunch at the Founding Fathers. Hodgins was talking about some insect larvae that would help their case and Booth was getting bored, trying to drown out Hodgins' voice by turning his thoughts to the Flyers game later that evening. Suddenly Angela got up from her seat and promptly proceeded to sit on Hodgins' lap.

"Angie!" Hodgins looked a little embarrassed.

"What? I can't show my husband a little appreciation?" She smoothed her hand up and down his chest, before kissing him passionately, tunnelling her fingers through his hair, pleasured moans included.

Booth cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. "Maybe you guys wanna get a room?"

Angela broke the kiss, then turned to smile slyly at Booth, then Brennan. Booth cast a glance at Brennan. He knew that look on his wife's face. It was the face she had when she was fiercely competitive over something.

Later that afternoon, as Booth strode into the medico-legal lab, he was suddenly assaulted by his wife. She grabbed his shoulders and roughly pushed him back until his back hit the wall outside Angela's office with a thud. He was both horrified and turned on as Brennan proceeded to kiss him with much vigor, her hand deftly freeing his shirt from the confines of his pants, her warm hand slipping under to caress his abs. He wanted to push her back but his body screamed _more!_ So he grabbed her hips, pressing her body to his as he kissed her back with as much enthusiasm.

"Dr Brennan! Seeley!" This is a place of work! What you do in private should be done privately!"

At the sound of Cam's voice, the couple jumped apart, like two magnets repelling each other. Booth quickly tucked his shirt back into his pants, looking at his long-time friend haplessly. "I don't know what got over Bones. She just attacked me."

"It won't happen again Cam." Brennan didn't seem apologetic as she smiled at Cam then back at Angela who was watching the spectacle from the entrance of her office.

Booth waited as all three women parted ways, back to their offices. Still a little shocked and very embarrassed, Booth made sure his clothes were no longer in disarray before heading to the Ookey room. Something was up and he was determined to find out what.

"Hey bug boy, we need to talk." Booth demanded as he entered Hodgins' office.

"You tell me." Hodgins replied as he wheeled himself behind a shelf full of plants, gesturing for Booth to join him in hiding.

"There's something weird going on with our wives." Booth said as he ducked behind the shelf.

"You think?!"

"They can't seem to stop jumping us. I mean if we were home, I wouldn't mind but it's like when they're in public – "

"They're like hungry wolves and we're the prey."

"Exactly. Not that I really mind," Booth shrugged, "but there's a limit to how much PDA I can take from Bones. She practically assaulted me outside Angela's office just now. And Cam caught us!"

Hodgins laughed sympathetically.

"Maybe they're pregnant!" Booth exclaimed. "Bones always wants lots of sex when she's pregnant."

"No way! Dude… wait. Angie and I haven't been having sex a whole lot lately, she's just had a baby. We're both low on sleep. Maybe they've got infected with some virus that makes them horny or something."

"Seriously?" Booth asked incredulous. "You noticed how they always look at each other after they jump us?"

"You're right. Wait a minute. This is some silly game or challenge the girls are playing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah this sounds like something Angie would come up with."

"Right and this happened right after their girls' night out."

"So what do we do?"

"We put a stop to it."

"You really want to? I mean I'm kinda enjoying it."

"Me too. But if she does that to me at the FBI…" Booth shook his head. Much as he liked what Brennan was doing to him, he couldn't bear the thought of the repercussions if she jumped him in his office. "No. We've gotta stop it."

"So what do you suggest we should do?"

…

A week later in the lab's break area on the upper level of the lab, Angela huffed as she sat herself down on the couch next to Brennan.

"So Hodgins doesn't seem to want any sort of loving anymore."

"Booth too! He wouldn't even kiss me back. And this morning when I suggested sex, he refused. He's never refused sex with me before."

"You think they know?"

"There's only one way to find out."

The women marched into the Ookey room where Hodgins was discussing their current case with Booth.

"What's going on?" Brennan demanded as she glared at Booth.

"We should be asking you that." Booth replied.

"What?" Brennan feigned ignorance.

"Bones, Bones. You're never a good liar."

"Oh forget it Bren, they've got us. Might as well fess up, that is if we ever wanna have sex with our husbands again."

"Yeah fess up." Hodgins pipped in.

"Angela and I made a little wager. We were talking about how prudish you can be Booth."

"Me?"

"Yes you Booth."

"So we decided that it would be fun to see how long you both would take to crack under the pressure of overt PDA." Angela explained.

"I postulated that given your prudish tendencies, it would be you."

"You bet against me Bones? And why the hell are you betting? You know I can't even be seen near a bet."

"I'm betting _on_ you Booth. Not telling you to place a bet."

"So who won?" Hodgins asked.

"Nobody. Since none of you tried to stop us while we were making out in public." Angela replied.

Booth rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you two actually used us to play some silly game."

"You can't say you hated it right?" Angela pointed out.

"You're right Angie, we didn't exactly mind." Hodgins chuckled.

"Well, this little wager ends here. Since nobody won, I'll donate the money wagered to charity." Brennan laughed. "It was fun while we were at it."

Angela laughed along, as their husbands looked annoyed.

"C'mon Bones." Booth growled. "Let's get outta here."

He took Brennan's hand and led her hurriedly out of the lab.

"Are you angry Booth?"

"No. You have any idea how hard it was to refuse you sex? We're going home now, and we're gonna imagine we're in public and you can jump me. Do all those crazy, sexy things to me."

Brennan laughed. "You're very prudish."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Would you like to have sex against your car in the Jeffersonian parking garage?"

"No!"

"See."

"What's ours should just be ours Bones. Did you forget that?"

"No."

"Good. Now let's just go home."

 ** _Okay guys. Lay it on me. Loved it or hated it?_**

 ** _PS: In case I don't have time to post until 2018, A Happy New Year everyone! May 2018 be better for you than 2017!_**


	25. Chapter 25: Prison

**_LoveShipper (I'm sure the boys did enjoy it), Phyllis,_** ** _RobinAngelena,_** ** _Caroline's Bones – Dolphins (thank you!), Lauwy_** **** ** _(yeah different),_** ** _kareneb (lol, sorry I interfered with your sleep), Felinxx (PDA = public display of affection), 554Laura, ZinaR_** ** _,_** ** _FaithinBones, aadams00 (yeah, so would I)_** ** _,_** ** _adorkablesalad (we're all hoping for a revival), mendenbar (yes very true), gatewatcher_** ** _,_** ** _GalaxieGurl,_** ** _jsboneslover,_** ** _yoshimi0701,_** ** _Monique Sampson_** ** _, regbride12, mphs95._**

 ** _Some time back, there was a request for me to write on Brennan getting Booth to go back to church after his release from prison. I tried but couldn't find who was the reviewer who requested for it was, and I doubt this chapter meets the brief entirely but whoever it was, I hope you enjoy this. First instalment of this series for 2018. A little angsty fluff. If there's such a thing._**

Prison

Booth had always known that due to the nature of his work he would one day have to be back. Today hadn't been the first time he had to enter a prison again since his release years ago. But this time, the unwanted memories came back with a greater vengeance than the first time he had to return. He wasn't sure why, but he chalked it up to the fact that this particular correctional facility was more similar in appearance to the one he had been imprisoned in for three long, lonely months. From the prison uniform to the cells, everything looked disconcertingly familiar. As he walked past the jail cells, he remembered what it was like. He remembered enduring the long, painful recovery from almost dying alone. He remembered worrying about Brennan and Christine. He recalled what it was like to always have to look over his shoulders, knowing that almost every inmate wanted a piece of him and every prison guard saw him as a traitor.

As the interview room door closed while they waited for their informant to be brought to them, Booth fought the claustrophobic feeling of suffocation. He fought the urge to knock on the steel door, asking to be let out. Instead of sitting relaxed in the chair, he folded his arms across his chest, pacing round the room, his gaze seemingly fixated on the small glass window of the reinforced steel door.

His gaze fell on Brennan. He had noticed a subtle change in Brennan's demeanour and concluded she had to had been affected by their visit too. She looked back at him with concern, but before she could speak the door opened. The prison guard led the prisoner they were to interview in. The orange prison uniform reminded her of worse times.

The prisoner slumped into the chair opposite her as Booth took the seat next to her. She took in a deep breath. They were following a lead and had been tipped off that an inmate could provide information much needed in their current case. They were there to get a job done and the sooner they finished, the sooner they could leave.

Their interviews concluded, Booth and Brennan climbed into the FBI standard-issue SUV that was parked outside the correctional facility. The visit to the prison had indeed proved fruitful and the couple had obtained the information they needed. On the long drive back to the FBI, both were uncharacteristically quiet, lost in their own thoughts. Brennan finally broke the silence.

"It must have been hard for you to be back."

"Not really." Booth shrugged. "I mean, at least I'm not the one behind bars this time."

"Still, it must have been difficult being reminded of those months incarcerated. I noticed."

Booth sighed audibly. "I guess."

"I know you say you've gotten over it but those months after you were released and after Sweets died… it was a significant series of events that changed you irrevocably."

"It changed the way I think about the people I arrest, sure. And yeah I was a pain in the ass for awhile… but irrevocably sounds really permanent."

"That is the meaning of the word. But you were not the proverbial pain in the behind. You were however changed to a certain extent. I also know those series of events led you to gamble again."

"Wasn't an excuse."

"It was a tremendous stress to you Booth. I was afraid for a time I wouldn't get the Booth I knew back."

"Cause of the way I was behaving."

"Yes."

"Did you? Get him back?" Booth asked, afraid of the answer.

"I did." She smiled at him. "It took some time but I got him back. And I love him more than ever now."

Booth grinned. "He's a lucky man."

"I'm very fortunate to have him too." She reached over to her husband, smoothing a hand along his thigh. It was her turn to reflect.

"Going back there today… to be reminded of the situation you were in, the people around you, the conditions you had to live in and to know you were recovering from injuries that could have easily taken your life…"

Booth placed his hand over hers as she continued to speak.

"You were an FBI Agent in prison. I was terrified you'd die in in there. Every night, I lay alone in our bed, in our brand new house, worrying over the conditions you had to survive in. Worrying that someone would harm you, or worse, kill you. I wanted nothing more than to get you out of there."

"And you blackmailed a judge to get me out." Booth laughed. "That was hot."

"As I recall, you were incensed at me for doing that. Hot, was not what you thought of my actions then."

"Yeah but now thinking back, it was pretty hot." His tone grew serious. "It must've been hard on you too. Having to move all our stuff into a new house, taking care of Christine, worrying about me."

"Yes. I have no desire to relive those months without you. But I had help. Our friends were all there for Christine and I."

"People must've talked. You were the wife of an FBI Agent who they thought had betrayed his fellow agents. Everyone thought I had killed them in cold blood."

"They did, but I maintained your innocence."

"Still."

"You should know I don't usually give much thought to what other people think of me, neither am I bothered by it. I was however, concerned that it would adversely affect Christine. I was worried mothers would not allow their children to play with her at the playground. Or that she would get mislead by others intent on gossiping into thinking that you were really a criminal. On hindsight, it was fortunate that we moved. Our new neighbors did not know us and so the repercussions on Christine were minimal. Other than the fact that she missed you terribly."

"You were right you know. About having to look over my shoulder all the time. People wanted me dead… I didn't want you to worry… it was the thought of coming home to you and Christine that kept me going."

"I know."

"I was angry for so long. Even after I got released from prison. But you saved me, like you always do."

"What did I save you from?"

"I wasn't going to church, I wasn't sleeping, I was just a very angry man. You weren't going to get the Booth you married back."

"Isaiah chapter fifty-five verse eight."

"Yeah. You reminded me of that. And somehow you got me to go back to church and you got me back on the right track. Even when I gambled, you gave me a second chance. I'll forever be grateful to you for that, for not giving up on me. You know Bones, for someone who doesn't believe in God, you made a pretty good argument for me to go back to church."

"The human mind isn't always able to fathom what God decides. That is, in essence what that verse meant. You needed to be reminded of that."

Booth nodded, agreeing. He took his eyes off the road, glancing at her, grinning.

"Your faith is what makes you, you. You needed an anchor. You needed to believe in a higher power. You always had. Your faith in your God. You had to get it back to be Booth again. I was simply the facilitator."

"And that's why you're so amazing Bones. You know I love you right?"

Brennan laughed. "Yes. I know. I love you too Booth."

"You don't have to say that twice. You put your own beliefs aside for me. That… could only be love."

He glanced over at her again, his heart swelling with pride for how far she'd come. She wore a contented smile on her face. The Temperance Brennan he first knew would never have done that, but now, she was his loving wife and mother to his children. He would always thank God for her.


	26. Chapter 26: Role Play

**_Thank you list:_** ** _bookwormlady (glad you enjoyed the chapter you requested),_** ** _RobinAngelena,_** **** ** _554Laura (filling in the missing bits, that's what I try to do), ZinaR, LoveShipper, kareneb_** ** _,_** ** _regbride12 (it was a trying time, but they had Sweets and a lot of friends who loved them to help them out),_** ** _jsboneslover,_** ** _yoshimi0701 (thanks), FaithinBones (yeah it's what makes him Booth), mendenbar (a love we all strive to achieve), zats_** ** _. Thank you also to all readers and everyone following or who favorited this series._**

 ** _The previous chapter was a little angsty. This chapter is a lot more light-hearted and maybe a little hot. I got inspired to write this after watching Death in the Saddle and Brennan's comment about role play._**

Role Play

Brennan stood, turning to face Booth. He was looking at her intently, his pen and index cards in hand, ready to take notes.

"I've obtained all the information I can from the crime scene. I'll need these remains shipped back to the Jeffersonian before I have more information for you."

"What no cause of death? No ID?"

"I admire your faith in my abilities Agent Booth. While I am the best in my field, I'll still need these bones cleaned before I can provide an accurate answer to your questions."

"Right. Anything else?"

"Not until I get the remains back to the lab. "

"I guess my job here is done then." Booth turned to walk away but Brennan called after him.

"Wait. There is one more thing."

Booth turned back to face her as she took slow confident steps towards him.

"What?"

She had closed the distance between them and they were now face to face, inches from each other. The tension radiating off their bodies was palpable and they were both breathing a little heavily. She slipped her hands under his suit jacket, running her hands appreciatively along his abdominal muscles.

"What are you doing?!" He gasped while making no attempt to stop her.

"You have an excellent physique. I've always wondered what it would feel like to have your musculature under my fingertips."

She ran her hands upwards, coming to rest on his pectorals. "Your body is quite exquisite."

Booth cleared his throat, unable to stop his body's reaction to her hands on him. He knew reciting the names of saints wasn't going to help this time. "This is really, _really_ inappropriate."

She moved her hands up his shoulders, slipping them beneath his jacket, slipping the black jacket off his shoulders. Said jacket fell to the ground along with his pen and index cards. He knew he should stop her but he seemed frozen, unable to form coherent thought or move.

"Your acromia are extremely impressive."

Unsure of which part of his body she was talking about, he replied, "I um… I work out."

She smiled, batting her eyelids at him. His heart hammered wildly in his chest. "I can tell."

Her hands moved to untie the knot of his tie. "Although we have only been working together for a short time, I find that I'm increasingly attracted to your physicality."

She locked eyes with him as she slipped the tie off him, throwing it to the ground next to his discarded jacket. "I've seen how you look at me. You can't deny that you're attracted to me too."

"Yeah." He breathed. "I can't."

"I've been wanting to do this since I first saw you."

Her slender fingers that he had watched handle human remains with care now began unbuttoning his shirt. Her fingers ghosted his skin and he was already hard for her. With only three buttons of his shirt remaining, she seemed to decide that this method of disrobing him was taking too much time and she ripped the shirt open. The buttons popped off, rolling onto the floor.

"I've tried, but I am no longer able to curb my desire to have intercourse with you."

He stood there knowing he had to stop her but yet transfixed by her actions. His crisp, white dress shirt soon joined the pile of his clothes on the floor. Her fingers moved to his cocky belt buckle. He snapped to his senses and he grabbed her wrist.

"We're at a crime scene!" He protested weakly. "We can't!"

She didn't reply but leaned forward, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Something inside him sparked when their lips met and he let out a guttural growl. They kissed with a ferocity and passion, not caring if anyone else was watching. After a sufficient amount of tongue clashing, they broke the kiss, both panting and out of breath.

"Since we're not caring anymore…" Booth offered her a smile that made her knees go weak.

His fingers moved to the zipper of her dark blue Jeffersonian jumpsuit. "I've always wondered what you wore under there."

With one swift movement he unzipped her. His jaw dropped. She had nothing on except a black bra that barely contained her ample breasts and a matching lacy panty. Suddenly the partners were filled with an urgent need to get naked. Her boots, his pants and shoes, his stripy socks, were all discarded in a frenzy before their lips were on each other again. She marched him backwards, the back of his knees hitting the side of the bed. She pushed him back with a force he was not surprised she had. He fell back onto their bed, propping himself up on his elbows to watch as she crawled towards him, a sultry smile on her face. His eyes feasted on her naked body as he lay back, his hand tunnelling her dark hair to cup the back of her head, he pulled her towards him.

"You're so beautiful Bones." He breathed just before their lips met again. Desiring dominance that night he rolled them over, himself now on top. She was his and his alone and he wanted the whole world to know that.

…

Multiple orgasms later, Brennan lay her head on her husband's chest. Perfectly sated. She had an arm and leg draped lazily across the wide expanse of his body. She could feel his fingers absently playing with her hair as his chest rose and fell.

"You broke character too soon." She observed.

"What? I didn't."

"Agent Booth would have objected more vehemently to such overt displays of affection and lust at a crime scene."

"Well Dr Brennan gave him little choice. I mean she ripped his shirt off! You are going to get me a new one right?"

Brennan lifted her head to look at him, feigning annoyance. "Yes."

"That was make believe anyway. I wouldn't let you take my clothes off like that if we were at a real crime scene."

"Yes, you're prudish like that."

"Hey I'm not!"

"Regardless, it would have been unlikely I would have discarded your clothes on the ground and risk contaminating the crime scene."

"That's why its role play Bones. We get to live out our fantasies."

"It does heighten the sexual experience." She smiled the smile he loved at him.

"Next time it's my turn to choose. I think I'm gonna go with sexy MI6 spy and dangerous hitman she's been sent to catch."

"I have that long red dress in my closet. The one you like."

"I like you in any dress Bones. But I prefer you naked." He teased. "Did you really mean what you said?"

"I always mean what I say."

"So you've always wanted to rip my clothes off and have sex with me since our first case together?"

"Yes."

Booth chuckled. "You have admirable self-restraint then considering we didn't actually get to making love till seven years after our first case together."

"Back then, although I toyed with the idea of intercourse with you, you irritated me a lot. That helped keep my desire for you in check. I also had other men I could go to in order to satisfy my biological urges."

"What did I say about reminding me about other men you've slept with huh? Especially when you're in bed with me?"

"Yes. I won't mention my past sexual encounters again. Although I don't see why you're still jealous. It's you I married after all."

"Because I hate to think of you with other men, okay Bones?"

"You're being very possessive."

"You would say that it's because I'm an alpha-male and alpha-males don't like to share."

"There might be some anthropological truth to that."

"After all this time, it's like I'm subconsciously absorbing all that anthropological talk under my skin." He laughed.

"Did you mean what you said about wondering what I wear under my Jeffersonian jumpsuit?"

"Yeah. I still do."

"We travel to crime scenes frequently together now. You know what I wear underneath."

"Yeah but before we got together I was sometimes curious about what was under there. And now, there're still times when you're getting dressed and I'm getting the kids ready. I don't always know what you've got under there." He frowned at her. "This is the first time you've worn that sexy bra and panty set under your jumpsuit right?"

Brennan smiled teasingly, pressing a kiss to his bare chest. "Maybe."

Booth lifted his head to stare at her. "Maybe?! You've worn only that under your jumpsuit to a crime scene before?"

"I guess you'll have to check every time after we leave a crime scene from now on."

Booth threw his head back, groaning. "Bones! How am I supposed to concentrate on my job if all I can think about is whether you're wearing something sexy under your jumpsuit?"

"And I thought Special Agent In-Charge Seeley Booth loved a challenge."


	27. Chapter 27: Beer Hat

**_Special thanks to:_** ** _Lauwy_** ** _,_** ** _Phyllis,_** ** _kareneb_** ** _(were you referring to this series of stories?), Nelapl, ZinaR, LoveShipper_** ** _,_** ** _RobinAngelena,_** ** _GalaxieGurl (haha yes if that really happened at a crimes scene, I think you described the other characters witnessing it accurately), mendenbar, jsboneslover, hushedgreylily, 554Laura,_** ** _BonesfanJD_** ** _(I miss them a lot too),_** ** _FaithinBones, regbride12, yoshimi0701, grc73_** ** _(Happy Belated Birthday!) and other guests who reviewed._**

 ** _Who could forget that scene from Season 3, where Brennan burst in on Booth in the tub? If you need a quick recap, I suggest you go check out FaithinBones' latest chapter to her story Day After Day before reading this. I was just about to post this chapter, when I read her chapter. Great minds!_**

 ** _Anyway, the story idea for this came from me re-watching "The Pain in the Heart". I was thinking to myself, if they were a couple she would never tolerate that. And so here's that thought in a one-shot._**

 ** _This is set in Season 11, after "The Brother in the Basement"._**

Beer Hat

It had been a week after Booth had been released from the hospital. His wound was healing well and the injury though initially life-threatening had now become another scar to add to his battered body. He was due to return to work as an FBI Agent once he was cleared by the doctors to return to active field duty. An event which his physicians had postulated would take at least another four more weeks. Brennan under his prompting and satisfied that her husband was no longer in mortal danger had returned to work.

It was a hot summer afternoon and Booth was starting to feel very bored. The kids were with Max and he was alone at home. Channel surfing had lost its charm after lunch and his thoughts began to wander to Jared and how he could've done things differently to prevent his brother's untimely demise. He knew it was futile thinking and he tried hard to find something to do to occupy his mind and time until his wife and children got home.

He remembered the leaky faucet that needed fixing in the childrens' bathroom. The wound from his surgery still stung and it reminded him of its existence with an angry jolt of pain as he rose from the couch.

Wincing, Booth decided that fixing a leaky faucet would have to wait until his wound hurt less. He gingerly walked towards the kitchen, intending to pour himself a glass of water. As he opened the fridge his gaze fell on the six-pack of beer in the corner. Since he was currently on medication, he wasn't allowed any alcoholic beverages. He knew Brennan would kill him if she found out he had a drink. Grabbing a bottle of water he shut the fridge before he could be tempted any further.

As he drank from the bottle, his eyes swept the room. His gaze landed on his beer hat. His aching body reminded him that he had been stuck in a basement, bleeding to death two weeks ago. His muscles ached. _How good would a soak in the tub feel?_

He remembered his still healing surgical wound. Soaking in a tub was unfortunately also prohibited. An idea suddenly sparked in his head. Carefully he lifted his t-shirt, studying the water-proof bandage that covered the surgical wound. Brennan had been diligent to change his dressing for him nightly after his shower. He remembered that she had informed him that the wound didn't look infected and was healing nicely the night before. He figured that if he filled the tub to a water level that didn't reach his abdominal wound it wouldn't count as soaking in the tub. Not in the way that his surgeon had cautioned against anyway.

His gaze fell on the beer hat again. He turned to look at his closed fridge. His brain tried to remind him not to incur the wrath of his wife but to no avail. Booth glanced at the clock on the wall. It was two-thirty in the afternoon. Plenty of time before his wife got home from work. _What Bones doesn't know won't hurt her._ He grinned to himself, pleased that he had come up with the idea.

…

Brennan gently turned the keys to her front door. She knew Booth could very well be asleep on the couch and she didn't want to wake him. Carefully she shut the door behind her. Turning she expected to see Booth snoring on the couch. Instead the family room was empty and the television off.

"Booth?"

He was not in the kitchen either. She figured he might have fallen asleep in their bedroom. She knew that this particular injury had taken a toll on his body and he had been more fatigued than usual. She dropped her messenger bag on the couch and strode into their bedroom.

"Booth?"

Their bed was empty. She heard the sounds of rock music blaring from their bathroom. Foreigner. Her brilliant mind put two and two together and her blood boiled. Throwing their bathroom door open she was confronted by a sight she knew she would see. Her husband was soaking blissfully in their tub, beer hat on his head, enjoying a drink with a comic in hand. At least he wasn't smoking a cigar this time she thought sarcastically.

"Booth!" She hit the stop button on the mp3 player.

"Bones! What the hell?! What are you doing home?"

"What the hell?! I should be asking you that! You know you're not supposed to be soaking in a bathtub. And you're drinking beer?! Did you forget that you're still on antibiotics and pain medications? Did you even take them today?!"

"First of all, I did take my antibiotics. I skipped my pain meds cause I wasn't hurting all that much today."

"You should not be soaking in the tub with water that might cause your wound to become infected! How could you be so callous with your life given what you've just been through?!"

"I'm not callous with my life okay?! Take a closer look. I filled the tub with water so that it wouldn't reach my wound. And I figured half a can of beer wouldn't hurt."

"I came home to check on you and this is what I find?! This isn't the first time you've done this, is it?! That's why you were so eager to get me to go back to work!"

Furious, Brennan stormed out of the bathroom.

Enraged as well, Booth rose from the tub, his swift action causing him pain. "Damn it!" He cursed under his breath. He grabbed his side, grimacing, his other hand braced against the tiled wall.

"Booth! Are you okay?" Brennan reappeared in the bathroom.

"I'm okay." He groaned. "Just got up too fast."

"Oh Booth." Seeing him in distress, her anger dissipated. She held out her hand and Booth grudgingly took it, allowing her to help him out of the tub. She grabbed a towel, knowing how much it still hurt for him to bend down to dry himself, she crouched down, helping to dry the lower half of his body. She watched as he gingerly walked to their bed and sat down, removing his beer hat.

She handed him a pair of boxers and waited as he slowly pulled them on.

He looked at her and sighed. "You can say it."

"Say what?"

"I told you so."

Despite her anger, Brennan smiled. "I do not intend to gloat over your current situation but… I told you so."

"Happy now?" He glared at her.

"No. I'm not happy. I'm worried about you. Although your bandage is waterproof, I'd still like to change it. We shouldn't take the risk that water from the tub hadn't seeped in."

"Okay." Booth grimaced as he lay down on their bed. He knew the drill. Brennan washed her hands, pulled on a pair of latex gloves then proceeded to check on his stitches and cover it with a fresh bandage. Under her scrutinizing eyes, he felt like a skeleton on her light table.

"It looks clean and dry." Brennan said as Booth slowly sat up. She pulled off the gloves.

She waited as he let the pain from the movement pass. He glanced at her guiltily. "Look Bones, I'm sorry."

"There's a reason why you should always follow the advice of medical professionals Booth."

"I know. I was bored. It's a hot day. I haven't had a beer in a long time. And then I saw my beer hat. My body ached. I figured I could fill the tub so the water wouldn't reach my bandage. I hadn't had my pain meds and I figured a little beer couldn't hurt. I'm not an alcoholic like my Dad. I'm sorry."

Brennan sat down on the bed next to her husband. "I know you're not like your father, but did you forget you almost died? If we didn't find you in time…"

She closed her eyes, blowing out a breath. "I almost lost you Booth. For a time I was led to believe you were dead!"

Booth took her hand. "I didn't forget. To be honest, I figured I'd be out of the tub before you got home. I didn't mean to make you upset. But I also shouldn't be keeping things from you. I swear, this is the first time I've done this."

"Do you have any idea how mortified I was to come home and see you doing the very things your surgeon told you not to?"

Although it hurt, he turned, brushing his lips against her cheek. "I know what I put you through. I'm so sorry Bones. I didn't think things out properly."

She nodded.

"And I won't soak in the tub again. Not until I can do it with you." He gently nudged her shoulder cheekily.

Her gaze swept his form. The whole episode with his current injury had caused Booth to lose some weight but his physique was still arousing. "You look very alluring."

"I know." He flashed her his charm smile.

"Despite the fact that you've not been able to keep up with your fitness regimen, your physique is still very impressive. If you weren't recovering from surgery, I'd make love to you right now."

"Bones…" Booth groaned. "You're getting me turned on knowing there's nothing I can do about it."

"Take it as pay back for worrying me."

"That's just mean."

Brennan stood with a smile. She picked up his beer hat. "I'll keep this with me for now. This way you won't be tempted into indulging in a drink as well."

"Fine. But you're not getting rid of it."

"I won't."

"Now how about my pain meds?"

"What about them?"

"I think I need them now."

Brennan shook her head. "You just had beer. You'll have to wait at least four hours after."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I'm very serious."

Booth sighed, his wound burning.

Her turn to grin cheekily, Brennan remarked, "Told you so."

"You're not gonna let this one go, are you Bones?"

"Nope."


	28. Chapter 28: Undercover

**_I must have said this before, but I'm saying it again. Writing these one-shots is something I enjoy the most out of all the stories I post. And I'm always glad to hear that everyone reading enjoys it too._** ** _Kareneb (no, I should thank you), GalaxieGurl (yeah I was kind upset the writers would kill off almost everyone in his family, Jared didn't deserve to die, no matter what), RobinAngelena, LoveShipper_** **** ** _(haha yes),_** ** _bookwormlady, FaithinBones, ZinaR, 554Laura (typical man indeed), Brandy, mendenbar, yoshimi0701 (missing them too), dreamer 3097_** **** ** _and other guests, thank you to taking the time._**

 ** _I'm not sure when I'll have time to post a chapter in the coming week, so I'm making up by posting twice today. Enjoy!_**

Undercover

Brennan watched from the entrance of their bedroom as her husband moved purposefully from the closet to their bed. He folded articles of clothing, then placed them inside the black duffel bag on their bed. T-shirts, jeans, socks, boxers. Seemingly satisfied, he zipped up the bag then pulled on the sleek, black leather jacket he had laid out on the bed. He checked himself in the mirror, running fingers through his gelled hair.

Brennan had to admit. Booth looked every bit the part of a biker. From the leather jacket and spiked hair, to the loud t-shirt with the name of a death metal band with faded jeans and boots. She thought he looked decidedly sexy. He must have thought so too as he grinned at his own reflection in the mirror. Turning he walked towards her. She folded her arms across her chest as he stood in front of her.

"I know you don't like this."

"I don't. But you do."

Booth grinned. "Hey, I've always wanted to ride a motorcycle. And now the FBI's loaning me a really cool one. It's huge. I mean how else would I play the part right?"

Brennan sighed. This undercover stint was playing a little too much into Booth's fantasies. And she would not be there to prevent him from getting carried away. She thought of the other females who would be at the biker bars he would have to frequent. She knew he would have to play his part in his undercover role. He could not avoid them. She knew he would never cheat on her with another woman. That being said, he was a very good-looking man with an excellent physique that his clothes did little to hide. She was sure other females would be attracted to him. She couldn't help the stab of jealousy in her heart.

"I only have eyes for you okay?" Booth said, as if reading her mind. "If those biker chicks want some of this? I'll offer them Aubrey instead."

She gipped the lapels of his jacket tightly. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise. I also promise if for any reason they want me to play a game of poker or whatever, I'll make up some excuse. I won't even touch the cards."

Brennan nodded. "And be careful riding your bike."

"I will. This is an important RICO case, I won't mess it up."

Brennan frowned. "I just hate that I won't be there to back you up. I'm always Roxie to your Tony and Wanda to your Buck."

Booth smiled at her little pout. "And you'll always be. But this time I'm gonna have to be Tony without Roxie okay? Roxie is now married to Tony and has to stay home with their two beautiful children."

"That hardly sounds like something Roxie would do." She complained.

"Just go with it Bones."

"I hate that you'll be undercover without me there to back you up."

"Aubrey's gonna be there. You know he'll gladly take a bullet for me."

"As will you for him."

"Yeah."

"And how's that supposed to make me feel any better?"

"It just is." He placed his hands on her arms, running them up and down in an attempt to placate her. "It's hard I know. I don't know how long it's gonna take before I can come home again, but I promise I'll be okay."

"You do not have my permission to die. Remember that." She jabbed her finger at his chest.

"How could I forget?" Booth replied, his voice now losing its playful tone. She had reminded him of the seriousness of his undercover assignment.

"And you're not gonna find some way to be Roxie and come join me and Aubrey all right?"

"Okay."

"Promise. Cause you did that the last time I went undercover at the cowboy thing."

"I won't this time. Although Roxie might happen to be at a bar that Tony's biker gang frequents."

"Bones!"

Brennan laughed. "I was just teasing you. I promise I won't."

"A whole lot of promises we're making."

"Promises we'll both keep."

"We will."

"Oh one more thing," He slipped off his wedding ring and placed it into her open palm. He closed his hand over hers. His gesture added to the gravity of the situation. She remembered the last time she found his wedding ring, she had almost lost him. He instantly knew what she was thinking of.

"I'm gonna be fine. I'll come back for it."

She nodded as he cupped her face, leaning in to capture her lips in his. Breaking the kiss, he grabbed his bag that was on the bed. "Tell the Hank and Christine I love them."

"I'll tell them every day."

…

Brennan scoured the news daily, trying to reassure herself that Booth was unharmed. Three long weeks after he went undercover, Booth returned to her.

She was in limbo, looking over the remains of a cold case when he entered. He looked the way he did when he had left her. Leather jacket, loud t-shirt, faded jeans, boots. This time however, he had a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose.

"Hey Bones!" His voice startled her but she smiled.

"Booth!" She snapped off her gloves then hurried into his outstretched arms, relishing the feel of his embrace.

"I've missed you." Brennan whispered into his neck.

"I missed you too." He slipped the sunglasses off his face.

"I take it the case is solved? You don't have to be undercover anymore?"

"Yeah. Aubrey and I got what we needed. SWAT came in, helped us with the arrest. We couldn't deal with twenty angry bikers on our own."

"I'm glad you had help. Aubrey and you would have been outnumbered."

"It all went down this morning. It was three in the morning and I didn't want to wake you. Anyway I had to get back to the office, wrap up the paperwork."

"And you're unharmed and so is Aubrey?"

"Yeah we're good." He stared into her eyes, taking in a deep breath. He pushed a hand into the pocket of his jeans, fisting the GA sobriety chip he had earned from the last time he had lied to her and gambled. That had not been as long ago as he would have liked. He knew he would work doubly hard now to earn a new one.

Swallowing thickly, Booth gathered the courage to make his confession to his wife. "I… I had to play a couple of games of poker."

"Oh Booth." Brennan sighed, resting a hand on his chest. Afraid for what that meant for them. Afraid of having to go down that road again.

"It was that or risk getting our cover busted. Aubrey tried to step in but he couldn't. I mean I'm the pro at things like this right?"

Brennan nodded. Not liking what she was hearing.

"Don't worry all right Bones? It was different this time. I accepted the feelings, the rush and all the adrenaline that comes with it while I was in the middle of the game. I'm not undercover anymore. It's not gonna be like the last time. I promise. I don't even have the urge to gamble. I'm Booth now, not Tony. Look, I even called Gavin and we talked. I know you don't believe me because of what I did in the past, so here, check my phone, I called Gavin."

Booth handed his phone to her. Brennan hated that he felt as if she didn't trust him completely when it came to his gambling. She hated it even more that he was right. She did worry that he was lying to her and deep down inside there was always this little part of her waiting for him to fall off the wagon again.

"Take it, it's okay." Booth nodded reassuringly at her.

Brennan took his phone. He had indeed called Gavin. The time stamp on his phone log showed that he had placed a twenty minute phone call to Gavin at six that morning. She handed the phone back to him. She closed her eyes, the feelings of his betrayal resurfacing as if it happened just yesterday. She took in a calming breath. She felt his hands on her back, rubbing gently.

"I'm not going to make that mistake again. I have too much to lose."

Brennan opened her eyes. "I believe you."

"I'm going to attend a meeting tonight. I have things under control okay? Even though I don't have the urge to gamble anymore, I'm still gonna go to those meetings."

"You go every week."

"And I'll go everyday now if I have to."

"And if you ever need someone to talk to other than Gavin, no matter what the hour, you have me."

Booth smiled. "I know. And I'm always gonna be thankful that I have you in my corner."

"You know I'm going to keep a careful eye on you, at least for the moment."

"I don't expect any less. And believe me I appreciate it."

"I'm just glad it's all over and you're able to come home now."

"Yeah me too."

"Hank and Christine missed you terribly. They wanted so badly to at least be able to talk to you."

"Daddy's home now." Booth grinned. "I'm gonna surprise them, pick them from school and daycare."

Brennan nodded. "Next time, I'm coming with you."

"I'll remember to tell the Bureau that." He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "I believe you have something of mine."

"I believe I do." Brennan reached into her pocket, retrieving Booth's wedding ring. "I've kept it with me all this time."

Booth held out his left hand to her as she slipped it onto his ring finger, much like on the day they got married. He held up his hand for both of them to see.

"Perfect." He whispered under his breath as she pulled him to her for a passionate kiss.


	29. Chapter 29: In The Buff

**_Great big thank yous to:_** ** _LoveShipper_** ** _,_** ** _jsboneslover (but Booth loves his job, so I don't think that's possible, he hs Brennan on his side so he should be fine),_** ** _RobinAngelena,_** ** _Crash22244 (he learnt his lesson), Lachelle Nepper, 554Laura (pretty hot right?),_** ** _Brandy_** ** _, Lauwy, GalaxieGurl_** **** ** _(I just watched that episode! Double Trouble in the Panhandle), chanevlovesbones, FaithinBones (yup honesty is best), regbride12 (yup their bond is solid), mendenbar, yoshimi0701._**

 ** _Completely unplanned but inspired by what GalaxieGurl wrote as a Valentine's Day story for me and written on a whim with minimal edits, this little drabble is meant to be a companion piece to Chapter 5 of her shirtless Booth series, No Shirt in His Sleep. That story's really good, you should check it out if you haven't._**

 ** _This one's for you GalaxieGurl._**

In the Buff

Booth cracked open an eye, then two. It was early yet. Fine-tuned by years of sniper training, his senses quickly awakened and alert, he listened for any noise coming down the hall, signalling the wakening of his offspring. Hearing nothing he relaxed. He glanced over at his sleeping companion, smiling smugly to himself that she was still asleep. He had woke earlier than her. He knew she had grown a habit of waking before him, admiring him as he slept. Not that he was complaining. Her hobby fed his ego, and waking up to her blue eyes intently studying him was an entirely enjoyable experience. She had said he was an alpha-male warrior and he absolutely loved the fact that she admired his physique, as one would admire a work of art. After all he worked hard to keep in tip-top shape, just for her.

When they had gotten together, he knew she was not going to be like any woman he had ever dated. She was strong, independent and never afraid to speak her mind or do what she wanted to. As her partner, he already knew that of her, but when they started to live together, he had found those traits even more attractive. They had both been in excellent shape when they first got together, and sex featured heavily in the early part of their relationship. As such, both found clothes an unnecessary hinderance to their frequent love making. They were not exhibitionists, but why wear clothes only to have to take them off not too long after they had been put back on? And so waking around naked became something they did in the privacy of their apartments, and later on their house. After Christine was born, this luxury was no longer something they could afford. But they found a way.

In the privacy of their own bedroom, just before bed, they would both shed their clothes and fall asleep in the buff, night clothes at arm's length away, in case of emergencies as Booth had put it.

And so this very morning, a rare instance when Booth woke earlier than Brennan, it was his turn to get an eyeful of his slumbering spouse. Her auburn hair was splayed out on her pillow, messy and in disarray, courtesy of their love making the night before. She had a natural beauty and without any make-up this beauty was even more apparent. His eyes was treated to an arousing view of her ample bosom, his gaze traveling down to her abdomen, any further appreciation of her body was obscured by the blanket. But he didn't need any visuals, he knew her body intimately. Her body that had borne two children for him, something that he would always be grateful to her for. After so many years, she still took his breath away. The love he felt for her was warm and all consuming. She was his home, just like he was hers.

He knew he shouldn't wake her, but he couldn't resist. Gently he smoothed a palm slowly down her abdomen, coming to rest just below her belly button. He felt her stir, and was soon staring into his favorite pair of blue eyes.

"Beat you to it." He whispered as he leaned in to brush his lips against hers.

"I can still admire your physique now." Brennan murmured against his lips. "But I think I prefer to touch than to see."

She reached an arm up, her hand cupping the nape of his neck as she pulled him closer to him, their kiss exploding in a fiery passion. She rolled herself on top of him and Booth was again reminded of the benefits of sleeping in the buff.

She was his partner in so many more ways than one. She was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 30, 40 or 50 years, he knew would love her forever.

 ** _I also took some inspiration from Brennan telling Angela about the naked photo of Booth cooking an omelette, she had in her phone in The Memories in the Shallow Grave. Hope you all enjoyed this one._**


	30. Chapter 30: Miracle

**_Thanks to everyone reviewing and reading:_** ** _RobinAngelena,_** ** _LoveShipper, mphs95, jsboneslover, hushedgreylily (everyone's re-watching, that's good, I like then domestic and long-term too), 554Laura, topaz270, GalaxieGurl (you're most welcome), ZinaR, kareneb, mendenbar (agree), FaithinBones, regbride12 (yes theirs was a sometimes painful but beautiful journey)._**

 ** _Because I was in the mood for something sweet and fluffy. Who doesn't love the image of Booth with a baby? Set in between seasons 10 and 11._**

Miracle

It was the first night after baby Hank Booth had been born. Cradling the tiny bundle in his arms, Booth rocked gently back and forth on the rocking chair in the newly painted baby's room. He glanced round at the fresh coat of paint on the room's walls. For a time, he had worried he wouldn't have been able to get the room ready in time. Brennan had kicked him out of the house and he wasn't sure when he would be able to come home. But even though separated, she had eventually allowed him to visit, and he took the opportunity to work on the baby's room. He had worked hard, getting the room ready and proving to her that he was worthy of being in her and his childrens' lives again. He had come home just in time for him to finish getting the room ready, in time to be there when his son was born.

His attention refocused on the infant in his arms. His calloused finger gently smoothing his son's cheek, looked gigantic against the newborn's tiny face. Less than twenty-four hours old, Hank Booth began to stir and stretch.

"Hey there little Tiger."

Hank scrunched up his face. Booth rocked him, wanting to sooth his son.

"Shhh… it's okay. You're okay. It wasn't easy for Mommy to bring you into this world and she's tired out, so let's give her some time to rest okay? I know it's kinda scary to be here. You're not in the warmth and safety of Mommy's belly anymore, but Daddy' here. I love you. I'm never gonna let anything bad happen to you."

Seemingly soothed by his father's voice, Hank settled, drifting back into sleep. Seeing that his talking worked, Booth continued to speak. He wanted to let Brennan sleep for as long as it was possible.

"You know, Hank? You're named after my Pops. Too bad you'll never get to meet him but you got some pretty big shoes to fill. Pops, he raised me and he made me the person I am today. I know you don't understand what I'm saying but one day you will. You're my little miracle Hank." Booth pressed a kiss to the baby's head.

"I love you so much. I love your big brother and sister too and I'd die for the three of you, but you… you're my miracle. Because there was a time not too long ago, I thought I blew it. I messed up, I gambled. I put everyone in danger. Your Mom threw me out and every day I was away, I was so scared I wouldn't get to be here when you came into this world. I thought Mommy would have to give birth to you without me, I hated the thought of not being there for her, for you. But your Mom… she forgave me. She's an amazing woman, your mother. Don't you ever forget that. When I first met her, never would I have thought I'd one day be her husband and father of her two children."

Little Hank opened his eyes as Booth blinked back tears.

"Hey there you are!" Booth smiled warmly down at his son. "Those are some beautiful eyes you got there. Just like Mommy's."

Hank stared at his father, as if understanding what he was saying.

"We're gonna have so much fun when you get older. I'm gonna teach you how to play football and hockey. You're gonna play for the Flyers aren't you? You're gonna be the big defenseman. And I'm gonna be at your every game."

Hank began to fuss. His face scrunched up and he let out a loud cry.

"Hey, hey it's okay. If you don't wanna play hockey. How about football huh?" Booth stood up pacing back and forth, rocking the infant in his arms, trying to pacify him. Hank continued to wail at the top of his lungs, refusing to be soothed.

"Don't think you need a diaper change yet. You must be hungry huh?" Booth sighed. "I'm sorry Tiger, can't help you there. Looks like we need to go wake Mommy."

Booth carried the crying infant into his bedroom. On the bed, Brennan woke. She pushed herself up to sit in bed.

"I'm sorry Bones. I think he's hungry."

She still looked tired as Booth handed their son to her. He reached to brush a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Nothing to apologize about. Unlike me, you don't have breasts. You lack the ability to feed him."

"Thanks for the reminder." Booth teased.

Booth rounded the bed, gently climbing in next to Brennan. The couple sat in silence, watching their son nurse at his mother's bosom for some time, both marvelling at the life they had created together.

"He looks like he's starving."

"He's apparently inherited your appetite."

"Yeah he's a growing boy."

"He's barely a day old Booth. Not yet a boy."

The couple shared a smile before Booth's gaze dropped to Hank again. "He's amazing."

"I know." Brennan smiled. "I never knew I could love another human being so much."

"Yeah."

"And yet it doesn't diminish my love for Christine at all."

"The mysteries of life Bones." Booth leaned over to gently brush a kiss to Brennan's cheek, careful not to disturb his son.

"Thanks."

"For?"

"For giving me the chance to be a Dad again. When you had Christine, I thought I was the luckiest man alive but now I think I'm doubly lucky. If there's such a thing. Thanks for taking me back, for giving me a chance, for having faith in me."

"You're welcome."

"And I won't ever let you or Hank or Christine down ever again."

"I believe you."

His hunger sated, little Hank drifted back to sleep.

"Here, let me take him back to his room. You need your rest."

"I'd like to hold him for now."

"Then I'll hold the both of you." Booth wrapped an arm round Brennan.

"Christine would be so happy to finally meet him." Brennan commented.

"Yeah, Max is coming home with her in the morning."

"She's going to be a great big sister."

"She already is."

Noticing Brennan yawn, Booth reached out for Hank. "He'll be hungry again soon. You really need to get some sleep."

"So do you."

"Yeah I'll put him in his cot, make sure the baby monitor's on, then I'll come right back."

Brennan pressed a kiss to her newborn son's head, then handed him back to Booth. She felt a sense of loss immediately as Booth left the room. He returned shortly after.

"He's sleeping like a baby."

"As he aptly should."

"We should try to get some sleep." Experience had taught them that sleep would be a rare commodity in the months to come. "But I kinda feel like I wanna watch him sleep."

"Me too Booth."

Booth chuckled. He held out his hand to her. She took it, allowing him to help her to her feet. Hand in hand they slowly walked across the hall to Hank's room. Booth wrapped an arm round her shoulder as the couple stood in silence by the baby's cot, watching their son in blissful sleep.


	31. Chapter 31: Cop's Wife

**_554Laura, topaz270 (that's true but I think Booth was still afraid that he couldn't be there), ZinaR, GalaxieGurl (yeah I remember that feeling, you're right he did deserve that little peace), MstgSzy (yes Booth with a baby puts a smile on my face), LoveShipper,_** ** _RobinAngelena,_** ** _Vmf447 (yes I wish we got to see more of it), mphs95, kareneb (yes I love fluff too and yes there'll be more), Crash22244_** ** _,_** ** _mendenbar (lol!),_** ** _Phyllis,_** ** _jsboneslover, gatewatcher, Becksbones (thanks), regbride12_** ** _(you're welcome, I'm doing the same as you, re-watching),_** ** _Lauwy (ha!), FaithinBones_** ** _(that they are)._**

 ** _This can be considered sort of a follow up to an earlier chapter in this series, Promise._**

Cop's wife

Brennan stood behind the yellow crime scene tape, waiting anxiously for any word. She checked her cellphone. Nothing. Her heart pounded, her mind anxious with worry. She wasn't used to being the one behind the yellow tape. Usually, she was the one on the other side.

She glared at the police officer gently pushing her back. "It's not safe to be this close Ma'am."

"My husband's in there."

"I understand. But our orders are to keep all civilians away. There could be a bomb."

Brennan knew the police officer was simply doing his job. She thought of the irony of how she could normally come and go from the Bureau without giving it much thought. Today was the first time she had been barred entry into her husband's workplace.

She had heard it on the news. There had been a bomb threat at the Hoover Building. Information had been sketchy and all she knew was that the entire building and the streets surrounding it was on lockdown. Nobody entered or left the building. She had rushed to the scene of course, but was disappointed to find that she could go no nearer. Along with curious onlookers and several news crews she waited for any news on the wellbeing of the people inside the building.

"Dr Brennan?" she turned at the sound of her name.

"Ms Warren, what are you doing here?"

"I heard on the news." Jessica gestured towards the FBI Building. "Anything?"

"Nothing we don't already know. There's an alleged bomber somewhere in there, threatening to set it off if anyone leaves the building."

"Is there anything we can do?"

Brennan nodded to the many uniformed police officers who had cordoned off the area. "Apparently nothing except wait."

The young intern looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sure they have it under control. There are hundreds of field agents in that building. I'm sure they can handle one man with a bomb."

"And yet you're here."

"Yes. Despite knowing that, I find that I'm still concerned for Booth's wellbeing."

"I'm worried about Aubrey."

"I wasn't aware the both of you were back together."

"Oh we're not. I just heard the news and the first thing I thought was how I had to be here."

Brennan nodded. "I understand."

"How long has it been?"

"I've been standing here for almost an hour now."

"Like you said, I'm sure Agent Booth and Aubrey are fine."

"I'm sure they are."

…

"I'm about to be bored out of my mind." Booth groaned as he sat ducked behind his desk in his office.

"I'm about to starve to death." Aubrey complained.

"You just ate."

"That was a couple of hours ago. This is ridiculous. I mean we're all field agents, why can't they just let us do our jobs? Assign a couple of us to each floor, we'll find this guy in no time." He nodded at the gun in Booth's hand. "The two of us could take whoever it is threatening to blow this place up."

"You think I don't know that?"

"So why aren't we?"

"You heard the orders, HRT are going floor by floor. Not everyone in here is a field agent like us Aubrey. There're civilians in here too. Not to mention Agent Willis with the broken leg." Booth nodded towards the bullpen. "We don't wanna put them in danger. But you're right. The both of us could take down whoever it is."

"At least we know if the guy comes to this floor, we'd take him."

"Yeah we would."

Booth reached into his pocket. "Bones must be worried. I'd better tell her I'm okay."

…

Outside, the wait was becoming unbearable, more for Jessica than for Brennan.

"Perhaps we should move to a place less crowded Ms Warren." Brennan gestured for her young intern to follow her to a shaded area under a large tree. It was a distance from the FBI but the building was still in clear view. Brennan took a seat on a bench and Jessica sat next to her.

"I'm crazy with worry. How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?"

"Stay married to Agent Booth, knowing that at any time he could lose his life. Knowing that every day he puts his life on the line for his job."

"I see. You're asking as to my coping mechanism due to Booth's chosen occupation as an FBI Agent."

"Yeah."

"I used to worry all the time. Even while we were still partners. My worry for his safety got worse each time he got shot or wounded. That worry intensified after we had Christine. I certainly did not want to raise a child alone."

"And now you have two."

"Yes." Brennan stared at the Hoover Building, her thoughts with the father of her children. "After so many years, I've come to accept the man I fell in love with. He puts his life on the line every day. He does so because he's a selfless man. To ask him to change for me, would be unfair. I love him the way he is."

"Aubrey always puts others before himself."

"It's very likely that people with this specific trait are drawn to occupations like this. Policemen, firemen, people in the military. Aubrey is a good friend, and he certainly puts others first. You would remember when Booth and I quit our jobs just before I gave birth to Hank."

Jessica nodded. "Booth risked his life for his brother Jared. I'm sorry he lost his brother despite that."

"It wasn't only because of Jared. The lives of undercover agents were at stake. Booth and I discussed this. He expressed his appreciation of me accepting the dangers of his job and how it is his nature to help others. He expressed his understanding of how hard it was for me to be married to him. He offered to quit his job for me."

"You haven't exactly answered my question Dr Brennan."

"I have learnt over the years to trust Booth. To trust that he can take care of himself while he's in the field. He had also agreed he wouldn't intentionally put himself in harm's way and he would be as careful as his job allows him to be. He also promised me that he would keep me informed if anything untoward should happen."

Brennan paused to gather her thoughts, as Jessica looked on at her mentor.

"My answer to your question Ms Warren is that I've come to accept Booth for who he is. His love for his job is part of him. While I'm sure he'll keep his promise to protect himself, I also know that it is impossible for him to control every outcome. I've learnt to live in the moment, to savor every minute I have with Booth, knowing that every moment could be out last. This is the price I pay for deciding to love him."

Loving Booth and the children they had was worth it. Booth had taught her that. She smiled to herself before continuing.

"The most important thing for you is to decide if this is the kind of life you want for yourself. It's not easy, being a cop's wife, or to be in love with someone in law enforcement. That was what Booth acknowledged during our discussion. You should talk to Aubrey about this too, of course."

"But you're a strong independent woman. I've always admired you for that. You didn't need the love of a man. Like you, I believe that everything is temporary. Things change. It's the very law of entropy. You don't believe in marriage, yet you married Agent Booth."

"Didn't believe. But I do now." Brennan smiled to herself. "Agent Booth once told me, there's someone for everyone. I found my someone that made me change my beliefs. I changed, just like entropy dictates. Enjoying Booth's affection, his touch, his companionship, his partnership with me in raising our children… it doesn't make me any less independent or any weaker. In fact, it has made me stronger. It was scary at first, to have my happiness so contingent on one human being, but it's a risk worth taking."

As if on cue, Brennan's phone beeped.

 _Hey Bones you must have heard on the news. I'm okay, so is Aubrey. We're just stuck in my office, waiting for HRT to do their job. No sign of the guy with the bomb yet. I promise you I'll be home later. Love you._

She read the text message, a smile of relief on her face. She typed in a quick text reply.

 _Good to know. Waiting outside. Love you too._

"It's Booth. He's unharmed. Agent Aubrey and him are currently waiting in his office. There's no sign of the alleged bomber."

"That's a relief."

"Yes it is. Ms Warren I may be the last person to give you advice on a romantic relationship but I have to conclude that you still harbour feelings for Agent Aubrey. It's evidenced in your being here today."

"I guess."

"Well, again, something for the both of you to talk about, especially if you think Aubrey is the one for you. It would be a shame if you'd have to live your life with regrets."

…

Booth stared at Brennan's text message to him. "I really wanna get out of here."

"You and me both."

There was a commotion coming from the elevator lobby. Both agents stood up, each holding their gun, ready for trouble. Their colleagues in HRT gear entered.

"The building's clear. We have a suspect in custody. Bomb squad wants to do another sweep of the place. You guys can go."

"Great. Thanks guys." Booth voiced his appreciation.

"Awesome. Royal Diner here I come." Aubrey grinned.

"Bones is waiting for me outside." Booth replied as his partner and him took the stairs to the ground floor, along with the other agents who had been holed up in the bullpen, all glad to be allowed to leave their workplace.

"I'd be glad for some company." Aubrey said as they reached the ground floor.

Booth checked his watch. "Yeah I guess we could join you. Christine doesn't get out of school for another hour, and Hank's still at daycare."

Booth and Aubrey exited the building, grateful for the fresh air and sunshine. Booth saw Brennan hurry towards him, a smile of relief on her face. He grinned back, welcoming her into his arms. He felt her tighten her arms round him.

"I'm okay." He whispered into her hair.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?" Aubrey stood awkwardly, Jessica infront of him.

"I was worried."

It was only then did Booth realize his partner's ex was also there.

"You know what Aubrey? I don't think we'd join you at the diner. Looks like you two have some catching up to do. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Aubrey replied but not really looking at Booth. His eyes were locked on Jessica.

Booth took Brennan's hand as they walked towards Brennan's car parked a couple of streets down.

"So Jessica was there with you the whole time?"

"Yes. She enquired about my coping mechanism being married to you, someone with a highly dangerous occuaption."

"Yeah?"

"I told her I've come to accept you for who you are. It's something she and Aubrey would have to talk about if they decide to get back together."

"That's pretty good advice."

"You taught me most of what I know about relationships."

"I guess I did, didn't I?" Booth squeezed her hand.

"Even I didn't think it was possible when we got together, but you changed many of my beliefs without changing what made me, me."

"Yeah and you married me in the end didn't ya, Miss I-Would-Never-Get-Married."

Brennan laughed. "I did."

"You know I kept my promise right?"

"Yes. You kept me appraised of your situation." She cast him an appreciative smile.

They couple approached Brennan's car. As they got in Booth remarked, "I guess there's hope for Aubrey yet."

"Yes, I believe there is."


	32. Chapter 32: Aids

**_Thank yous to_** ** _topaz270 (I don't particularly ship Aubrey with anyone but I guess him and Jessica makes more sense than with anyone else, B &B 2.0), adorkablesalad (she's learned form Booth over the years), 554Laura, FaithinBones (yes she has), gatewatcher_** ** _(yes often their loved ones don't get the credit due them), kareneb (it's a choice to be made), zats, LoveShipper (she loves him for who he is), regbride12_** ** _(FFnet is temperamental at times, much to my frustration as well),_** ** _wentzer and Julie SBXMomX_** ** _(glad that you both found the time to read). Thanks to anonymous guests who reviewed as well._** ** _It's been a long time since I added to this. RL has been busy to say the least. But I haven't forgotten it._**

 ** _I was re-watching "The Perfect Pieces in the Purple Pond" when the idea for this one-shot popped up in my head. This short fluffy story requires you to step into a time machine, as we travel back to a time between Seasons 6 and 7._**

Aids

Booth got home a little later than he had planned that evening. As he stepped into his apartment, he immediately called out to his new girlfriend of all but three months.

"Bones!"

There was no reply. He was sure she was at there. This week was their turn at his apartment.

"Bones! I'm home."

With still no reply, he felt a bubble of panic rising. He pictured various scenarios where something untoward could happen to a pregnant woman. She wasn't in the kitchen, so he made his way to his bedroom looking for her. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found her crouched in the corner where his closet was. She appeared to be looking through his shoes. Booth loved shoes, he had shoes for all occasions and hence had amassed more pairs than a man normally would. He wondered what she was up to.

"Bones." He softly called out, not wanting to startle her.

"Booth." Still crouching, Brennan turned. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Did you lose an earring or something?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing? You shouldn't be crouching there looking through my shoes."

"You're right. I shouldn't. The putrid smell coming from your shoes is making me feel nauseous."

"My shoes do not smell like rotting, dead things!" Booth replied indignant. "Dead bodies don't make you wanna throw up but my shoes do?"

"The pregnancy hormones might have affected my olfactory senses, making me more sensitive to odours I normally wouldn't be."

"Stop sniffing around in my shoes then. I don't want you throwing up in them."

Booth stuck his right hand out to her. She took his hand, allowing him to help her to her feet. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, fighting the nausea. Booth took a moment to study her. Her pregnant belly was nearly imperceptible, and under his over-sized shirt, one would not know that she was carrying his child. He knew what her abdomen looked like under that shirt, he just had front row seats to naked Brennan that morning. He grinned at the memory.

She opened her eyes. He thought she looked decidedly cute in his clothes.

"Better?"

"Yes."

"So what were you doing with my shoes? If you need anything, you know I'm here to help."

"Do you remember the case we encountered some years ago. The victim was Jared Addison, the novelist with OCD?"

"Yeah, what about?"

"Sweets was looking for the victim's masturbatory aids and you told him that it would be found in his shoes."

"Uh-huh."

"I was curious if all boys kept their masturbatory aids in their shoes but you were elusive in your answer to my question."

Booth was beginning to see where this was going.

"You're trying to find mine?"

"Given the fact that we're now in a sexual relationship, I believe I have a right to know the answer to my question."

"And you couldn't just ask me?"

"I just remembered my question and you weren't home. I simply wanted to satisfy my curiosity."

Booth chuckled. "You aren't gonna find it in my shoes okay?"

"So not all boys keep their masturbatory aids in their shoes."

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man!" Booth puffed out his chest. "Mine's too big to keep inside my shoes."

"Too big?" Brennan raised her eyebrows.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes. Especially since you've mentioned it's size, my curiosity is piqued."

"I'll show you." Booth leaned in to capture her lips in a kiss, simply because what he couldn't do for so long, he now could. He took her hand, leading him to his dresser. Pulling open the top drawer, he dug under his pile of faded t-shirts, pulling out a white blouse that clearly belonged to her.

"Is that mine?"

Booth grinned a little sheepishly. "Yeah."

"I wondered where it went."

"Well the last time you had it on – "

"We were fixing your sink. You just had brain surgery and had a plumbing problem."

"Yeah and we thought we fixed it but the pipe burst and we both got all wet."

"I got changed into your clothes and you offered to wash this shirt for me."

"And I did, but you know there were still days that I had to convince myself that my coma dream wasn't real, and there you were… your blouse was all wet and I could see your bra…"

"I can see why I would have been sexually arousing to you then."

"You still are Bones."

"So you kept this shirt and every time you needed to masturbate…"

"I didn't need the shirt all the time. I mean, all I had to do was think of you… I'm sorry. What I did… it wasn't appropriate. I mean you're my partner."

"Why should you be sorry? If you must know, like you, in the past when I felt the need to satisfy sexual urges on my own, I thought of you."

"Me?" Booth's voice took on a cocky tone.

"I've seen you naked, in the tub. And also when I had to undress you in the lab after the Santa exploded near you. You know I have an eidetic memory, so recalling you in those states of undress was easy."

"Well we don't have to do any recalling now do we?" Booth leaned in to press a kiss to her lips. She responded in kind by walking him backwards until the back of his knees hit the bed. Together they tumbled onto the bed.

"There's no need for recall now." Brennan said as she proceeded to remove Booth's tie and shirt.

"Cause we have the real thing now." Booth replied as he pulled his shirt off her.

"Yes." Brennan breathed. "We can satisfy each other now."

"We can." Booth grinned as he flipped her over gently, proceeding to kiss a trail down her neck.

 _ **Wasn't sure if it would still be a T rating if I used the word "masturbatory" in my title.**_


	33. Chapter 33: Sunday Dinner

**_Thanks yous to:_** ** _hpslashrules_** ** _,_** ** _RobinAngelena, 554Laura_** ** _,_** ** _dms517, Vmf447 (I'll keep your suggestion in mind), FaithinBones (agree), kareneb (happy to know), GalaxieGurl, LoveShipper, ZinaR_** ** _,_** ** _jsboneslover, regbride12_** ** _,_** ** _Julie SBXMomX (thanks! Glad to see you're catching up) and anonymous guests. Thank you so much for your continued support._**

 ** _I suggest reading my other fic "Valentine's Day" before reading this one. GalaxieGurl mentioned in her review that she would love to have seen the Sunday dinner mentioned in the story and I thought it was an excellent idea, so here it is._**

Sunday Dinner

"So you absolutely sure you're ready to come over for Sunday dinner?" Parker asked.

They had just enjoyed dinner and a movie and both reluctant that the night was ending, strolled slowly back to Sophie's dorm. Hand in hand the young couple walked the short distance from Parker's truck to the dorm entrance.

"Yeah. It's been long overdue."

"The last time we planned it, my Dad got shot."

"I'm glad he's okay now."

"You and me both."

"Bones is gonna make her puttanesca sauce. It's delicious. And of course Dad's gonna keep calling it whore sauce."

"It is what the word means."

"Yeah and Dad does that to annoy her." Parker laughed. "He loves pushing her buttons and she loves doing it back."

"It's amazing they're still married."

"They're still crazy about each other. But they probably love getting on each other's nerves just as much. My dad used to say Bones irritates him but he loves her anyway."

"They're not like any couple I've met."

"Definitely not."

"And it's cute you call your Step-mom Bones."

"You probably think it's childish."

"I think it's nice. You're close to them. That's not common these days."

Parker shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "I've known her forever. She's been in my Dad's life since I was little. You know, my Mom didn't let me spend a lot of time with my Dad. I guess I'm trying to make up for it now."

Parker stopped in his tracks at the entrance to the dorm, squeezing Sophie's hand. "I'm sorry, I know your Dad left when you were little."

"It's okay. I turned out fine didn't I?"

"You turned out more than fine." Parker flashed his inherited Booth charm smile. "So I'll come pick you up at six-thirty tomorrow?"

"Yes and we'll go over to your parent's house."

"Don't worry I won't let Christine prank us this time."

"It was rather funny, thinking back."

"I was totally embarrassed!"

Sophie laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow Parks."

Parker leaned in to press a kiss to Sophie's lips. "See you tomorrow Soph."

…

"They're here!" Christine squealed happily as the doorbell rang.

"Christine, wait. Remember we talked about how you're not allowed to answer the door till you're older?" Booth called out to her.

Christine stood at the door, bouncing on the heels of her feet, waiting for her father to reach her.

"It's Parker and Sophie. Who else could it be?"

"You never know Pumpkin. What if it's someone else?"

It had been 4 weeks since the shooting and Booth still favored his right side where he had been shot. As a result, he moved slower than usual. He had been disappointed at how slowly he healed this time compared to years ago, and Brennan reminding him that he wasn't young anymore didn't help.

Opening the door, he smiled warmly as Christine greeted the young couple. "It is them! Hi Parker! Hi Sophie!"

"Hey Monkey!" Parker hugged his sister.

"Hi Parker." Hank appeared from behind his father's legs.

"Hi little man." Parker picked Hank up, swinging him around, causing Hank to giggle in delight.

"Come on in." Booth ushered the couple in. "Why didn't you use your key Parker?"

"Sophie said since it's her first time here, we should use the doorbell."

"It's only polite to do so Mr Booth. It's so good to see you're better."

"Yeah, better than the last time we met but still not a hundred percent."

"Give it some time Dad."

"Yeah, yeah I'm not getting any younger, Bones does a good enough job of reminding me that."

"It's only because I love you Booth." Brennan teased as she approached, welcoming Sophie and Parker with a hug. "Dinner's ready."

"Bones made her whore sauce. You'll love it."

Parker grinned at Sophie. "Told you."

…

After dinner, and with Christine and Hank tucked into bed, the adults gathered round the kitchen island for dessert.

"So how's school Parker?" Brennan asked.

"It's busy but I think I'm doing okay so far." Parker was doing Pre-med courses and the fact that he aspired to be a doctor made Booth immensely proud.

"Well he's still got time to date, so it's more than okay." Booth teased.

"Parker tells me you're majoring in psychology Sophie." Brennan smiled.

"Yes."

"It's a soft science, not like what Parker's studying."

"Bones!" Booth hissed.

"It's not a bad thing. Brain and heart, like us."

"We're not like you guys Bones." Parker laughed.

"Hey what's wrong with being like us?" Booth scowled. "We may be old but we still got a fiery romance in our marriage."

"Like Kathy and Andy!" Sophie grinned. "So those hot sex scenes are really what you both do?"

"Sophie!" Parker groaned. "Those are images I'd rather not have in my head!"

Brennan laughed. "Booth contributes his ideas at times but it's my best friend Angela that helps me with most of those scenes. However, that's not to say Booth and I don't enjoy re-enacting them in the privacy of our bedroom."

"Really Bones?" Booth asked incredulously.

"Don't worry Dad, Sophie knows Bones likes to speak her mind."

"They're good suggestions that Parker and you might enjoy in private."

This time it was Parker who groaned, embarrassed.

"Just make sure you practice proper contraception. It is ideal that both of you complete your studies before thinking about progeny. That is if you intend to pursue a long term relationship with Parker."

"And that's our cue." Booth shook his head amused. "C'mon Parker, have a beer with your old man? We'd best let the ladies talk."

"Right." Parker squeezed Sophie's hand reassuringly then stood, following his father to the stadium seats down the hall.

The men now out of earshot, Brennan smiled at Sophie. "Parker told us your father left you when you were six."

"Yes."

"Your mother raised you alone. It couldn't have been easy raising a child on her own. She must be extremely proud of you."

"She is. I call her almost every day."

"That is a good practice to cultivate." Brennan paused, taking a sip out of her wine. "I've known Parker since he was four. I've watched him grow up into a fine young man. He has a good heart, like his father."

"Is this your don't-break-my-son's-heart speech?"

Brennan laughed. "I do believe you are Parker's first serious girlfriend. But no, I trust that if the both of you are meant to be, everything will work out eventually. It did for my husband and I. Our relationship was marked by several instances where we hurt each other. But now's not the time to recount them." She paused, as if deep in thought. "My parents abandoned me when I was fifteen."

"I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"No don't be. It was a long time ago. It did make me hesitant to trust in the goodness of people. Booth made me see otherwise. We're both very fortunate women to have their love." Brennan nodded towards the Booth men who seemed equally engrossed in their conversation.

…

"So you're gonna give me your don't-break-her-heart speech?"

"Nah. I think I've taught you well. You know how to treat a woman right." Booth took a swig out of his beer bottle.

"You sure you can drink that?" Parker asked as he drank his own beer.

"If I couldn't Bones wouldn't be smiling at us right now." Booth smiled back at Brennan sweetly. "I'm off my pain meds. Just need some more time to heal up. Don't mess it up okay? I like her."

"Yeah so do I. But how do I know she's the one? Like Bones is for you."

"Everything happens eventually. You just gotta be ready for it. Like Bones, she had it a little rough growing up."

"Yeah her Dad walked out on her and her Mom."

"If she's anything like Bones, you shouldn't push her okay? Give her time."

"I will."

"You've got time, so take it slow."

Parker nodded as he stood. The two women approached them. "I have an early class tomorrow." Sophie explained.

"Yeah we should get going."

The four adults made their way towards the front door.

"You're welcome back here anytime Sophie." Brennan wrapped her arms round the younger woman in a hug.

"Thank you both Mr Booth, Dr Brennan for your hospitality."

"Like she said, come back have dinner with us soon."

"We will." Parker nodded. "Now I've got some studying to do."

"You sure you two are going back to just study?"

"Dad!"

"Hey I was your age and in college once too."

"Apparently, Parker's more studious than you."

"It's a good thing he is." Booth chuckled.

"See ya Dad. Bones."

"Bye guys." Booth waved as he watched his son and girlfriend climb into the truck and drive off. Closing their door he turned to Brennan.

"I don't know why but that just made me feel really old."

"Me too." Brennan smiled.

"She's a good kid, good for Parker."

Brennan took a moment to consider her husband's words. "Wait Booth… you didn't!"

"Didn't what?"

"You ran a background check on her didn't you?"

"What?" Booth feigned innocence. "No."

"I know you're lying."

"All right fine. I did."

"Did you forget what happened the last time you ran a background check on Padme?"

"Yeah and you see how Jared's marriage turned out."

"Jared had multiple problems and he was an alcoholic. Parker's not like that."

"I'm just looking out for our son, that's all."

"So does Sophie's background check turn out hinky?"

Booth chuckled. "You remembered that word!" He shook his head. "Nope. Sophie's a good girl."

"That's reassuring to know."

"See you approve!"

"Simply because I love Parker."

"And so do I. But seriously this is between the two of us okay?"

"I can imagine Parker would be enraged if he found out."

"Promise you won't tell him? It's one of those what goes on between us things."

"I promise. I see the logic in looking out for our son. I can't imagine when Christine starts dating."

"The way she's turning out to be as beautiful as you, I'm gonna be one busy Dad I can tell ya that!"


	34. Chapter 34: Protect You

**_Glad to see you all enjoyed the previous story._** ** _topaz270, mphs95, LoveShipper, 554Laura, GalaxieGurl, RobinAngelena, FaithinBones_** ** _,_** ** _kareneb, Lauwy, Vmf447, mendenbar, ZinaR, playintherain, regbride12._**

Protect You

Like a caged lion, Booth paced up and down in circles in a corner of the busy ER waiting room. He whispered yet another prayer to God, asking for his beloved wife to be okay.

 _This shouldn't have happened!_

It was a busy night in the ER and the waiting room was packed with people needing medical attention and loved ones waiting on news. Now and then the EMTs rushed in a victim of a traffic accident or a shooting. The chaos of the situation did nothing to calm Booth's frayed nerves. He continued his pacing, up and down, up and down, his hands folded across his chest. He was livid, furious, angry. Angry at the person who shot at them, angry at himself and most of all angry at Brennan.

 _I should've taken Aubrey!_

The night's event's played out in his mind. They had a witness to question. She was seemingly harmless twenty-year-college student who had requested to speak with them on her break while working her part-time job at a pizza delivery place. Aubrey had begged to go along, since there was pizza involved, but Booth had thought that having a female partner would make the young witness more at ease. It had happened in a flash. In the back alley, she had said she had something to show the FBI Agent and his partner. Booth didn't think twice when she reached in her pocket. Brennan had noticed the tiny revolver in her hand a fraction of a second earlier than Booth.

As Booth reached for his own gun, the revolver went off and before he knew it Brennan had threw herself infront of him. Booth had fired back and the threat was instantly neutralized. He turned to Brennan and realized with horror that she was clutching her side, blood oozing from between her fingertips.

"Bones! Are you okay?"

"It's a graze." She breathed, clearly in pain. "We're very fortunate she's has such bad aim."

"I'm calling an ambulance." Booth said as he helped her sit on the ground, his hand helping to apply pressure to the wound.

The ambulance had arrived despite Brennan's insistence that it wasn't needed. And that was how he ended up there, pacing the ER waiting room. He remembered the chilling fear he had felt for her life as he watched her blood seep through his fingers while they were waiting for the EMTs to arrive. Just as he had finished breathing another prayer for her well-being, Booth saw Brennan approaching him from down the hall. He hurried towards her.

"You okay?"

"Yes. We can go home now. I told the nurse that my husband was waiting for me outside and she let me sign my own release papers."

"What?! Just like that?"

"I only received five stitches. The bullet grazed my left external abdominal oblique muscle. No important blood vessels were affected. The bleeding has stopped, there is no reason to keep me overnight."

"You got shot. They can't just let you go home."

"I'm fine Booth. It's a graze. Or like you would say it, a scratch." She was beginning to feel exasperated at his overprotectiveness.

"No, let me go talk to someone about this." Booth gently closed his hand round her upper arm, guiding her to an empty chair. He shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "You wait here. Don't move okay?"

"Fine." Brennan scowled as Booth turned, going in search of a doctor.

"He seems to love you very much." An elderly lady on the seat next to her said.

Brennan nodded politely, not feeling like she was interested in a conversation at that very moment.

"I used to hate it when my Earl did that. Fuss over me. It could be the littlest thing and he'd worry. What I'd give to have him fuss over me now."

Brennan turned to regard the white-haired lady, who now had her attention.

"He's had a stroke. The doctors said it was massive, they aren't optimistic."

Feeling genuinely sorry for the old lady, Brennan offered an encouraging smile. "I'm sure Earl will be okay."

"I hope so dear." The old lady nodded towards Booth was approaching them. "Here he comes now. I watched him all night pacing up and down the ER. He was worried sick about you."

Her frustration at Booth lessened, knowing that he had been worried over her.

"So apparently there's no medical reason to keep you here." Booth said as he stopped in front of Brennan.

"I told you."

"You sure you're okay?"

"The painkillers will wear off and I can envision there'll be some pain and discomfort. Otherwise I'm fine."

Booth blew out a frustrated sigh. "If anything happens to you…"

Brennan took his hand in hers. "I'm fine Booth. I'd like to go home now."

Her hand in his seemed to calm Booth down somewhat. "Okay."

"I hope your husband will pull though." Brennan addressed the old lady as Booth helped her to her feet. Keeping a hand on her elbow Booth guided her towards the exit.

Their relationship over the years had been filled with conversations in Booth's SUV. But tonight, in the car on the journey home, Booth was uncharacteristically quiet. When he finally pulled up to their house, he jumped out of the car, hurrying over to the passenger side, opening the door and offering his hand to her. She allowed him to hold her hand as they entered their house which was strangely quiet.

"Kids are with Angela. Figured you need your rest."

"I would have liked to see them."

"They'll be home tomorrow."

Once in their bedroom, Booth helped Brennan undress. He studied the bandage covering her side wordlessly then helped her into her baggy pyjamas. Once sure she was comfortably settled in their bed, he started pacing the floor of their bedroom, much like he did earlier in the ER.

"Clearly, something's bothering you."

"You think?"

"You're angry."

"You bet I am."

"Booth…"

He stopped his pacing, turning to point a finger at her, he advanced towards her, not bothering to mask his anger. "Don't you ever do that again Bones."

"To what specific action are you referring to?"

"You know what I'm talking about! You just don't go jumping infront of a bullet for me okay?!"

"Oh and you can? Because I'm certain if our positions were switched, you'd do the same." Brennan was now beginning to feel irate as well.

"Of course I would. But that's different!"

"Different how?"

"It just is!"

"So your life is less valuable than mine? So it's okay for our children to grow up without their father? Or for me to be a widow?"

"I never said that!"

Brennan grimaced as she took in a deep breath.

"You okay?" Booth's tone softened. "Is it time for your pain meds?"

Brennan glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "No."

Booth sighed. He slowly sat down on the bed next to her, careful not to let his actions hurt her.

"I was so scared Bones. When I saw you jumping infront of me... I thought I would lose you."

"She had terrible aim."

Booth nodded. "Yeah thank God for that. She would have shot you in the chest. You could've…"

Seeing her husband blink back tears, she squeezed his hand. "But I didn't."

"I just… I remember finding you lying in a pool of your own blood that night in the bone room."

"That was a long time ago."

"Not long enough." Booth leaned over to brush a kiss to her cheek. "I told myself I would never let that happen, ever again."

"You're trying to achieve the impossible, given the nature of our jobs."

"Hey, you're the one who told me I'm not allowed to die. More than once in fact."

"I acknowledge the impossibility of that."

"Bones I just can't stand the thought of losing you."

"Neither can I, the thought of losing you, I mean. You would understand why I reacted instinctively then. I just knew I had to protect you."

"It's my job to protect you, not the other way around. And before you say it, it's not because of some alpha-male ego thing."

"I know."

"It's because I love you. I can't imagine my life without you. And I don't want our kids growing up without a Mom. It's just in me to protect you, to make sure you're safe."

"I know. And I find it rather sweet."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Are you still angry with me?"

"I was. I mean you just don't do that."

"Booth I – "

He pressed a finger to her lips.

"If I'm not allowed to die, you're not allowed to jump infront of bullets for me okay?"

"Fine."

"Good. I'm glad we've come to an understanding." He reached to brush the hair from her forehead. "You need your rest."

"I am getting sleepy."

"Wake me if you need anything."

"I will."

Booth reached to turn off the bedside lamp. He undressed, climbing into bed gently beside her. In the darkness, he reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"I love you Bones. So much."

"I know. I love you too Booth."

"From now on, I'm taking Aubrey."

"What? No, you can still take me when it's pertinent."

"No my mind's made up."

"Booth…"

"What happened to being sleepy?"

"You started it…"

"Can't you just let it go and fall asleep?"

"Apparently not."

"Bones…'"

"Booth…"


	35. Chapter 35: Hidden Attraction

**_Long list of thank yous. Bear with me._** ** _bookwormlady, JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett, Phyllis (no worries, glad you're all caught up), ZinaR, 554Laura (yup B &B's unique way of saying it), MstgSzy, _****_RobinAngelena,_** ** _GalaxieGurl (lol at least Brennan didn't turn out too badly injured), LoveShipper, FaithinBones, Vmf447 (probably won't happen in my stories so you don't have to worry about that)_** ** _,_** ** _regbride12 (I just saw your review for Secrets, and now I'm adding to this story *wink*), kareneb, gatewatcher, yoshimi0701_** ** _,_** ** _mendenbar, adorkablesalad and guests, thank you so much for the very kind words._**

 ** _Re-watched "Mayhem on the Cross" and remembered this line by Gordon Gordon to Sweets. I remember wondering who he was referring to. It could be either Booth or Brennan, but I'm more inclined to think that it's Booth. Brennan had grown so much through the seasons but back in Season 4, I think she wasn't self-aware enough for Gordon Gordon to say this, " Yes, one of them is acutely aware of that attraction. Struggles with it daily as a matter of fact." (Feel free to disagree with my interpretation of this)_**

 ** _So this is my one-shot, inspired by those two lines._**

Hidden Attraction

Booth whistled as he worked, a reflection of his cheerful mood on a hot Saturday morning. Mindful that Hank was trying to be a big boy and help Daddy, Booth was careful to ensure that little hands were nowhere near before he hammered a nail into the board. Satisfied, he stood, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Hank looked up at him. "Done Daddy?"

Booth grinned down at his three-year-old son. "Yeah almost. I think we'll have the extension to the treehouse ready by next week."

"Can I go up to play?"

"Only if you do as you promised."

"Wait for Daddy?"

"Yeah. You're still too little to be climbing up that treehouse on your own."

"I promise."

"That's my boy." Booth reached down to ruffle Hank's hair with a gloved hand.

"I'm hungry."

"You know what? Me too." Booth removed his work gloves throwing them onto the ground next to his toolbox. He held out one hand to Hank.

"It's almost time for lunch anyway, let's go inside and see what the girls are up to."

As they approached the house Booth could already guess what his two favorite women were doing.

Inhaling exaggeratedly, he grinned down at Hank. "Smells good huh?"

"Cookies!" Hank exclaimed excitedly.

Booth and Hank entered the house. Brennan and Christine were busy in the kitchen.

"Smells awesome in here Pumpkin."

"Thanks Daddy."

"Cookie." Hank immediately said.

"These are for dessert Hank. We should have lunch first." Brennan explained.

"Hungry!" Hank whined.

"You can have just one cookie before lunch." Christine replied her brother.

"Christine…" Brennan warned as she slid the tray containing a second batch of chocolate chip cookies into the oven.

"One cookie's fine Bones. Besides it's gonna be a little while more before lunch is ready right?"

"Fine. But you've been helping Daddy. You need to go get cleaned up first. Christine you too. You've got flour all over you. Take your brother and go help him wash his hands and get changed into clean clothes. By the time you're both back, the first batch of cookies should have cooled enough to eat. But only one each."

"Okay Mommy. C'mon Hank."

Booth watched as his children disappeared down the hall. Finally alone, Booth approached Brennan who was preparing to stir-fry some vegetables for lunch. She already had a pot of pasta that was boiling on the hob next to the frying pan. He grabbed her hips pulling her away from the stove. He pushed her not so gently against the island counter, pressing a searing kiss to her lips.

"Booth!" She admonished as they broke the kiss, a little perplexed at his sudden show of passion. "I'm in the middle of cooking lunch."

"Sorry, I just find you so hot in Mommy-mode."

Brennan laughed. "You're not so bad yourself. Your shirt is damp from perspiration and showing your impressive musculature nicely."

"Yeah? Think we have time for a quickie?"

"I don't think it would take long for the children to be back clamouring for their lunch. Perhaps later tonight we can continue to explore these feelings."

"I'd like that."

Booth rested a hand playfully on her behind as she returned her attention to making lunch.

"I'm glad we finally got together Bones." He sighed contentedly, standing next to her as he reached a hand to stir the pot that the pasta was cooking in.

"Me too."

"You know there was a time way back in our partnership when I started to realize I was falling for you."

"And when was that?"

"I can't really put a finger on exactly when, but you know the first time we met, our first case?"

"Yes. The Gemma Arrington case."

"I thought you were hot back then already."

"You wanted to have sex with me."

"Hey you did too… until… you slapped me."

Brennan laughed. "I'm sorry I did."

Booth shrugged. "It was wrong of me to grab you. I didn't know you had issues with your Dad then and I mentioned him."

"Yes, the reminder of my father whom I had not seen in years certainly enraged me."

"After we started being partners again, I realized what an amazing person you were and I fell in love with you."

"But you didn't say anything."

"I couldn't. You weren't ready. You didn't believe in love. I was afraid if I said anything you'd run and I'd lose your friendship."

"You changed my mind about love."

"I did didn't I?" Booth grinned smugly at her. "Back then, every morning, I'd wake up wishing I could tell you, show you, how much I wanted to be with you, how much I loved you. But I couldn't. It was hard, keeping it all inside. Every case we worked together, I struggled. I had to keep everything I felt inside. Some days it felt as if I'd burst if I didn't tell you."

"Until your coma dream."

"Yeah. After you read me your book, I told myself you wanted to be with me too. I mean, why else would you write about us being a married couple right?"

"I didn't realize it at the time but you're right. I wanted us to be together, only didn't want to admit it. On hindsight, perhaps my book was an expression of my innermost desires that I was afraid to face."

"Then Sweets dared me…"

"And you told me how you felt outside the Hoover that night…"

"And the rest is history."

"Good history."

"And what you wrote came true. We're married now with two beautiful children. Looking back, I'm glad that now, I don't have to wake up every morning trying to stop myself from telling you how I feel. Don't have to keep all those feelings hidden anymore. I can tell you all the time now. I love you Bones."

"Aww… I love you too Booth."

The sound of laughter and running approached. Their children were back.

"Cookie! Hank demanded.

"You gotta be polite little man." Booth turned to face his little boy.

"Cookie please Daddy?" Hank asked, looking up at Booth with his large brown eyes.

"You know Bones with eyes like that I bet girls will find him hot when he grows up."

"Like you." Brennan teased as she handed Hank a cookie. "That's good asking Hank."

"Can I have one too?" Christine asked.

"Here." Booth handed her one, before popping one into his mouth. "These are good." Booth said as he munched on his cookie.

"That's all you're getting. Lunch would be ready soon. Why don't you two go play for a little while in the family room?"

"Okay Mommy!" Christine took Hank's hand, leading him to their toys.

"You know what Bones? Just looking at you, at them… everything's perfect. There's no other place I'd rather be than now, right here in the present with you three."

"Me too Booth. This present moment is very, very nice."

"Mine!"

"No Hank, we're supposed to share!"

"No mine!"

"Mommy! Daddy! Hank's being mean!"

Booth sighed, still smiling. "Well, I could do with less of that…"

Brennan laughed. "Hank's hungry and tired. I better get him fed then put him down for his nap."

"You're really hot in Mommy-mode." Booth said, leaning over to plant a kiss to her cheek.

"You already told me."

"Daddy!" Christine's distressed cries grew louder.

"Mommy!" Hank did not want to be outdone by his sister.

"I got this. You'd better finish makin' lunch before World War 3 starts."


	36. Chapter 36: Almost

**_List of reviewers I'd like to thank:_** ** _JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett, kareneb (yes it was going back to when we really wanted B &B to get together already but they didn't), ZinaR_** ** _, RobinAngelena (yup that is ALL that matters),_** ** _mendenbar (hubby strives to be but I doubt any guy is really like Booth), yoshimi0701 (yeah I really miss the show too), Vmf447 (swoon indeed! That's a good analogy I didn't think of that), GalaxieGurl (oh yes I do, kiddo-squabbles are a common occurence in my household lol!), LoveShipper (they are adorable monsters), hushedgreylily_** ** _(one of my faves too),_** ** _FaithinBones (true), 554Laura, jsboneslover, alexindigo (agree, I can see your point of view too), Brandy, regbride12 (thank you), zats. Thank you everyone for the many points of view and reviews. I enjoyed reading them._**

 ** _The following takes place immediately after "The Brother in the Basement". That two episode arc is one of my favorites._**

Almost

She had almost lost him. That thought kept going round in loops in her brilliant brain. The word almost didn't even adequately describe the situation. When Booth had stumbled out of the basement and staggered into her arms, she had felt relieved that he was alive. That relief was soon replaced again rather quickly by worry. As they waited the five minutes for the EMTs to arrive, Booth had collapsed onto the pavement. It was then did she realize how pale he looked, how ashen his face was and how weak he was too. His wound had started to bleed again, and she had pressed Aubrey's headkerchief to the wound but her efforts had seemed futile. For those agonizing five minutes while they waited for help to arrive, she wondered if she was still too late. Wondered if she would watch him die in front of her. But the EMTs came and Booth had made it to the hospital in time.

Sitting in the hard hospital chair, Brennan watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. Every now and then the cuff on his right arm inflated automatically, providing a reading of his blood pressure. It was still low even after they had transfused him with blood. The reading was nonetheless still acceptable given the amount of blood loss he had suffered. Her eyes flicked to the screen, watching each beat of his heart. All these little reminders comforted her. It was a stark contrast to a day ago when she had been led to believe that her husband had died. She was immensely grateful he had not. Even after confirming that the charred skeletal remains belonged to Jared, she still felt as if she could not breathe. Not with the knowledge that the man she loved was still out there, bleeding to death. She had no doubt she would have become a widow if not for the fact that he had managed to stop the bleeding himself with the silver nitrate. That must have caused him unimaginable pain. Her heart ached to think how much he had gone through.

Booth groaned in his sleep. She stood, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. With her thumb she gently smoothed his cheek, leaning towards him to place a kiss on his forehead. She figured he was in pain, or dreaming of Jared, or a combination of both. Straightening she ran her fingers through his dark hair. Her actions seemed to soothe him and he was silent again. She sat back down to continue her vigil. Booth's wound had been infected. He had inadvertently injured himself more with the silver nitrate and the surgery had been difficult. She knew that although the surgeon assured her he would make a full recovery, it would be a long time before he was back to his old self again. She also knew there was still a slim chance his condition would take a turn for the worse.

She was optimistic that he would recover. Things would work out. They always did. She smiled to herself, musing that Booth's sometimes overenthusiastic optimism seemed to have rubbed off on her. They had talked, and they had agreed to go back to their jobs. That was before the medications in Booth's system had lulled him back to sleep again. For now she was content to just sit there and let the machines reassure her that he was indeed alive.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was late and Brennan wasn't expecting any visitors. Thinking it was a nurse coming to check on Booth she stood, looking towards the doorway to Booth's hospital room.

"Agent Miller. What a surprise." Not wanting to wake Booth she made her way towards the female Agent.

"I came by to see how he's doing."

"Thank you. Given the circumstances, he's doing well. He should make a full recovery."

"That's good news." Agent Miller paused. "You do understand that it's my job to question his actions during the course of the investigation. However, I will admit I was wrong about him. He has a good track record. He's a good Agent. His actions saved many lives."

"Our actions. Not his alone. If not for the series of events, and our investigation, we would not have stopped the list of undercover agents from reaching the wrong hands. Oh and your apology is accepted."

Agent Miller smiled. "Thank you for your help in finding my missing partner."

"I'm sorry we couldn't save Agent Bannerman and his fiancé."

"At least we now know he wasn't a crooked Agent. Simply forced by circumstance."

"We cleared his name."

"Yes. Well, I'll go now. If I ever need your expertise again…"

"You know where to find me."

The two women exchanged mutual smiles and Brennan watched as Agent Miller left. She turned to walk back into the room, realizing that Booth was now awake.

"So that's Agent Miller."

"You've never met her before?" Brennan asked as she took her place next to him again.

"Her stuff is Internal Investigations. You heard her, I'm a good Agent. Or I was. Me and her had no reason to cross paths. Though I've heard of her reputation before."

"From other Agents."

"Yeah. She was just doing her job." Booth reached for her. Brennan noted that he still seemed weak. She took his hand and squeezed.

"Listen Bones, it's late. You should go home, get some rest."

"You know that's not going to happen."

"Bones, I'm fine."

"We can't be a hundred percent sure yet. Though, you're going to be, I hope." Brennan cast her eyes downwards.

"I'm okay. I don't have your permission to die yet."

His joke caused tears to fall from Brennan's face.

"Hey, hey, look at me. I'm sorry okay?" Booth tried to sit up and reach for her face but groaned in pain.

"No, don't injure yourself."

"I know you said you understand but you're still upset. And it's okay. It's okay to be upset."

"They told me you were dead. Aubrey, Cam, Arastoo. I finally understood how it felt, when we inform the loved ones of victims, I imagine that is how they feel. For a time, as I examined Jared's remains that I thought was yours, I really thought I'd lost you. And then when we found out you were still alive but gravely injured, I was preparing myself for the worst. It was an unimaginable grief."

"And I'm sorry you had to go through that. But you're the strongest woman I ever met. If I died, you would have been okay."

Brennan shook her head, wiping away her tears. "On the outside. I'd carry on for our children, but you… you mean everything to me. I couldn't imagine a world without you."

"This experience wasn't just difficult on me. You experienced trauma too. You were shot, had to cauterized your own wound… Jared."

Booth sighed. "Yeah. You know what kept me going, what made me do all that stupid stuff with the silver nitrate, was the thought of you and the kids. I had to come home. I knew I didn't have much time. I could feel the life draining out from me. I couldn't stop the bleeding. The pain was nothing, I had to come home. Thank God I found out the old man who used to own the place was a photographer. I hoped Jared's remains would be found, cause I knew they'd call the Jeffersonian. I knew you'd find me, I just had to hang on long enough."

"I'm glad you did." Brennan stood, leaning in to brush her lips against his.

"Listen Bones, I was thinking about what you said just now, about us going back to our jobs…"

"I highly doubt your thoughts would be lucid, you've just had surgery and you still have sedatives in your system."

"Just hear me out okay?"

She nodded.

"Since we're both going back to our jobs, and you know how our jobs, especially mine can take a toll on us… if it ever gets too much… if the price we think we're paying is too heavy on you, me or the kids, promise me, you'll tell me. And I'll stop. Seeing you suffer because of me, cause you thought I was dead… I don't want you to feel like that again."

Brennan offered him a smile. "The same goes for you too Booth. If it ever gets too much, tell me, we'll stop. But for now…"

"But for now we're going back to the jobs we left behind."

"It is the right decision."

"It is. But remember this promise we made each other tonight."

"I won't forget." She pressed another kiss to Booth's forehead. "Now you should really get some sleep. Your body needs to heal."

"And you need to get some rest too."

"I'll go home to get some sleep in the morning after your surgeon has come to see you. Aubrey did offer to come sit with you. I'd like if he was here."

Booth closed his eyes. "You're an amazing woman. What did I ever do to deserve you? I love you Bones."

Brennan smiled to herself. "I love you too Booth."

As she watched the love of her life drift off to sleep, she again felt immense relief. She had almost lost him. She was thankful that she had not. Had not lost her anchor, her home.

 ** _Just some lose ends I thought I needed to tie. 554Laura's series titled "What Were They Thinking" also has a couple of good chapters dealing with this story arc. Check it out if you haven't._**


	37. Chapter 37: Ewww!

_**RobinAngelena, 554Laura, MstgSzy (thanks for the kind review), bookwormlady (well, like you said they had to keep up the suspense), Vmf447, FaithinBones (good angst though), hushedgreylily (those were two very good depisodes which I re-watch a lot), LoveShipper, gatewatcher (agree), mendenbar (thanks), mphs95 (yes wished to have seen it), ZinaR, regbride12 (yeah I really love B &B too).**_ _ **Thank you all for your reviews and continued support.**_

Ewww!

They weren't sure when or why it happened but it started off innocuously enough. Brennan had cooked up a delicious dinner, going the extra mile to provide him with a hearty serving of roast beef. Something she rarely did. To show his appreciation, Booth had sauntered up to her, intending to show her just how much he had enjoyed his dinner. As she was busy loading the dishwasher, he wrapped an arm round her waist, pulling his wife flush towards him, he kissed her thoroughly, enjoying the feel of her lips against his, his actions giving her a hint of a more satisfying reward later after the kids where in bed.

"Eww! Daddy!"

Christine's voice interrupted her parents. Laughing Booth and Brennan separated.

"I'm just thanking Mom for a delicious dinner Christine."

Eleven-year-old Christine wasn't impressed by her father's reply.

"Yeah Daddy, eww!" Hank who still idolized his older sister parroted.

"Kissing is gross." Christine added.

""You keep thinking that till you're thirty okay Sweetheart?" Booth laughed.

"Booth!" Brennan slapped her husband on the shoulder.

"I don't think I'll ever stop thinking that. Why would people wanna kiss anyway?" Christine asked, her face in a scowl.

"It's rather enjoyable if, with the right person." Brennan explained.

"Bones, she doesn't need to know that now." Booth whispered.

"Would you rather she be alone like I was?" Brennan replied in a whisper.

"Until I came along." Booth flashed her his cocky grin again.

"Are you guys done with your whispering?" Hank asked innocently. "I want ice cream."

Booth discreetly squeezed Brennan's behind, then raised his voice, "Strawberry, right Tiger?"

…

Saturday came along and Booth spent the morning teaching little Hank how to ride a bicycle. Hank seemed to have inherited his father's natural athletic ability and soon mastered the skill with minimal spills, in contrast to his sister. Just before lunch, Booth entered the house, Hank in tow.

"I can ride a bicycle Mommy! All on my own!" Hank announced proudly as he entered the kitchen.

"Yup he's a natural Bones. Great with sports, just like his Dad."

"That's fantastic Hank!" Brennan replied as she removed his helmet, revealing his sweaty mop of hair. She crinkled her nose exaggeratedly. "You do smell rather unpleasant though. Go wash up and we'll all sit down to have lunch."

Happy with the prospect of lunch, and with his mother's stamp of approval for his newly learnt skill, Hank scurried off to his room. It was a hot summer's day and Booth whipped off his shirt, using it to wipe the perspiration from his brow. He moved to the fridge retrieving a bottle of cold water. Twisting open the cap, he downed half the bottle in one gulp. As he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, he noticed Brennan's gaze fixed on him.

She approached him much like a cat would its prey.

Booth grinned cockily. "Like what you see huh?"

"Yes very much." Brennan replied, her fingers ghosting his pectorals, she ran her palms up to circle his neck, her fingers playing with his hair, she pulled him towards her for a kiss. No sooner had their lips met than an irritated "Ewww!" could be heard coming from Christine who was sitting at the counter, helping her mother prepare lunch.

The couple sprang apart.

"Sorry, I forgot you think kissing is gross." Booth chuckled.

"Why do you guys keep having to kiss in front of me." Christine made an exaggerated gagging noise.

Slightly annoyed Brennan replied, "Your Dad and I love each other very much. We're merely showing each other some affection."

"Yeah but not in front of me!"

"She's just jealous Bones." Booth teased. He walked up to Christine and kissed her on the top of her head. "I love you very much too Christine."

…

Monday came round and a new case arrived for Booth and Brennan to solve. Booth worked late interrogating the suspect and got home just after dinner.

"I've saved dinner for you." Brennan informed him as he entered the kitchen. She waited for Booth to shrug off his jacket then welcomed him home with a hug and kiss.

"Guys, don't!" Christine whined.

"Ewww!" Hank again parroted his sister. "Gross."

It had been a long day and Booth's patience was wearing thin. "All right you know what? This is getting a little old. I'm just kissing your Mom lightly on the lips. You should be grateful you have parents who still love each other. I bet you have some friends whose parents are fighting all the time or aren't even together anymore."

Christine shrugged.

"It's probably just a pre-adolescent phase she has to go through." Brennan placed a hand on Booth's arm, trying to soothe his irritation.

Christine's actions went on for a few weeks and her parents tired of her voicing her disapproval of their show of affection for each other, became a little more mindful of how they behaved around each other, careful to keep even hugs and little touches to when they were alone.

One evening, as Brennan tucked Christine into bed, she asked. "Mommy?"

"Yes Sweetheart?"

"Are you and Daddy getting a divorce?"

Genuinely surprised by Christine's question, Brennan glanced over her shoulder to Booth who was at the door of the bedroom, waiting to give Christine a goodnight kiss.

"What makes you think that?" Brennan asked as Booth entered the room, coming to stand next to Christine's bed.

"You guys don't hug and kiss anymore. Lisa's parents are getting divorced and she's really upset about it. She said her parents fight all the time, and they don't even talk to each other anymore even though they live in the same house. You and Mommy used to hug and kiss all the time but now you don't."

"Oh and now you're complaining that we don't kiss anymore little Miss 'Kissing-Is-Gross'?" Booth asked.

Brennan laughed. "Sweetheart, your Dad and I love each other very much. And we love you and your brother too. We're not getting divorced."

"Yeah. We just got sick of someone going 'ewww' and making gagging sounds every time we so much as touched each other."

"So you're not getting a divorce?"

"Nope, not ever." Booth said.

Looking visibly relieved, Christine replied, "Oh good."

"So you should be glad when your Dad and I engage in a little show of affection for each other." Brennan said as she pulled her daughter to her for a hug.

"I guess." Christine shrugged.

"So does this mean you'll stop with your show of disapproval of our kissing in front of you and Hank?" Booth asked.

"I guess." Christine again shrugged.

It would seem that vague replies were the only thing they were going to get out of their pre-teen daughter.

"That's good to know." Booth smiled as he kissed Christine goodnight.

 _ **Any good?**_


	38. Chapter 38: Painting

_**LoveShipper, 554Laura (glad it did), Vmf447 (they get plenty of chances in my other chapters), jsboneslover, RobinAngelena (yup was a pretty good episode, though I still miss him as Booth), topaz270 (I will), bookwormlady (lol great response Dad), GalaxieGurl, mendenbar (this review made me laugh too), hushedgreylily (thanks), zats, FaithinBones (they aren't always that bad), regbride12 (watching the Booth kids grow up would've been a treat)**_

 _ **So the story credit goes to FaithinBones. She allowed me to use an idea from her series, A Family Affair and spin something out of it. The following takes place not too long after the finale.**_

Painting

Booth wondered if it was actually possible to be literally bored to death. He dragged his feet as he followed Brennan through the museum, waiting patiently as she gawked and attempted to explain each exhibit with much enthusiasm. At first, it was cute and he found her exuberance rather endearing but after the fifth exhibit or so, Booth began to wonder if agreeing to accompany her to the opening of the museum's new wing was such a good idea.

As they approached a sculpture of a naked man, Booth frowned. "There're kids here, is this even appropriate?"

"This is art Booth." Brennan explained.

He scoffed. "This isn't very accurate, I mean… whose balls are actually that big?"

"It would be up to the sculptor to decide if he wants an accurate representation of his model. Although, you have no need to feel threatened. Your genitalia are bigger than average males."

Booth grinned, puffing out his chest slightly. He returned his gaze to the sculpture. "You would think that it's really hard to stay still for that long huh?"

"No, not really. I posed nude for Angela once. She did allow me breaks in between. It wasn't all that difficult."

"Whoa, what?! You did? When was that?" Booth asked, suddenly feeling more awake. If Angela had in possession a painting of his wife naked, he would definitely want to get his hands on that.

"It was the year after our first case, when we were not on speaking terms. Angela wanted to raise money in her bid to move to Paris, so she decided to auction off some of her work. She needed someone to pose in the nude for her. Since she didn't have money to hire a model, I offered to pose for her without any need for payment."

"Auction?! Did you say auction?"

"Yes."

"So someone actually bought that naked painting of you?"

"Is it so hard to believe that someone would buy a naked painting of me?"

"No, it's not hard to believe at all." He remembered how she looked back then. It was no surprise someone bought it. The thought that there was a painting of his wife in the nude hanging on someone's wall made him very unhappy.

"Do you know who bought it?"

"No. I was merely the subject of the painting. I have no idea what happened to it after the painting was completed."

"This is bad. If it was auctioned off, I need to get it back."

"Why is it so important that you get the painting back?"

"Because Bones, I can't have some guy sitting in his room somewhere with a naked painting of you. Who knows what he does or what he's thinking of when he's looking at you. And what about people who go over? You're my wife Bones and the only two people in the world who should see you naked are me and your doctor. Of which, the guy who bought the painting are neither!"

"It's just art Booth. And how do you know it's a guy?"

"No! It's not just art. It's a naked painting. Of you!" Booth knew what a good artist Angela was. He knew the painting of Brennan would be in great detail and likeness to her. He loathed to think that somewhere out there, some other man was looking lustfully at his wife in her state of undress. "And of course it's a guy, I mean you're… you. You're beautiful."

"That was years ago Booth, the chances of you finding that painting are slim at best."

"I'm getting that painting back."

…

The next morning Booth stormed into Angela's office.

"Oh hey Booth, what's up? Do we have a case?"

"No. But I need your help."

"Sure."

"You know that painting you did of Bones naked?"

"Oh. She told you."

"Yeah. I can't believe neither of you told me. If it wasn't for our trip to the museum yesterday, I wouldn't have known."

"That was a long time ago. Before you two were even partners."

"Right, I get that. But Bones and I are married now. I can't have a naked painting of my wife somewhere out there!"

"Why not?"

"Why not?!"

"It's art."

"What did you and Bones rehearse lines or something? It's not just art. It's a naked painting of Bones. My Bones."

"Okay, okay, so I get that you're possessive over Bren. And it's really hot by the way – "

"Look I just need to get it back." Booth interrupted her, annoyed.

Angela chuckled incredulously. "You do know that was more than ten years ago right? The guy who bought it might gave replaced it with some other painting by now."

Booth shook his head. "I know I wouldn't. Especially if I didn't have someone to satisfy my… my you know… and I needed to satisfy those needs myself?"

"Sexual needs?"

"Yeah." Booth blew out a breath, trying to contain his irritation. "So you gonna help me or not?"

"It was more than ten years ago."

"I heard you the first time."

"And it was an auction. I remember there was a rather fierce bidding competition between two guys who wanted to buy it. I made quite a lot of money off that painting."

"See that's exactly my point! You and I both know that Bones is hot and the person who bought it is probably some rich perv. What if he sees Bones again one day on the street and figures he wants the real thing huh?"

"The odds of that happening are really small and the person who bought it might not even live in DC anymore."

"Angela please."

"You do know the difficulty of the task right? It's not like I issued receipts."

"Look, you crack codes and reconstruct faces that have been blown up. Tracking down this guy should be a piece of cake."

"I'll try."

"No. You've gotta do more than try."

"Fine, I'll find it."

"Thanks Angela."

"You're welcome Studly. How about in return, you pose naked for me one day?"

"Not in a million years. But I will help you satisfy your next craving." He pointed at Angela's pregnant belly.

"Oh really?"

"Food craving Angela! You're about to have Hodgins' baby for crying out loud."

Angela laughed.

"You know you wouldn't have to go to all this trouble if you didn't paint Bones naked in the first place."

"She was just being a friend. I was broke. I couldn't afford a model. And you know how she was back then. It was my way of getting her to loosen up a little. Who knew she'd end up marrying you?"

"Just find me the guy who bought the painting okay?"

"Okay."

 _ **There'll be a Part II to this.**_


	39. Chapter 39: Pops

_**I'm glad to see you all enjoyed the first instalment of my previous chapter, and that a lot of you found it funny. Part 2 will be coming real soon. Special thanks to: Lauwy (they might be right… or wrong), RobinAngelena, 554Laura (good question, you'll find out soon), LoveShipper (they will be), MstgSzy, GalaxieGurl (thanks!, you're right it might be pricey), Vmf447 (that he had), kareneb, Bethalou, FaithinBones, hushedgreylily, mendenbar, ZinaR, FicFanofFanFic, regbride12 (patience, you'll find out soon enough, and yeah FOX should so have renewed them for more seasons),** **pasha54.**_

 _ **Set between seasons 8 and 9.**_

Pops

He had been forced to break her heart. When they had finally got together, he had sworn to himself that he never would but he did. There was no way he could chose her happiness over the lives of 5 innocent people. Even if he did, when she eventually found out, she would not be able to bear the burden of her happiness over innocent lives. He did not want her to live with that kind of guilt. And because of that, because of Pelant's clever manipulation of him, Booth had been forced to reject her marriage proposal.

She had said she understood but he knew she was hurting inside. Every day they spent together felt as if there was an growing invisible chasm between them. He had threw himself into trying to catch Pelant, because he was the only thing standing in the way of their happiness, of him living out his dream of marrying Bones. His hours in the office became longer and he saw less of Brennan and Christine.

He still played the dutiful role of father and boyfriend. He made sure that there was at least one day of the week where he put his efforts of hunting Pelant aside, and spent time with his girls. Little Christine could not detect the change in her father and enjoyed playing him with as if nothing had changed. However, Brennan was withdrawing herself from him and it hurt. They talked less and shared laughs between them were even lesser. Their conversations now centered mostly around work and Christine. They were less affectionate and made love less frequently. This wasn't the life he had wanted to build with her. Knowing that she was hurting and that he was the cause of her pain, yet being unable to do anything about it was the thing that ate at him the most. Their friends were all angry at him for breaking her heart and alone as he might feel, he didn't blame them. He knew he had to find Pelant soon. If he didn't, he risked losing both his girls and that was unacceptable.

It was one Saturday without a case when the family decided to make a trip to the retirement home to visit Pops. It had been awhile since Christine has seen her great-grandfather. The little girl was almost two and that morning was a welcome relief to the mounting tensions at home. On the long drive to visit Pops, the little girl babbled happily in her car seat, helping lighten the mood. As Booth pulled up to the retirement home, he climbed out of the car and moved to unbuckle Christine from her car seat in the back. He held his little girl in his arms as they entered the facility. Having mastered the skill of walking at an early age Christine wiggled in her father's arms wanting to be allowed on the floor to do her own exploration of the new environment.

Booth set her on her tiny feet and took one of her hands. Brennan came up to them and taking the her daughter's other hand they lifted her off the ground as they walked, swinging her. A child's laughter was rarely heard there and Christine's delighted giggles garnered many smiles from the residents of the home. Booth glanced over to Brennan who was also smiling. She caught his eye and they shared a smile, another rare occurrence these days.

"I could hear her angelic laughter all the way from my room." Hank said as the family arrived at the door to the old man's room.

"It's good to see you Temperance," Hank said as he welcomed her with a hug.

"You to Hank." Brennan replied, smiling.

"Hey Pops." Booth embraced his grandfather briefly. "Good to see you too Shrimp. But it's even better to see this little one."

He poked a finger playfully at Christine who was suddenly shy.

"Hey you remember Pops, right Pumpkin? Booth asked.

"Give her some time, she'll warm up to you Hank." Brennan said as she gathered Christine into her arms.

"So everything okay with you Pops?" Booth asked.

"Yeah."

"Your health? You're keeping up with your medications right?"

"You know I am."

"I'll have a chat with one of the orderlies on our way out to check on the supply of your medications. You're not smoking your cigars again are you Hank?" Brennan asked.

"Nope, I've been a regular boy scout. You don't have to check on me."

"It's her thing," Booth teased. "Checking on people. It's because she cares."

"I know."

"You wanna sit on Pops' lap Christine?" Booth asked, turning to his daughter.

"Say hi to Pops, Sweetie," Brennan said as he placed the little girl on Hank's lap.

"Oh you're as cute as a bug." Hank said as he tickled Christine, eliciting another round of giggles.

"I don't see how bugs are cute." Brennan said.

Booth chuckled. "Just an expression Bones."

Another shared smile. It was as if the visit to Pops made them forget their troubles. Christine quickly warmed up to her great-grandfather and started enjoying playing with him. The morning went by swiftly, and soon Christine got cranky as her routine nap time approached.

"We'll stop by again soon Hank. Christine would need her nap before lunch." Brennan announced.

"It was great seeing all of you." Hank kissed Christine on her head as she whined and reached for her mother. She held out her chubby arms, "Momma!"

"Come here Sweetheart." Brennan took Christine into her arms. "Say bye to Pops."

"Bye." Christine waved.

"Like Bones said, we'll come by again. You behave yourself okay Pops?" Booth said as he gathered their things, getting ready to leave. "You heard Bones. No smoking those cigars. They're bad for you."

"Me? What about you?"

"I don't smoke Pops."

"I mean behaving yourself."

"I'm always good."

"Really? I bet Temperance would beg to differ."

There was a sudden awkward silence. Brennan broke it. "I'll go speak with the orderlies. Bye Hank."

She left the room in a hurry with Christine in her arms. Booth was about to follow when Hank called out to him.

"Seeley."

"Yeah Pops?" Booth turned.

"A minute?"

Booth sat back down on the chair next to Hank.

"So what's this I hear about you not wanting to marry Temperance."

"Where'd you hear that from?"

"I may be old but I'm not clueless. I have my sources. I was an MP you know. I know how to conduct an investigation."

"What Camille told you? You interrogating me now?"

"Doesn't matter who told me what. What matters, is you do right by Temperance. You got her pregnant, she gave you a daughter, marry her!"

"Pops… it's more complicated than that."

"I don't think so. What's so complicated about getting married? Just get a couple of rings. Doesn't matter if she doesn't want to get married in a church. You can put your beliefs aside for her. I don't even care if you two ran off to Vegas and got married by some guy who dresses like Elvis."

Booth couldn't help but chuckle.

"Marriage is a big commitment, and I know what you youngsters think these days. It's scary but it's worth it. You're not gonna end up like your parents."

Hank's words struck a nerve. Booth knew they would never end up like his parents. He wanted to tell someone the real reason why he couldn't marry Brennan but he remembered the cellphone in his pocket. Saw the radio in Hank's room. He sighed.

"Look I'm not scared of commitment and I love Bones. I know we're not gonna end up like Mom and Dad. I really, really wanna marry her. Just… not right now."

"What the hell you waiting for?"

"Look Pops, I hear what you're saying."

"I don't think so."

Booth detected the annoyance in Hank's voice.

"She asked you to marry her. Since when did women have to do that? Can't you man up and do the right thing?"

"Pops… I'll do the right thing. I will marry Bones. I just… I can't right now."

"Seeley."

"Trust me Pops, you raised me to do the right thing. You gotta trust that I will."

"Well you better do it fast."

"Or I might lose her, I know."

"She's not Rebecca. Temperance is a keeper."

"I know."

Hank knew his grandson and in that moment, he detected a hint of regret in his voice. He always knew when something was bothering his Shrimp and this time he suspected something might be wrong.

"Something's bothering you."

"Me? No Pops, it's nothing."

"I know you. I know when something is up. Something's keeping you from marrying her. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Booth didn't reply and Hank took his silence to mean tacit agreement. Something was wrong. Brennan reappeared at the door, Christine already falling asleep in her mother's arms. "Booth?"

"Yeah, we really gotta go."

"You remember what I said."

"I always do Pops."

…

 _Several months later…_

Hank Booth sat on the chair, watching his grandson, so dashingly handsome in his tux, dance with his brand new wife, so beautiful in her white wedding gown, with their daughter in his arms. The family twirled in a happy circle and Hank smiled to himself. He was happy seeing his Shrimp so happy. The boy deserved to be, after the childhood he had.

Their dance over, Hank watched as the newly married couple kissed again for what seemed like the hundredth time. He watched as Brennan made her way to her friends, and Booth walked over to where he was sitting, Christine still in his arms.

"Someone wanted to say hi to Pops." Booth said as he pulled up a chair and sat next to Hank.

"Hi Christine. You look like you're having fun." Hank reached to caress Christine's cheek.

"Fun!" Christine slid off her father's lap. She tugged at Booth's hand, wanting to explore the floral decorations.

"Just a second, Daddy wants to talk to Pops."

"Go there!" Christine pointed to the distance.

"I'll take her Dad." Parker appeared.

"Okay but be careful."

"I will." Parker replied as he took his little sister's hand.

"He's a good big brother, like you are."

Booth smiled proudly at his children. "Yeah he is."

He turned his attention back to Hank. "I told you I'd marry her didn't I?"

"That you did."

"The real reason I couldn't, back when we visited you, I couldn't tell you because – "

Hank held out his hand stopping Booth from continuing. "Crazy serial killer. Max told me. I was right about something bothering you."

Booth nodded, smiling.

"She's perfect for you Shrimp."

"I know. I don't know how I got so lucky."

"I felt the same way when I married your Grandmother."

Brennan approached. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's more than okay Mrs Booth." Booth grinned up at her.

"I didn't agree to take your last name." Brennan scowled.

"Yeah but doesn't mean I can't call you that, right Pops?"

Hank laughed.

"You're happy." Brennan observed, addressing Hank.

"Yes. One thing off my… what's that you call it? Bucket list?"

"Oh no Pops. You're still hale and hearty. You just wait, we might give you more great-grandkids."

Brennan frowned. "That is something we have yet to discuss."

Booth stood, taking her hand, he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. "Yeah, we'll definitely discuss that tonight. C'mon, let's dance."

Hank watched as Booth placed his hand on the small of Brennan's back, guiding her back to the small dance floor. He watched as he twirled her and they shared a laugh. Hank remembered when he took in those two small boys. They had been so scarred, physically and emotionally. He had feared they would not be able to lead happy lives when they grew up. He had tried hard to provide a loving home for them to grow up in, to erase the wrongs his son did to his grandsons. Jared had unfortunately chosen to follow in his father's footsteps, but Seeley, he lived to prove everyone wrong. And now seeing his Shrimp happily married with his own family, Hank was happy. Very happy.

 _ **Wish we had more episodes with Pops in it.**_


	40. Chapter 40: Painting II

_**To all those amazing fan fic readers who support my stories and especially to those who take the time to leave a review. I thank you, from the bottom of my heart. pasha54, Vmf447, Lauwy (lol, good one), LoveShipper, dms517, GalaxieGurl (Gollum, good analogy), kareneb, Poppyblue5, 554Laura (you got that right, we sure don't want to let him go), jsboneslover (yes, made mention of his passing or something in memory of him would have been good), FaithinBones (yeah agree, poor Booth), mendenbar (yeah too bad), ZinaR, mphs95 (happy tears I hope), regbride12 (I like to think he does too).**_

 _ **Thank you for patiently waiting.**_

Painting II

As Booth drove along the street lined by large, opulent houses, he mentally tried to prepare himself for what he would say. Angela had come back to him with the address of the man who had purchased the painting of Brennan in the nude. It had to be a rich perv, Booth thought to himself, shaking his head slightly as he pulled up along the street to the address Angela had texted him. At times like this he hated to be right. The house was huge. And that was an understatement. It looked more like a mansion. The expensive sports cars lining the driveway was another indication of just how rich the owner was. He climbed out of his SUV, straightened his tie and took a deep breath. He had decided that his first approach would be to be nice and attempt to ask for it back politely.

He strode up the driveway purposefully, before pressing the doorbell. After a few seconds a young man opened the door. Booth wondered how a man this young could afford all the wealth he saw.

"Hi, I'm FBI SAC Booth. I'm looking for a Seth Rodgers?" Booth flashed his badge.

The young man swallowed audibly. Booth sensed his nervousness and quickly added, "I'm not here in an official capacity. It's something more personal."

The young man nodded, "Seth Rodgers is my Dad. I'll get him."

The man disappeared and moments later a older man with greying hair appeared. "I'm Seth Rodgers. My son Derek tells me you're FBI?"

"Yes." Booth flashed his badge again.

Booth noticed Seth sigh. "What did Derek do now?"

"It's not about your son Mr Rodgers. It's more of a personal matter. See, I've come to the knowledge that you're in possession of a nude painting of a woman?"

"Yes. I am. As far as I know, that's not illegal. I bought it at an auction, many years ago."

"Right. I know this might sound strange, but do you think I could see it?"

Seth laughed. "I didn't know it was that famous a painting, though my colleagues who come by, often take time to admire it's beauty. It's not some stolen piece of art is it?"

Booth tried to quell his rising jealousy. "No, it's not. But, it must be a really amazing work of art. Since people seem to like it."

"Oh it is. The woman in the painting is quite exquisite. Her body is really something…" Seth chuckled, "…and she's very beautiful."

Booth clenched his fists, fighting the urge to slug the man.

"Since you came all this way, I'll let you take a peek."

Seth stepped back, motioning for Booth to follow. Taking in his surroundings, Booth was taken aback by the sheer size of the mansion and the myriad of expensive works of art and furniture. He was led up a spiral staircase and into a large room which Booth assumed was a study.

"This is where I work, in private. I'm the CEO of a multi-national advertising firm. Built my company up from almost nothing. I hold meetings here instead of the office sometimes."

Seth pointed at the painting hanging above the large desk. "I believe this is what you came all this way to see."

Booth stared up at the painting. It was indeed her, naked. Very naked. Brennan had her face set in an enticingly sexy pout. She had a hand resting on her hip that was thrust slightly outwards at a provocative angle. A pose undoubtedly taught to her by the artist. As expected with an artist as talented as Angela, every intricate detail was captured on the canvas. The painting was truly a reflection of the skill of the artist and the beauty of the model, who happened, in this case to be his wife. He felt his mouth go dry and fought his body's instinctive reaction to the image of naked Brennan.

Seth seemed to notice and laughed. "Oh no need to be embarrassed at your typical male response. Most men react this way when looking at this painting. After so many years, I do too."

Seth's words snapped Booth out of his thoughts. "That painting… uh the woman in the painting… that's my wife."

"Then you're an incredibly lucky man."

"I was wondering, if I could have the painting? You know, it's my wife up there and she's naked. You're married right? You know what I mean. You wouldn't want guys gawking at a naked painting of your wife."

"I'm currently divorced. But I've been married four times. And all four times, the marriages didn't end too well. So I don't know what you mean."

Booth sighed. He was hoping he wouldn't have to buy the painting back. "How much did you buy it for?"

"Eleven thousand dollars. As you know with art, I think it would be worth maybe thirty or even forty grand today don't you think?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't afford that."

"I didn't think so, not with a G-man's salary anyway."

"Maybe you can re-consider and sell it to me for maybe a lot less? Please?"

"I didn't get this rich by breaking my resolve every time someone said please."

"I really don't have that kind of money Mr Rodgers."

"Then I'm afraid the painting stays with me."

Booth toyed with the idea of playing the FBI card, but he knew he shouldn't abuse his authority. "Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?"

"Unless you have the money, I don't think so."

Booth pursed his lips, now angry. He hated the thought that the naked painting of Brennan would have to remain there, hanging on the man's wall. "I had to try. I love my wife, very much and I'm kinda possessive of her."

"Like I said, forty grand."

Booth fished out his name card from his jacket pocket. "If you ever change your mind."

"I don't think I will. But thanks." Seth accepted the card.

…

Three days later, Booth got home later than usual. As there wasn't a case on hand, Brennan had surmised that he had been busy with paperwork.

He entered their bedroom with a large, rectangular object wrapped in a cloth. Brennan who was in bed, typing on her laptop, working on her next book, looked up at Booth.

"What did you buy?"

Booth grinned. "I didn't buy it, but it's mine."

He pulled off the cloth that had been draped over the object, revealing the naked painting of her. "Ta-da!"

"How did you find it?"

"After you told me about it's existence, I begged Angela to help me find the person who bought it at the auction."

"And you bought it back?"

"Nope." Booth shook his head. "Turns out the guy who bought it was this rich guy. He had bought it for eleven thousand dollars. He wanted to sell it to me for forty grand."

Brennan raised her eyebrows. "That's a lot of money."

"Yeah. And the guy who bought it, he wouldn't sell it to me for anything less."

"No wonder your mood has been foul the past couple of days."

"Cause he was telling me how he looked at the painting and how his colleagues looked at it… he had no right talking about you that way."

"So how'd you get the painting?"

"So this guy Seth Rodgers has a teenage son. The kid got pulled over by Metro this morning for driving erratically. The officer found out that he was drunk and had drugs in his car . Rodgers had his son's future all planned out, Ivy League colleges, take over the family business… it wasn't the first time he had been caught. A DUI conviction would ruin all those plans. So Rodgers called me and I called Metro and made it all go away. In return, I got the painting."

"On no Booth! What if the boy drives under the influence again? And the drugs?"

"He's seventeen, hardly a boy. I told Rodgers I'd only help make it all go away if his son gets himself cleaned up and never repeats the offense again. Rodgers agreed, he's sending his son to a rehab facility somewhere in Spain. I didn't even ask about the painting. Rodgers himself offered to give it to me in return for the favor."

"So it was a stroke of luck then."

"Or divine intervention. Hey, I thought you didn't believe in luck."

"I was merely expressing it from your point of view. So this painting is worth quite a sum of money." Brennan smiled.

"Yeah."

"We could auction it off again, donate the money to charity?"

"You kidding me Bones?! Like I said, this painting's for my eyes only. I'm gonna keep it in the back of our closet. Admire it every now and then." He held it up for Brennan to see.

"You certainly went to a lot of trouble to get it back."

"Yeah I'm possessive like that when it comes to you." Booth paused. "You mad?"

"No. It is rather flattering to think so many men want a naked painting of me."

"You know you belong only to me right?"

Brennan rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "I know."

"So you think you could re-create this pose for me?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, no better time right?"

"I think I can manage that." Brennan bated her eyelids seductively at him as she climbed out bed, proceeding to unbutton her pyjama top.


	41. Chapter 41: Love at First Sight

_**554Laura, RobinAngelena, Vmf447 (she may have not been teasing, she was being her practical self and unknowingly getting him all riled up), GalaxieGurl (oh the choice of name was pure coincidence, was the first name that popped in my mind and I used it!), Phyllis (I did, thank you), kareneb (thanks), JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett, jsboneslover, Lauwy (yup in an alternate reality but not this one), LoveShipper, FaithinBones (definitely would have), mendenbar (haha! Yes I see), regbride12, gatewatcher, doge. Thank you all for your reviews. Keep reading and reviewing!**_

Love at First Sight

"I've got the cereal." Brennan announced as she entered the front door, home from her early morning grocery run.

The couple had been busy with a spate of murders and had little time to replenish their depleting groceries. Booth had found out that morning that 26-month-old Hank's favorite cereal had run out. Food was number one on Hank's list of what was important in life and both parents knew they had hell to pay if their little boy woke to find his favorite choice of breakfast missing from the breakfast spread that his Dad usually prepared.

"Great, at least we won't have an angry toddler to deal with. I have enough on my mind." Booth started to help Brennan put away the groceries.

"You shouldn't be nervous Booth, we have an airtight case." Brennan said as she put milk into the fridge.

"I know. But you know, Robert Aragon, he's really good defence attorney. I've seen bad people go free because of him, and I'm the prosecution's first witness this morning."

"If you fail miserably, Caroline still has me to call to the witness stand."

"Thanks Bones, just what I needed to hear."

"Besides the evidence we have is insurmountable. Caroline would surely get a conviction."

"Yeah I hope so."

"What's this?" Brennan held up a parcel that they had received in the mail.

"Whoa, you might wanna be careful with that, might be human remains."

"I highly doubt it."

"Hey it's happened."

"Well it's addressed to the both of us. If it's human remains, it's more likely to be addressed only to me." Brennan opened the parcel to reveal a box of chocolates. She held it up for Booth to see. "Chocolates."

"Hmm… who's it from?"

"Probably one of your admirers."

"I don't have admirers, and besides like you said, it's to the both of us."

"It's not irrational to think that you have admirers, you are an attractive man." Brennan held up a card. "Jocelyn."

"Lemme see that!" Booth snatched the card from Brennan before she could read it.

"It's Jocelyn. Gemma Arrington's mother. It's the anniversary of Gemma's death. She wanted to thank us again for finding her daughter's killer."

"That was a very long time ago. She already thanked us."

"This is what makes our work worth it right? They were gonna close the case, Gemma's killer would never have been found."

"But we did it." Brennan flashed Booth a proud smile.

"We did."

Booth sauntered up to Brennan, wrapping his arms round her waist. "I still remember that case like it was yesterday. The first time I laid eyes on you… you know, it was love at first sight."

Brennan laughed. "You asked if I believed in fate. Your attempt at a pick-up line?"

It was Booth's turn to laugh. "Yeah, it was pretty cheesy. I was hoping you'd say yes and I'd get you to go out with me."

"You wanted to have sex with me."

"As I recall, it was you who wanted to sleep with me."

"And you didn't?"

"Hey I'm not really that kind of guy but you were hot. And very cute. And I knew I had fallen for you. Admit it. It was love at first sight for you too."

"Nonsense Booth, it was merely me wanting my biological urges to be satisfied."

"C'mon Bones. Back then that was what you thought, sure. Cause you didn't believe in love and all that… but now… you know different. Don't tell me you weren't attracted to me then?"

"I did find your shoulders and your jawline appealing." Brennan reached to trace the outline of his jaw.

"See love at first sight."

"What we experienced was our bodies releasing endorphins in preparation for an anticipated coupling."

Booth shook his head. "You can't science your way out of this one. The minute I saw you, I knew. You were the one. Think back, you probably thought so too."

"Okay I admit, I did entertain the thought of spending an extended amount of time with you, preferably in the confines of my bedroom."

"Cause you fell in love with me." Booth leaned in to brush his lips against hers.

"Up to the point where you fired me and I got mad at you."

"You did punch a federal judge."

"Which you thought was hot."

"Blame Caroline okay? She made me fire you. Then re-hire you."

"You ever think, if I didn't stop you that night? If you got in the cab with me and we had sex, would we still have ended up together?"

Booth looked thoughtful for a moment. "Probably."

"Probably?"

"Yeah and we might have had Christine then. Back then, you being you… things might have not turned out so well. You wouldn't have been ready for us. I mean I'd still have wanted to be a part of you and Christine's lives but it might have been a harder journey. You didn't believe in love, didn't wanna have kids. We might have gotten to this point, but it would have been a different route. Or if I hadn't been able to convince you that love is more than chemicals in your brain… then maybe me and you might've ended up like me and Rebecca."

Booth shuddered at the thought. He couldn't imagine not having what he had now with Brennan and being a Dad to their two children.

"Your reasoning is logical but what happened to believing in fate and love at first sight? If your premise about fate were true we would be together no matter what we did that night."

"Ah see?" Booth tapped Brennan playfully on the nose. "Back then… you wouldn't even have given a thought to fate and love at first sight but it looks like you have changed."

Brennan smiled sheepishly. "I have to concede that you're right. I may not have realized it but my belief system has changed somewhat. Although I still stand by my beliefs that everything can be explained by science."

"Whatever you say Dr Brennan." Booth laughed. "So it was fate and it was love at first sight."

"It could also have been Cam who suggested you get me to help you solve the murder of Gemma Arrington."

"Why didn't you sleep with me that night?"

"I told you, tequila."

"There's gotta be more than that. I know you now better than I did then."

"Admittedly, I felt something… something I was unaccustomed to feeling when we kissed."

Booth grinned with a twinkle in his eye. "You felt love. And It scared you."

"Perhaps, on hindsight, you may be correct." She grew thoughtful. "I broke your heart that night, after our session with Sweets. When you asked for a chance and I rejected you."

"You did."

She shook her head slightly. "And I even asked if we could still work together even though it must have pained you greatly to do so."

"I can never say no to you Bones."

"I'm so sorry."

"That's all in the past okay? Doesn't bother me anymore." Booth offered her a reassuring smile, tightening his grip round her waist. "You said you couldn't change. But you did."

"I did. Didn't I?"

"And I'm proud of you for that. I still know we're gonna get our 50 years together and I'm real glad we got to this point. Married with three beautiful children."

Their early morning reminiscence of their past was interrupted by Christine. "Is breakfast ready Daddy?" she called out as she emerged from her room. "Hank's up too. He wants out of his cot."

"I'll get him before he attempts to climb out again." Brennan said.

"And I'll get breakfast started. C'mon Princess, you wanna help? Mommy and Daddy's got a big day ahead."

"Is it picture day?"

"Huh?"

"Picture day's a big deal at school. We have to dress up, look nice and be really good."

Booth laughed. "Mommy and Daddy need to be at court today. But yeah, I guess it's kinda like picture day. We gotta look real smart and be good too. Mommy'll probably ace it."

Brennan chuckled at her daughter's reasoning. She smiled back at Booth before going down the hall to Hank's room. "I'm glad we got to this point too Booth."

 _ **Was feeling nostalgic and decided to take a little trip down memory lane, allowing B &B to look back on how far they've come.**_


	42. Chapter 42: Picnic

_**Thank you for your reviews, sharing your thoughts and reminiscing along with me. Phyllis, LoveShipper (yes I remember his reaction lol!), Vmf447, 554Laura, GalaxieGurl, RobinAngelena, hushedgreylily (yes it was a long and sometimes agonising journey but now we can look back and be happy that they got together in the end), kareneb, FaithinBones, mendenbar, ZinaR, regbride12, gatewatcher and guests (I did write something about Hank's birth, its some chapters back, titled Miracle).**_

Picnic

With one hand, Brennan deftly guided the stroller along the path down a slight incline. With her other hand, she held on tightly to Hank's little hand as he toddled alongside her. Parker walked ahead of her, carrying the large picnic basket as Michael-Vincent and Christine lead the group, finally stopping at an empty picnic table.

"Here Mommy." Christine announced.

"Yeah here." Michael-Vincent agreed.

"Here it is then." Parker echoed, placing the picnic basket on the wooden table, blowing out a breath in relief.

It was late in the Summer and the hot weather was getting cooler. A perfect day for a picnic. Brennan glanced at the baby in the stroller. Now three-months-old, little Katherine Temperance, or K.T as her parents called her, was still soundly asleep. Since the little girl's birth, her parents had been busy with the newborn. Brennan and Booth had offered to take the Hodgins children for the weekend, allowing their parents some much needed time alone to rest and recharge. It was fortunate that Parker was spending the Summer with them, and they had an extra pair of hands to help them with a house full of young children.

"Thanks for coming along Parker." Brennan said, knowing that the teen would probably rather be spending that Saturday morning with his friends.

Parker shrugged. "Dad said this is a great way to meet girls. Apparently they'll think it's cute that I'm with these little monkeys."

Brennan thought that if Parker was hoping to meet girls his age, what Booth told him was a stretch. Anthropologically speaking, most teenage girls would not be looking for potential lifelong mates at that age, but she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Perhaps." She agreed.

"C'mon Parker, let's go play on the slide." Christine took her big brother's hand. Michael-Vincent took his other hand and the two children dragged Parker towards the playground.

Brennan sat down on the park bench, grateful for a moment of silence. The car ride to the park had been noisy to say the least. It was a wonder that baby K.T had slept through it all. Parker had the right idea though. He had his Bluetooth headphones over his ears for the entire journey.

"I wanna go play too!" Hank whined.

"In a little while. I can't leave the baby alone. You can go join the others when Daddy gets here."

"I wanna go now Mommy!" Hank insisted.

"Here." Brennan handed Hank his toy truck. "Why don't you sit here next to me and play with your toys for a little while. Daddy should be here soon."

Brennan glanced over her shoulder, hoping Booth would indeed arrive soon. Hank was starting to develop his personality, one that very much took after his father and that meant a temper at times. She certainly didn't need Hank throwing a tantrum in the middle of the park while she was babysitting an infant.

"Okay." Hank took the toy as Brennan picked him up and sat him on the park bench next to her. She fished his other two toy cars out of her bag and handed them to him. Her gaze travelled to where the two older children were and she was again grateful to have Parker there to help. She took a moment to take in the scene before her. The park was filled with families and joggers, all eager to spend a Saturday morning outdoors.

An older woman who looked to be in her seventies was sitting on the bench nearest to them, her golden retriever lying at her feet. Brennan watched as she got up on shaky legs and started to walk. As she took a few steps, she stumbled, causing the dog that was with her to bark. Instinctively, Brennan reached out to steady her.

"Are you okay?" Brennan asked.

"A little light-headed." The woman replied, allowing Brennan to lead her to the bench that they had stopped at.

"Are you here alone? Do you need me to call someone for you?"

"On no, there's no need. It's such a beautiful morning, I think I let the time get away from me. I injected my insulin this morning and it's past the time for my mid-morning snack."

"You're hypoglycemic." Brennan pointed out.

"Yes. I think."

"Do you have some candy with you?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Here." Brennan reached into the picnic basket. Grabbing a juice box, she handed it to the woman. "This should help."

"Thank you." The woman took the juice and hurriedly drank from it. "Thank you for your kindness. I'm Ingrid, by the way."

"Temperance. And, you're welcome. Without adequate glucose in your system, you could slip into unconsciousness. You should remember to bring at least some candy with you the next time you walk your dog."

Ingrid laughed. "Thank you for the reminder. You sound just like my doctor."

K.T started to fuss and Brennan rose from the bench, reaching into the stroller, she picked up the baby, rocking her gently, then sitting back down.

"You have a wonderful family. I've been watching you all."

"Thank you."

Ingrid smiled at K.T who was swathed in a pink blanket. "She's beautiful."

"She is," Brennan smiled back.

"It must be hard with so many of them."

"It can be exhausting but fulfilling at the same time. I had my doubts about becoming a mother but it just happened. None of my children were planned for," Brennan smiled to herself, musing that considering how organized she was in life, it was ironic that both Hank and Christine were happy accidents. "I don't regret having them."

"Big families can be fun. You're happily married I assume." Ingrid nodded to the ring on Brennan's finger.

"Yes very happily married."

Brennan reached into the picnic basket, offering Ingrid a sandwich. "Hypoglycemia should be corrected quickly with simple sugars found in sweet drinks like juice but if you're going to make it home, you'll need complex carbohydrates as well."

"You're too kind." Ingrid replied, accepting the small sandwich.

Hank, now bored with playing with his toy cars tugged at Brennan's hand. "I wanna go play with Chrissy and Michael."

"In a little while Hank. I told you we have to wait for your Dad to get here. K.T needs me."

"But Mommy…"

"Why don't you say hi to Clyde over here. He loves children." Ingrid quickly came to the rescue, distracting the small boy with her dog. "You can pat him, if your Mom says it's okay."

Hank looked expectantly at Brennan, who nodded her head. Hank grinned, climbing down from the bench, he slowly reached to pat the dog, who started wagging his tail.

"He likes being scratched behind his ears, like this." Ingrid demonstrated how to do it, then allowed Hank to continue to action.

"Thank you." Brennan smiled to Ingrid.

"Just returning your kindness. Where is the boy's father by the way? Doesn't seem right to leave you with such a handful of children."

"We were in such a hurry to leave the house, we forgot the diaper bag. He drove home to get it."

"Does your husband engage in sports?"

Brennan was puzzled by Ingrid's seemingly unrelated question, but before she could offer a reply, she heard Booth's voice coming from behind her.

"Made a new friend Bones?" Booth said as he approached.

"Daddy!" Hank who heard his father's voice, immediately got to his feet, running up to him.

Booth caught the boy, picking him up, he swung him in a circle, causing Hank to giggle and squeal. "Hey Tiger! Have you been good for Mommy?"

"Yes." Hank replied.

"Booth, I'd like you to meet Ingrid. She's diabetic and was suffering from hypoglycemia. I offered her some juice and a sandwich. It would be safer if her blood sugar levels were normalized before she attempted to walk home."

"Yeah must be hard to be on insulin. My Grandma was diabetic. I always had to make sure she ate on time. I'd give you a ride home if you like. You and your dog."

"Oh no thank you, I think I'll be all right."

In Brennan's arms, K.T started to cry. Almost simultaneously, Hank started to squirm in Booth's arms. "I wanna go play with Chrissy and Parker."

"He was getting restless but I couldn't let him go join the others until you got here. Parker's already got his hands full with Christine and Michael-Vincent." Brennan spoke loudly over the baby's wails.

"She probably needs a diaper change. Here, let me. You've changed the last couple of them." Booth set Hank on his feet next to him as Brennan handed the crying baby to him.

"Why don't you take Hank to play with the others. I got this."

At his father's suggestion, Hank grabbed Brennan's hand, pulling her towards the playground. Booth changed K.T's diaper then sat down on the bench next to Ingrid. He had been right, all the baby needed was a diaper change. She settled quietly in Booth's arms.

"I hope you're feeling better." Booth said politely.

"Yes, much better. You wife is a very kind woman."

"Yeah not many people see that side of her."

"You have a nice family. Beautiful children."

"Thanks."

"You play sports?"

"Uh, yeah. Hockey mostly."

"Got a TV at home?"

"Um, yeah we do. Two, in fact."

Booth was trying to figure out the line of Ingrid's questioning but before he could open his mouth to ask, Ingrid spoke out rather harshly. "In this day and age where there's widely available contraception, I don't see why a woman would have to have five unplanned pregnancies."

"What?"

"Your oldest is already almost an adult and you're still making babies." Ingrid nodded at K.T. "Give your wife a break for goodness sakes! Go play more hockey or something to burn up your energy. Watch more TV to occupy your time. You don't go running off leaving the poor woman to care for your rambunctious brood."

"Wait, what?" Booth said, starting to understand what Ingrid was getting at. "No, you've got it all wrong." He started to explain, but Ingrid would have none of it. "You should treat her better. Temperance is a wonderful woman."

With that Ingrid, clearly no longer hypoglycemic, tugged on Clyde's leash and made her way up the path. Booth chuckled, shaking his head.

"What's so funny?" Brennan asked as she approached with Hank on her hip.

She sat down on the bench next to Booth.

"Hungry." Hank said.

Booth laughed. "Tigers are always hungry."

Brennan reached into the picnic basket, retrieving the container with apple slices. She opened it, handing one to her son.

"I assume Ingrid went on her way?"

"Yeah." Booth grinned, still amused.

"You haven't told me what you found was so funny. Did K.T do something amusing?"

"Nah. It was Ingrid. She was scolding me for getting you pregnant five times and leaving you to take care of all of them."

Brennan raised her eyebrows laughing too. "I can see why she thought all of them are ours."

"But the thought isn't so bad right Bones?" Booth glanced down at K.T. "She's adorable."

"I think I'm happy with our family the way it is now. Especially since Parker's coming over more often now."

"I guess you're right."

The older children approached.

"We're getting hungry." Michael-Vincent said.

"I have sandwiches for everyone." Brennan said as Christine and Michael-Vincent sat down on the bench.

"Clean your hands first." Brennan commanded as she handed the bottle of hand sanitizer to Christine.

"You know what Dad? You were right after all." Parker said.

"What was I right about?"

"One of those girls babysitting her cousin gave me her phone number." Parker held his palm, showing a hurriedly scribbled number on it.

"What did I tell ya huh? You better get that written down on a piece of paper or something before the ink comes off."

"Good thinking Dad."

"I have paper and a pen." Brennan added.

"Always prepared. That's why you're such a great Mom Bones." Booth pressed a quick kiss to her cheek as the family sat down on at the picnic table for an early lunch.

 _ **I wasn't too sure about this one-shot. Anxious to know what you think.**_


	43. Chapter 43: Stapes

_**Phyllis, RobinAngelena (yes babies are babe magnets), JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett, GalaxieGurl, MstgSzy (lol yeah sometimes they do), 554Laura (haha mine too), LoveShipper (Ingrid didn't have any malicious intent, she thought she was defending Brennan), Vmf447 (you've got that right about the sliver generation), doge, mendenbar (very true about it possibly being Brennan's idea), hushedgreylily, kareneb, Lauwy (I think he didn't get a chance to correct her), FaithinBones (lol, true), mphs95, adorkablesalad, Julie SBXMomX, regbride12 (yeah wish we had more of the 3 Booth kids together too), topaz270. Thank you all for your kind words of encouragement. Each review was read and re-read appreciatively.**_

 _ **Figured since I did a story for Hank's first night, I'd do one for Christine's as well.**_

Stapes

It was four in the morning but Booth felt strangely energized despite the eventful day he had. The new father still had trouble believing his daughter was here. It wasn't the first time he was a father, but when Parker was born, he had been in the Army and wasn't there for his birth. Even after, because of the bad terms he had been on with Rebecca, he didn't get to spend time alone with Parker until he was three months old. And so everything was new to him, new house, new baby, a family to build together with the love of his life. The thought invigorated him even more.

He tried his best to work as quietly as he could. Piece by piece he carefully put the crib together. He tried his best not to use the electric drill, knowing how loud it was especially in the early hours of the morning but it was unavoidable. The crib had to be safe for his newborn daughter. He used a screwdriver, twisting it to tighten the screws until his palms hurt, then used the electric drill to put in the final turns, making sure each screw and bolt were tight, holding the crib together as they should.

The day had started off ordinarily enough, with a case to solve. Human remains found in the toilet. As Brennan grew closer to her due date, his anxiety grew, with each sound or exclamation of discomfort making him think she was in labor. But each time he asked, she wasn't, and after a few weeks, he had learned to relax a little. Thinking back, he should have known not to bring her along with him on the long drive to the prison. She was two weeks away from her due date, but she had assured him it was okay. They couldn't have been more wrong. Leaving the house that morning, Booth hadn't thought that they'd come home with their infant daughter in Brennan's arms. Helping deliver Christine in that barn was scary and he was thankful that both mother and child were safe.

Little Christine had come earlier than expected, so the nursery was barely ready. Not to mention the fact that their Mighty Hut had only been purchased not too long ago and it had only been a week since they had moved in. When they got home, there had been another surprise waiting for them. It was past midnight by the time they got home but their friends knowing they were barely prepared to welcome the arrival of their daughter had brought much needed gifts and food. That was one worry off his mind, and he was again reminded to be thankful for friends like these. Remembering how they "oo-ed and ah-ed" over his beautiful little girl, he couldn't have been a prouder Dad.

As he finished assembling the crib, he stood back to admire his handiwork, a grin on his face. The sound of the room door opening made him turn. Brennan walked in, Christine in her arms.

"Were you intending to get any sleep at all?" She asked as she approached him.

"I just wanted to get this finished." Booth pointed to the crib.

"You were going to get it finished this weekend."

"Yeah but she decided that she wanted to make an early entrance." Booth gently caressed his newborn daughter's cheek. "I'm sorry if I woke you. I kept the door closed but I guess it wasn't enough."

"You didn't wake me. Christine did. She was hungry."

"Did you need help with something?" Booth asked, wondering why Brennan had come looking for him.

"No. I just wondered where you were."

Booth gestured to the crib. "Like I said, just wanted to get this finished so our daughter can have her own bed to sleep in."

"She's sleeping well in the bassinet Angela brought. There's no need to be in a hurry to finish assembling the crib. You could have gotten it fixed tomorrow or the day after."

"It's almost done. I just gotta make sure the sides go up and down and lock as they should, put in the mattress, and it's done."

"It's four in the morning, you must be tired."

"Nah, not really. You, on the other hand must be exhausted."

"I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"I am tired and sore but that is to be expected."

"You should get some rest while you can."

"Come to bed with me. It's been a very long day."

"I just… I wanna finish this."

"It can wait till after you've had some sleep."

"No. No it can't. I - " Booth took in a breath, trying to keep a lid on his emotions.

Brennan wasn't good at picking up non-verbal cues but she knew Booth well enough to know that something was bothering him. "You're upset."

"I just… I feel like maybe I've got something to prove." He paused, avoiding her eyes. "You know, to prove that I'm not my Dad."

"We've been through this before, I know you're not your father."

"How could I not be? My daughter's here and her crib's not even ready. And you… you had to give birth to her in a barn! It was just the two of us there, and I've never delivered a baby before. You were in so much pain and there was nothing I could do about it. If anything happened to you or her… I wouldn't have known what to do. I had never been more scared in my whole life. I mean being a prisoner of war was nothin' compared to how scared I was."

"But we're fine."

"I should've gotten you to the hospital in time."

"You can't blame yourself for that."

"Christine's just got here and I'm already screwing up as her Dad. And what kind of man lets the woman he loves give birth to their child in a barn huh?"

"You're not your father Booth. You're right in saying there was nothing you could do to alleviate my pain but your support was instrumental to me. When I had lost the strength to push, you told me that I could. Your love, your words of encouragement gave me renewed strength. And it's not your fault her crib isn't ready. We've just moved in, you spent time and effort making sure this house would be ready for us, often working late into the night. I'm certain these are not things your father would have done."

"You're right, he probably wouldn't. I just need her to know, I can provide for her. Protect her. She needs to know that I love her."

"You don't have to worry that you're him. I know you're not, and Christine will too. We love each other, and we love her. We will provide her with the loving family she needs to grow up in."

With the hand that was not holding Christine, Brennan pulled Booth to her, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"You know for someone who was worried she wouldn't be a good Mom, you're already doing an amazing job."

"We'll keep you company here, since you're almost done." Brennan smiled at him. She made her way slowly to the armchair in the corner of the room, sitting down gingerly with Christine in her arms.

Booth grinned, nodding. He turned his attention back to the crib, checking to make sure the sides went up and down, then put the mattress and sheets in. He turned to Brennan, "All done. Wanna let her try it out?"

"Yes."

Booth offered Brennan a hand, helping her up. He watched protectively as Brennan placed Christine in her crib. The infant stirred but soon settled down. Booth wrapped an arm round Brennan's shoulder as they stood watching their daughter sleep.

"Stapes huh?" Booth said, remembering the banner the squint squad had made to welcome Christine into home.

"Yes. The smallest bone in the body."

"It kinda makes sense. Since you're Bones and she's a part of you, so she's little Bones. Stapes."

"Are you going to start calling her that? Given your penchant for bestowing nicknames upon others?"

Booth laughed. "Nah. I think I have better names for her, like Princess, Pumpkin, Sweetheart. Stapes somehow doesn't seem to suit her, not like Bones suits you."

"It does show that she is loved. Not just by us but by our friends too."

"That she is Bones, that she is."

Christine started to fuss and Booth immediately scooped her up into his arms.

"Booth, you're spoiling her. She needs to learn to self-soothe."

"Is that what those parenting books you've been readin' says?"

"Yes."

"Parenting isn't a science, you just do what feels right. Besides, who says a Dad can't spoil his little girl huh? I'm gonna spoil her rotten." Booth pressed a kiss to Christine's head, then rocked her gently, "Especially when she's as beautiful as this little one."

Brennan tried to be annoyed but couldn't. The sight of Booth with their daughter in his arms brought a smile to her face. Booth beamed back at her.

"Thanks Bones, for believing in me too. For making me the happiest man in the world."

 _ **This chapter went through less thorough checking than I liked so pardon any typos.**_


	44. Chapter 44: Forensic Anthropologist

_**Thank you to all who took the time to review. LoveShipper, Vmf447 (you're right about the show doing that), RobinAngelena (lol!), mendenbar (had a good laugh with your witty review), doge, 554Laura, dms517 (I might get to that if I feel inspired enough with that idea), Phyllis, regbride12 (thank you, always glad to see that my stories are enjoyed), FaithinBones (I think it's something that will always haunt him), gatewatcher, topaz270, ZinaR (another good stories idea I might take up if sufficiently inspired).**_

 _ **The inspiration for this came while I was listening to the news as I drove to work one morning. In my head, I was thinking if Temperance Brennan were real, she'd be just the person they'd get to help with this. Anyway to avoid stuff I don't want to get into, certain details in this one shot are deliberately vague.**_

Forensic Anthropologist

When she heard on the news she knew that she would be the one they would call. As predicted, her phone rang a couple of minutes after the news excerpt ended. In her mind, she had already decided to agree to the request even before she answered her phone. She knew she had little choice. It had been many years since her expertise had been called upon for situations like this but she knew what to expect. She would have to leave soon. The Army and CIA didn't like to be kept waiting. But that was not what drove her. It was the thought of family, waiting on news about their loved ones lost in a war so long ago, that made the decision easy for her. She had to go, even though her circumstances had now changed from years ago.

Booth had understood. Of course he did. He was a veteran after all. He of all people understood why she had to go the most. Her children whined and Hank cried when he was told Mommy had to go away for work for a long time. Her heart broke as she waved good bye to her family at the airport where she was to be flown to where her assignment was to be carried out, little Hank's tear-streaked face etched in her memory. Christine had tried to be brave but she noticed her wiping away tears as she clung to her Daddy's hand. In his father's arms, Hank kept waving even as he sniffed and cried.

"We love you and we're proud of you. Go do what you have to do, the kids would be fine with me. Be careful okay? And make sure you eat. I love you."

Booth had spoken those words to her as he kissed her goodbye. It was ironic how she had always envisioned their roles to be reversed. She had always thought she would be the one saying goodbye to her husband, called away to some important military task, her being left behind with the children.

It wasn't the first time Brennan's expertise had been called upon to identify remains of fallen war heroes. This time, there were quite a number of remains that had been brought home and she didn't expect the task to be finished quickly. She wanted to be thorough. Their families deserved answers. They deserved the closure they had been waiting so long for.

As she worked methodically, she couldn't help but she miss her family dearly. She was acutely aware that she was missing out on Christine and Hank's childhood. She remembered taking Christine and running, depriving Booth of three months with their daughter. She felt remorse but pushed the thought aside. Things were different now. She called Booth regularly and conversed with her small children. She was always assured that they were doing well but they missed her.

In the past, she could remain objective, detaching herself from emotion, but now, knowing what it was like to have a family made her task harder than she had anticipated. Each fallen solider had a family too. Someone was missing their Dad, their husband, brother, son. It was heart breaking to think that any one of them could have been Booth. The emotional turmoil she battled inside her did not however prevent her from performing her expected duties to her usual exceptional standard. She was still the best forensic anthropologist in the world and she had a job to do.

Two weeks into the job at hand, she was surprised when she was offered a break and go home for the weekend to spend some time with her family. She gladly accepted the offer.

When she got home, Booth immediately knew what she was doing was taking it's toil on her. She had only been given a short three-days at home before she had to resume her job identifying and cataloguing remains at the military base. She spent every waking moment with her children and at night when Hank and Christine were asleep, the couple spent much needed time together. He knew that being with him soothed the ache in her heart. Her three days at home seemed to go by all too quickly.

"You don't have to go." Booth said as he lay sprawled naked on their bed after another session of their love-making.

"I have to." Brennan replied matter-of-factly as she pulled on her clothes and gathered her things, ready to make the nine hour flight back to work.

"This is hard on you."

"It never used to be. But I owe it to the many families waiting for answers."

"Yeah, I know."

"I've requested for Clark to accompany me this time. We should be able to complete the identifications faster."

"That's good. I'm missing you already." He said as he slid off the bed, pulling her into his arms again.

"I love you. Don't forget to eat." Booth had said to her again as they said their goodbyes at the airport, a sense of déjà vu descending upon them as she left that afternoon.

Another two weeks later and she was done. With Clark's help, what could have taken twice that time was avoided. Weary and after a long flight, Brennan got home in the early hours of the morning. The house was quiet, everyone asleep in bed.

She checked on her sleeping children. At the threshold to their bedroom, Brennan took the time to admire her husband, who was asleep naked, save for the pair of boxers he had on. She watched the rise and fall of his chest, grateful that he had not perished in the many wars he had so bravely fought in.

She undressed and slipped into bed next to him, her actions waking him. Sleepy eyes blinked sleep away as his dark brown eyes betrayed his surprise.

"I wasn't expecting you home so soon, not for a couple more days anyway."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"The kids would be happy to see you when they wake up."

"They're okay?"

"Yeah, but they'll be that much happier now that Mommy's home."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." He tunnelled his fingers through her hair.

"Make love to me."

He could sense a sadness in her voice and he pulled her down towards him, gently showing her how much he loved her.

As the waves of pleasure slowly subsided from her body she lay on his chest, the gnawing ache inside her soothed somewhat. He always had that almost magical ability to read her mind.

"You know that I'm not gonna end up like them right? I'm still here. And I'll always be, for as long as I can." His fingers ghosting her back that was now covered with a thin film of sweat that gave her naked body a slight sheen.

He waited for her to process her thoughts and then felt her start to cry.

"It's okay Temperance. I'm here. I love you."

He tightened his arms round her as she finally allowed herself to grieve. When she finally stopped crying, she lifted her head off his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about."

"I never used to be like this."

"This was the first time you've had to do something like this since we got together. Since Hank and Christine."

"Yes… I was afraid for you every day I was away."

"I'm not with the Army anymore."

"But you're still with the FBI."

"And I'm still here."

"I know it's not logical but it feels better now that I'm back home. Even thought you still take Aubrey with you to the field mostly, it just feels better that I'm home."

"I get what you're trying to say Bones. I worried about you too. You've lost weight. You didn't eat like I told you huh?"

"I got caught up with work sometimes. Lost track of time."

"Yeah well now that you're home, I can fatten you up again."

"Booth!"

He laughs the laugh she had so missed.

"I'm glad you did what you did. Even though it must've hurt. I'm proud of you. You gave closure to so many families at the cost of your own happiness."

Brennan was never one to be modest but this time her smile betrayed a hint of humility. "I kept thinking what I would do if it were you."

"It's not." He reassured her again. He turned his head to check the time. "Kids would be up soon. Why don't you grab a shower. I'll make breakfast. I bet you miss my pancakes."

"Yes I did. The pancakes they occasionally served for breakfast never tasted as good as yours."

"Of course they didn't. I cook every one of my pancakes with love."

Being a world renowned forensic anthropologist did take its toll on her now and then but this time she knew it was worth it. In the past, she worked without having to worry about another person but despite that contrast, the present was so much better. She could get to come home to this. Brennan smiled, her heart now light.

"It's good to be home Booth."

"It's good to have you home Bones."

 _ **A little angsty I know but this one-shot was literally a moment of inspiration that grabbed me and wouldn't let go. The idea was just was begging to be put into words. Took me less than half an hour to get it done. Liked it or hated it?**_


	45. Chapter 45: Cosmic Balance Sheet

_**I'm heartened by the warm response from my last chapter. Thank you all. RobinAngelena, hushedgreylily, Phyllis, MstgSzy (yes she has them to come home to now), 554Laura, JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett, Vmf447 (lol thanks. I get what you mean), GalaxieGurl (spoken like a true FF writer, it's important to capture those moments of inspiration, provided time permits), doge, FaithinBones, jsboneslover, regbride12 (sorry about the tears, and yup would have loved more episodes too), adorkablesalad (lol yes he cares for her and he knows how she gets when she gets engrossed in her work), mendenbar (I gladly take "was very moved". Thank you), LoveShipper, ZinaR (it is).**_

Cosmic Balance Sheet

Angela sat in the conference room of the Hoover Building, Booth next to her. He leaned in close as she worked on their victim's laptop. There was a time, a long time ago, when having Booth in this close proximity would excite her. Booth was a very attractive man. When they first met during Booth and Brennan's first case together, she had harboured thoughts of getting the man in bed with her. But then she realized, even before Brennan did, that her best friend had a thing for the hot FBI Agent. Her best friend who had been alone most of her life deserved happiness, and since then she had decided that Booth, the knight in shining FBI armour was off limits. That didn't mean she didn't enjoy listening to Brennan recount her sex life with him. And it still didn't hurt for her to admire the handsome specimen of man now and then.

A commotion broke out behind them and both whipped round in their swivel chairs. A suspect was attempting to make an escape. Booth, ever the man of action leapt to his feet, running out of the conference room to help, leaving Angela alone. She returned her attention to the victim's laptop when Booth's cellphone, which he had left on the table, rang.

She stared at the ringing phone for a second and seeing Booth still occupied with the suspect in the bullpen, instinctively answered.

"Agent Booth's phone."

"Can I speak with Seeley Booth please?" The caller, a man asked politely.

"Agent Booth is current busy. Would you like to call back?"

"Could you pass him a message?"

"Uh, sure." Angela suddenly felt like Booth's secretary.

"This is Doug, the delivery guy from Boutique Flowers. Please tell him the bouquet of daisies he wanted delivered to Ms Charlotte Johnson was successfully delivered. He was worried he might have gotten the address wrong."

"Um… okay."

Angela's already overactive imagination was on overdrive. Who was Charlotte Johnson? Was Booth having some sort of fling on the side? Before she could say another word, the caller hung up. She quickly replaced Booth's phone where it had been on the table, just before Booth entered.

Noticing the odd look on Angela's face, Booth asked, "What?"

"Nothing."

"You found anything useful?"

"I'm still looking."

Booth took the seat next to her again. Angela figured she had better pass the message, because Booth would see the call made to his phone in the call log. She could also use his reaction to gauge if her suspicions had been right.

"A delivery guy from Boutique Flowers called. Something about a successful delivery of daisies? I didn't mean to be nosy. Your phone rang and I just picked up."

"Not a problem. Thanks Angela."

Booth seemed unphased by what she had just said. If he was sending flowers to a woman other than Brennan, he didn't seem very secretive about it.

That afternoon, as Angela returned to the lab, she fought an internal battle within herself on whether she should tell Brennan. It didn't take her very long to decide it would be better if she told her best friend. She knocked on the bone room door, where Brennan was currently busy examining the victim's remains.

"Bren, could I have a minute?"

Brennan glanced up from the light table. "You can have multiple minutes."

"Alone." Angela gave a meaningful glare to Finn.

Finn seemed to get the idea and made an excuse to go see Hodgins. Now alone, Angela stood next to Brennan, wondering how to start.

"Sweetie, how's things?"

"Finn made a mold of the marks on the sternum. Hopefully you would be able to find a weapon that would match the shape. I've also given swabs to Hodgins. He might be able to find traces that could tell us what the weapon used to attack the victim was made of."

"I meant how are things at home?"

"Things are good. Routine. Routine is good."

"Routine can get boring."

"I don't think it is. Booth and I find that routine is also good for the children."

"Uh-huh. And how's the sex?"

"It's still very good." Brennan smiled dreamily.

"So no change to the frequency, the intensity, the passion?"

"Hank came down with a mild case of the common cold last week, which he has now unfortunately passed on to Christine. Booth and I have been tired, waking up numerous times each night to attend to the children. As such, we haven't had much sex in the past two weeks. Not at our usual frequency. But it can't be helped. It's not the first time this has happened."

Angela paused. Or it could be because Booth was getting satisfied on the side.

"There's something you need to know Sweetie, and I know you're not going to like this but as your best friend I have to tell you."

"Go ahead. I'm listening." Brennan turned, looking Angela in the eye.

"I think… and I know this sounds very very improbable, given that we're talking about Booth here, but… I think Booth's having an affair."

Brennan chuckled, staring back at Angela incredulously. "What makes you think that?"

"Well I was a the FBI this morning and Booth was busy right? His phone rang and I answered. Turns out, he made an order for a bouquet of daisies to be sent to a woman name Charlotte Johnson."

"Oh."

"I know the first thing that comes to mind is that Booth is cheating on you but – "

"Angela stop." Brennan closed her eyes, upset.

"I know it's upsetting and knowing Booth, this is probably some misunderstanding but I really think you should talk to him about this."

"Booth is not having an affair I can assure you."

"It might be hard to accept but – "

"You are making assumptions based on little evidence Angela. And I'm not in denial. Booth is not cheating on me."

"Can you think of some other explanation why he's sending flowers to another woman?"

"Yes, I can, but it's really not my place to tell you."

"So you are aware of what he's doing?"

"I would not discuss this matter with you further Angela. Now do you have anything pertinent to the case you'd like to tell me?"

"Not at the moment no."

"Then I'd like to be left alone to work please."

…

That night as Booth and Brennan climbed into bed, Brennan brought up her conversation with Angela in the bone room.

"So Angela thinks you're cheating on me." Brennan said as she fluffed up the pillows.

"What?! Why would she think that?" Booth asked as he slipped under the covers.

"She found out about your order of flowers to Mrs Johnson."

"No wonder she was lookin' at me all weird. She did tell me she helped answer my phone when it rang. Did you clarify things with her?"

"No."

"So you let her continue thinking I'm cheating on you?"

"You're a very private man Booth. Especially, with regards to your past. I wasn't sure if you would want Angela to know. Besides, isn't information like this classified?"

Booth turned onto his side to face Brennan.

"Ever since Kovac, I've come to realize that what I did in the past as a sniper, doesn't really matter anymore. Not as long as you believe in me. That you know that the lives I took, I didn't take them lightly."

Brennan placed a soothing hand on his chest.

"So you think I should correct Angela's misguided assumption?"

"If you want to. I never told you the details of the mission so it's not like you could tell her anything that's really gonna affect national security." Booth scoffed. "I can't believe she would think that I'd cheat on you."

"She does have a rather active imagination when it comes to things like this."

"But you know better."

"I do. You could never be unfaithful to me Booth."

In the dim light of their bedroom, Brennan watched Booth's face light up in a smile. He moved closer to press a kiss to her lips, smoothing his hand along her side and coming to rest on her hip.

"She's just looking out for you. She's your best friend, I get that."

"Still, I feel as if I need to vindicate your good name."

"Then tell her. I don't mind." Booth said as he proceed to kiss a trail down her neck to the valley of her breasts.

Brennan groaned, enjoying the feel of his lips on her body. She quickly made up her mind to correct Angela, before giving in to her husband's pleasurable ministrations.

…

The next morning the minute Brennan got to the lab, she went in search of Angela. She found her in her office, working on their current case.

"Angela, I'd like a word with you."

"Sure."

"You remember yesterday? What you said to me about Booth."

"You confronted him? Oh Sweetie…"

"It's not what you think. I was hesitant to tell you at first because Booth is a very private man. He does not like his past to be brought up."

"So you knew about the flowers?"

"Yes. Mrs Charlotte Johnson is the mother of a man whom the government sent Booth to assassinate in Pakistan in 2002. Daniel Johnson was a very bad man. Booth is unable to disclose to me the full reasons as to why he was sent to assassinate him. All I know is that Booth's actions saved many lives. Mrs Johnson is getting on in years and suffers from dementia. She has since forgotten about the demise of her son and still thinks he's working in another country. As such, every year, Booth sends a bouquet of flowers to Mrs Johnson on her birthday. He always signs off the card as Daniel Johnson. He says it's his way of making an old lady happy in the remaining years of her life. It's one of his ways of paying back his cosmic balance sheet. For the lives he took while in the service. That and of course the murderers we catch."

"Oh Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I misjudged him."

"Yes you did."

"Booth's a good man. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry."

"That's okay Ange. Booth informed me that as my best friend you were merely looking out for me and for that I appreciate your actions."

"I guess I owe Booth an apology huh?"

"Yes. That and your promise never to disclose to anyone what I just told you. It's classified and Booth doesn't want Mrs Johnson to somehow find out."

"I promise." Angela now looked contrite. "I think I owe Booth an apology."


	46. Chapter 46: Heartbreak

_**554Laura (yes, just like him), topaz270 (completely agree with your take on Angela), hushedgreylily, GalaxieGurl (yes Brennan is lucky on both counts), LoveShipper, RobinAngelena, JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett, Vmf447, FaithinBones, Lauwy, ZinaR, ratgirl71 (a sequel to this one-shot would depend on whether the inspiration strikes), regbride12, jsboneslover, mendenbar (your review left me laughing). Thank you for your thoughts and reviews. Enjoyed reading every one of them.**_

 _ **Don't be too hard on Angela, she only has Brennan's best interests at heart.**_

 _ **This story is a follow up to Sunday Dinner and makes reference to another story in this series, Checkered Past.**_

Heartbreak

It was a weekday night and the Booth family was about to sit down to dinner when the doorbell rang.

"You expecting anyone Bones?" Booth asked.

"No." Brennan shook her head as she stirred the sauce simmering in the saucepan.

"I'll go see who it is."

Booth made his way to the front door, opening it he was surprised to see who it was.

"Parker. What are you doing here? Why didn't you just let yourself in?"

"I um… I didn't wanna intrude, I didn't call ahead to say I was coming over."

"You kidding me? C'mon in. What did I tell you when you moved back from England huh? You're welcome here any day, any time. Why else would I give you the key to this place?"

Booth stepped back, allowing his eldest son in.

"Hey Bones." Parker called out to his stepmother as she entered, "Sorry I turned up unexpectedly."

"Nothing to be sorry about. Have you had dinner? We're about to start on ours."

Before Parker could answer, Hank ran up to his big brother. "Parker! You're here!"

"Yeah, guess I am buddy."

"Parker! Mommy didn't tell us you were coming for dinner." Christine piped in, now appearing behind Hank.

"Yeah I kinda didn't tell her."

Turning to Brennan, he answered her question. "I had a late lunch. You guys go ahead Bones."

"We have plenty, come join us." Brennan replied.

"Yeah, I'll set another place at the dinner table." Christine quickly added.

Booth patted Parker on the shoulder. "Bones is trying a new recipe tonight. She'll love for you to try it."

"Okay." Parker agreed.

The family sat down to dinner. "So what brings you here tonight Parker?" Booth asked.

"I uh, I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Of course." Booth nodded.

"After dinner. You know, man-to-man."

"Sounds serious." Booth chuckled.

When Parker didn't smile back, Booth knew something really was up. Brennan must have picked up on it too. "I'll get the kids ready for bed after dinner."

"Mom!" Christine whined, "It's early."

"I'll let you read for a little bit before bed."

"Why don't you tell me if anything interesting happened in school today, Christine?" Parker asked.

Christine and Hank now distracted, happily filled their big brother in on the goings on in their school.

With the business of filling their stomachs over, Brennan led the two younger children to their rooms after they had kissed their father and brother goodnight.

Parker had plopped himself on the couch. Booth retrieved two bottles of beer from the fridge and took a seat next to Parker. He handed Parker a bottle who took a swig out of the cold, bubbly liquid.

"The sauce was great, Bones should keep that recipe."

"Yeah you should tell her that later."

"I will."

"So what did you wanna tell me son?" Booth asked, hoping his son wasn't going to tell him that he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant. Sohpie had been over a couple more times for dinner and he had grown to like the young woman.

Parker blew out a breath. "Sophie and I broke up."

"Really? When?"

"Yesterday."

"She dump you?"

"Something like that."

Booth remained silent, allowing Parker to gather his thoughts. After another sip from the beer bottle, Parker spoke.

"She said I was pressuring her… said we were moving too fast."

"Pressuring her?"

"Look it's not about sex Dad. We've done it a bunch of times. It's not about that. We've been together almost six-months now and I kinda asked her if she wanted to move in with me, since you know I've got an apartment and she's still living in the dorm. That was a week ago, then yesterday she broke up with me."

Booth nodded, understanding.

"You're surprisingly calm knowing that I've already slept with my girlfriend."

"Hey I was your age once. I see the way you two look at each other."

"I don't know what I did wrong Dad."

"She wasn't ready. She told you."

"Was I reading the signals wrong? She spent almost all her time at my place anyway."

"It's about the commitment Parker. She wasn't ready."

"Yeah she could've just told me. I'd have understood. She didn't have to break up with me."

"Look you're still young okay Parker? Sophie isn't the only girl out there for you. You've got lotsa chances with other women."

"What if I don't want anyone else?"

Booth regarded his son for a moment, trying to recall if at Parker's age he could be that certain about a woman. He wondered if Parker really understood what it was like to love a woman like he loved his Bones. He decided he should give his son the benefit of the doubt. Parker did seem more certain about a lot of things in life than he was at that age.

He placed a hand on his son's shoulder, squeezing gently. "You really love her huh?"

"Yeah." Parker ran a hand through his hair, upset.

"I'm sorry." Booth knew it was a rite of passage Parker had to go through. "You know your mother broke my heart a bunch of times. And boy did it hurt."

Parker knew his father was referring to Brennan. He couldn't remember when but as the years passed, Brennan had become as close to Parker as Rebecca was. "Yeah but you guys still ended up together."

"And who's to say you and Sophie won't huh?"

Parker sighed, "How'd you make the pain go away?"

"I told myself I had to move on. Still be friends with Bones. I mean if I had given up on our friendship, we probably wouldn't have made it to where we are today. It hurt of course, seeing the woman you love all the time but not being able to love her the way you want. And seeing her with another guy… that really sucks too. But you don't give up. You can still be friends with Sophie right?"

Parker shrugged. "I guess. I mean I haven't spoken to her since yesterday."

"You should give it a couple of days, then go talk to her. Tell her no hard feelings, you can still be friends."

Parker was silent, deep in thought.

"You know what? That old truck of yours is still in the garage. I tried to start it the other day but it kinda just sputtered. I've been meaning to take a look. Wanna help me out?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah, it'll take your mind off things."

"I guess."

Parker followed his father into the garage.

"Why'd you still keep it?" Parker asked. "It's a piece of junk."

"Hey you didn't think it was a couple of years ago. You actually liked driving it around when you visited for summers."

Parker grinned. "It was a mistake to paint it electric blue."

"The indiscretions of your youth?"

"Dad…"

Booth laughed. "Pop the hood will ya, see what we can do. Maybe we'll keep it for Christine."

"I don't think so Dad."

Father and son worked under the hood of the truck, like that hot summer's day years ago, when Booth had told Parker about his abusive father.

"I'm sorry for turning up just like that." Parker shrugged.

"What did I tell ya huh? You're welcome here any time."

"Kinda embarrassing that my girlfriend dumps me and I come running home."

"Nah. I'm glad you still find your old man helpful."

"Of course you are Dad. I wouldn't have come here if I didn't think you could help."

"I thought you two might be hungry." Brennan appeared at the door to the garage, "I have sandwiches in the kitchen."

"Thanks Bones." Parker said.

"Wash your hands first."

"Yes Mom." Booth teased.

As the Booth men entered the kitchen, two plates of ham and tomato sandwiches and a bowl of chocolate and mint ice cream each awaited them.

"Ice cream always made me feel better when I was sad." Brennan explained. "It's rather late. Why don't you spend the night in your old bedroom. You can drive back to your apartment in the morning."

Parker smiled. "Thanks Bones. How'd you know?"

"A combination of visual cues and a little eavesdropping on your conversation in the family room. A metaphorical broken heart mends itself in time."

"Yeah being here with you two definitely helps."

"I'm glad we could help." Booth pulled Parker to him for a brief hug.

"Now let's dig in, I always love a late night snack."

Parker hadn't been able to sleep well the night before, but tonight in his childhood room where he slept in for the times when he visited, he slept soundly. He woke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Following the delicious aroma, Parker entered the kitchen and in contrast to the night before, it was his Dad doing the cooking that morning.

"Smells great Dad."

"Parker!" Hank jumped off his chair, running towards Parker. He caught his little brother and settled him in his arms. "Daddy made pancakes."

"I can see that."

"They're yummy!" Christine added.

"I remember." Parker smiled at his sister.

"Sleep well Parker?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, and I'm feeling better."

"Give it some time, don't rush anything. You'll be okay." Booth said as Parker settled Hank back into his seat and took the empty chair at the kitchen counter.

Brennan stood, pulling Parker to her for a hug. "Well, I have to get Christine to school."

Christine jumped off her chair, giving Parker a hug. "Are you coming over for Sunday dinner?"

"You betcha. But no pranks okay?"

"Fine."

"Christine, remember what we talked about?" Brennan asked.

"I promise Mommy."

"Grab your things." Brennan moved to press a quick kiss to Booth's lips.

"Bye. Love you two." Booth called out to them as they left.

"You wanna stay another night?" Booth asked.

"I've got classes later and I think I'm good. But like I told Christine, I'll be back on Sunday. Being around you guys kinda helps."

"Glad we could help."

Parker took his first bite of the pancake his Dad had made. It was delicious like it always was. He watched as his Dad slid another pancake onto Hank's plate then pour a generous serving of maple syrup over it. He was one of the lucky few, he knew that. He had a great father and a equally encouraging stepmother. Not to mention his mother back in England.

He remembered the advice his Dad had given him the night before. He decided he would call Sophie in a couple of days. It still hurt terribly to think about her, but being home made the ache lessen. He wasn't sure how things would turn out but he knew that no matter what, he could always count on his Dad.

 _ **Don't get mad at me for breaking the young couple up. As Brennan would say, anthropologically speaking, this is something all young males in society must go through. If you're wondering if there'll be a continuation to this, no promises yet but I do have ideas.**_


	47. Chapter 47: Mine

_**My heartfelt thanks to everyone continuing to read and review. ZinaR, topaz270 (I love Parker too, wish we got more of him), 554Laura, RobinAngelena (B &B are great parents and I think experience counts too since they took so long to get together), Vmf447 (I would like to think that Booth tries to be everything his father was not), LoveShipper (I'm undecided on that), FaithinBones, GalaxieGurl (thank you, a part of life but painful for a parent to watch I would imagine), jsboneslover, regbride12, Jenny1701 (taking your suggestions into advisement if I can find the time), mendenbar (so true) and guests.**_

 _ **It's been some time since I updated this story, so thought I'd post a chapter from here this week.**_

Mine

Leaning against the bar counter in the noisy nightclub, Booth tried to quell the rising surge of jealousy threatening to bubble over and blow up into something physical. It was a feeling he had become unaccustomed to. Afterall, he had been in what she would call a serious, monogamous relationship with the same one woman for almost ten years. She was his, and he was hers. Way back then, he would have thought being in such a relationship with her and married at that, would have been impossible, like one dreaming for the moon. But here they were now. He would have given himself a mental pat on the back for how far they've come, if not for their current situation.

"Easy Booth." Aubrey's voice could be heard over the concealed ear piece in his ear. "That vein in your forehead looks like it's gonna burst."

"This wasn't a good idea." Booth muttered back.

"It was the only idea, and you know it."

Booth blew out a breath, reaching for the glass of scotch he had ordered from the bartender, downing the brown liquid in one gulp. It burned all the way down but it didn't seem to help quell his jealousy. He was technically still on duty and shouldn't have drank on the job, but he figured one drink would not impair his senses. The downed glass of scotch was doing its best to help him keep his cool. The pulsating music and equally annoying strobe lights seemed to make his already foul mood worse.

There was no denying it, his wife was beautiful. He had known that all along. Even when she didn't intentionally dress up she was attractive. But tonight, in order to play the part, Brennan was stunning in her red, strapless dress. She had her hair up, revealing the expanse of creamy skin on her neck. The dress revealed her cleavage a little too much in his opinion, but that was the idea behind her choice of attire. It was no wonder that as she was seated at a table not too far from him, many men jostled for a seat next to her. Some, placing their hands where Booth knew they shouldn't.

She was undercover, out to lure a serial killer who, to date was responsible for three women ending up in the Jeffersonian Medico-legal lab. A fourth victim had survived but did not remember enough of her attacker's face to provide Angela with a sketch. She had only remembered a tattoo on her attacker's neck. CCTV footage had yielded a grainy picture of the killer, who had a certain characteristic gait. And therein lay the problem. Booth could have sent any female Agent for the part, but no female Agent had the skill set that his wife had. She as the only one who could positively identify the man in the CCTV footage from the way he walked.

He knew she never did things half-heartedly and she had spent time preparing for her part. He remembered how she had casually mentioned to him that she had been a stripper before, all in the name of research. He knew to her, tonight was probably another opportunity to study something that interested her in her field of anthropology and also to help catch a killer. He just wished she wasn't so good at it.

Booth clenched his fist tightly as Brennan returned from the dance floor. She had indulged one man in a short dance. A man who, in Booth's opinion had danced too close to her for his comfort and put his hands too eagerly on her body. He had hoped that man would be the one and they could call it a night, but Brennan had not given the signal.

 _How many men with a tattoo on their neck are there here tonight?_ Booth fought the urge to reach for his gun that was hidden under his jacket as Brennan led yet another man to the dance floor. It was hard to watch another man attempt to grope his wife but Booth could not tear his eyes away. The serial killer they wanted to catch was dangerous and he would not put her any more in harm's way than was absolutely necessary.

Then to Booth's relief, Brennan gave the signal. She reached for the sole pin that held up her hair as she swayed to the music, allowing her long auburn hair to cascade down her neck. For moment, Booth forgot to breathe. She took his breath away.

"That's our guy." Aubrey's voice could be heard again.

"I'm on it." Booth sprang forward, pushing his way through the crowd and onto the dance floor, ready to unleash the simmering jealous rage that had been brimming all night.

Before he could reach his target, his smaller and slighter partner arrived, grabbing the man's arm. There was a short tussle, the man mistaking Aubrey for just another guy wanting to compete with him for Brennan's attention. But before their suspect could attempt to pull himself free from Aubrey's grasp, Booth was there, his large hands grabbing the suspect's other arm and with a knee to his back, brought the man face down onto the ground. Not an easy task, given that the dance floor was packed with people.

"FBI!" Booth shouted as he handcuffed the man all too enthusiastically.

Aubrey flashed his badge as Booth pulled the suspect to his feet. The crowd parted, making way for the two FBI Agents to lead the man out of the club. With the suspect locked in the back of the SUV, Booth could finally turn to Brennan who had been following close behind.

"You okay?"

"Yes. Other than feeling like I need a long, hot shower."

Brennan's words inexplicably turned him on, but Booth pushed the thoughts of being intimate with her aside. He still had work to do.

"He's our guy?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

"Good enough for me." Booth glanced at Aubrey who was in the front passenger seat of the car waiting patiently. "I gotta get back to the office."

"I know."

"It's late."

"I can drive myself home. You don't have to worry."

"I'll walk you to your car. This isn't the best place for a beautiful woman like you to be out alone at this time of night."

"My car's just over there Booth, I'll be fine. Go."

Booth sighed. "Right, okay. Text me when you get home."

Brennan smiled at his over-protectiveness. "I will."

Booth opened the driver side door and slid into his car. He watched through the rear-view mirror as Brennan made it safely to her car, then waited as she started the engine and drove off into the night.

"We can go now. She's safely on her way home." Aubrey spoke up.

Booth glanced at Aubrey who smirked back.

Hours later, Booth got home after interrogating their suspect. Aubrey had stayed to complete the paperwork. They had caught their killer, another case closed.

Booth was surprised to find Brennan still up, reading on their bed.

"You're still up?"

"I was waiting for you."

"You take that shower you wanted?"

"Yes. It feels nice to get the smell of alcohol and stale cigarette smoke out of my hair."

"Those guys were all over you." Booth scowled.

"Yes but I was undercover. It was all part of the job. It meant nothing to me."

"I didn't like it."

"I know," Brennan chuckled. "Although it is impossible, I could feel you staring at me."

"You know you're mine and mine alone right?"

"I know. I've always said that you're an alpha male and alpha males are known to be extremely possessive of their mates."

"You got that right." Booth crooked a grin as he loosened his tie and shrugged off his jacket. He toed-off his shoes and pulled off his pants.

"What no objections? Not gonna tell me that you're not property to be fought over?"

"I find that I'm no longer averse to the idea of belonging to you, much like I know you belong to me. In fact, I find the thought rather arousing."

"Arousing huh?" Booth flashed her a cocky grin.

"At least now, you know how I feel when a woman lets her gaze linger too long on you."

"Yeah well you know, price of marrying a hot guy like me."

Brennan laughed as Booth started to climb into bed with her, intending to reclaim her for himself.

"Booth! No."

"What?" Booth asked, confused. "I thought you said you were aroused?"

"Yes, evidently, as are you. But you also smell of the nightclub. A scent I recently rid myself of. You should take a shower first."

"Really? I had to watch other men hit on you all night and you're gonna make me wait somemore? You're mine and I can't wait to prove it."

"Who said anything about making you wait?" Brennan smiled slyly as she slid out of bed. She untied the fluffy robe she was wrapped in, letting it drop onto the floor, revealing her naked self to him. "I intend to join you in the shower."

Booth grinned, pulling off his boxers. "You really know how to make me feel better after the night I've had."

 _ **It's hard to not write, especially when I get these new bursts of inspiration on a new story now and then. But unfortunately more pressing matters call. I really wish I could put up more stories. Anyways, as most YouTubers would say at the end of their video (my kids are glued to YouTube all the time and I can't help but overhear), don't forget to subscribe (in this case follow) and like and comment down below (in this case review).**_


	48. Chapter 48: Plus Sign

_**RobinAngelena, Vmf447, ZinaR, 554Laura, GalaxieGurl (oh yeah that image of steam coming out of the ears lol!), nirkamo, LoveShipper, kareneb, jsboneslover (thanks, that's high praise), FaithinBones, mendenbar (lol true), Annarita (welcome and keep reading!), regbride12. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**_

 _ **I'd like to think this is a missing scene, taking place before Booth relapses into his gambling addiction in "Eye in the Sky".**_

Plus Sign

The house was quiet. Christine was at school and Booth headed to work. Brennan sat on her bed, staring at the plus sign on the pregnancy test. The memory of Booth's over exuberant response to her pregnancy put a smile on her face. Of course her husband was gone now, off to the crime scene without her, happily whistling a jaunty tune as he left the house. She remembered how he would get. He would forbid her to go to any crime scene, then slowly relent. That was how he was when she was pregnant with Christine.

What a difference four years makes. She remembered when she found out that she was pregnant with Christine. It was a great contrast to that morning's joy. Four years ago, she had taken the pregnancy test while waiting for Angela to give birth to Michael-Vincent. She wasn't sure why she chose that exact moment. She had been late which was a little unusual. It hadn't been the first time though, she knew that a lack of rest from overwork and stress very occasionally made her otherwise regular periods late. Though she had to admit she hadn't been subject to much overwork or stress. No doubt there had been murders to solve and they were undercover, but being undercover was ridiculously fun and in no way stressful. As for her lack of sleep, she couldn't complain. Not when her lack of sleep was thanks to sex with a certain FBI Agent. Said FBI Agent also then being in a secret relationship with her.

Keeping their newly changed relationship status a secret hadn't been hard. They had been acting as if they were a couple for some time now and nobody suspected a thing. They had been able to remain strictly professional while at work. She didn't think a secret relationship would have added much stress either. So that left her with only one possibility for her being late. At first, in denial but no longer able to deny the facts, she had discreetly purchased the pregnancy test. Although Booth was also at the waiting area along with everyone else, she had slipped off to the bathroom and the three minute test had yielded a plus sign.

She remembered sitting in the waiting room, as reality sank in. She was pregnant with Booth's child. The thought had filled her with trepidation and anxiety. She did not want their burgeoning relationship to end. The child had been unplanned. She was afraid of how Booth would react. When Hodgins had emerged with the newborn in his arms, beaming with pride that only a father could, Brennan had stolen a glance at Booth. He was smiling, seemingly very happy for their friends. He had caught her stealing a glance at him, and smiled back. His reassuring smile gave her newfound confidence. She would tell him.

She remembered how loudly her heart seemed to be hammering in her chest as she broke the news to Booth in the early hours of the new day while they were standing on the empty sidewalk. The smile on his face allayed all her fears. So much had happened between them since then.

This time round, it was a stark contrast.

When she suspected that she was pregnant, she had immediately shared her suspicions with Booth. This time, telling him was different. It was easier and didn't feel burdensome at all. This time, she was filled with excitement and joy, tempered with a hint of anxiety. His response this time though, was not unlike the first. He beamed at her. An early morning run to the pharmacy, then the three-minute wait. Another plus sign. She was relieved for the excuse to continue eating her cookies.

Considering what an organised person she was, it was almost unthinkable that both her children with Booth were unplanned. She could always blame it on Booth. He too had a voracious appetite when it came to sex, and it didn't hurt that after so many years together, they had honed their love-making to what could be an exquisite art. She wasn't sure why they were having so much sex lately, perhaps it was because Christine was getting older and no longer demanded as much of their attention, or the recent lull in murders leading to more time together at home. She concluded it was a combination of both. Whatever the reason, here she was pregnant again. Her hand came to rest on her abdomen. Nobody would suspect a thing. Nobody would know, yet.

As was with Christine, they would keep her pregnancy a secret, for now. What went on between them was just theirs, before she started showing. A secret so precious, they would share it just between them, for as long as they could. The thought of holding a newborn in her arms put a smile on her face. Her phone rang, interrupting her reverie. Her heart warmed when she saw that it was the father of her unborn child calling.

"Hi Booth, did you forget something?"

"Nope. Just called to see if everything was okay."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "Yes. Everything is okay, as it was fifteen minutes ago when you left the house."

"Just checking."

She smiled into the phone. She could bear with his over-protectiveness, for now.

"So um... any cravings? I remember what it was like."

"Not at the moment. You might want to stop at the store on the way home this evening. I'd like to ensure I have sufficient supply of chocolate chip cookies."

She heard Booth chuckle. "Of course. Anything for the mother of my child."

There was a moment of comfortable silence, before Booth spoke again, "You're okay with this right? I mean we uh… we didn't plan for it. Now that I had some time to think it through, I just… I don't want you to be unsure or anything. I'm sorry I'm bringing this up now. Maybe it's better if we talked face-to-face tonight."

"No, you had a crime scene to go to. Don't worry, I'm fine Booth. We are going to have another child together. The thought makes me very happy."

"Great. Cause I'm really, really happy too."

"I'll schedule an appointment with Dr Morris soon. Just to check the health of the fetus."

"Why would you say that? You feelin' okay? Do you think something's wrong? Listen, the baby's gonna be just fine."

Brennan detected a hint of worry in Booth's voice. She remembered that she had unintentionally excluded Booth from many things when she was pregnant with Christine, including initial visits to her OBGyn. She was determined it would be different this time.

"There's nothing wrong Booth, and I'm feeling fine. Just a routine check. And I'll remember to make sure you're always with me this time."

"Great!" There was a pause, "I've gotta go. Making a quick stop to get some coffee before going to the crime scene."

"Okay."

"You'll call me if anything changes."

"Nothing will change. Don't worry. I'm headed to the lab now. Call me when the remains are on the way to the Jeffersonian."

"Right. I love you Bones. Thanks for having my baby again."

Brennan laughed. "Who else's baby would I have? I love you too."

Booth hung up and Brennan picked up the pregnancy test, glancing at the plus sign again before discarding it in the bin. She thought about Christine and what a good big sister she would be. She smiled. She was happy. Very much so. A plus sign. A sure sign that things were going to change for them, a change for the better.

 _ **Not sure if I intentionally added that last bit of foreshadowing of Booth's impending gambling relapse.**_

 _ **Should be another week before I'll be able to find more time to write. Looking forward to that.**_

 _ **So a quick poll. I'm fast approaching 50 chapters to this collection of one-shots. I intend to continue for as long as ideas keep coming. I was toying with the idea of stopping at 50 chapters then starting another collection of stories. Like a volume 2. Or should I just keep going with this?**_


	49. Chapter 49: Denial

_**JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett, Phyllis, RobinAngelena, 554Laura, topaz270 (that's a good but potentially very angsty prompt that I will bear in mind), LoveShipper, GalaxieGurl, MstgSzy, Vmf447 (those were sad but very good episodes allowing both DB and ED to show their superb acting skills), Brandy, adorkablesalad, kareneb, FaithinBones, mphs95, mendenbar, Annarita, regbride12.**_

 _ **Thanks for reviewing, and providing your opinions to whether this series would be better continued or with a volume II. Most of you were okay either way. I've honestly not decided yet, maybe when I reach Chapter 50!**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm not sure why but my muse just got me to writing about this time periods in B &B's lives. This can be seen as a stand alone or a continuation to the previous chapter. **_

Denial

The feeling though not entirely foreign had been buried in the deep recesses of his mind long enough for it to feel new. The thrill and exhilaration of a win, the rush of adrenaline and the incessant itch that needed to be scratched by what he perceived was a well-paced bet. The emotions of a gambler. He especially loved that with each win, he beat the odds. Just like how he did in life. He hadn't been dealt a good hand as a kid but he rose above it, and now, he had proved everyone, especially his old man wrong. He was Head of the Major Crimes Division at the FBI and best of all married to the love of his life. He had two beautiful children and a third on the way. He had also just made himself richer with the bet he had placed the night before. The text from Jimmy his bookie was just icing on the cake. Booth smiled to himself.

"I'm ready. We can drop Christine off at daycare first." The sound of Brennan's voice made him quickly slip his phone back into his shirt pocket. He was always extra careful with his phone now. He couldn't risk being found out.

He smiled warmly at his wife who was now showing enough that everyone knew they were expecting their second child together. The thought filled him with pride. They were going to have a boy this time, that he was sure of. Just like he was sure he would win when he placed the bet the night before. He beamed at her.

"What?" She asked at his staring.

He loved the perplexed look on her face, one she seldom had. "Nothing. Just happy. Happy that we're together and happy that we've got a little guy on the way."

"We don't know that for sure yet."

"Oh I'm sure." Booth said as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'll get Christine."

On the drive to the crime scene after dropping Christine off at daycare, Booth was still in a good mood. When he had placed that first bet, the $300 on the Capitals, he had been filled with a rush of adrenaline but also guilt. He had told himself one bet was enough. While undercover he had been dealt an incredible hand, a hand that he had been forced to give up. The pressure of everyone at the Jeffersonian watching had been sufficient to stop him from finishing the game but it had created an itch that needed to be scratched. That one bet on the Capitals was just to scratch that itch. He would stop after. At least, that's what he told himself.

But luck, as he had suspected, was on his side and he had won. Convinced he was experiencing a lucky streak, what with the hand he had been dealt in the poker game and the win from that one bet on the Capitals, not to mention an unplanned baby on the way, he decided he would ride out that streak. He was going to have another mouth to feed and the extra cash wouldn't hurt. After a couple more wins, he was convinced he was hurting no one.

Then the losses started coming and being the seasoned gambler that he was, Booth knew it was all part of the game. You win some and lose some, but overall he was still making money on the side. He kept going, managing to sublimate the guilt he felt, just like how he had managed to sublimate the feelings he had for Brennan for so many years. And so there he was now, having successfully kept his gambling a secret from her for the past few months. He could stop whenever he wanted. Just not now.

"You're in an exceptionally good mood this morning. I thought we should never look this happy at a crime scene."

"We're not at the crime scene yet. And what's wrong with me being happy? Like I said, everything's going great and I'm just happy we're adding to our family." He flashed her his charm smile as they pulled up to the crime scene.

The badly decomposed body had been found at the bottom of a hill and the ground was still wet and slippery from the rain that had fallen the night before. He held out his hand for Brennan, relieved she took it and allowed him to guide her down the steep incline. He didn't want to risk his pregnant wife falling.

"Easy there Bones." He said as he pointed out a fallen branch. He tightened his hand round hers as she stepped over the branch.

They arrived at their destination at the foot of the hill without mishap. Hodgins and Cam were already there. The unmistakable stench of death and decay filled the air. Brennan immediately got to work, opening her tool box and crouching down over the remains.

"So who found the body?" Booth crinkled his nose as he asked the Sheriff.

"Guy jogging on the trail above saw something hinky below and decided to check it out."

Booth nodded as he wrote on his index cards. He would question said jogger later.

The Sheriff frowned towards Brennan. "You sure you should be here Ma'am? This isn't the best terrain and exposing the baby to death like this can't be good."

Booth shook his head slightly. "Oh boy, here we go." He muttered under his breath.

"I am the best in my field. If you want this case to be solved, I need to be here. The fetus is cocooned inside me in amniotic fluid, any harmful substances released in the process of decomposition would not reach it, unless I consume any of this," she gestured at the remains, "which I have no intention of doing."

"Still, this isn't the best place to be. Wasn't there someone else you could call to be here? The child's father can't be happy about you being here." The Sheriff continued, much to Brennan's chagrin.

"On the contrary, my child's father was in a happy mood this morning until we arrived here where he knows it would not be inappropriate to be joyous at a crime scene."

The Sheriff didn't quite understand what Brennan was saying and turned to look at Booth who offered him a weak smile.

"See um… I'm the child's father. My partner is also my wife. If I had it my way, she would have been stuck in the lab the moment we found out we're having another baby but…" Booth shrugged.

The Sheriff looked appalled.

"If I were her husband, I definitely wouldn't let her be here, crouching over a dead person. What kind of man are you? Can't you make your wife do what you say?"

Incensed, Brennan rose to her feet surprisingly quickly. "My husband is a great man and a good husband. You should not question his manhood. Our marriage is not a dictatorship, rather a partnership. Every decision we make is based on mutual respect and if he disagrees I'm always open to discussion. Right Booth?"

"Uh yeah, of course."

"Just because a woman is pregnant, doesn't mean she becomes instantly incapable of doing her job, or more fragile than she normally is. That kind of thinking is antiquated and unfounded on scientific fact. I'm not an irresponsible mother and I'm certainly not harming the fetus in any way by being here."

She turned to Booth. " I'm done with my examination now. I'll update you on my findings in the car."

Speechless for a moment, the Sheriff shook his head at Brennan's outburst. Hodgins grinned to himself and Cam tried to continue on with her work without appearing to smile. Booth stood rooted in place for a moment as she stormed off. The Sheriff's words had affected him more than he expected. _What kind of man was he?_ He had worked hard all his life to make sure he was not his father. But he had for months now, gambled behind Brennan's back. She had said he was a good husband and in that moment, he had doubts if he was.

His gambling hurt no one, not even Brennan. That was what set him apart from his father. He never laid a hand on her or Christine. He provided them with a safe and loving home to live in. Nonetheless, he knew he should probably stop gambling. He stared at Brennan as she started back up the hill. He hurried after her wanting to help her back up the incline.

He would stop, just not now. He was after all on a winning streak and it would have been foolish to waste that streak. He took her hand firmly in his grasp, guiding her up the slope. He could tell she was still angry at what the Sheriff had said. He would address that on the drive back to the lab.

Before he willed his thoughts back to the case, he concluded that he could stop any time he wanted, just not right then.


	50. Chapter 50: Fairytale

_**Lauwy (noticing you're usually one of the first few to review, thanks), RobinAngelena, mphs95, 554Laura (the flawed and deluded reasonings of an addict), LoveShipper, GalaxieGurl (love your clever use of those idioms), FaithinBones (he was definitely kidding himself), Vmf447 (agree, that's how they think), jsboneslover (lol how true), Phyllis, mendenbar (I used to think it was very out of character too until I re-watched the episodes a couple more times and came to that conclusion below), Annarita, ZinaR. Thank you for your reviews, I've enjoyed reading your take on Booth in his state of denial.**_

 _ **I think we all like to think of Booth as this perfect guy but I think it was brave and a very interesting storyline for the show to allow him to be less than perfect. It had been a hard year for him, being wrongly incarcerated and losing Sweets, though one can argue a stronger man wouldn't have succumbed. The fact that they showed him overcoming it further allowed us to see how human yet super-human-like he was. Made his character though flawed, more appealing, in my opinion. Feel free to disagree and PM me if you like, I'd love a good discussion on the show I miss so much.**_

 _ **Anyway, something a lot less angsty this time. This is chapter 50. I didn't mean for the 50th chapter to coincide to this occasion though I did intend to write a one-shot for it just like I did last year. Posting it a little in advance of the actual date.**_

Fairy-Tale

"Tell me a bedtime story Daddy." Christine said as she climbed into bed, making herself comfortable under the covers.

"Which book would you like me to read tonight Pumpkin?" Booth asked.

"I don't want you to read from a book, I wanna hear a story, from you."

"From me? I think you must've gotten us mixed up. Your Mom's the writer, not me."

"I wanna hear a story from you. Please Daddy?"

"Okay, okay. Once upon a time…" Booth began, sprouting the famous opening words from many books he had read to her. He settled onto the edge of Christine's bed, trying to come up with something worthy as a bedtime story for his little girl. And then an idea came to him. He looked over to Christine and smiled.

"Once upon a time, there was a handsome knight. He was big and strong and he rode a white stallion. He fought monsters and dragons and evil wizards and sometimes ugly ogres, protecting the villagers from harm. One time, he had some trouble catching an evil wizard. He tried really, really hard for a long time but he couldn't. The handsome knight had a friend who was a smart and kind witch. She told the handsome knight that he could get help from a princess to catch the evil wizard. She said the princess was very, very smart and she would definitely be able to help. The handsome knight liked to fight monsters by himself but he figured since he was running out of options, he'd go look for the smart princess and see if she could help."

Christine giggled and Booth looked at his daughter. "What?"

"Nothing Daddy, it's a good story, What happened next? Did the handsome knight find the smart princess?"

"Yeah he did. It turned out she was really, really smart, just like the friendly witch had said. And not only that, she was beautiful too." Booth's expression turned dreamy. "She had these beautiful blue eyes, and smooth dark hair… she was really, really beautiful."

He paused as if recollecting, before continuing.

"And so with the smart princess' help, they managed to catch the evil wizard. The handsome knight and the smart princess began to work together. You know, fighting monsters, ogres, trolls and all the bad and scary things that wanted to hurt the villagers. They worked well as a team and became really good friends. After some time, the handsome knight realised he was in love with the smart princess. But he couldn't tell her he loved her."

"Why not? Did they kiss?"

Booth laughed. "Yeah they kissed but it didn't work out so well."

"The princess didn't love the knight back?"

Booth shrugged. "I guess she did, but maybe she didn't know it at the time."

"How can you not know? I know I love you and Mommy. And Parker and Hank too."

"Yeah love between grown-ups can get a little complicated sometimes. You know what I mean?"

"No."

"You know what? You're too little to know now and I hope you won't have to find out how complicated love can get when you grow up."

"Why not?"

"Sometimes, finding out doesn't feel so nice."

"What happened next? Why didn't the handsome knight tell the princess he loved her?"

"The handsome knight was kinda scared."

"But I thought he was brave and fought monsters and dragons and other bad things?"

"He was brave when he had to fight the bad things but when it came to the smart princess, he was scared she didn't love him back and they couldn't be friends anymore."

"I don't understand." Christine looked at her father quizzically.

"See the smart princess had it rough when she was growing up and that made her scared too. Scared to love another person."

"That's sad."

"Yeah, it is."

"Do they get to live happily ever after?"

"You'll find out if you let me finish."

"Okay."

Booth grinned at his adorable little girl. He wrapped an arm round her and she snuggled into his side.

"So the handsome knight kept it all to himself until one day a not so smart wizard dared the handsome knight to tell the princess that he loved her. And so he did. But that didn't turn out so well either. The smart princess said she didn't know how to love but the handsome knight knew otherwise. The princess said she didn't want to be together with the knight, and it made him very sad."

Christine took her father's hand as if suddenly saddened too.

"The two of them went away from each other for a time to different villages far, far from each other. But the villagers from home still needed protecting. So they decided to fight dragons and monsters together again. The handsome knight did some pretty silly things to make things hard for them but they did became good friends again. With time, the handsome knight knew that he still loved the smart princess and she now knew she loved him back. And then one night, something sad happened. The smart princess was upset and the handsome knight kissed her to make her feel better."

"I believe they did more than kiss." Brennan's voice interrupted Booth's story.

Both Christine and Booth turned, looking towards the door.

"Yeah well… she doesn't need to know the details Bones."

Again Christine giggled. "Finish the story Daddy."

"After they kissed, the handsome knight and the smart princess got married, and they had a precious little princess of their own. They still continued fighting monsters and dragons and all the other bad, evil creatures but to answer your question… yes they did live happily ever after."

"That's a good story Daddy. Maybe you can tell it to me again tomorrow night."

"Sure. Anything for my little girl." Booth stood up from her bed and planted a kiss to her forehead. He then moved aside, making space for Brennan to give their daughter goodnight kisses too.

As the couple started to leave Christine's bedroom, Christine yawned, then said cheekily, "Goodnight handsome knight and smart princess."

Booth chuckled. "Goodnight my little princess."

Brennan laughed along. "Goodnight Christine."

Together the couple moved across the hall to Hank's bedroom. Brennan waited outside while Booth went in to kiss his already sleeping son. The couple then made their way to their bedroom.

Booth started to pull off his jeans and shirt, before retrieving a dark blue shirt from the closet, the one he knew his wife liked. Pulling it on, he glanced at Brennan who had also started to undress. She reached into the closet, pulling out a shimmery blue dress.

"Wow." Booth whistled. "I haven't seen you wear that in awhile."

"I was saving it for the occasion." She slipped it on and turned her back to him. "Zip up please."

"With pleasure." Booth made his way to her and she could feel his hot breath on her shoulder as he let his fingers linger on her back, longer than necessary as he slowly pulled the zipper upwards.

"We have reservations Booth. You can undress me slowly after we get home later."

"I know. I'm just workin' up my appetite." He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. She turned to face him.

"Leave the top buttons undone." She said as she ran her hands along his wide shoulders and then down his chest. "I think you look really good that way."

"Sure. Anything for my wife." Booth grinned, repeating the words he had used with Christine a short while ago.

She tip-toed to press a light kiss to his lips before moving to the dresser to retrieve a necklace.

"Your gift from last year."

"I'm glad you still like it."

"We're exchanging gifts when we get home?"

"Yeah. And since I know you don't have any fancy underwear on, I'm thinking you got me something else this year."

"Yes. You'll find out later." She smiled a sultry smile at him before changing the subject. "You know you got the story wrong."

"What?"

"The knight and princess got married after they had their little princess."

"Yeah I'll correct that tiny detail in my story when she gets older. I didn't think she'd figure out I was telling her about us."

"She's very perceptive and intelligent, why wouldn't she have figured it out?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." Booth said as he pulled on a pair of black pants. He stood admiring her as she tied her hair up.

"There are a lot more details we can fill her in on when she's much older." Booth continued.

"So we're like a fairy-tale?"

"Yup. Like a dream come true. And we're living happily ever after, just like in my story."

Brennan made her way to Booth, wrapping her arms round his neck. "We are."

"You're happy."

"Yes. As are you."

"I'm very happy with the life we've built together."

They shared a smile before Booth pulled her flush to him, pressing himself against her as they kissed passionately.

The doorbell rang and the couple slowly broke the kiss.

"That'll be Aubrey." Booth said, breathing heavily.

"You should go get the door. We don't want to be late. I just need a touch of make-up."

"You know you look amazing to me with or without make-up right?"

"I know."

The doorbell rang again.

"He has the key, why doesn't he use it?" Booth said a tad annoyed. "He's gonna wake the kids."

"Given the occasion, he probably didn't want to risk walking in on us having sex on the couch."

Booth chuckled. "I'll wait for you in outside."

As Booth entered the hallway, he turned, calling out to her. "Bones."

She turned and the image of her looking back at him filled him with so much love for her he thought his chest might burst. "I love you."

"I love you too Booth." She smiled the smile he loved. "Happy Fifth Anniversary."

"Happy Fifth Anniversary Bones."

 _ **The necklace Brennan wears is mentioned in my previous anniversary story, Chapter 17: Gifts. The day has come round again, October 21st. Here's wishing the best tv couple ever, Booth and Brennan a very Happy 5th Wedding Anniversary. Thank you to everyone still reading the fics and still loving the show, keeping the show alive in their own little ways.**_

 _ **As to the rest of my one-shots, I think I'll continue on with just this one volume and add on more chapters here. I intend to write sequels, hopefully, to some of my one-shots in this collection and it's easier, just like in this one to reference back. Again, thank you again for your tremendous support for my writing.**_


	51. Chapter 51: A Helping Hand

_**Thank you for your reviews. Lauwy, kareneb, topaz270 (yeah kudos to them), dms517, nirkamo, Poppyblue5, LoveShipper, 554Laura, latetobones (keep reading and reviewing!), MstgSzy (yeah I can't believe it's been 5 years too), RobinAngelena (yeah cheeky little girl), adorkablesalad, FaithinBones, Vmf447, mendenbar.**_

 _ **Christine's inherited some of her Mom's smarts and combined with her Dad's intuition, she's gonna be a force to reckon with when she grows up. My one-shot muse has been very active lately.**_

A Helping Hand

"How was your playdate Sweetheart?" Booth asked as he pulled out onto the street from the Hodgins residence.

"It was okay. We had fun but Michael-Vincent is sad."

"Sad that you had to come home? You can always go over again soon. Or he can come over if he wants."

"It's not about that Daddy."

"Then why's he sad?" Booth asked his nine-year-old daughter.

"Michael's school is having their Father-Son games and because Uncle Jack is in a wheelchair, Michael can't join in."

"Oh. Maybe he can ask Aunty Angela to talk to the school. There are many sports that people in wheelchairs can play."

"Michael says he doesn't want to upset his Mom and Dad."

"I see." Booth nodded his understanding. Michael-Vincent was a sensible child. Booth being Booth wanted to do something to help. Then an idea came to him. That night after the kids were in bed Booth broached the subject with Brennan.

"So Christine told me today that Michael's upset cause Hodgins can't take part in his school's Father-Son games with him."

"That's not fair. Perhaps Hodgins or Angela can speak to the principal. There are many sports Hodgins can still engage in despite the fact that he's confined to a wheelchair." Brennan replied, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Yeah that's what I suggested too but Christine said Michael didn't want to upset his parents. I get that."

"Michael-Vincent is rather wise for his age."

"You know what I was thinking? Maybe I can sign up with Michael and he can get to play."

"That is a good idea Booth. But you should speak with Hodgins first."

"Right. I'll do that."

The next day, Booth picked up Michael-Vincent from school. It wasn't unusual for him to do so as there were times when his parents were stuck in the lab working on a case. School runs then became his job as Booth was left waiting for evidence before he could proceed with moving the case forward.

"So I heard from Christine about your school's Father-Son games."

"She told you?"

"Yeah. What would you say if I signed up with you?"

"Are you allowed to do that?" Michael asked rather excitedly.

"Yeah. I talked to your teacher and she said it would be okay for me to stand in for your Dad."

"Cool." Michael-Vincent knew how athletic his Uncle Booth was and knew he would be the man for the job. Then he thought about his Dad. "Do you think it'll make my Dad feel bad?"

"I kinda worried about that too but I asked him and he's okay with it."

"Awesome."

"So what was it that you wanted to play?"

"Basketball. My friend Josh and his Dad are in the team."

"I played football and hockey when I was in school but yeah I can play basketball too."

"You'd do that for me Uncle Booth?"

"Of course buddy!"

"That's awesome. I can't wait to tell Christine."

"You won't have to wait long to tell her." Booth chuckled, "We're on the way to her school now."

Game day arrived and Booth took to the court with Michael-Vincent and his friends , along with their fathers. It was a close game with Michael-Vincent and Booth's team leading by four points and a minute to go in the game. Booth called for a substitution and to everyone's surprise, Hodgins wheeled himself onto the court, giving Booth a high-five. The exhilaration and joy on Michael-Vincent's face was evident to all.

Booth grabbed a towel and took the seat next to the girls who had front row seats to the game. He wiped the sweat from his face and arms, then reached for Hank who was sitting next to Brennan. Hank sat on his father's lap, happy to be provided a better view of the game.

"Go Michael!" Hank shouted excitedly!

"What's this?" Angela who was sitting on Booth's left, asked as she bounced little Katherine Temperance on her knee.

"A little secret Hodgins and I were keeping all week. I talked to Principal Armstrong and convinced him to let Hodgins in for the last play of the game. He was worried about Hodgins getting hurt and all that liability hooey but I told him Hodgins does way more dangerous stuff in the lab. Armstrong relented after Hodgins agreed to sign a waiver." Booth rolled his eyes. "Given the crazy experiments he does? I think Camille should make him do the same."

Angela laughed.

"I also told him that maybe next year they should have Parent-Child games instead. That way Moms can play too. Told him to think about kids who didn't have fathers. Or who have Dads just like Hodgins."

"Did Principal Armstrong agree?" Brennan who was sitting on Booth's right asked.

"He said he'd think about it but I think he seemed pretty sold on the idea."

"That's really nice of you Booth, thanks!" Angela grinned.

Booth shrugged. Suddenly the crowd roared. "Look Uncle Jack has the ball!" Christine exclaimed.

The three adults turned their attention back to the game. Hodgins had passed the ball to Michael-Vincent who went on to score the final basket in the game, allowing his team to win. Elated, the boy ran up to his father throwing his arms round him in a hug.

As Hodgins wheeled himself and Michael-Vincent who was now perched on his lap round for a victory lap, everyone stood and cheered. Brennan interlinked her fingers with Booth's.

"That was a wonderful thing you did for them." She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Yes," Angela agree, her eyes growing teary. "Thank you Booth."

"Hey just lending a helping hand to a friend."

"Did you see that Mom?" Michael-Vincent asked as he ran up to Angela.

"I did."

"Thanks Booth." Hodgins said as he wheeled himself towards Booth. "I may have said some things about you before, about what you did in the Army – "

Booth held up his hand. "Look, no need to explain."

"Thanks for making my boy's day."

"Nah that was all you Bug boy."

"Couldn't have happened without you."

"Yeah, it's no big deal. You and Angela have been there for me and Bones lots of times." Booth thought back to when Hodgins and he were stuck in the lab that had been decimated by Kovac's bomb. He remembered Hodgins' words. He hadn't been thinking straight and Hodgins had stopped him from possibly putting them all in further danger or worse, killing them. He decided to keep his thoughts to himself. "What are friends for right?"

"Right." Hodgins grinned. "Hey what say we all head to the Diner for milkshakes? On me."

"Yeah!" The three older children cheered.

"That's a great idea. But we gotta hit the showers first."

Brennan watched as Booth, Hodgins and Michael-Vincent started towards the men's locker room.

"Studly always comes through doesn't he?" Angela asked, grinning at her best friend. Beside their mothers, Hank and Katherine Temperance played with the basketball that had rolled towards them.

"Yes, he always goes." Brennan replied, smiling proudly.

 _ **Being a parent of a child in a wheelchair, I just wanted to write this chapter to say that so much more can be said and done for inclusiveness. It's not nice to point and stare, or to park in handicapped parking lots (even for five minutes just so you can run into the store) or use handicapped toilets. It's also not nice that schools plan events that people in wheelchairs can't participate in. Life is hard enough already for the differently abled, why make it even harder for them? Having said that, there are people out there who, just like Booth, know how to make people like Hodgins smile. So if you're one of them, keep on doing that.**_


	52. Chapter 52: Someday Soon

_**Thank you guys for the warm responses from my previous chapter. I honestly didn't think it would have such agreement to it. Blew me away. Thank yous to: Carpathian Princess, dms517, Raven Joy, JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett, ZinaR, BonesfanJD, RobinAngelena, Annarita, mphs95 (I hope so too), FaithinBones, regbride12, jsboneslover, kareneb, mendenbar.**_

 _ **This story comes from a prompt from Jenny1701. She said that at the end of "The Daredevil in the Mold", Hannah had told Booth that she didn't think they were done and the show didn't really tie up that lose end. So here's me, as I've done before, trying to tie up that lose end.**_

 _ **This takes place shortly after "The Blackout in the Blizzard".**_

Someday Soon

The blonde exited the elevator confidently. She hadn't been here many times before, reporters weren't really welcomed there but she had managed to get a visitor's pass and if all went as she had hoped, then she would be out of there quickly enough. As she entered the bullpen she scanned the area. A few agents looked up but none gave her as much as a second glance. No matter, she was there looking for one particular agent, one that thankfully had his own office. She saw him through the glass walls of this office, sitting at his desk, a pen in hand and flipping the pages of a case file, his face a mask of concentration.

Her heart skipped a beat, he still looked good. The sight of him still sent a pleasant tingle through her. Inhaling deeply to give herself courage, she walked towards the office and knocked on the doorway before entering. The door was open after all. If he didn't want to be interrupted he should have closed it. The handsome FBI Agent looked up and the look on his face was nothing short of shock and surprise.

The week following the blizzard that had Booth and Brennan stuck in the elevator in his apartment went by relatively uneventfully. There wasn't a case following that and Booth had been relieved that he had not caught whatever bug that killed Anne-Marie Weston. He was grateful the huge anti-viral pills that he taken had worked. It was as if that night in his apartment had changed something between Brennan and him. Their little talk had now given him renewed hope, something to look forward to, a future with the woman he had always wanted to be with. He had caught a glimmer of light at the end of a dark tunnel and he was intent on working his way toward it. The partners spent more time together with lunches at the Diner, dinners at the Founding Fathers and many late nights simply talking at each other's apartments. It was as if both were waiting for a much anticipated event, and their time together was in preparation of said event.

So that cold winter afternoon, the person who had just walked into his office was the last person he had wanted to see.

"Hannah. What are you doing here?"

"Hi Seelely."

"Uh hi."

"I just got back from spending a couple of months in Kabul."

"Right. Good to see you back in one piece."

"I was wondering if you'd like to maybe grab lunch? That is, if you're not busy with a case?"

"I um… I don't have a case at the moment. I was just signing off on some other Agent's report." Booth could hardly believe what was happening. He wondered if he was trapped in a weird dream.

"Great. We can do lunch then."

"Now?"

Hannah glanced at her watch. "It is lunch time. Unless, you had plans?"

Booth did have plans. He had planned to go over to the Jeffersonian, find Brennan and make her go get something to eat with him. Though they didn't have a case, he remembered she was busy working on an article for a journal and he didn't want her to be so engrossed in her work that she forgot lunch. But he hadn't made his plans known to his partner, so technically, he was available to go to lunch with Hannah.

He wasn't sure why but he found his lips moving, and he heard his voice saying, "No. I don't."

"Good. Grab your coat, it's rather cold out. A welcome contrast from where I just came from."

"Right yeah okay." Booth stood, grabbing his thick, black overcoat and pulling it on, he followed his ex out of his office.

And that was how they ended up at the Royal Diner.

Lunch was filled with an awkward tension that hung in the air. Booth grabbed a fry, dipped it in ketchup and put it in his mouth. A familiar figure entered the diner and Booth realised it was Hodgins. The look on Hodgins' face told him that he realised Booth was having lunch with Hannah. If Hodgins knew, then Angela would know. If Angela knew, that would mean Brennan would eventually know. Booth hadn't had the time to decide if he would tell Brennan about the lunch, but he figured he would have. He just had hoped that Brennan wouldn't have had to find out from someone else. Someone like Angela. Booth suddenly wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. He regretted agreeing to lunch and just wanted to get it over with already. As Hodgins left with his coffee, Hannah spoke, vocalizing his thoughts when she showed up in his office.

"You must be wondering why I looked you up."

"Yeah, kinda."

"Remember when you asked me to marry you?"

Booth offered her a bitter smile, suddenly no longer hungry. The anger he had felt that night started to resurface. "How could I forget?"

"I'm sorry Seeley."

"That why'd you came here? To apologize? I think you already did that, that night."

"No not to apologize. You remember what I told you? That I didn't think we were done?"

Booth opened his mouth to speak. He wanted to tell her that he did think they were done but Hannah continued speaking.

"While I was in Kabul, I had time to think. To think back on what we had, the memories we made in Afghanistan, and then back home here. I do love you Seeley. I'm still not the marrying kind, not with my career, but I'm willing to give it a try. Who's to say after maybe more time with you, I won't change my mind about marriage? I'm sorry I hurt you when I rejected you, but I know I do still want to be with you. You're a good find and it was stupid of me to give up what we had. So what do you say? Give us another try?"

Booth was enraged. How could she come back asking for another chance when she had crushed his heart not too long ago. No matter. He already knew what his answer was. He wasn't going to throw away the chance he had with his Bones. He shook his head.

"No."

"I know you're angry and you have every right to be. But I promise, this time would be different – "

"No Hannah, it's not gonna work. I've moved on."

Hannah blinked. "Moved on? I wasn't gone all that long."

"Two months, yeah since that night."

"You're with someone now?"

"No. But us? I think that ship has sailed, doncha think?"

"You answered my question rather quickly. Don't you even need some time to think it through?"

"Look Hannah, what we had, whatever it's worth, it was good, but now… I'm just… I've got other plans. Someone else."

If it was meant to be a light-bulb moment for Hannah it wasn't. Deep down inside she had always known.

"I see. I had to try, if I didn't, I would have always wondered. It was good seeing you Seeley."

Booth nodded. The feeling wasn't exactly mutual. As Hannah rose to leave she spoke, "She doesn't strike me as the marrying kind either but I hope you and Temperance are very happy together."

…

That night Booth knocked on the door to his partner's apartment, trying to quiet the butterflies in his stomach. He hoped whatever progress he had made with her hadn't been sabotaged by Hannah's appearance.

The door opened, and when he saw her, the world instantly felt right. He wondered if she knew she had that effect on him.

"Hey Bones, hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"Booth. Hi! No I wasn't doing anything in particular, you're welcome here anytime. Come in."

Booth stepped into the warmth of Brennan's apartment, glad to be out of the cold outside.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Yeah a beer would be nice."

"I haven't seen you all day," Brennan said as she retrieved two bottles of beer from the fridge.

"Yeah I was um… busy."

Brennan nodded. She appeared guarded and Booth knew that she knew.

"Look Bones… I wanted you to hear it from me but I figured, Hodgins saw and that means you know."

"Hannah's back."

"Yeah."

She bit her bottom lip. When Angela had come to her with the news, Brennan had been disappointed. She had proposed the possibility of them being together and Booth in his own Boothy way had agreed. The burnt little pieces of paper had given her hope, but the reappearance of Hannah had caused her doubt. Perhaps he still had feelings for his ex-girlfriend.

"Hey don't take this the wrong way, her being back in town means nothin' to me okay?"

"You shared a passionate relationship with her. A relationship that made you believe that you could spend the rest of your life with her. It would be logical to think that seeing her again would have brought up certain emotions."

"Right, it did bring up stuff. Sorta. It made me angry, you know? I mean she came back, and she thought that we could just pick up where we left off, like nothing happened."

"I see. She wanted to explore the possibility of being in a relationship with you again."

"Yeah. And she thought I'd say yes."

"Did you say yes?" Brennan was unsure.

A part of her wanted Booth to find happiness, to know that there was nothing wrong with him and that whoever he chose, she was to be a very fortunate woman. Yet she worried for herself. When she was finally willing to admit to herself that she was indeed in love with Booth, he was with Hannah and she had thought she missed her chance. Being trapped in the elevator and that night in his apartment had gifted her the second chance she had hoped for. And then she found out Hannah was back.

"No Bones, of course not. Why would you say that?"

Brennan felt relieved. She had been worried for the entire day about her future with him.

"How could I say yes to her after what we talked about that night. Not when I know I could have you. Remember what I said, that night outside the Hoover?"

"You said many things in your attempt to convince me we should be together."

"I told you I knew. I still know. I mean Hannah, she was…"

"An aberration?"

"A mistake. I shouldn't even have tried to move on. I should've just waited for you. I wasn't thinking straight. Why I asked Hannah to marry me… Sweets, he was saying I was getting older and I still wasn't married. He said he's younger but he's so sure about Daisy. I just wanted to prove him wrong. I wanted to prove that there's someone for me and that someone could love me back. I got so obsessed with that idea. It was never about marrying Hannah. It's you, it's always been you."

"I… I still don't believe in marriage Booth."

For a minute, Brennan was pulled back into despair. Hadn't she made it clear that she too, like Hannah didn't want to get married? She worried that her unwillingness to commit to the institution of marriage would jeopardize their future together.

"I know. And I don't care." Booth's words allayed her fears. "I just know that I wanna be with you. The rest? It doesn't bother me."

Brennan offered him a smile. "I know I want to be with you too."

"Look Bones, Hannah showing up doesn't mean anything okay? And if she shows up again or a hundred more times, it doesn't change a thing. Why chose her when I know I have you?"

"You're speaking as if we're already together."

"Are we?" Booth asked, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Not yet. You're still angry."

"You're right." He was disappointed but he understood. "We should start off on the right foot. No extra baggage. You understand?"

"Yes. We will be together some day."

Booth broke into a grin. "Some day not too far from now I hope."

Brennan smiled. "Yes not too far."

Booth's grin broadened. They stood grinning into each other's' eyes for a time before she broke the silence.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Yeah I kinda lost my appetite after seeing Hannah today. I'm kinda hungry now."

"It's snowing rather hard outside."

"I could make us some grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Sounds good Booth. I'll get the cheese."

"Great, I'll get the pan heated up." Booth said as he reached for the frying pan.

Brennan thought that Hannah showing up hadn't been such a bad thing after all. If anything it made what they were heading towards clearer. She now knew they were working towards a common goal and the thought of that goal made her happy. She stole a glance at him and was filled with joy to see that he was smiling back at her, like he always was. Someday. Someday soon.


	53. Chapter 53: Vacation

**Thank you for your reviews everyone. Vmf447 (I felt like a kiss at that moment wouldn't have been the right time, since they weren't getting together yet), gatewatcher, ZinaR, RobinAngelena, regbride12, topaz270, Raven Joy, greylover1, doge, GalaxieGurl (yes they are each other's best antidote), Annarita (lol she kinda was a little blimp in their history), FaithinBones, 554Laura, LoveShipper,** _ **mendenbar** **and other guests.**_

 _ **The following takes place shortly after the show's final episode.**_

Vacation

The Tho Chu Islands in Gulf of Thailand. Brennan had mentioned them years ago, with the promise of pristine, quiet beaches. Of course as with the best-laid plans, real life got in the way and the couple never actually made it to said islands until now. Years later, when they were already married and had added one more to their family. It would be their first vacation together since their honeymoon. Booth had thought it would be a good idea to get away, especially since the loss of Max. Aubrey had promised to look after Hank and Christine and they trusted him to do just that. That did not however, prevent the tears at home when they two young children said goodbye to their parents. It broke Brennan's heart to have to kiss her tearful children goodbye, especially not too long after they had lost their grandfather but she knew this was what Booth and her needed.

The couple flew to Ho Chi Minh city. They knew that cell service on the remote islands was going to be poor so they facetimed their children, before travelling by train to the islands. They were to spend a couple of days on the archipelago of islands, before spending two in Ho Chi Minh city, then fly the long journey home. The vacation would separate the children from their parents for a total of eight days, but the promise of gifts had made the children less teary.

The first day on the island was everything the couple would have wanted. They never left their tiny hut that was nestled above stilts right at the water's edge. They made love multiple times until both exhausted, fell asleep, as if boneless in each other's arms. The second day, was spent snorkelling in the clear turquoise waters, enjoying a languid day by the white sand in the sun. When night fell, they retired back to their tiny hut to enjoy each other's' bodies again.

When Booth woke on the third day of vaction, he reached over for his wife, expecting his hand to come into contact with her warm, soft skin. Instead his hands only felt the cold, empty sheets. He opened his eyes blinking back his deep sleep. This was a contrast to the previous morning. He sat up in bed, the humid seaside air already making his skin sticky.

"Bones?" He called out for her. With no reply, he checked the small bathroom. It was empty. He found a small note stuck to the mirror.

 _I've gone exploring at one of the neighboring islands. I've arranged for Tranh Loc, a local guide to take you fishing today. I'm sure you'll enjoy the activity. I'll see you tonight. Love Bones._

Booth frowned at the thought of her on some remote island alone. She had told him that the island they were on was the only one inhabited by humans and the neighbouring islands were filled only with wildlife and caves. She had mentioned on the flight there that the islands had been the site of some conflict a long time ago and that there were still human remains where the fighting was the fiercest. He suspected that was her motivation in ditching him that day. Suddenly angry and worried that something untoward might happen to her he fumed internally.

A knock on the door forced him out of his thoughts. He pulled on a pair of pants before opening the door. It was the local guide Brennan had mentioned in her note. He spoke some English and Booth tried to get him to take him to wherever Brennan was but he managed to explain that he didn't know where exactly it was she had gone. Knowing that it was pointless to try to call her, Booth half-heartedly went along with Tranh Loc. They managed to catch some fish but Booth found that he still worried for his wife and wasn't enjoying himself.

The guide cooked their catch over a fire on the beach and though delicious, Booth didn't have much of an appetite. As evening came Booth waited, fuming in the tiny hut, his worry for her intensifying with the setting sun.

She finally returned to him just as the sun was about to disappear into the ocean in the horizon.

"Hi Booth." She greeted him as she entered the hut. "Did you enjoy yourself fishing today?"

"Where the hell were you?!"

"Didn't you see the note?" Brennan asked, shocked at the anger in his tone.

"I did."

"I don't understand. Why are you unhappy?"

"Because Bones, you don't just go running off on your own to some deserted island. There're pirates in these waters. What if they decided to kidnap you for ransom or worse? Or what if something happened to you and nobody knew?"

"I wasn't alone Booth. I was with a local guide."

"So you just run off with some guy on our vacation when it's supposed to be our time?"

"Are you suggesting that I would engage in a meaningless tryst with a local?!"

"No! I didn't mean that." Booth paused and for a split second considered the possibility, then shook his head. She would never.

His pause incensed her. "You do think that!"

"I didn't say that."

"But you thought it."

"This isn't about that okay?! I know you would never. I was worried. I mean just don't go running off somewhere without me."

"You're being ridiculous Booth."

"Am I?"

Their argument had escalated and in the confines of their tiny hut, the couple had stepped towards each other, tensions rising. The humid, tropical weather along with their rising tempers seemed to make the room hotter than it usually was in the evening.

"I don't want to argue with you Booth. Not now."

"It's not like I wanted to spend our vacation arguing with you too. I mean we've already spent the entire day apart."

"So we're supposed to spend every waking moment together? As your wife I don't have any freedom?!"

"Quit putting words in my mouth Bones!"

"I'm not. I'd rather – "

"You'd rather what Bones?"

There was a moment of silence when the tension in the air was so thick it was palpable. Then Brennan threw her arms round Booth's neck, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. The action simultaneously angered and aroused him at once. The couple tumbled onto the bed and started pulling off each other's clothes. Sex was hard and rough, fuelled by lust and anger and it was soon over. Exhausted, the couple lay panting in each other's arms.

Brennan had a moment to organize her thoughts and realised that they had what Angela had once referred to as angry sex. She felt his breathing start to slow. She felt him run his hand down her side, his finger coming to rest on a scar on the right of her abdomen. She felt him let out a shaky breath.

"I still remember that night. After we fought and you went to the lab. I found you lying there... I still remember thinkin' I was too late. Thinking that if only we hadn't fought, you wouldn't have gone to the lab. If anything happened to you, if Christine lost her mother, it would have all been my fault. There was so much blood… I would have never forgave myself if you died that night."

No longer angry, Brennan felt a tug at her heart. "You still remember, after all these years."

"How could I forget?" He moved the hand that had rested over her scar and tunnelled his fingers through her hair. From his tone, she knew that he too was no longer angry. "I can see it in my head like it was yesterday."

She propped herself up on one elbow, and with her other hand she traced her fingers over a scar on the upper right of Booth's chest. "Pam Nunen." She then smoothed her fingers to the opposite side. That night when the Delta Force team went to our old house to kill you."

Her fingers continued their quest to catalogue his many injuries from the firefight that fateful night she almost lost him. She then moved her hand again, coming to rest on his most recent scar. "Jared."

She felt him chuckle. "Are we comparing scars now?"

"I remember every single one of those moments you got these scars too Booth. Like you said, just like it happened yesterday."

"Guess I got more than you."

"You do."

"I don't wanna lose you Bones. Not like how I lost Jared, Sweets… Max." Booth hoped he had not saddened her by mentioning her father.

"I have no desire to lose you too."

"You can see why I got mad."

"I understand yes. But your reaction was out of proportion."

"I have been worried since I woke up and found you gone. I didn't even enjoy the fishing."

"I should have thought it through better. I thought you would be bored following me around the entire day."

"Even if I had been bored, you know I'd rather spend the day with you. I mean we are on vacation, it's meant to be us time."

"Perhaps I was erroneous in my assumption that you would not have wanted to come along with me."

"If that's an apology it's accepted." Booth pressed a kiss to her lips. "We shouldn't have fought, but I figured, after all that had happened with Max…"

"I never blamed you. My father's death is not your fault."

"I blame myself."

"I know, and that's why I withdrew myself from you. Selfishly I didn't want to have to worry about you blaming yourself over it. I should have made my intentions clear."

"You were grieving. I knew you wouldn't cheat on me with Sully. What hurt was that it felt like I couldn't comfort you when you were hurting the most."

"I doubt anyone would have had the ability to comfort me at that time. I didn't want to burden you with my grief. You were there for me and you stood by me in your own stoic way. Your presence was more than enough."

"Your grief is for us to share okay? I'm your husband."

"I know. You were right in suggesting this vacation, we both needed it."

"We needed to get it all out, like when we fought just now. We needed to talk about it."

Brennan nodded. "I've never suffered a loss like losing Max since…" She thought back to finding out about her mother. Since finding herself all alone when her parents abandoned her.

"Hey, I know. It's okay." He rubbed her back soothingly.

"On hindsight, perhaps I should have explained myself better to you."

Booth shook his head. "Everyone handles grief in their own ways."

"I'm happy that we're talking about it now. I need you to know that my Dad's death is not your fault. I should have told you sooner."

"You're telling me now."

Brennan smoothed her hand along the planes of his chest. "Tomorrow, we can go fishing together. And there's a local market. I've been wanting to study the local culture there."

"Something to do that we'll both like."

"Yes. We should make the most of our remaining time on vacation, together."

"I like the idea of that."

 _ **The vacation to Tho Chu was mentioned by Brennan in "The Survivor in the Soap". I always thought that the show could've done a better job of Brennan addressing Max's death with Booth. She mentioned her reasons to Angela but never directly to Booth.**_


	54. Chapter 54: A Good Friend

_**Phyllis (yeah would have been nice to see them on a vacation like this), RobinAngelena, 554Laura, Vmf447 (yeah theirs is the ideal relationship), GalaxieGurl, FaithinBones, LoveShipper, mphs95, ZinaR, Annarita, jsboneslover (yeah I think there was), mendenbar and guests. Thank you for taking the time to review.**_

 _ **Not sure if someone has done this before but this idea came to me while I was re-watching "The Secrets in the Proposal".**_

A Good Friend

In the distance, lightning flashed and thunder clapped as an approaching storm blew towards the Booth residence. The four inhabitants of said residence were all soundly asleep until a particularly bright flash of lightning, followed almost simultaneously by a booming thunder clap reverberated though the house.

Booth's eyes snapped open. His senses slowly awakening, he soon realised it was the storm that had woke him. He turned, reaching over to the woman who has shared a bed with him for so many years now. He loved that he could now simply roll over and throw an arm over her waist. He knew she wasn't much of a cuddler when she slept but she didn't mind them too much. The scent of her hair and the gentle rise and fall of her back pressed against his chest was about to lull him back to sleep when the thunder clapped again.

Three-year-old Hank's distinct cry could be heard coming from across the hall. In his arms, Brennan immediately woke.

"The storm must've scared him." Booth said softly. "Go back to sleep. I'll go."

"Thanks." He heard her mumble as he climbed out of bed. His feet ached and his joints protested as he walked softly but quickly across the hall, reminding him of the amount of abuse his body had taken, as a child, as a soldier and as an FBI Agent.

"What's wrong Tiger?" Booth asked as he entered Hank's room.

"I got scared." Hank replied, his head peeking out from under the covers.

"Was it the thunder?" He asked as he sat down next to Hank on his bed.

The boy nodded.

"It's okay buddy. Go back to sleep. I'll stay here till you fall back asleep."

Seemingly pacified by this father's promise, Hank shut his eyes. Booth smoothed a hand across his little boy's head and waited. Soon Hank's breathing settled into a regular rhythm and Booth slowly got up from Hank's bed. He pressed a kiss to his son's head then pulled the covers high over him before exiting the room, keeping the door slightly ajar. Suddenly remembering the thoughts he had been having throughout the day, Booth didn't feel sleepy anymore. Not wanting to disturb Brennan, he headed for the family room. He made his way to the front windows, watching the trees sway in the wind as the rain continued to fall.

Brennan woke to find herself alone in bed. She wasn't sure how much time had passed since Hank had woke up crying for them but she was sure some time had passed. She surmised that Booth might have fallen asleep on Hank's bed. Knowing that it would not be good for his back, Brennan climbed out of bed, intending to bring him back to their bed. She pulled on her robe and made her way across the hall. Hank was soundly asleep but Booth wasn't there. She next checked on Christine who was likewise soundly asleep despite the storm outside. Walking down the hall to the family room, she saw his silhouette against the house's large front windows. Slowly, she walked up to him.

"You know you can't sneak up on me right? You forgot that I'm a sniper?" Booth said as he turned from the window to face her.

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on you." She placed a hand on his arm. "Why didn't you come back to bed?"

"I didn't think I'd be able to fall asleep again."

"Something on your mind?"

Booth nodded as he took her hand, leading her to the couch. They couple sank down onto it, Brennan leaning into his broad chest. She reached for the throw draped over the couch and pulled it over them.

"It's Aldo isn't it?" Brennan asked.

After a moment of silence, Booth spoke into the darkness of the room. "How'd you know?"

"Today is the one-year anniversary of his death. You have been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the day."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about him, alot."

"He was a good friend." Brennan patted his thigh.

"He was… I should've checked in on him more you know? He was always there for me. When I was in the Army and when Pelant blackmailed me into turning down your marriage proposal. Everyone was mad at me and he was the only one I could turn to."

"It is fitting then that he was the one who married us."

"Yeah it is."

"It's not your fault he died. You didn't kill him."

"I know. Still, I should've checked in on him. You never know when what you did as a solider catches up on you. He was always there for me. I owe him."

The couple sat in companionable silence, each deep in their own thoughts. Outside it continued to rain.

"I owe him too."

"For marrying us?"

"For more than that.'

"Yeah?"

"You know when you changed your mind about getting married and you couldn't tell me why? Those months… I was miserable."

"I'm sorry. You know I was miserable too right?"

"I didn't really think of it at the time until Cam reminded me. I was sad and confused. I thought perhaps you had lost interest in me. I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"No way Bones. I could never stop loving you."

"I know now, but not back then. Every week there would be nights when you didn't come home, we were hardly having sex. I was contemplating breaking up with you."

"I didn't come home cause I was workin', trying to find Pelant. I figured you were so mad at me that you didn't want to have sex with me anymore. I didn't wanna force you to do something you didn't want."

"I didn't know that at the time. Plus, I found these cards for Aldo's bar in your jacket pocket."

"I forgot about those! He put them there, asked me to pass 'em out to guys I knew who'd go to his bar for a drink."

"Paradise Lost. I thought you were visiting a strip club. Perhaps getting your biological urges satisfied elsewhere with someone else."

"You kiddin' me? I would never."

"I made up my mind to visit the establishment. If it was really what I envisioned it to be, it would confirm my hypothesis that you no longer had any interest in me and help me make up my mind to leave you."

"I didn't know you went there."

"I met Aldo there. He helped me realise that you turned me down because you had a very good reason to. He convinced me that I should have faith in you. It was what Aldo said, not Cam or Angela, that helped me make up my mind not to give up on you, on us."

"You never told me that."

"It didn't cross my mind to, not till now."

"Now I feel even worse for not checking in on him. Looks like I really owe him."

"Aldo was a good man, just like you. He gave his life to protect us because he valued you as a friend. I'm sure he knew you would do the same for him."

"You're right. I would."

"We can honor his memory by telling Hank and Christine about him. And tomorrow, we can visit his grave."

"That's a great idea Bones."

Brennan yawned before turning in his arms to press a kiss to his lips.

"Do you think you can fall asleep now?"

"Yeah I think I can. Wanna just fall asleep here?"

"It's tempting but we both know you'll wake up with a backache." Brennan threw the blanket off them before rising slowly. She took his hand.

"Thanks for telling me about what he did for us." Booth said as they slowly made their way back to the bedroom. "I'll make sure I remember to thank him tomorrow when we visit his grave."

 _ **Aldo was a really good friend, especially to Booth. Just like Max, I wish the show didn't kill him off like that. He deserved better.**_


	55. Chapter 55: New Mom

_**It's been awhile since I updated this. My muse left me for awhile but hopefully I've got my inspiration back. Thank yous to: mphs95, 554Laura (yeah agree), GalaxieGurl (that would've been nice to see), LoveShipper, Vmf447 (agree with everything you said), RobinAngelena, kareneb, Annarita, regbride12 (yes their relationship is of their deep friendship as well), mendenbar, Bones2014 (you made it to the end!) and guests who reviewed.**_

 _ **This one is a combination of requests from dms517 and ZinaR.**_

New Mom

After spending two weeks at home with her, Booth was at work and it was Brennan's first day at home alone with a Christine. Almost three weeks old now, baby Christine was staying awake longer and starting to show distinct personality traits. She seemed to be displaying some of her mother's stubbornness, something which Booth had gleefully pointed out when on occasion the baby refused to go down for her nap, rather choosing to be inquisitive and study her surroundings which were a start contrast from the home she knew that was her mother's womb for almost nine months.

Today, with Christine finally down for her nap, Brennan could finally get some chores done. With a newborn in the house, chores that were normally easily completed had been neglected. Booth's shirts for work still needed to be washed and the dishwasher needed to be loaded. She had her day all planned out. She would do a load of laundry, load the dishwasher then prepare a sumptuous dinner for the father of her child.

Brennan was tired but she was determined to accomplish all she had planned. After all her sheer determination had seen her through many difficult situations in life. Brennan had just started the washing machine when Christine started to cry. Brennan hurried to the baby's room and gathered her wailing daughter into her arms.

"You can't be hungry, I just fed you." Brennan set the baby down, "You must want a diaper change."

Brennan quickly and skilfully changed the baby's diapers. It seemed to pacify the infant and Brennan set her in her crib again. "Mommy just needs to get the food out so she can make dinner for Daddy. You can entertain yourself for a moment, I'll be right back."

No sooner had Brennan entered the kitchen then her daughter voiced her loud disapproval of her mother's plans again. Brennan had read the books about allowing her child to self-soothe but she couldn't stand the thought of her infant daughter crying and all alone, so she hurried to Christine again.

"What's the matter now Sweetheart? Are you hungry already?"

Brennan picked up the infant and settled into the small couch in the room. She unbuttoned the top buttons of her blouse and started to nurse her infant daughter. "You seem to have inherited your father's appetite," Brennan whispered to Christine.

The baby now sated and drowsy again, Brennan gently lowered her into her crib. Making sure the baby monitor was on, Brennan took the receiver and made her way to the kitchen intent on making dinner. Brennan filled a pot with water and placed it on the hob wanting to bring the water to boil. She retrieved several vegetables, intending to make soup for Booth and her. The knife had just made contact with the carrot on the chopping board when Christine's cries could be heard yet again.

Brennan shook her head wondering why she bothered with the baby monitor since she could hear Christine loud and clear from the kitchen. She placed the knife down, washed her hands and hurried to Christine's room again. She picked up her daughter for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"It's okay Mommy's here." She rocked the baby, pacing up and down but Christine refused to be pacified. As her cries grew louder, Brennan suddenly remembered the water she had been boiling. She placed a crying Christine back into her crib before hurrying to the kitchen to find that the water had boiled over and was spilling out of the pot. She quickly removed the water from the stove, narrowly averting a small disaster. Christine was still crying and Brennan now feeling exhausted, made her way back to attend to her wailing daughter. Christine had cried so hard she had spit up on herself and her mother.

Brennan changed Christine into a clean set of clothes then continue to try to pacify the crying infant. After what seemed like forever, Christine cried herself to sleep. Now feeling as if all her energy had been drained from her body, Brennan wearily made her way to the bedroom to change her blouse which Christine had spit up from. Feeling like a complete failure at her inability to do anything she had set out to do, Brennan sat down on the couch, her emotions getting the better of her.

Booth slowly turned the lock to the house, pushing open the door and entering. The house was quiet and he figured Christine was down for her nap. As he entered the family room, he saw Brennan sitting hunched on the couch, her back to him. He hung up his jacket then slowly walked towards his partner not wanting to disturb her in case she was nursing their daughter.

As he rounded the couch he could now see that Brennan had her face buried in her hands and was sobbing quietly. Suddenly alarmed, Booth crouched down next to her.

"Bones. What's wrong?" His eyes swept the room. "Where's Christine?"

"I'm a terrible mother."

"No you're not." Trying not to panic, Booth asked again, "Where's Christine?"

Brennan lifted her head, her face stained with tears. "She's in her room, asleep."

Booth blew out a breath. "Okay." He moved to sit next to her on the couch. "What's wrong?"

"One day. One day Booth. You go back to work for one day and I make a mess of things."

Booth looked round the house. It had been a bit of a mess since Christine arrived but it didn't look any messier than when he had left that morning.

"I'm not really understanding what's going on here. You gotta help me out here Bones."

"I'm normally good at many things. I can multi-task superbly. I can master many languages, some ancient, but apparently I can't master infant communication."

Having gone through this with Parker, Booth was starting to understand what his partner was getting at.

"You would think I was intentionally starving her. I made sure she was fed, burped, changed and comfortable. Yet I couldn't soothe her and she cried herself to sleep just before you got home. I had originally intended to make us some dinner tonight but I almost set the kitchen on fire. I wanted to get a load of laundry done but nothing I had set out to do was accomplished. The day went by so quickly I didn't even realise it was evening."

"Bones, it's okay."

"No it's not, I'm a horrible mother. I can't even comfort my own daughter! I've read all the books – "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Parenting isn't a science okay? The books can say all they want but our daughter… she's one of a kind right? She's just as rare and unique as you. You can't fit her into what the books say. And you're not a bad mother. Babies, they're gonna cry. And sometimes we're not gonna be able to figure out why. Trust me I've been there, with Parker."

Brennan fell back against the couch. "I'm exhausted."

"I know. You've been waking up every couple of hours every night to feed her."

"I could go days without sleep on my digs…"

"This isn't gonna be like a dig or whatever anthropology stuff you've done before okay? This is a first. For you and for me. It's gonna be hard but we'll get through it together."

"I usually very adept at learning new skills."

"Yeah well Christine's half of you so she's probably good at what kids do too and that's to make life harder for their parents."

Brennan shook her head and chuckled though her tears. "What you're saying makes sense but I still feel like a failure. I don't even know why I'm crying."

"You're not a failure all right? And I'm guessing it's those hormones you were tellin' me about that's making you cry."

"I really wanted to surprise you with dinner when you got home."

"That's really sweet and surprisingly domestic of you Bones."

"It's the hormones Booth." Brennan frowned annoyed. "You said so yourself."

"Hey don't worry I'm not expecting you to quit your job to stay home with Christine or anything. Give it some time. You'll get the hang of things. Even geniuses like you need to learn how to be a Mom. And I've seen some people try and fail miserably at it. But you? You're a natural."

"How would you know."

"Because, I live with you. Because I know you."

Christine's cries could be heard again. Booth stood. "I'll go."

He returned shortly after with his crying daughter in his arms. "She doesn't need a diaper change." He paced the floor, trying to soothe their daughter. "And you said you fed her."

Brennan stood, reaching for Christine. "Let me try."

Booth handed their daughter over. The infant's cries grew less distressed and after some soothing words from her mother, quieted down.

"See," Booth beamed proudly at his partner. "You're a natural. She just wanted her Mommy."

Brennan smiled back at him. "Maybe you're right."

Booth gathered her into his arms and looked down at their daughter who was looking back at him with a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"Just give it some time okay? Don't be too hard on yourself. It'll all be okay. I promise."

"It's scary to think she's so dependent on us for all her needs."

"For now she is, but she'll be grown up in no time."

"Like Parker."

"Yeah."

"I can't wait for them to meet."

"Me too. You're a great Mom. Don't you doubt that."

"Thank you Booth. So about dinner?"

"We'll order in. Maybe in a couple more weeks or maybe over the weekend, we can try makin' dinner."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"That's if this little Pumpkin here's okay with it." Booth grinned down at Christine who looked content in her mother's arms.


	56. Chapter 56: Sperm

_**Vmf447, RobinAngelena, Lauwy, dms517, 554Laura, GalaxieGurl, LoveShipper, Annarita (glad I was of help), Bones2014 (quite true), FaithinBones, regbride12, kareneb, mendenbar (yeah Booth's the ideal kinda guy). Thank you all for your reviews.**_

 _ **Whatever happened to Booth's donation to Brennan? I know there've been many stories in fan fic land on this subject. A prompt from Jenny1701 made me want to come up with my own version.**_

Sperm

"Wow I didn't know you could actually make good money out of donating your sperm." Aubrey said as he glanced up from the laptop in the FBI conference room.

"Huh? Yeah you can, I guess." Booth remarked engrossed in the file he was reading, not really paying much attention to his partner.

"Maybe I should think about becoming a donor. It never hurts to have a little extra cash."

"Not a good idea Aubrey, especially since you're thinkin' of becoming a Senator some day."

"Good point." Aubrey conceded.

"Why're you lookin' into that website anyway?" Booth asked, his interest now piqued.

"Yeah just looking through websites our suspect visited." Aubrey shrugged. "Would you donate yours?"

"Me? No." Booth replied without much thought.

He suddenly remembered Brennan's request so many years ago. He shook his head slightly. That felt like a lifetime ago. Now married and with two children with her that were made the old fashioned way, he couldn't imagine how things would have turned out if she had gone through with it. He wondered if they would have still had Christine. Another thought popped up in his head. In all their years together, it had never occurred to him to ask about his donation to her. He wondered if it was still stored or if she had destroyed it. He was suddenly worried that she had decided to do something he wouldn't, like donate it, or freeze it for use much further into the future. Had she actually used it and wasn't successful? The various scenarios bothered him, more than it should. Afterall, It had been such a long time ago.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You suddenly look kinda pale."

"Uh… yeah, yeah, I'm okay, just… let's look through these files all right?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah Aubrey, I'm fine." Willing himself to push the disconcerting thoughts out of his head, Booth forced himself to concentrate on the case at hand. He made a mental note to speak to Brennan about it later at home.

Many hours later and after Hank and Christine were in bed, Booth brought up the subject as the couple climbed into bed.

"Bones, I have a question to ask you."

"When you say it like that, in that tone, it concerns me."

"Don't worry, it isn't anything bad… I hope."

"Go ahead, ask."

"Remember years ago, when you decided you wanted a baby? It was before we got together."

"When we discovered that you had a brain tumor."

"Yeah. And before that happened, you asked me for my stuff."

"Your sperm."

"Yeah. I was wondering, whatever happened to it?"

Brennan paused, causing Booth to worry.

"You didn't donate it to someone else did you?" Booth asked, filling in the silence.

"No, of course not. I would never do something like that without your permission."

Relieved, Booth explained, "I did say it was yours and that meant you could technically do anything you wanted with it."

Brennan's pensive mood made Booth regret asking, but at the same time the need to find the answer to the questions that had been bugging him all afternoon grew.

"I considered using it."

"Yeah?"

"The surgeon successfully removed the tumor but the surgery left you in a coma. I worried that you might not wake up or might eventually die. At the time, the thought of losing you was already unbearable."

"But you went away… went to Guatemala on some dig."

"The doctors assured me you were recovering well. That's why I went."

"So that was it?" Booth asked a tad disappointed.

"You woke up from your coma and you kept thinking I was your wife."

"I'm glad you're my wife now Bones."

The couple shared a smile before Booth continued, "It scared you."

Brennan lowered her gaze to the bed. "On hindsight… yes. You were so affectionate towards me and every time I had to correct your misconception that we were married, you had this look on your face, as if I let you down."

"No way Bones. You could never let me down. I was just confused and disappointed… sad."

"I took no pleasure in correcting you."

"And that's why you had to leave?"

"It factored into my decision, yes."

"So when was it that you considered having my kid?"

"While you were still in a coma. When the fact that I could lose you forever was still a possibility."

"So you wanted a piece of me."

"I wanted a little boy who would view the world as you would. Someone who would remind me of you, of our friendship. You are a very good man Booth, it was evident to me even then and if I were to have progeny, I wanted him or her to have those similar traits."

"Yeah well we have that little boy now."

"Hank, yes. Though only three, he already views the world with wonderment, just like you. He also certainly bears a marked resemblance to you."

"And we made him the good ol' fashioned way. A direct deposit."

Brennan laughed. "Yes. That direct deposit was certainly much more pleasurable than my original intent."

Booth puffed his chest out slightly, always glad to hear about his sexual prowess from his wife. He suddenly wondered if she did try to inseminate herself with his sperm while he was in a coma.

"But you didn't right? You know use my stuff."

"I contemplated doing so, but no, I didn't. You were still in a coma, and if I did, it would have been akin to admitting that I would lose you forever. I held on to the hope that you would wake up. And you did."

She smiled sweetly at him.

"You still didn't answer my question. If you didn't use my stuff, then whatever happened to it?"

"It's still there, in storage."

"And you're still planning to keep it there?"

"I actually haven't given it much thought. After you woke up and we carried on as partners, I thought that I could perhaps use it if I really wanted to have any children."

"Whoa wait, so when I woke up… you knew that one day, if you really wanted to have a baby, you'd still use my stuff and have my kid?"

"Yes why not? I already mentioned my reasons for choosing you as a sperm donor. Although the longer we worked together, the more I entertained the thought that perhaps if I really wanted a child, I would have asked if you would have wanted to engage in coitus with me to achieve a similar result."

"Seriously?!"

"Given your puritan tendencies, I knew that if I did ask, you were very likely to turn me down, hence I kept your sperm."

What Booth heard was mind-blowing. Even back then, she had already made up her mind that when she wanted to have children, she would have his and his alone.

"First of all Bones, I'm not that closed minded."

"Was I wrong in assuming you'd turn down my proposition?"

"Yeah I would have but not because I didn't like the idea. I mean I did think about sleeping with you… but you and me… I knew we could never be just that one-night stand. I always knew we'd be so much more. So no, I couldn't have slept with you, not until I was sure you knew what sleeping together meant. You know what I mean right?"

"Yes. I do now."

The couple shared another smile, thankful that their long journey had brought them to this point.

"I think you should just destroy it." Booth said.

"Really? Why?"

"What's the point of keeping it? I mean, if we want another child, we'd just make love." Booth grinned cheekily.

"In your line of work, you could get severely injured, lose one of your testicles, die – "

"Whoa wait, that's not gonna happen okay?"

"A suspect you're trying to apprehend might decide to kick or punch or shoot you in the testicles – "

Booth held out his hand, stopping her from continuing. "Seriously?! Don't even put it out there Bones!"

Brennan laughed.

"You're teasing me."

"It could happen."

"It's not. Look, all I'm sayin' is that there's no need to keep it anymore okay? Not when you have me."

"You do make a good point."

Brennan, suddenly feeling amorous, snuck a hand under Booth's shirt, her fingers playing with his taut abdominal muscles. "Why did you agree to donate your sperm to me?"

"Well, I can tell you the truth now." Booth said, inhaling sharply at her touch. "I hated the idea of you having another guy's kid. I mean, I couldn't stand the thought of looking at you pregnant with some other man's baby."

He leaned towards her to press kisses to the column of her neck. "If you were gonna have kids, they could only be mine."

"That sounds very possessive." Brennan replied, her breath hitching at his fingers at the helm of her camisole.

He pulled the garment off her. "Yeah I'm possessive like that."

Brennan laughed as she too yanked off his shirt. "I find that thought rather arousing at the moment."

"So, destroy it?"

"Yes."

Brennan's reply carried a dual meaning as he moved his fingers to the waistband of her pyjama pants, wordlessly asking for her approval to show her just how much he loved her. She closed her eyes in anticipation as she lay down on the bed, Booth rolling himself on top of her, proceeding to claim her as his possession.


	57. Chapter 57: Damn It

_**It's been awhile since I updated this. RobinAngelena, LoveShipper, 554Laura, GalaxieGurl, dms517, MstgSzy, Vmf447, FaithinBones, kareneb, Poppyblue5, mendenbar, mphs95, Carpathian Princess, Annarita, regbride12. Thank you all for taking the time to drop a review.**_

 _ **This story can be viewed as sort of a follow up to Chapter 9: Fort.**_

Damn It

Having spent almost 2 weeks away from his beloved family, Booth aspired to spend quality time with his family. Nights were reserved for his wife, so he decided to dedicate a day to one-on-one time with each child. He started by taking Christine to the zoo. She was at the age where she loved animals and Booth took great pleasure in their father-daughter time, watching her gawk over each animal as if it were her first time there. Hank being only two-and-a-half enjoyed the simpler things in life. So Booth had decided father-son time would be well spent running around in the park throwing a ball around. That Saturday morning, Booth strapped Hank in his car seat and left for the nearby park. Along the way, Aubrey called to update him on their current case. Booth answered the phone, putting his partner on speaker as he drove.

"So you know Lilian Kowalski, our primary suspect?" Aubrey began.

In the back seat, Hank having recognised the voice of his favourite uncle chatted excitedly to himself.

"Yeah?"

"Has a rock solid alibi."

"Damn it!" Booth cursed. He had been sure the case would be solved and they would have the killer in custody by Monday. "You doubled checked it?"

"What the alibi? Course I did."

Booth ran a hand through his hair as he pulled up at the park. "Right. We'll re-look our pool of suspects on Monday."

"Right. Hope I did spoil your weekend."

Booth glanced at Hank in the back seat who excitedly pointed out the window. "Dada!"

He grinned. "You know what Aubrey? I'm spendin' the morning with Hank. Don't think any news could spoil the weekend."

"Great. I'll see you Monday." Aubrey hung up, leaving Booth to spend the morning, as planned with Hank.

Later that evening, Booth was in the kitchen preparing dinner with Brennan as their two children played nearby.

Hank, whose vocabulary was still currently only limited to "Mama", "Dada" and "apple", was stacking blocks on the floor as Christine drew with her crayons at the kitchen island.

Without warning, Hank uttered, "Damn it."

The adults froze and Christine looked up from her drawing.

Booth thought he might have heard wrong but Christine was quick to point out her brother's error, "Hank said a naughty word!"

"Where would Hank have learnt that word?" Brennan asked Booth, a perplexed look on her face. "And why would he chose to say that? It has nothing to do with a need or want."

Booth placed the knife in his hand on the chopping board, rubbing his face. His conversation with Aubrey in the car replayed in his head. "I think it's my fault."

"It is? Why?"

"On the way to the park this morning with Hank, Aubrey called and we talked about the case. He said something and I got mad and the words just slipped out. Sorry."

"We talked about being careful with our choice of words when around the children Booth."

"I know. I just said it that one time. Maybe he'll forget it soon."

Booth washed his hands and approached Hank. Crouching down he called out to his son. "Hey Tiger, you know what you just said?"

Hank stared back at his father with large brown eyes. After a moment he handed Booth a toy car, then pointed to his toys.

"I'm helpin' Mommy make dinner. We can play later okay? Now about what you just said."

Hank stared back wordlessly at his father.

"I know you understand what I'm sayin'. What you said just now, those are naughty words. We don't use those words okay?"

Hank looked at his father, then mother, seemingly considering what Booth said, before returning his attention to his toys.

Booth sighed as he walked towards Brennan. "I hope he got that."

"I hope so too."

The next day Booth and the two children met Brennan at the diner for lunch after they had attended mass. Halfway through lunch, Hank was putting a fry into his mouth when he uttered the words again, "Damn it."

He spoke it so calmly and matter-of-factly that it could have been any other word.

"Hank said it again!" Christine exclaimed.

Booth sighed before looking at his wife.

"We need to stop this Booth, he clearly does not understand the meaning of those words."

"Yeah I didn't think just hearing me say it once would make such an impact. He hears us say a ton of other words all the time."

"We need to replace the words with others."

"Like?"

"How about 'more'? It helps him convey a want and it has the "Mm" sound which he has a grasp of."

"Yeah great idea." Booth turned to Hank. "Hey Hank, do you want more fries?"

Hank nodded.

"Can you say more?"

"Or more juice." Brennan added.

"Or more food." Christine chimed in. It was a fact that Hank loved food.

Hank remained silent, but pointed at the plate of fries.

"More. Say more Hank." Brennan urged her son.

"Mama." Hank said, pointing to the fries, a frown on his face.

"That's a good try Sweetheart." Brennan said as she placed more fries on Hank's plate.

To his parents' chagrin, Hank continued to say the forbidden words at random times in the week that followed. It would seem that Booth's slip had added a not too desirable word to his son's limited vocabulary. Try as they might, it didn't seem like they would be able to unring the proverbial bell.

A week after Booth's slip of tongue, he was in the family room watching his beloved Flyers while Hank sat on the couch next to his father. Booth's excitement over the game was contagious and seemed to be spreading to Hank who was clapping and cheering along with his Dad.

The Flyers scored and Booth jumped up from the couch in excitement shouting, "Score! Yeah!"

He whipped round, grinning at Hank, lifting the boy up in the air and swinging him round. Hank laughed uncontrollably. "You see that Hank?"

"Booth! Don't over-stimulate him. It's his bedtime." Brennan admonished as she entered the family room. Booth handed their son over to Brennan.

"Sorry, heat of the game."

He pressed a kiss to his Hank's head. "Bedtime okay Tiger?"

Hank nodded.

As Brennan walked down the hall towards the bathroom with Hank in her arms, she heard the toddler yell, "Ya!"

She froze in her tracks, looking at her son. "What did you say?"

Hank pointed towards the family room where the tv was blaring. "Ya."

"Booth!" Brennan called for her husband.

"What?" Booth came running.

"Sweetheart, tell Daddy what you just said." Hank rarely repeated what he said and Brennan hoped this time he would.

Hank stared at his mother then father. "Ya." He said calmly.

Booth broke into a wide smile. "Yeah little man, not those naughty words anymore."

"You clearly have a very big impact on his vocabulary Booth, you must remember to be mindful of what you say around him."

"I do, don't I." Booth smiled, ruffling his son's hair. "I'll remember that."

"Let's hope this enables him to forget what he inadvertently picked up from you last week."

"I hope so too."

That night after his bath, as Booth and Brennan kissed Hank goodnight, the little boy grinned cheekily at his parents and said, "Ya."

 _ **Feels like I'm a little rusty with these one shots. Hope this one was just as good.**_


	58. Chapter 58: Daddy's Defender

_**Thank you for your reviews of the previous chapter. mphs95, 554Laura, Robinangelena (I miss them a lot too), JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett, LoveShipper, Bones2014, Vmf447, Annarita, Phyllis, Poppyblue5, jsboneslover (thankfully I haven't actually. My kids picked up unwanted words unfortunately from their friends though), mendenbar (what your hubby said is so hilarious, but probably true), doge.**_

 _ **It's been a long time since I updated this. Now that the very hectic Christmas challenge is over I'm glad to have a bit more breathing space to put up chapters at a less break-neck pace.**_

Daddy's Defender

"Thank you for coming in on such short notice Mr and Mrs Booth."

"Dr Brennan." Brennan instinctively replied.

"Yes. Dr Brennan." Principal Hartman replied politely.

"You said that Christine got into a fight today? Is she okay?" Booth asked, the concern in his voice evident.

"Yes she's well. She and the other student involved in the altercation had been checked by our school nurse. Christine will have a rather sore hand. Unfortunately, the other child has a nasty bruise on his cheek."

"His?" Booth, clearly proud did little to mask his amused chuckle.

"Booth." Brennan hissed angrily at her husband before addressing the school principal. "We have always taught Christine that hitting another person isn't right."

"Christine's teachers do agree it is rather unexpected for her to do so, she has always been a good student." The principal added.

"She's in Fifth Grade. Kids that age get into fights. I know I did." Booth shrugged.

"The circumstances of your upbringing are entirely different from Christine's." Brennan turned to her husband again, getting a tad irate at her husband's apparent lack of concern over the gravity of the matter.

"Oh and you've never been hauled up to the Principal's office?" Booth asked.

Brennan answered his question with a silent glare. "Right never mind, of course you've never. Forget I asked, Little-Miss-Perfect."

Principal Hartman cleared his throat. "If I could get both your attention please." He grew concerned over the couple's bickering in his office.

Brennan frowned at her husband before the couple returned their attention to the school principal.

"Christine has not been herself in the past week."

"She hasn't?" Brennan asked, now even more worried. "I certainly haven't noticed anything like that at home."

"She's been keeping to herself and her teacher, Ms Fields, has noticed that she doesn't seem as cheerful as she usually is."

"I've been working late in the lab for past week. We have a high profile case on hand." Brennan turned to Booth. "Did you notice anything?"

"Not really, I mean she's been spendin' a lot of time in her room but she does that sometimes. You know, when Hank starts annoying her."

"Children acting out in school is usually a symptom of underlying issues at home." Principal Hartman paused remembering the bickering between Christine's parents just moments ago. "If I may ask, how are things in your marriage?"

Booth's thoughts wandered back to much earlier that morning when he had been woken from sleep by his wife's sensual ministrations on his body. He grinned cockily. "Our marriage is just fine, thank you very much. We don't have any problems at all."

"It would be unrealistic to say that we have no problems at all but our marriage has always been strong. Our children know that." Brennan replied, providing a more accurate depiction of their life together.

"Ms Fields and I have been unable to get Christine to tell us why she struck the boy. I was hoping perhaps you could. If there is an issue, if he's bullying her, or the other way round, we'd like it to be addressed."

"Yes of course."

"Mr Booth, Dr Brennan, you must understand that regardless of the reason, Christine still hit another student. As such she would need to be punished."

"Yeah, we get that." Booth nodded. "Detention right?"

"Yes."

"That sounds reasonable," Brennan agreed. She leaned toward Booth whispering, "What exactly do students do at detention?"

Booth gave Brennan a rather incredulous look. "What you've never…" He seemed to remember that Principal Hartman was staring at them. "I'll explain later." He whispered back.

"So, we can take Christine home?" Booth asked.

"Yes."

"Right."

"If you could find out the reason why the fight started." Principal Hartman said as the couple stood, ready to leave the principal's office.

"Yes we would keep you apprised of the situation." Brennan replied.

The car ride home was silent and the couple waited until they got home before addressing their daughter.

Christine dropped her book bag on the island in the kitchen, sitting herself on the chair while Brennan went about slicing an apple for her. Wanting to address the situation before Hank got home from school she tried to obtain information from her sullen daughter.

"Would you like to tell us why you got into a fight Christine?" Brennan started.

Christine studied the counter top, keeping silent.

"Look if this kid's picking on you or somethin' you've gotta tell us okay?" Booth said as he retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge.

"He's not." Christine replied, still refusing to make eye contact with her parents.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Christine if you're not going to explain yourself, we can't help you." Brennan said as she pushed the apple slices towards her.

"Principal Hartman said I'm gonna get detention."

"Yeah." Booth said. "Whatever the reason, it's never right to solve problems with violence."

"But you shoot people, and you probably hit some of them too, right Daddy?"

Booth was taken aback by his daughter's answer. "Yeah but it's kinda my job. I mean, I don't go around shooting people for fun. I only do so if I really have no other choice, like if I need to protect myself or Mom, or Uncle Aubrey."

He decided to keep the fact that Brennan had struck a suspect years ago to himself.

"I didn't hit Dexter for fun."

"I didn't say that."

Christine stared at the apple slices. "Am I gonna get punished?"

"I think the punishment your school is meting out to you is sufficient." Brennan replied, a little angry at her daughter's lack of cooperation with them. "And unless you are willing to tell us your rationale for striking Dexter, I would like you to go to your room until a time I deem appropriate."

"Fine. I wasn't hungry anyway." Christine huffed as she jumped off the chair and hurried to her room.

That night after Hank had been put to bed, Booth and Brennan knocked on Christine's room door.

"Come in." Her small voice could be heard through the door.

Booth pushed open the door and sat down at the foot of Christine's bed. Brennan sat next to Christine perched on the edge of the bed.

Christine looked at her mother, but refused to make eye contact with her father.

Booth sighed. "Parker called."

"He said he wouldn't tell!" Christine protested.

"Yeah well this time he was right to tell us okay? Hey, look at me will ya?"

Christine finally looked her father in the eyes. "What your friend Dexter said, was kinda mean and but he wasn't wrong."

"Dexter said you're an ex-con. He said you shouldn't be Deputy Assistant Director at the FBI. He said you killed other FBI Agents. I didn't want to believe him. I said he was a liar because I know you would never do that. But he kept saying it was true." Tears started streaming down Christine's cheeks.

"I know I'm not supposed to use the internet without you or Mommy's supervision but I looked. You were in jail." She swiped at her tears. "I remember when I was little, before Hank. You went away for a long time. I wanted to talk to you but Mommy said you couldn't. I can't remember what Mommy told me about where you went, but the part about prison kinda sounds familiar. I remember worrying that you didn't come home because we moved and you didn't know where our house was. I also remember hearing Mommy cry at night."

Booth looked at Brennan who offered him an encouraging smile. He looked at his crying little girl and blinked back his own tears.

"So you punched Dexter cause you thought you were defending me?"

Christine nodded.

"Hey c'mere." Booth stretched out his arms and was relieved that Christine came willingly to him. He held her tightly to him.

"Your friend wasn't wrong. Your memories are correct. But I think your internet search wasn't that spot on."

"You went to prison didn't you?" Christine stared back at her father with large, disbelieving eyes. "I tried to remember but I thought it was just a bad dream I remembered. You couldn't have. You're FBI."

Booth sighed, nodding. Brennan spoke, re-telling the past to their daughter.

"Yes. Your father was incarcerated for approximately three months. And yes your father did have to kill Delta Force Agents. But if he didn't, they would have killed him and me. You would have been orphaned if not for his actions." Brennan paused, the thought of leaving her daughter an orphan sending a stab of pain through her heart.

Booth continued. "I was framed by some guy who didn't want to get caught for all the wrong things he had been doing. If you did a little more research, you would've found out that I was cleared of those charges and I got my job and my family back. So yeah, Dexter was right but he probably didn't know all the facts like you did."

"At the ages of ten and eleven, I doubt they would have the skills to do a thorough internet search. Though I suspect if we were there to supervise and guide you Christine, you would have found the truth yourself." Brennan added.

"I thought only bad people went to prison."

"Yeah I used to think that too. But you know what? After being there myself, I changed my mind. All I need you to know is that I was in jail but I was set up okay? I wasn't there because I did something wrong."

"I knew it. You're a good guy Daddy." Christine offered her father a small smile.

"You're right about that Pumpkin. Why did Dexter bring that up anyway?" Booth asked.

"He said he heard his Mom talking to his Dad."

On a hunch, Booth asked, "Do you know what Dexter's Mom does?" He wondered if she was a journalist or reporter fishing for a story.

Christine shrugged. "I don't know."

"What about his last name?"

"McCarthy."

Booth cast a meaningful glance at Brennan, who nodded her understanding.

"This is what I need you to do Christine," Brennan began, "like your father said this afternoon, you should never solve any of your problems with violence. You will go to detention as required of you, and tomorrow, you would go to school and apologise to Dexter."

"But he teased me and he said bad things about Daddy. Wasn't he wrong too?"

"Yes he was. But that is for your father and I to address with Principal Hartman and Dexter's parents."

"You gotta trust us on this one Pumpkin." Booth added.

"Okay."

"And I'm glad that when you thought you couldn't talk to your old Mom and Dad, you called your big brother."

"Why didn't he just tell me the truth. He knows what happened too right?"

"He figured we'd want to tell you ourselves, just like back when it happened. Your Mom called him to explain the situation to him."

Christine nodded, deep in thought.

"Now c'mon. Let's go to the kitchen for a snack huh? You must be starving."

Christine jumped out of bed, obviously hungry. She hugged her mother, then father, then headed for the kitchen.

Brennan waited for Christine to leave the room before turning to Booth. "McCarthy?"

"Yeah. The defence attorney we're going up against tomorrow morning. She probably knows Caroline's gonna put me on the stand. She's gonna try to discredit me."

"That's is highly unethical."

"Yeah well it won't be the first time a suspect's lawyer does something like that. At least I'm prepared right? I'll call Caroline later."

"And I will inform Principal Hartman on our findings as promised."

"You guys coming?" Christine called from the kitchen.

"Be right there!" Booth replied.

"I guess we should tell Hank too about this, in case history repeats itself.

"I figure we have a couple more years. I tell ya one thing Bones, given what we've been though, we've got a whole lot of stories to tell those two."

"I couldn't agree more Booth."

 _ **As always reviews are greatly appreciated.**_


	59. Chapter 59: Calendar Girl

_**angelena76, Vmf447, Lauwy, mphs95, 554Laura, LoveShipper, bookwormlady, wentzer, GalaxieGurl, doge, monkeypots, FaithinBones, kareneb, MsNYC, Bones2014, jsboneslover, dms517, anne1585, regbride12. Thank you for your kind reviews.**_

 _ **Booth goes to Brennan's photoshoot mentioned in The Master in the Slop**_

Calendar Girl

Booth stepped out of his truck, eyeing the non-descript building he had parked out front of. Not what he had in mind. He had always thought that glamourous photoshoots took place in equally glamourous buildings. The one he was standing in front of looked run down. He glanced at the address that the GPS on his phone had sent him to. He was at the right place. He took a few steps forward before he spotted Brennan's Prius parked round the corner. This had to be the right place.

When Brennan had first told him about her photoshoot for Science Monthly he could hardly believe she had agreed to it. She just didn't seem the type, not that he minded. His wife was about to be a calendar girl! He remembered when he was thirteen and his friend Brent Morrison brought a playboy calendar to school. If Brennan's photoshoot was going to be anything like that he had to be there to see it with his own eyes.

The thought of a photographer ogling his barely dressed wife was more than he could bear. He told himself he was simply there to protect her, as a husband should. Slipping off his sunglasses as he stepped into the darkened building, Booth could hear loud rock music blaring from the far end of the hallway.

Brennan had told him that Cam and Angela were also going to be photographed. He had seen Cam naked before, back when they had dated on and off. As such he hoped she wouldn't mind. As for Angela, he had been certain she wouldn't have minded. He mentally winced at the memory of his past with Cam but pushed the thought aside. He was there for Brennan. He just hoped there weren't any other female scientists there. He didn't want to be accused by Brennan of using her as an excuse to admire other women.

He walked towards the direction of the loud music. There were other rooms along the hallway and as he rounded the corner, he found himself at the door of the room from which the loud music was originating from. Cautiously, he pushed the door slightly open as he stuck his head through the doorway.

Glancing round he was relieved to see that there didn't seem to be anyone else other than the photographer, a younger man whom Booth assumed was the photographer's assistant and the subject of the photoshoot.

Booth's mouth went dry as he looked at Brennan. She was as scantily clad as it was legal in his opinion. The poses she was striking under the advice of the photographer were provocative and definitely meant to turn on any man who would eventually look at the finished calendar photo. Booth could already feel his body reacting to seeing his wife in her current state of undress.

Mesmerised, Booth failed to notice someone coming up behind him. Suddenly he felt someone yanking him backwards.

"This is a private photoshoot. No perverts allowed!" A man whom Booth recognised as a security guard shouted above the music. "Get outta here before I call the cops."

"I am the cops!" Angry, Booth flashed his badge.

"Look, I don't care for that. You're obviously a pervert, trying to sneak a peek."

"I'm not a pervert!"

The commotion drew the attention of the photographer's assistant.

"What's going on here? You know Raphael hates to be disturbed."

"Just getting his pervert outta here." The security guard explained.

"Will you stop calling me that?!" Booth pointed at Brennan. "That's my wife!"

"You expect me to believe you?" The assistant asked.

"Booth?!" Brennan had by now spotted him. Angrily, she marched towards the door.

"What's going on?" Raphael, the photographer exclaimed in an accent that Booth suspected was French. He stopped the loud music that was playing over the Bluetooth speakers.

"Booth what are you doing here? I specifically told you not to come."

"Do you know this man Ma'am?" The security guard asked.

"Yes. He's my husband."

"Told you." Booth smirked.

"You haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" Brennan asked.

"I um…" Booth knew she was angry. "There's a dead body. I uh came to get you."

"We have a case?"

"Uh yeah."

"Dr Brennan!" Raphael called, "We're on a tight schedule. Dr Saroyan would be arriving shortly."

"If we have a case, it's unlikely Dr Saroyan would be here. She would be needed at the crime scene too."

Caught in his lie, Booth had no choice but to confess. "Bones, I'm sorry there's no dead body. I just wanted to come see your photoshoot."

Brennan glared at Booth.

"If you don't mind, I'd like you to wait outside. I should be done soon. We can discuss this later."

"Fine!" Angry too, Booth stalked back to his truck.

Still seething as he sat in the driver's seat of his car, Booth saw Cam pull up. Embarrassed he sunk lower down the seat.

"Seeley?" Cam asked as she approached him.

"Hi Camile."

"Here to keep an eye on Dr Brennan? I can't imagine she's too happy about that."

"You think?"

Cam laughed as she waved and ducked into the building. A couple of minutes later Brennan exited. She glared at Booth before walking towards him, getting into the passenger seat of the truck.

"I told you not to come." She said as she slammed the door shut.

"I had to. What if the photographer was some weirdo with a record for stalking women or something?"

"Seriously?"

"I just wanted to protect you. You're hot Bones and I'm sure I'm not the only guy who thinks that."

"I assure you my life was at no point endangered."

There was a moment of silence before Booth threw his hands up in the air. "Fine! Fine. I was jealous okay? The thought of my brand new wife being ogled at by some photographer and whoever else was there was too much for me okay? And I really, really wanted to see you in a bikini, striking those poses for a calendar. I mean how many guys can say they're married to a pinup girl huh?"

His last sentence was said with a measure of pride.

"I mean the picture of my wife in a bikini's gonna be on walls all over the country."

"You know I hate it when you're over-protective over me."

"I know, I know. I married you but you're not property or something that belongs to me."

"That is correct."

"Was it so wrong of me to wanna come see you? It's like every guy's dream. My wife's a calendar girl." He couldn't help but smile.

"I see the logic in your argument."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. It's typical alpha-male behaviour, showing off your mate whom you perceive as a prize catch. It enhances your status in the male hierarchy."

"I don't care about status and all that but you are a prize catch." He gave her his best charm smile.

Brennan smiled back, leaning towards him, she kissed him passionately. Slightly out of breath, Booth reluctantly broke the kiss.

"Bones, I was already turned on lookin' at you while Raphael was taking those pictures of you."

"The backseat of your truck is big enough. We have proven it before."

"Bones! The truck doesn't have tinted windows."

"That fact didn't stop us the last time."

"The last time we were parked in our garage. It's broad daylight now and Cam's in there. She could be out any minute."

"Fine." Brennan opened the passenger side door. "Raphael provided me with copies of the photoshoot. He wanted me to select three of my favourite which he would then provide to the magazine's editor. He would then chose from the three which would be eventually used in the calendar. I'm to be Ms October."

"October?" Booth grinned. "My favourite month of the year."

"Perhaps you'd like to help me in my selection process."

"You kiddin' me? Of course I'd help." Booth gleefully agreed. "And maybe you could strike those poses you did just now, you know, for my eyes only?"

"I'll drive my car home. Meet me there?"

"I've got a better idea Bones. I'll drive home with my sirens on and you follow behind okay? We'll get home faster that way."

"That's an excellent idea."


	60. Chapter 60: Daddy's Defender II

_**Thank you for the always awesome response to my fics. Thanks goes out to: topaz270, 554Laura, Memo3197, angelena76, LoveShipper, mphs95, FaithinBones, dms517, Vmf447, GalaxieGurl, kareneb, jsboneslover, regbride12, Bones2014.**_

 _ **Because you requested it, here goes.**_

Daddy's Defender II

When Booth finally took the promotion to become Assistant Deputy Director, he had an unusual request to his superiors, that he continued with the duties of a Field Agent. Booth hated to have to stop working with Brennan and the Higher Ups still wanted them to continue their phenomenal solve rate. It was a win-win situation and as such, his request, though unusual was granted. Unfortunately with the promotion came more administrative responsibilities and the paperwork that came along with it, thus his time in the field became significantly diminished.

The Petrov case was a high profile RICO case, enough to warrant his involvement and he had been working in the field with Brennan on it. The case was eventually solved as was expected of them and there was finally enough evidence to convict Alexander Petrov, a hired gun for the underworld's highest bidder.

That morning in court as Booth took the stand, he steeled himself for what was about to come. Thanks to Christine's admission of the reason for hitting her friend, he knew what to expect. Gloria McCarthy was a seasoned Defense attorney, and she started by going through what seemed mundane, stating facts and asking simple questions which Booth answered with ease.

When she finally paused to take in a deep breath, Booth knew in his gut that she was going in for the kill. "ADD Booth, can you recount to the court what happened on the day of my client's arrest?"

"The team at the Jeffersonian had sufficient evidence to prove that your client, Mr Petrov was involved in the killing of Anderson Myers. I set out with my partner, SAIC Aubrey to Mr Petrov's residence with the arrest warrant. As we arrived at his residence, Mr Petrov was seen leaving his house. We identified ourselves as Federal Agents and worried that Mr Petrov would make a run for it, we moved in quickly to make the arrest."

"What happened next?"

"Realising the purpose of our visit, Mr Petrov was about to get into his car to drive off. Preparing for the event that we would need to chase him down in our vehicle, SAIC Aubrey turned back towards our truck. I was closer to Mr Petrov so I was able to quickly tackle him to the ground. By this time, Agent Aubrey had realised that I had the suspect pinned to the ground and he came over to help secure the suspect. At this time, we also found the gun that was used in Anderson Myers' killing in his possession."

"The very same gun that Dr Hodgins had alleged was the murder weapon."

"That is correct."

"At this point, I'd like the court to note that ADD Booth was himself incarcerated before."

Gloria McCarthy turned to address the jury. "Assistant Deputy Director Booth is a highly decorated FBI Agent but I would like to bring to your attention that in 2014, he spent three months in a federal prison. His crime? He had murdered three fellow Agents in cold blood. Three Agents who were simply there to serve a warrant for his arrest."

"Objection!" Caroline stood, an angry scowl on her face. "ADD Booth's past has no bearing on the current case."

"It does if it proves that the gun was planted on my client."

"What?" Caroline gave the Defense Attorney an incredulous look.

"You're kidding! I didn't – " Booth began.

The judge slammed his gavel onto the circular wooden block in front of him. "The witness will only speak if asked to."

Booth bit down on his bottom lip.

"I'll allow Ms McCarthy to continue." The judge ruled.

"ADD Booth's past record goes to prove that he's not a reliable witness. He was imprisoned. For murder!"

"Objection!" Caroline stood again. "All charges against ADD Booth were dropped."

"Sustained." The judge ruled.

Gloria McCarthy turned her attention back to Booth. "Did your partner see you retrieve said gun from Mr Petrov?"

"No. Like I said, he was getting into the truck, in anticipation of a car chase."

"So it's just your word against my client's."

"I'd take ADD Booth's word any day over a paid assassin's." Caroline muttered.

"Ms Julian!" The judge admonished.

"Speaking of assassin… ADD Booth tell the court what you did before you joined the FBI."

"Objection!" Caroline was again quick to try to stop the line of questioning.

"You'll see my reasoning as we go along." McCarthy explained to the judge.

Booth clenched his fists, angry but knowing he had to keep his cool.

"The witness will answer the question."

"I was a Master Sergeant with the Army Rangers."

"And what is it that you did during your time of service to our country?"

Booth paused, reining in his anger. He was under oath and he knew he had to answer the question. "I was a sniper."

"An assassin! It has never been proven that my client is an assassin, but I can't say the same for our witness. Therefore I urge you," McCarthy now turned to address the jury, "given the fact that ADD Booth has indeed been a paid assassin, been incarcerated, to consider his testimony carefully. The FBI has had a personal vendetta against my client for years. This is the perfect opportunity to frame him."

McCarthy turned to smile at Booth, then looked at the judge. "I have no more questions."

"Ms Julian?" The judge addressed Caroline. She considered questioning Booth about his kills in the Army but he knew they were classified and Booth would not have been able to answer. She also did not want to further dampen her friend's spirits by bringing up his past.

"I have no questions Your Honor."

* * *

That afternoon Booth and Brennan waited outside Christine's school.

"There's Gloria McCarthy." Brennan pointed out.

"Yeah."

Brennan had not been present that morning in court. She was to testify the following day. "I heard from Caroline that she had nothing good to say about you."

Booth chuckled. "Tell me about it."

Brennan looked at her husband rather puzzled. "You were there. I think you would not need me to recount what Caroline had told me – " She paused at Booth's amused look. "Ohhh… too literal."

He laughed. "Yeah. You don't do this much anymore, but every now and then, I think it's kinda cute."

"It's good that you can sit here and laugh about it. I was worried you would be angry."

"I was mad when I was on the stand but there was nothing I could do about it. Caroline said she knew all that stuff I did with the Rangers is classified so it's not like there was anything she could do anyway." Booth shrugged. "Hodgins already proved that Petrov's gun was the murder weapon. I know you and Cam are gonna kill it tomorrow. I'm not worried. We're puttin' Petrov away."

"I appreciate your faith in me and I agree, we have sufficient evidence to convict."

"Yeah it's the Defense Attorney's job to put doubt in the jurors' minds anyway."

"I find that unlike you, I'm not that forgiving." And with that Brennan exited the car before Booth could stop her.

She calmly walked up to Gloria McCarthy who was with her son Dexter.

"Ms McCarthy."

"Dr Brennan. I believe Ms Julian is putting you up on the stand tomorrow. We shouldn't be speaking with each other."

"What I am about to say has nothing to do with the case. Even if I had something pertinent about the case to say to you, I would not do so in front of our children."

"About that… Dexter told me that Christine apologised to him today for hitting him."

"We have always taught her that she must own up to her mistakes. Striking someone is never right, no matter the reason. It is a hard lesson to learn, something I found difficult myself."

McCarthy paused. "Thank you. You have taught my son a lesson even I didn't have the time or wisdom to teach him. And this morning… although we're not supposed to discuss it… I would like to extend my apologies to your husband. He is a good man. It's not personal, I was simply doing my job."

Brennan was surprised. She had not been expecting that. Her intention in speaking with the Defense Attorney was to clear her husband's name.

"I know that his time in prison was a mistake. I know that what he did when he was in the Army, it was in service to our country. I will make sure I explain that to Dexter later at home. This morning in court, I was simply doing my job. Nothing personal."

"I see." Brennan glanced over at Booth who gave her a puzzled look. "You're right, my husband is a good man and a hero. He has a very big heart. He would accept your apology. I will convey it to him."

"Thank you." McCarthy nodded to Dexter. "We'll get going now."

Brennan made her way back to the truck, climbing into the passenger seat.

"What she say?"

"She apologises for what she said about you in court this morning."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I believe Christine's act of apologising made her see the error of her ways. She promises to correct Dexter's misconception about you too."

"Way to go Christine."

At that moment, the back door opened and Christine climbed into the back seat.

"Hey Pumpkin. How was school?" Booth asked.

"School was okay." Christine shrugged. "I apologised to Dexter like you told me to."

"We're very proud of you for doing that." Brennan was quick to point out.

"Yup, so proud, we're taking you for milkshakes later at the Royal Diner."

"Really? Why?"

Booth laughed, as did Brennan.

"Mom will explain." Booth said as he pulled out onto the street.

 _ **I'm not really good at writing courtroom-related stuff, hope this chapter was as good as the first.**_


	61. Chapter 61: Shotgun

_**The skeleton of this chapter was written before the February challenge came up. I thought I'd spruce it up abit and post a chapter before I got to packing.**_

 _ **Thank yous to those who read and reviewed my previous chapter which was posted quite some time ago. Lauwy, 554Laura, angelena76, LoveShipper, MstgSzy, mphs95, FaithinBones, regbride12, GalaxieGurl, Mel1592.**_

Shotgun

Brennan slid the pan containing her lasagne into the oven, closing the oven door. She had remembered to add extra cottage cheese and bechamel, the only way her husband could enjoy her vege-only version of a meat dish he loved. She set the timer and satisfied with her handiwork, straightened herself, stretching her back. She made her way to the fridge and retrieved a cold bottle of water. Twisting the cap, she was grateful for the cool liquid that slid down her throat.

"Need any help with that dip?" Aubrey asked as he entered the kitchen, intending to replenish his supply of snacks and beer.

"Thank you for your offer of help, but I think I can manage on my own."

"Yeah you shouldn't let him help. I like your dip way better than his." Booth said as he too entered the kitchen.

"The game is over already?" Brennan asked.

"No, it hasn't even started Bones." Booth replied. "We were just watching pre-game stuff."

"Thanks again for inviting me over for Sunday dinner." Aubrey said as he opened the fridge door.

"Yeah isn't the first time Aubrey. And you do remember why I invited you over specifically today right?"

"Yeah, of course."

Brennan gave the two men a quizzical look.

Booth cleared his throat. "So Bones, I was thinkin' I need to get myself a shotgun."

"Doesn't the FBI provide you with all the weapons you need?"

"They do."

"And don't you already have a shotgun with your other tactical gear in the back of your truck?"

"He does." Aubrey said as he munched on a nacho. "I think Booth means one for home."

"For home?" Brennan asked. "Why?"

"I mean just in case. I'd keep it away from the kids of course."

"In case of what?" Brennan asked slightly alarmed. She remembered the weapons Booth had kept hidden from her in their old house. She remembered the C4 in their garage that she knew nothing about.

"Oh hey, don't worry Bones. It's not what you think."

"Booth's not off his rocker if that's what you're worried about." Aubrey added as he took a swig from his beer bottle.

"I'll be right back." Booth said as he left the kitchen. Brennan cast Aubrey a puzzled look. Aubrey shrugged, turning his attention back to the bowl of nachos.

Booth returned shortly, placing his service weapon which he had retrieved from his gun safe on the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing Booth?" Brennan asked. "Are you needed back at the office?"

Booth shook his head. "Nah. Just thought I'd take this out and clean it. I haven't cleaned it in awhile anyway. Can't have it jam in the middle of a firefight, right Aubrey?"

"It is always important to clean your gun."

Brennan watched as Booth swiftly took apart his gun in a few well-rehearsed movements, laying out its parts along with the gun cleaning kit on the counter. And then her brilliant brain connected the dots.

"Booth!" She glared at her husband.

"What? Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything stupid, just cleaning my gun."

"Booth you promised."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about."

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Aubrey said.

Brennan warned. "Booth. Behave."

Booth gave his wife his best charm smile. She could hear Aubrey introducing himself as he ushered their guest in. "I'm FBI Supervisory Special Agent James Aubrey. Christine's Dad's FBI partner."

Aubrey re-entered the kitchen, a teenage boy following shyly behind him.

"Look who was at the door guys. This is Jonas. Christine's date."

"Uh it's Jonah, Sir."

"Jonah, of course." Aubrey chuckled.

"So you're Jonah." Booth said, stretching out his arm to offer a handshake. "Nice to finally meet you."

Booth clasped Jonah's hand firmly in his, applying just enough pressure to make the teen wince before releasing him.

"Nice firm handshake. I like that." Booth nodded.

"Christine has told us so much about you." Brennan quickly added, smiling warmly at him. "She's in her room, I'll go get her." She gave Booth a meaningful glare.

"So Jonah," Booth continued as he slowly re-assembled his gun. "You must know that it's my fatherly duty to tell you that if you do anything to upset or hurt my little girl…"

Booth flexed his arm as he pushed the gun's magazine back in place with great flourish. The click sound it made seemed to resound through the kitchen . The sleeve of his t-shirt that fit snugly round his bicep accentuated the well-defined muscle.

"Booth's a great shot. He was a sniper with the Rangers before he joined the FBI." Aubrey added as casually slung his arm round Jonah's shoulder. "You know Christine's like a niece to me. I'd hate to see her upset."

Before Jonah could say another word, Booth continued.

"You'd remember to be nothing but a gentleman okay Jonah?" he asked rhetorically as he placed his gun with more force than necessary back on the counter.

"Yes Sir Mr Booth."

"Nacho?" Aubrey asked innocently, offering the teenager the bowl of nachos.

"No, thank you Sir."

Booth had to supress a grin as he nonchalantly turned to Aubrey. "Now about that shotgun I was thinkin' of buying…"

"Yeah I'd go with you to get one tomorrow if you want."

"Booth…" Brennan admonished as she returned to the kitchen. She turned to Jonah. "Christine will be out shortly."

Fifteen-year-old Christine soon emerged from her room, and Booth was reminded of just how much she looked like her mother.

"Hi Jonah!" She flashed the boy a smile. The turned to Aubrey. "Hi Uncle Aubrey. I didn't know you were coming over today."

"Your Dad invited me over to watch the game together."

"Don't you think it's gonna be a little chilly out tonight? Maybe you should wear a sweater over that." Booth said, disapproving of Christine's outfit.

"It's the middle of summer Dad!"

"You look amazing Sweetheart." Brennan quickly added.

"Yeah you look great." Jonah added.

Booth stepped forward towards the Jonah. Towering over the teenager, Booth spoke softly but firmly. "You remember what I told you all right son?"

"Yes Sir."

"Dad!" Christine frowned at her father.

"I want her home by ten."

"Yes Sir."

"We better go." Christine quickly said, pushing her date towards the front door.

"I'll see you guys out." Aubrey said, trailing behind the teens.

"Booth!" Brennan immediately turned to him the moment the teenagers were out of earshot.

"What?!"

"All that talk about a shotgun? Cleaning your gun… at this very moment?"

"Look Bones, Christine is beautiful all right? She looks so much like you. I was fifteen once too you know? I know what guys that age are thinkin' about. The next time he comes round, it'll be my shiny new shotgun I'm cleaning."

"Booth!"

"I'm not gonna apologise for protecting my little girl. I mean she's growing up so fast, I still remember when you were pregnant with her and now she's going out on dates…"

Despite her chagrin at his overprotectiveness, she remembered fondly how he was when she was pregnant with their daughter. She smiled. "Christine is very fortunate to have you as her father. Though I do caution against going overboard with your protectiveness. You don't want to scare her potential mates away."

"Potential mates? Bones what are you talkin' about? She's fifteen."

Aubrey chose this moment to re-join Booth and Brennan in the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I reminded Jonah again of the consequences of getting too handsy with Christine."

"So that's why Booth invited you over tonight."

"What? Booth invited me over to have dinner and watch the game."

"I find that hard to believe."

Aubrey shrugged as he made a hasty exit. "I'll get back to the game."

Booth held up his gun. "I'll go put this back in the safe." He pressed a kiss to Brennan's lips as he made his way out of the kitchen. "You got used to me protecting you, Christine will too."

 _ **This is probably not an original story premise but I was inspired by a comment my husband made as he looked at our teenage daughter one day. I believe his exact words were, "I need to get a shotgun."**_


	62. Chapter 62: Nightmare

_**Thank you for the your reviews everyone. Lauwy, bookwormlady, mphs95, 554Laura, topaz270, yoshimi0701, GalaxieGurl, LoveShipper, angelena76, MsNYC, Vmf447, FaithinBones, JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett, mendenbar, jsboneslover, bonesfan73, regbride12, Dw.618, Annarita.**_

 _ **RL has been excruciatingly busy and I'm really tired out. So I'm just gonna concentrate on these one-shots for now, until inspiration for a multi-chapter story hits and I have the time and energy for it.**_

 _ **The previous chapter was light-hearted, but this chapter would be more angsty. The following takes place after the ending of The Monster in the Closet.**_

Nightmare

It was every parent's worse nightmare. A missing child. Not just any child but their own flesh and blood. For that brief moment, Booth had thought that he would become that parent, frantic with worry, willing to do anything in his power to find his little girl. For that brief moment, he couldn't believe it was actually happening. Not to his own child.

In the course of his work as an FBI Agent, he had met with and interviewed parents who had a child that was missing, taken, presumed dead. He had witnessed their guilt, anguish and grief. That stormy night, he had for a split second thought he would now have first-hand knowledge of what that felt like.

When Christine had miraculously appeared from beneath her pile of stuffed toys, Booth could breathe again. The relief he had felt at that moment had been indescribable.

Sitting at the bar in the now darkened house, he stared down at the brown liquid in his glass. Booth realised his hands were still shaking from the adrenaline. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His hands never shook. He was a world-class sniper. And yet his eyes were not deceiving him. His hands were shaking, ever so slightly. He downed his glass of scotch, immediately pouring himself another.

Brennan emerged from the hallway. Their eyes met. Wordlessly, he poured her a glass. Since having their two children Brennan only drank wine and the occasional bottle of bear. Tonight she felt the need for something stronger. She reached for the glass, taking a sip.

"Christine asleep?"

"Yes. Soundly."

"I'll go check her room window, make sure it's locked."

"I already checked before I left her room. I checked the windows in Hank's room too. They're all secure."

"Thanks." Booth nodded. He regarded his wife for a moment, before opening his arms to her. "C'mere."

She gladly stepped into his embrace, resting her head on his broad shoulders. Outside the lightning flashed and thunder clapped as the rain continued to pour. A silence lingered between then, the air thick with the memory of what they had just experienced.

"I can't imagine – " Brennan began.

"Yeah." Booth breathed.

"All those parents we met in the past. We could always try to separate ourselves, assure ourselves that it would never happen to Christine or Hank, or Parker."

Booth remembered when Parker was little and what had happened with Epps. That was such a distant memory, Parker was almost a grown man now.

Brennan's voice drew him out of that memory he had buried. "Tonight, for a second, I thought…"

"So did I."

"We have been so fortunate to be spared the possible horrors we encounter in the course of our work."

"Yeah. I mean we've been shot at, kidnapped, but never our children."

"For that I am immensely grateful."

"Me too."

The couple stood, wrapped in each other's arms for a moment as the rain continued to pour outside.

"Bones, you think this job is too much for them? For our children?"

"You can't be thinking of quitting again. We just came back."

"What if it causes us everything?"

Brennan had no answer for him. She sat back down on the bar stool and continued to sip her scotch in silence as Booth glanced around the house, his nerves still on edge.

"Angela said the killer saw us. She found cameras that were still recording and transmitting. He was recording us while we were at George Gibbons' house."

"Hey Bones, look at me alright? It's gonna be okay. We'll catch this guy like we always do. And in the meantime, I'll check our security tapes every night, check that all our windows and doors are locked. We'll get Max to be here when we can't and make sure that it's always either you or me who picks the kids from school and daycare."

Brennan nodded. She trusted his judgement. "For the first time, I finally understood. It does make what we do all the more important. We have to find this killer, as soon as possible. We have to catch him. We can't let him kill any more people."

"Okay, okay. I hear you Bones. We'll catch this guy. Nothing's gonna happen to our kids okay? I swear."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

Deep down inside, Brennan knew it was an impossible promise to keep. But she knew Booth would do everything in his power, even give his own life to keep their children safe. She knew she would do the same.

"I'd like to go check on Christine again." she said.

"Yeah, c'mon."

Hand in hand they made their way to Christine's room again. Peering in, they could set their hearts at ease, seeing their little girl still soundly asleep in her bed. They then walked to the next room. Entering quietly, they gazed down at their sleeping son in his crib.

Brennan waited in the family room as Booth made yet another round of checks, making sure all possible points of entry into their house were securely locked. Booth then sent a text message to Parker, asking him to reply when he could. That night they fell into a fitful sleep in each other's arms, both grateful that they still had their children safe and secure with them.


	63. Chapter 63: Bullet

_**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Lauwy (yeah Monster in the Closet was Season 11, Max died in Season 12), mphs95 (yeah that was a creepy episode), 554Laura, MstgSzy, GalaxieGurl, RobinAngelena, FaithinBones, LoveShipper, MsNYC, Annarita, jsboneslover, mendenbar, regbride12, yoshimi0701 and guests.**_

 _ **Inspiration for this came after I recently re-watched The Wannabe in the Weeds.**_

Bullet

Brennan strode swiftly and purposely fully into the ER. It was as busy night and there were patients everywhere. She hurried to the reception counter as a frazzled looking desk clerk looked up at her wearily.

"My husband, Seeley Booth. A shooting victim." Her words brought back a distant memory. Sometimes having an impeccable memory like hers was a curse. She was transported back to that night so many years ago when Booth had been in a firefight with three Delta Force Agents. She had almost lost him then. She remembered not being able to be by his bedside then. She was confident she would be allowed to be with him this time round.

"One moment Ma'am," the young clerk said as he rolled his chair over to answer the ringing phone.

Brennan tried to be patient, but she was bordering on panic, barely able to contain her worry for her husband. He had not been in any serious incident since the one when Jared died, which happened a good two years ago. She had received a phone call from Aubrey, just as she was about to leave her office and head home. As he had tried to tell her what had happened and where the ambulance was taking them, she could conclude from the shakiness in his voice that what happened to Booth was serious.

She turned her head, trying to figure out where Booth could be. He had to be in one of the trauma rooms or already taken into surgery. She moved away from the counter, trying to follow the signs towards the trauma rooms.

"Ma'am!" She heard the desk clerk call out to her. She quickly made her way back to the counter. "Your husband, Mr Booth? They've stabilised him and taken him to the OR. I remember now because of his unusual name."

"Where can I find out more about his condition?"

"The waiting area outside the ORs. Take the elevator on your left to the third floor."

"Thank you." Brennan hurried to the elevators, following the clerk's directions. As she stepped out of the elevator, she immediately saw Aubrey, sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting area, his face buried in his hands.

"Aubrey."

Aubrey looked up, then stood to greet her with a hug. "Dr Brennan, I'm so sorry."

At his apology, Brennan could only think the worst. She noticed the blood stains on Aubrey's shirt. "Is he…" She mentally braced herself to receive bad news.

"He's still in surgery."

Brennan swallowed thickly. She had initially thought Aubrey was apologising because Booth was dead. Aubrey stepped back, falling back into the seat he had been in. Brennan sat down beside him, anxious to find out more.

"Has anyone come to update you on Booth's condition?"

Aubrey shook his head.

"Is that… is that all Booth's?" She pointed at the dark red stains on Aubrey's shirt.

"Yeah. I tried to stop the bleeding while we were waiting for the EMTs to arrive. He was conscious for awhile, told me to call you, tell you not to worry. I kept telling him to stay awake you know? But… he kinda just slipped into unconsciousness."

She noticed that Aubrey's hands were as shaky as his voice. She nodded, her brain processing the information. So far it didn't seem good.

"Where you hurt?"

"No. I could've been. Booth… he…" Aubrey paused, inhaling deeply. "This is all my fault. He's my partner, it's my job, my duty to protect him. But I was too late, I should've stopped him, I should've seen it coming… I don't know what went wrong… one minute we were talking to the suspect, the next minute Booth was shouting "gun"! We both reacted but the guy… he was aiming at me and Booth just stepped between us when the gun went off. I shot and killed the suspect but Booth…"

Although Aubrey was rambling, Brennan could now piece together what had happened.

"Where was he shot?"

"He um… he took a bullet to the chest. There was a lot of blood. I kept as much pressure as I could on the wound, but it didn't seem to be helping. He just kept bleeding. I can't remember much, just kept telling him to stay with me, then the EMTs arrived and they were pulling me away. That was when I called you. I rode with him in the ambulance here. They just wheeled him into the ER so fast, I didn't even get a chance to find out what's going on. Next thing I know they're telling me to wait here."

"I see."

"I'm so sorry Dr Brennan. It should've been me."

Brennan closed her eyes, shaking her head. She tried to calm herself, convincing herself that she didn't have all the facts so it was useless to jump to any conclusions.

"Booth would have done that for anyone. He would especially have taken a bullet for you without hesitation. Just like I'm certain you would do the same for him."

"I would."

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I should've reacted faster. I wasn't concentrating. Maybe if I just was faster…"

Brennan placed a hand on Aubrey's.

"It's not the first time I've seen an fellow Agent get shot but…" Aubrey closed his eyes.

"It's Booth."

Aubrey nodded.

"If anything happens to him…" Aubrey thought about how bad he would feel. Thought about how he would no longer be able to look Brennan, Hank or Christine in the eye again. "I can't imagine… "

Brennan couldn't imagine a world without her husband too. She understood how Aubrey had to be feeling. She understood the guilt he had to be feeling.

"I am in the unique position of understanding how you feel. Booth frequently risks his life to protect me. In fact, like you, he had once taken a bullet for me. For a time, I was misled to believe that he had died because of shielding me from that bullet. For a time, I bore the burden of that guilt."

"That case at the Checker Box. Pam Nunen."

"You know?"

Aubrey nodded, slightly embarrassed. "I read up on Booth, read every case he, you both solved."

"I had no idea you did that."

"It was always an aspiration of mine to become as good an Agent as him. So I kinda studied him, mostly his cases, tried to put myself in his shoes, think like him? Imagine what I'd do. But please don't tell him that, he'll just tease me about it."

"I promise this is between you and me. And you're a very good Agent yourself."

"But apparently not a very good partner."

"Booth is very fortunate to have been partnered with you. When he had just been released from prison, he lost faith in the FBI. In working with you, he regained that faith in time."

"I can't believe you're sitting here telling me this. I'm the guy your husband took a bullet for. I'm the reason you could lose him."

"I am very well aware of that. But I am also aware that you did not pull the trigger. You did not shoot Booth. We don't know all the facts yet. Booth will be fine… he has to be."

"He has to be." Aubrey said, as if in echoing her words, it would become truth.

"Thank you for staying with him. For trying your best to keep him alive while waiting for the paramedics to arrive. It comforts me to know you were with him."

"I just hope it was enough."

"Me too." Brennan nodded.

The minutes turned into hours and then the surgeon appeared. "Relatives of Mr Booth?"

"Yes." Brennan stood up immediately. "I'm his wife. Is he alive?"

"Yes. The bullet nicked the subclavian artery, there was significant blood loss. He also has a collapsed lung. He's still critical but stable for now. We'll be keeping a close eye on him for the next couple of days. Barring any unexpected complications, I do expect him to make a complete recovery in time."

"Thank you doctor. Can we see him?"

"Yes. But he's very weak and still drowsy from the anaesthesia."

Brennan moved to follow the surgeon to Booth's room. She noticed that Aubrey wasn't following her.

"I'll just wait here. Tell Booth I said hi."

Brennan nodded. At the entrance to Booth's room, Brennan caught sight of her husband and her heart broke. His chest was heavily swathed in bandages and there were numerous tubes running in and out of him. The sight again reminded her of that night years ago. She reminded herself that there would be no one who would forcefully make her leave this time. She slowly made her way to Booth's side, gently taking his hand in hers. It felt warm to the touch and she drew comfort from that.

"Bones?" He groaned, opening his eyes.

"Booth." The tears she had been tried so valiantly to stop from falling spilled out, rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm fine." Booth inhaled, wincing. "It's just – "

"No." She stopped him, her voice trembling. "It's more than just a scratch."

Brennan swiped her tears away. She gently palmed his cheek, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Don't worry baby, I won't die. Promise."

Brennan nodded. "I'll hold you to that."

"Aubrey?"

"He's outside."

"He's okay?"

"Yes. Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember getting shot… gets fuzzy after that."

"You took a bullet for him. He's okay."

"Good." Booth closed his eyes, as if staying awake took great effort.

"Aubrey's outside. He's been waiting to make sure you're okay. I know you're tired but I think perhaps you should assure him yourself that you're alive. He's feeling guilty. I know how that feels."

Despite the pain and drowsiness Booth smiled, remembering the incident at the Checker Box and how that had led to her barging in on him in the tub. "Get him in here."

Brennan kissed his cheek, then squeezed his hand. "I love you Booth. I'll be back shortly with Aubrey."

Brennan returned soon with Aubrey in tow. Worried that Booth was asleep, Aubrey whispered, "We should just let him rest."

"C'mere Aubrey." Booth grunted as he cracked open an eye.

"How you feeling Booth?"

"Chest hurts but… it's not my first rodeo."

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"Bones said you're feelin' bad."

"Yeah I'm sorry. I really, really am. It should've been me. You're married, you have a wife and kids - "

"That fact doesn't make your life any less valuable than Booth's." Brennan interrupted.

"She's right. We're partners. Next time, it'll be your turn."

Aubrey couldn't laugh. He simply nodded. "You betcha."

"Quit beating yourself up. Go home, rest. Wash my blood off your shirt."

"Or if you'd like me to call Miss Warren…" Brennan offered.

"No, it's late. I'm fine. I'll come visit tomorrow. And I'll babysit Christine and Hank, for as long as you guys need."

"Thank you Aubrey. The children are currently with Angela and Hodgins but I can envision we will need your help in the coming days."

Aubrey hugged Brennan, then left, leaving the couple alone.

"Can I make you go home?" Booth asked drowsily.

"You can't."

Booth closed his eyes. "Figured."

"Your surgeon said you're stable but still in a critical condition."

"I'll be fine."

"I'm staying here with you Booth until I am satisfied your life is no longer in any peril."

Booth closed his eyes, too tired to argue.

"Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up."

"I love you too Bones."

Outside as Aubrey headed for the elevators, his hands that had not stopped shaking since Booth was shot stopped trembling. He was thankful his partner was still alive. He vowed never to let Booth take a bullet for him again. As he stepped outside the hospital, he realised that dawn was approaching. He knew he had many forms waiting to be filled and the Deputy Director had demanded a report on the shooting later in the day.

As he fished his cell phone out of his pocket, he realised that it hadn't even occurred to him to call her to inform her that he had been involved in a shooting. He was sure she would be pissed when she found out. He wondered if he should wake his girlfriend at this time of day. Pushing the doubts aside he made the call. He didn't feel like going home. He knew where he wanted to be.

 _ **A little more Aubrey in this one than B &B. Hope you all enjoyed this one nonetheless.**_


	64. Chapter 64: That Guy

_**Thank you for your reviews. mphs95, Lauwy, Chyrs (currently don't have a follow-up chapter to this planned), 554Laura, MsNYC, queenbee1711, latetobones, Mel1592, RobinAngelena, LoveShipper, Vmf447, FaithinBones, wentzer, jsboneslover, Poppyblue5 (I agree vehemently with you about that comment about wishing Aubrey arrived in earlier seasons), regbride12, yoshimi0701.**_

 _ **I got inspired to write this after re-watching "The Boy in the Time Capsule."**_

That Guy

Booth hadn't really wanted to come, but he had received the invitation and it was an opportunity to visit his hometown. He had wanted to show Christine and Hank where he had grown up and Brennan had encouraged him, since they had already attended her High School reunion. This time however, it wasn't because of a case, and this time, they were married, not undercover. The timing was also just right given that the now wrecked Jeffersonian Institute was still being repaired and both Brennan and Booth had some time to themselves.

As Booth walked into the gymnasium of his school, he was suddenly hit by a flood of memories. He had good times here. He had always excelled in sports and that afforded him the status of jock, a coveted title in High School. He spied familiar faces, noting how some of his friends had not aged well. Mentally he was patting himself on his back. From what he could see, the woman on his arm that night was far better looking and more accomplished than any of his friend's partners that night.

"Seeley?" A tall blonde man started towards him.

"Paul" Booth grinned. "Good to see you."

The two men embraced briefly. "Wow look at you, you still look like you're in shape." Paul remarked, patting Booth on the shoulder.

"Yeah you don't look too bad yourself man." Booth replied politely.

Brennan had learnt enough from Booth to know that her husband was being polite. Paul though looking like he had tried to keep from putting on too much weight was sporting the beginnings of what looked like a beer belly and was balding.

"And who's this pretty lady beside you?" Paul asked.

"My wife, Dr Temperance Brennan."

"The writer?" The woman standing beside Paul exclaimed.

"The one and only." Booth grinned proudly.

"I've read all your books. I'm Michelle. Paul's wife."

The two women shook hands.

"Didn't think you'd come to this little shindig. You being a big shot FBI Agent and all. I read about you in the news."

"Look I'm just a field agent who does his job, that's all."

"An Agent who does his job rather well too." Brennan quickly added.

"Bones, this is Paul. We used to be on the football team together."

"Bones?" Paul laughed.

"I have reminded him numerous times not to call me that but he insists." Brennan clarified.

"I actually think she likes it," Booth chuckled.

"I do not, Seeley." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"You two are so cute around each other. Still have that newly-wed vibe. Just married?" Michelle asked.

"We've been married for five years now." Brennan replied. "Though, we're still very much in love."

"Bones." Booth hissed.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's so sweet. You hear that Paul? You should take a hint from your friend. He seems very romantic."

Paul laughed. "Good ol' Seeley, he's always been a ladies' man. Good looks and all."

"Oh-ho no. I'm strictly a one woman kinda guy."

"You guys have any kids?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah three, two with Bones and my oldest, Parker, he lives with his Mom in England."

Booth pulled out his phone, proudly showing off pictures of his three children.

"Seeley Booth?" A high-pitched squeal could be heard and the sound of heels against the hardwood gym floors approached them. A shapely blonde woman seemed to materialise out of the crowd.

"Vanessa?"

The tall blonde threw herself into Booth's arms.

"It's so good to see you." Vanessa said she planted a kiss to Booth's cheek before stepping back. "I didn't think you'd come."

"Right?" Paul said.

"Well here I am." Booth shrugged. He turned to Brennan. "Bones this is Vanessa."

"Vanessa Taylor?"

"Seeley told you about me?" Vanessa asked. "I'm flattered."

"First time under the bleachers."

"Bones!" Booth hissed again. He had forgotten the little fact that he had mentioned that incident to her so many years ago, while they were still partners.

Paul burst out laughing. "That's okay Seeley. Vanessa doesn't mind. Everyone knew about you and your many girlfriends in High School. I'm surprised you told your wife."

"Booth has an excellent physique that he also had when he was an adolescent. Coupled with high levels of testosterone and being active in sports, I'm sure he had his share of female companions."

Paul continued laughing. "Your wife's honesty is seriously refreshing."

"I was his first." Vanessa looked offended. "First love."

Booth cleared his throat, hoping Brennan wouldn't be jealous. "Yeah Vanessa and I um.. .we dated for some time. So you're married now too Vanessa?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

"No. If I knew what a fine catch you'd be I'd have hung on to you Seeley."

Booth shifted his weight from one foot to another uncomfortably. He reached for Brennan's hand. "C'mon Bones, let's go get something to eat." He was beginning to wonder if coming to this reunion was such a good idea after all.

As the night progressed, it became evident to Brennan that Booth had been very popular in High School which was completely opposite from her High School experience. Many of his female classmates came up to say hi, all teasing him of how he was the one who got away. She remembered the specific names of friends he had mentioned to her before. Karen Isley, the girl who had stolen Booth's clothes after he had stripped himself naked, also under the bleaches with, Sherai Bellapenni, by his own words, the coolest, hottest girl whom he went to junior prom with. The men also came up to him, all happy to relive their days together on the football team. Even at reunions, everyone kept to their own social classes. Those who used to command status gravitated back together, similar to the way they did while they were teens. The less popular kept to themselves or formed their own groups. As an anthropologist, she found it fascinating to watch.

As Brennan sipped her fruit punch, Booth leaned over and pointed out a bespectacled, pudgy, balding man to her. "Harlan Kinney."

"The boy your friend hung over the stairway."

"Yeah." Booth nodded towards Paul. "Paul did it. I stood there and laughed along with my other football buddies." Booth paused, as if deep in thought. "Wait here, there's something I gotta do."

Brennan watched as Booth left the table they were seated at, making his way over to Harlan. She noted how Booth towered over the smaller man, then watched as the two men spoke. She noticed how Booth spoke gently to Harlan, almost in the same manner he would speak with a loved one of a victim. After some time, she watched the two men shake hands, both with smiles on their faces.

As Booth re-joined her at the table, Brennan smiled. "You did something nice."

Booth shrugged. "I apologized to him."

Brennan smiled. "I'm proud of you Booth."

"Listen Bones, I just want you to know… I'm not that guy."

"What guy?"

"I don't want you to think that I took all my relationships lightly. I mean looking back now, I was going out with different girls, made fun of the weaker, less popular kids. You know, I was _that guy_. But I'm not."

"I know." Brennan smiled, reaching for his hand. "While you were in High School, back home you were living with your own pain. A pain you didn't let your friends see. This was your way of coping."

Booth grinned every so slightly. _Since when did Bones do psychology?_

"My old man was gone by the time I was in High School."

"But his actions forever stay with you, even until today."

Booth nodded. "None of them knew. I never told anyone." He squeezed her hand. "I'm not that guy anymore."

"I know."

"I love you Bones. I don't want you to think that I take what we have lightly. I'm yours and yours alone, forever."

Brennan smiled. "I don't know about forever, since it seems impossible, but I know you don't take what we have lightly."

Booth glanced round. "Maybe we shouldn't have come."

"Nonsense. I got to see what a kind yet brave man you have become. It took great courage to apologize to Harlan Kinney."

"Don't let Paul and my other buddies hear you say that okay?" Booth chuckled.

"So as not to tarnish your alpha-male status among your peers?" Brennan laughed.

The lights dimmed and slow music played. Booth pulled Brennan to her feet as they moved towards the dance floor. Brennan wrapped her arms round his neck as he rested his hands on her hips, pulling her flush against him. The couple swayed to the music, much like they did years ago at her reunion.

"You know what Bones? Every here is jealous of me."

"They are?"

"I don't care if I dated the hottest, coolest girl in school." Booth murmured into her hair. "I'm married to the hottest, smartest woman in the world. Got three beautiful kids. And I'm the luckiest man in here. Everyone knows it."

Brennan smiled into his neck. Around them, Booth's friends watched the couple with envy, validating what Booth just said.

 ** _Anxious to hear what you all think of this chapter._**


	65. Chapter 65: Birthday

_**Thank you everyone for your support, reading and reviewing. Thank yous to: Mel1592, Phyllis, RobinAngelena, Lauwy, Perlgrl54107829, topaz270, 554Laura, LoveShipper, nirkamo, Vmf447, MstgSzy, dms517, GalaxieGurl, GalaxieGurl, FaithinBones, doge, MsNYC, kareneb, regbride12, mendenbar and guests.**_

 _ **I read somewhere that it's Christine's birthday this month. I can't remember the exact date the episode of her birth was aired. But anyway, this short chapter was inspired by this little fact.**_

Birthday

Ever since Booth became a father he always made sure his children had memorable birthdays. As an abusive drunk, his own father had always remembered to celebrate his and Jared's birthdays, he had wanted to prove that he was better than his old man, especially in this regard. He made sure every one of three children felt especially loved and important on their special day. Even for Parker whom he no longer saw as often as he liked, Booth always ensured he had a present shipped over to England and that they spoke over Skype on Parker's birthday.

Christine's birthday was even more special in Booth's eyes. Finding out that Max didn't go out of the way to celebrate Brennan's birthdays bothered him. Little girls deserved to be spoiled and treated like Princesses on their birthdays and Booth had always ensured that Christine knew that. Brennan understood how much Booth loved his children and though she thought that celebrating their children's birthdays didn't need such an extravagance, she went along with what Booth wanted.

Christine's ninth birthday was coming and Booth was just about ready to burst with excitement planning for it. As his little girl got older, Booth had made sure to check what she wished for rather than plan one for her. That night, at the dinner table, Booth broached the subject.

"Hey Pumpkin. Your birthday's comin' up."

"I know." Little Christine beamed.

"I want ice cream," Hank interrupted.

"You'll get some dessert after you've finished your broccoli Hank." Brennan addressed her son sternly. Unlike his sister, Hank was truly his father's son. He disliked vegetables much to Brennan's chagrin and like his father had a palate for all things sweet, oily and unhealthy, not to mention all things meat. He also loved pie.

"Daddy…" Hank whined.

"Do as your mother says." Booth replied. "And it's not nice to interrupt when I was having a conversation with your sister."

"When is my birthday?" Hank asked.

"Your sister's birthday comes first. Yours is several months away." Brennan replied. "Now finish your broccoli please."

Hank nodded glumy, poking at his vegetables with his fork.

"Did you think about what you wanna do to celebrate the special day this year Christine?" Booth asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"We could have a barbeque at home like we did last year. You loved having your friends over. And we had that magician who could do all those funny tricks. Or how about the year before, like when we took you and your friends to the water park. You guys loved it, especially Michael-Vincent." Booth suggested. "This time round, if you like, we could see if we could get a pony and all your friends could take turns riding it."

"That sounds like a very large expense Booth." Brennan raised her eyebrows.

"Anything for my little girl Bones. Besides, birthdays only come once a year."

"And what about Christmas?" Brennan asked, knowing how her husband loved celebrating that particular holiday, often also with many presents for their children.

"That's not the same. During Christmas, Santa brings the gifts. For birthdays, I get the presents."

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Mommy said Santa's not real." Christine replied. "Mommy said you and her get the gifts and that you put them under the tree. She also says you're the one who eats the milk and cookies on Christmas eve."

"Santa is real!" Hank insisted.

Booth glared at Brennan. "Remember what we talked about last Christmas Bones?!" He hissed.

Brennan sighed. "Santa is… real Hank… "

Christine giggled.

"But we're not talking about Christmas presents here are we?" Booth was quick to change the subject. "So what would you like to have this year Sweetheart?" He returned his attention to Christine.

"Remember that junior science set we saw at the mall?" Brennan asked. "Would you be interested in getting that? We can work on it together after school."

"I'll think about it Mommy." Christine replied.

"Okay but don't take too long to decide what you want." Booth reminded. "Mommy and Daddy need time to plan the party."

"I know Daddy."

The days to Christine's birthday grew nearer. Booth and Brennan constantly reminded their little girl that she would need to make her wishes known to them in order for them to plan the birthday in a timely manner.

About a week before Christine's birthday, Booth and Brennan were in the SUV, waiting for Christine to finish school.

"She sure is taking a long time making up her mind about what she wants this year." Booth commented. "And I thought they only got this indecisive when they became teenagers."

"Perhaps she is caught between choices she really would want and can't decide which she wants the most." Brennan replied, looking up from the case file she had been reading.

"Well, she better make up her mind soon. We're running out of time. I hate to disappoint her."

"You won't Booth. You love her and she knows that. That should be sufficient for her. What if she asks for something difficult to obtain, like an African tribal doll or a Maori carving. You'll have no choice but to give her alternatives."

Booth chuckled. "I don't think she'll ask for anything like that Bones. Besides, even if she asks for the moon, you know I'll do my damest to make sure she gets it."

Soon their little girl opened the back door of the SUV and climbed in, slamming the door behind her.

"How was school today Sweetheart?" Brennan asked.

"It was fun."

"Did you learn something new?"

"What's important is that she had fun." Booth replied. He changed the subject to more pressing matters. "So about your birthday?"

"I decided."

"You did?" Booth asked delighted.

"I'd like to have five presents but no party."

Booth and Brennan exchanged perplexed glances.

"No party? You sure?" Booth asked. "You've always had parties."

"Not this year."

"Five presents though? Why this specific number?" Brennan asked. "And what kind of presents in particular?"

"Things other kids could use. For kids who don't have a Mom and Dad like I have."

There was a silence in the car, both parents trying to comprehend what their eight-year-old had in mind. They knew she would explain herself.

"My friend Mabel hasn't been coming to school for some time. Today I asked Ms Gibson what happened to her. I thought she was sick. Ms Gibson said Mabel's Mom and Dad did something that wasn't right and broke the law and they were sent to prison. Mabel was sent to foster care. She had to move to another school that's closer to her new foster parent's house. I asked Ms Gibson what foster care was. She explained it to me."

"I see." Brennan replied. She had yet to reveal to her children that she had been a foster child too. She felt Booth reach over to take her hand, squeezing it discreetly before their perceptive daughter could see his action.

"Mabel was a good friend of yours wasn't she?"

"Yes." Christine nodded. "I didn't know her parents did something bad. Did you catch her parent's Daddy? Did you put them in prison?"

"I'm pretty sure I didn't Pumpkin." Booth replied. "If they did something to make me have to catch them…" He didn't finish the sentence. Christine had yet to be told that her parents only dealt with murderers.

"Mabel moving away made you sad." Booth stated.

"Yes."

"Mabel must miss her Mom and Dad. I don't know where Mabel moved to but I figured you would know Daddy."

"I don't know where she went, but I think I can find that out."

"I knew you could!" In the back seat, Christine perked up. "For my birthday, I wanna go see Mabel, and I wanna give her some presents. I remember a few years ago, Mommy gave cakes and presents to her friends on her birthday. I can do that too."

"You sure can Christine." Brennan turned, smiling at her daughter proudly.

"Five presents for Mabel?"

"No. Only two. Ms Gibson said the family Mable is staying with has three other children, like her. The other kids would probably be missing their Moms and Dads too. I thought they should get one present each."

"They would." Brennan affirmed, remembering her time in the foster system. She hoped Mabel's foster parents would be nothing like hers.

"You know what Pumpkin?" Booth grinned. "Tomorrow when I get to the office, I'll find out where Mabel's new family is and maybe we can go visit and give them the presents next week on your birthday. We can even have cake together."

"That's an awesome idea Daddy!"

Booth exchanged proud smiles with Brennan. Heart and brain. Their little girl was turning out to be the perfect mixture of her parents.

 _ **I apologize if the frequency of my new chapters are a little slower, like I said before, RL is busy.**_


	66. Chapter 66: Misjudged

_**Lauwy, 554Laura, GalaxieGurl, LoveShipper, angelena76, Mel1592, JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett, FaithinBones, Annarita, MsNYC, BonesfanJD, mphs95, greylover1, kareneb, Phyllis (no worries, take care and hope things get better), regbride12, mendenbar and guests. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**_

Misjudged

Booth straightened his tie and inhaled deeply before knocking on the door.

"Come in."

He heard the distinctive voice of the new Deputy Director through the closed door. Opening the door, Booth stepped into what used to be the office of Deputy Director Stark.

The new guy, Deputy Director Smith, who was sitting at his desk stared at Booth, his face set in a stern glare.

"SAC Booth. I've heard so much about you. It's good to finally get to meet you in person."

"Good to finally meet you too Sir." Booth nodded politely. Smith and recently taken over Stark's position. Little was known about him except that he used to be with the CIA and had reputation as a no nonsense kind of boss. With a last name like Smith, it felt as if he was a little of an enigma. Perhaps even a ghost who didn't want to have his existence made known.

Smith nodded towards the chair opposite him. "Have a seat Booth."

Booth was in the middle of a case and having been just gifted a lead by the squints at the Jeffersonian, was anxious to follow up on it. Smith must have picked up on his hesitancy. "I know you're a busy man, running your department and still having your share of the case load. I promise this won't take long."

Booth smoothed his tie as he nodded and sat down opposite the new Deputy Director.

"As you know, I've been meeting with the various heads of departments, I like to get to know the people I'm working with."

"Right. That's why I had to go meet with Dr Biermann."

"Nothing personal. It's something the other heads of department had to do too. I must say your department, especially you, has an exceptional solve rate. Major Crimes isn't everyone's cup of tea. What you do, it's very impressive."

"Thank you Sir."

Smith threw a folder onto the desk, towards Booth.

"Your psych report from Dr Biermann."

Booth regarded the file for a moment.

"Dr Biermann's report isn't very flattering I'm afraid. He states that you're an aggressive man with impulse and temper control issues, possibly stemming from a history of abuse at the hands of your father when you were a child. You've also been at the center of numerous… how shall I put it, unfortunate incidents the FBI have been involved in. Crystal Creek, that incident with Agent Bannerman and the list of undercover agents. Not to mention you had been imprisoned for the alleged murders of fellow FBI Agents."

"I was cleared of those charges Sir." Booth fought to keep his anger under control. He found it ironic that it was the very thing the new Deputy Director was accusing him of. For a moment, he wondered if it was a test to see if Dr Biermann's report was true, to see if he had trouble controlling his temper.

"Those men I killed? It was in self-defence. Not to mention, they weren't FBI Agents. They were ex-Delta Force guys who were acting under the direction of someone in the FBI who was being blackmailed."

"Yes. I've familiarised myself with the events that led to your incarceration and duly noted that you were the one who exposed that conspiracy within our ranks. My concern is not with regards to that incident specifically. You see, I can't afford to have a lose cannon running one of my most high profile departments."

Booth could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"With all due respect Sir, I have an exemplary record here in the FBI and with the Rangers when I served. I'm not a lose canon. To be honest, Dr Biermann hardly knows me."

"There is that matter of your partnership with the Jeffersonian."

"Sir, it is because of the people at the Jeffersonian that Agent Aubrey and I have such a high solve rate."

"Agent Aubrey, yes he is a rising star in the Bureau isn't he? But again, he isn't my concern, at least not yet. I understand that you're married to Dr Temperance Brennan."

"Yes." Booth was beginning to detest the new Deputy Director.

"Isn't there conflict of interest? As an field agent, your first priority is to protect the public but with your wife, the mother of your two children in the field with you, wouldn't your first priority naturally become her?"

"I can assure you Sir, there is no such conflict. I would give my life to protect my partner be it Agent Aubrey or my wife."

"I understand that psych reports can be subjective. And just like Dr Biermann, I hardly know you."

"Then give me some time, let me prove to you that you have nothing to worry about."

"And that is exactly why I asked to speak with you today. Regardless of what Dr Biermann says, your reputation precedes you. I have heard nothing but good things about you from Stark. You have three months. Prove Dr Biermann wrong. Prove that you're not the lose canon he makes you out to be and give me one less thing to worry about."

"I can do that Sir."

Smith leaned back in his chair folding his arms across his chest. "I won't keep you then. You have a case to get back to."

Booth nodded, standing.

"Oh and take the psych report back with you."

"Sir?"

"I know Dr Biermann said it's confidential and all but…" Smith shrugged, his face expressionless. "Might make for some good reading."

"Right." Booth picked up the file. "I won't let you down."

* * *

That night, in their bedroom, Brennan fumed as she read through Dr Biermann's report.

"This is a highly unfair assessment of you. How could he draw such conclusions after just one interview with you?"

"He did have all my past reports, all our past cases, my military records."

"You're agreeing with him?!" Brennan asked incredulously.

"No course not. I'm just saying I can understand how someone who doesn't know me would make that conclusion. I know even Sweets kinda did before he got to know me better. You did too."

Brennan closed her eyes, frustrated. "Admittedly It was wrong of me to make that conclusion..."

She felt Booth's hand on hers and opened her eyes. "I'm not mad that you said that about me. That was a long time ago. I mean, you weren't exactly wrong. I can get angry. You know what I was like after I got out of prison."

"But you worked through it."

"If it wasn't for you stopping me, who knows? I might have gotten myself thrown back in prison."

"But you're not like that, deep down inside, you're not. This is still an unfair assessment of you."

"I know Bones but we have three months. Don't worry we'll prove everyone wrong just like we always do."

Brennan closed Booth's psych report and smiled at her husband. "We do have a knack of doing that."

"Right? Afterall, who would've thought we'd get together, get married, have two kids together…"

"Deputy Director Smith shouldn't base his assessment of you on just this one report."

"That's why he gave me those three months. Don't worry about it, it'll be fine."

"Did he also give the other heads of departments three months to prove themselves?"

"I don't know Bones and I don't care."

"This still isn't fair." Brennan huffed.

Booth grinned. He couldn't help but love her more at her anger at the injustice done to him.

"Would you like me to go speak with Deputy Director Smith?"

"No Bones! Please don't. The last thing I need is for Smith to think I need my wife to stand up for me."

"Fine."

* * *

The next morning, while Booth was away interviewing a witness with Aubrey, Brennan made a trip to the Hoover Building. She located the new Deputy Director's office easily enough and was happy that his secretary was no where in sight. He knocked on the door and without waiting for an answer walked in.

Smith, who was busy at his computer, looked up. "Can I help you Ms?"

"Dr Brennan."

"Dr Temperance Brennan?"

"Yes. I'm Agent Booth's wife."

Smith nodded. "I know. I don't believe we have an appointment. Did my secretary let you in?"

"She was not at her desk."

"If you'd like to speak with me, you'd need an appointment. I'm a busy man."

"This would just take a maximum of three minutes."

Smith regarded the woman in his office. She looked like she was the kind who wouldn't take no for an answer. He sighed, placing his pen on the desk and folding his arms across his chest.

"Three minutes."

"I'm here about Dr Biermann's psychological assessment of my husband and how you are misjudging him by making assumptions based on that report. To be clear, Booth does not know I'm here. I just want to say that despite all that Booth has been through, his childhood, his time in the Army, his wrongful imprisonment, he has remained resolute. He may have faltered initially when he was released from prison but he has since regained his footing again, metaphorically. In fact I would say he has become stronger for it. He is the kindest, bravest man I know. He gives of himself, selflessly to his job and you are wrong to question his priorities in the field. His actions are carefully thought out and even if unforeseen circumstances arise, Booth does not react without giving his actions thought. Every life he has taken in the line of duty weighs on him heavily. He has mentored many younger Agents, many of whom owe their lives to him. My children are fortunate to have him as their father and I am fortunate to be married to him. The FBI is equally fortunate to have him in their employ. You will find that there is no better Agent to Head the Major Crimes unit. A report is simply exactly that. A piece of paper. You need time to get to know Booth to see that it was an unfair assessment of him."

Smith raised an eyebrow, slightly amused. "Is that all?"

"Yes. I believe so. I shall leave you to your work now." And with that Brennan left without waiting for Smith's reply.

* * *

Three months later Booth was called to Smith's office again. He sat down opposite the Deputy Director's desk, the scene almost identical to their first meeting.

"It has come to my attention that in the course of solving your latest case, you had to shoot and kill a suspect whom of course we now have proved is indeed the person responsible for two murders."

"The use of my service weapon was justified. It's all in my and Aubrey's report."

"I'm not here to contest that. I agree with your assessment."

Booth nodded, keeping a poker face.

"The three months I've stipulated has passed and I have come to my own conclusion."

Booth waited, trying not to hold his breath.

"I can understand why Dr Biermann made those conclusions of you but I also conclude that he is mistaken. While it is true that you do hold a measure of aggression, you do keep that under control. In fact, it's that aggression that makes you such a good Agent. If I were on the wrong side of the law, I'd be intimidated by you. I've watched tapes of your interrogation. You must have heard I was with the CIA. And if I were recruiting for them, I'd recruit you. You've certainly exceeded expectations."

Booth couldn't help but grin cockily. "Thank you Sir."

"I read people very well, but I suspect you do too."

"Sir?"

"I'm afraid I misjudged you. I no longer am worried that you might be a lose canon. Stark was right to heap those praises on you. As was your wife."

"My wife?!" Booth was shocked.

"She came by the day after our first meeting. She made it very clear that she felt that I had treated you unfairly and wanted to defend your honor."

Booth groaned inwardly.

"I'm sorry Sir, I told her not to."

Smith laughed, waving his hand. "No matter. I can see that she's very proud of you. She cherishes what you two have and believe it or not, it also assures me that you've got your priorities right. I'm glad you're partnered with Aubrey now. He's good but young. Experience is a good teacher. He will do well with you guiding him. Perhaps one day he will be sitting where I'm seated now."

Booth laughed. "I think he'd like that."

"But you wouldn't."

"You're right about that."

"I look forward to more meetings with you. I understand that Stark sometimes had you help with his administrative duties. I think I plan to utilise your talents in a similar fashion. Your experience is wasted on Agent Aubrey alone. Let me see if I can make some arrangements. Those cadets at Quantico could use an afternoon with you. Share your wealth of experience. Only if you'd like to of course."

"Yeah I can do that."

"I'd let you get back to your work now Booth."

Smith stood reaching out his hand. Booth stood with him, both men exchanging a handshake.

"You know my old man was a lot like yours. I also served, Navy. That was before the CIA. I guess the only thing different about us is that you managed to make your marriage work. My ex-wife couldn't stand my hours. I think if Dr Biermann had to write a psych report on me, it might not be too different from yours."

Smith laughed. It was the first time Booth had seen the new Deputy Director laugh so heartily. He didn't even know the man had it in him to do so.

"Don't look so surprised Booth. Always good to have an air of mystery about me, helps keep the people who report to me honest."

"I understand Sir."

Booth's phone chimed. "I'm sorry I need to take this. I'm waiting on lab results from the Jeffersonian."

"I won't hold you."

Booth turned towards the door.

"Oh and Booth?"

Booth turned.

"What I told you about past, I trust that you keep it to yourself."

"You have my word."

Booth exited the room, a cocky grin on his face and a spring in his step. As always, he had proved the naysayers wrong.


	67. Chapter 67: Worth It

_**Thank you for all your warm reviews for my previous chapter. I don't have time for individual shout outs but I really appreciate all of your support.**_

 _ **Dropping by briefly, for a quick one.**_

Worth It

Brennan woke up that morning to the sound of quiet. Her brilliant mind mused that the sentence in itself was a paradox. Quiet in its meaning meant silence, the absence of sound. If she listened intently, there were in fact discernible sounds. She could hear the soft snoring of her mate next to her, still deep in his slumber. She could hear the occasional car passing by on the street outside, signalling the start of a new day. It was an unusual morning, as for the past three months, she had almost always been woken by the cries of her infant daughter.

She waited and listened, surely Christine would cry any time now, hungry or wet or wanting to be held. She waited for her daughter's distinct cries and after a moment of continued silence, started to worry. Logically, nothing untoward should have happened since she last fed Christine four hours ago, but the new mother inside her was suddenly filled with panic.

She slid out of bed, hurriedly reaching for her robe. She made her way across the hallway into Christine's room. As she peered into the crib, her heart was set at ease. Christine was awake and had seemed to have taken an interest in her tiny fists. Still not quite comprehending that those belonged to her, the baby waved them in the air, kicking her little legs excitedly as the eyes tracked the movements of her own fists. She must have spotted her mother smiling down at her and she flashed a smile in return.

Brennan thought her heart would melt. Her scientific mind chastised her, reminding her that unless she was currently in a furnace, it would be impossible for her hear to melt, but she finally understood what the phrase meant, metaphorically. She never thought it possible to love someone so fiercely. But yet one look at her three-month-old daughter and she simply knew, she loved her, more than humanly possible.

Christine seemed to realise that her breakfast was overdue and now no longer distracted by her own fists, started to scrunch up her face and cry.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Brennan cooed. She reached into the crib and scooped the crying baby up. Christine's cries became less angry, somewhat pacified to be held by her mother. Brennan made her way to the armchair in the room, settling herself into the soft cushions, before positioning Christine to her breast.

The little girl suckled hungry, and as mother and daughter locked eyes, Brennan couldn't help blink back tears. Her daughter was beautiful. So engrossed in staring at her child, Brennan had not noticed her mate entering the room until he was perched on the armrest.

Noticing the glisten in her eyes, Booth asked concerned, "Bones, what's wrong?" His voice was still raspy from sleep.

Brennan closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

She opened her eyes again, this time looking up at Booth. "I just love her so much."

Booth grinned. "I know what you mean." He planted a kiss to her forehead. "I always knew you'd be a great Mom."

"I remembered that case we had a few years ago. Your Japanese friend, Ken Nakamura. He had lost his sister, Sachi. I had wondered if it would ever be worth it to risk putting myself through such agony, just to love another person."

"Bones, we don't go there okay? Christine's gonna be just fine."

"I know that… well I don't know that with absolute certainty, but statistically, you're right. Christine is going to be just fine. Do you remember, after we closed the case, I had questioned you. I told you that I wasn't convinced that loving someone was worth all that pain. To have one's own happiness and well-being so contingent on someone else."

"You're convinced now?" Booth flashed her a dimpled grin.

"Yes." Brennan smiled back. "Loving her, loving you… it's all worth it."

"Aww… Bones. We love you too."

Christine's hunger now sated, gurgled happily as Booth took her into his arms, burping her. She let out a rather loud belch, almost disproportionate for someone so small, causing her parents to laugh.

"We have to get dressed, get to work, get her to daycare." Brennan stated, noticing the time.

"Yeah. We do. Tell ya what, I'll go get breakfast ready and you…" Booth handed Christine back to her mother. "… can change her stinky diaper."

"Isn't that what we usually do? Routine?"

"Yes, cause breakfast is my thing and feeding her… at least for now is your thing. I'll change her next diaper." He leaned in to press a kiss to Brennan's lips.

Booth watched as Brennan placed Christine back into her crib, going about removing their daughter's onesie and changing her diaper. It was a sight that for a time he thought he would never see. Every now and then, he had to remind himself that this was his new reality and not his coma dream.

"Aren't you supposed to go get breakfast ready? We're going to be late." Brennan stated.

"Right. On it." Booth made his way out of the room. "Oh and Bones, I'm glad Christine and me are the two people who helped you see that loving someone else, putting your heart out there is worth it."

"I'm glad it was the both of you too."


	68. Chapter 68: Crazy

_**Thank you all for your continued support. LoveShipper, grc73, Dms517, mphs95, 554Laura, angelena76, FaithinBones, Phyllis, MstgSzy, MsNYC, GalaxieGurl, Lauwy, yoshimi0701, regbride12, kareneb, nirkamo, jsboneslover, mendenbar and guests.**_

 _ **So my teenage daughter and I have been watching Season 5, (re-watching for me and the first time for her) which IMO is one of the best seasons of Bones. This one shot was inspired by The Dwarf in the Dirt.**_

Crazy

Booth sighed as he stared at his naked self in the mirror that morning. The case was solved, they had put the murderer away. He had recertified as an FBI marksman with flying colors. Everything should feel right, except it didn't.

"See, , when a man can't have the woman that he loves he gets a bit crazy."

The words he had said to the victim's sister-in-law resonated in his head. When he had spoken them, he hadn't been referring to himself, and yet he subconsciously has been. It wasn't apparent at the time but that night after dinner with his partner at Gordon Gordon's fancy restaurant and the effect she had on him at the FBI shooting range, he realized that he had spoken out of his own experience.

Sighing loudly again, Booth shook his head, chuckling almost bitterly at himself in the mirror. He was that man, the man who couldn't have the woman he loved and it was driving him nuts, crazy, looney, insane. He was miserable and he was in love. When he had first woken from his coma dream, he had been confused for days. He had kept thinking Brennan was his wife. But as time passed he remembered and accepted that that was only a dream and nothing more. The beautiful woman whom he had spent almost every day with for the past five years was not his wife but his partner, nothing more. He wanted more. He wanted that life he had dreamt about in his coma, with her. What was ironic was that he had come to understand that the dream came about because she had been reading from a book she had written.

She had to have wanted that life too. Why would she write a book about them being married and about to start a family if she too didn't want it?

Trying to steer his thoughts away from futile ruminations, he went about getting ready for the day. Teeth brushed he again stared at his own reflection in the mirror. Using his palm, he rubbed the stubble on his chin. He wasn't in the mood to shave but FBI regulations mandated he had to. He sprayed on a generous amount of shaving cream on his palm, then spread it over his chin and upper lip. Turning on the faucet, he heard the familiar groan of pipes, characteristic of his old apartment. Booth was a man who loved traditions, Pops had brought him up that way. He wasn't an electric shaver kind of guy, he loved the feel of the razor against his skin.

His task quickly accomplished, he rinsed the razor under running water, then wiped off any remnants of shaving cream with a towel. Satisfied that he was clean shaven and that regulations would be happy, Booth quirked himself a cocky grin. He was a good looking man, in great shape and he knew it. Why was it then that his partner didn't seem to be attracted to him?

It was a question he had no answer for. Or perhaps she was attracted to him? But even if she was, her attraction to him would have been only physical. She didn't love him, he had told Gordon Gordon that. He would have known if she was in love with him, like he was with her. When it came to her, he knew it had to more than that, more than just a physical relationship. He remembered her deer in the headlights look when he had told her he loved her.

He had quickly back-pedaled and averted a potential disaster. He had known her long enough to know that if he hadn't added "in an atta girl kinda way" she would have retreated into her hyperrational shell and he could have lost her friendship. He knew that if he couldn't have her love, then he had to make do with her friendship.

His head understood by his heart didn't. Knowing that he was in love with her but not being able to do anything about it, especially after he had glimpsed what they could have in his coma dream was pure torture. Every moment he spent with her reminded him of what he wanted but could not have.

His cellphone rang and he hurried out of the bathroom, answering his phone.

"Booth we have a case. A body was found." Her voice felt like sweet nectar to his ears.

"Right."

"I'm at the lab."

"At the lab? This early? Bones did you even go home last night?"

"I may have gotten a little carried away working on a paper I'm intending to get published."

"A little? Bones… did you even have breakfast yet?"

"No."

"Alright look, I'm gonna swing by and we'll stop by the diner on the way to the crime scene to get some breakfast. After you're done at the crime scene I'm driving you home and you're gonna get some sleep."

"But Booth we have a case."

"Yeah but it'll take a couple of hours for the techs to get everything shipped back to the Jeffersonian anyway."

"Fine."

"Great, I'm on my way."

Booth hung up, buoyed by the knowledge that he would be seeing her soon. He quickly got dressed. Everything about her these days gave his heart a little tug. The way she walked, how her shapeless Jeffersonian jumpsuit made her look hot, the smell of her hair, her smile, the list could go on and on. As he pulled on his suit jacket and pulled the door to his apartment close behind him, he grinned ruefully to himself. He was hopelessly in love with her.

He inhaled deeply, reminding himself to keep his emotions in check. Gordon Gordon had told him would need hope and patience. For now, they could only be partners, nothing more. For now, he would be patient, for now he hoped. Someday soon, he desperately hoped, his coma dream could become reality. He knew for the sake of his own sanity it had to.

 ** _This sounded a lot less angsty in my head._**


	69. Chapter 69: Secrets

_**Thank you for all your kind words and reviews. Perlgrl54107829, LoveShipper, angelena76, 554Laura, dms517, doge, MsNYC, lanteaddicted1, GalaxieGurl, jsboneslover, FaithinBones, grc73, regbride12, mphs95, Vmf447 and guests.**_

 _ **Another one inspired by the same episode The Dwarf in the Dirt. My daughter wanted to know if Brennan eventually tells Booth what Hank Senior had told her. I told her the show doesn't address it. Anyway thought I should fill in the gap.**_

Secrets

"You're still up?" Booth asked as he entered their bedroom that night to find his wife sitting up in bed against several large pillows.

"Yes, I'm finding it hard to fall asleep. Your son is currently firmly wedged against my seventh rib and he's rather active tonight." Brennan explained as she place the anthropology journal she had been reading on her very swollen belly.

"Oh so when he's naughty his my son huh?"

"Our son." Brennan smiled.

Booth smiled back. It felt good to me home again.

"Maybe our little Tiger is gettin' ready to make his escape huh?"

Brennan shook her head. "I don't feel any contractions. More like an oversized buffalo trying to get comfortable on a small bed."

"You are definitely not an oversized buffalo Bones, you're a smokin' hot Mama." He grinned as he looked at her. She was very pregnant, with his child and the knowledge of that made him feel nothing but pride and love for her.

Brennan chuckled, shaking her head. "Only you would think that."

Booth slipped off his shoes, then pulled off his shirt, climbing into bed next to her. "This is okay right?"

"Yes why would it not be? You've been home for more than a week now. "

"Cause you were complaining that the bed's too small." Booth replied as he settled against the pillows next to her.

"I'd rather have you next to me than have more space to myself."

Booth smiled, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I'm sorry I got home so late Bones."

"No need to apologise, you texted me that you were going to be held up at the GA meeting."

"One of the guys at the meeting, his car need a jumpstart. I had to help him out."

"I know you already told me, in your text." Brennan held up her cellphone that had been next to her on the bedside table.

"I just wanted to be sure you know?"

"I trust you Booth. You don't have to keep reporting your whereabouts to me."

"It means a lot to me, hearing you say that." Booth took her hand in his, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. "I just wanted to make sure there're no secrets between us. There shouldn't be."

Brennan fell silent. There had been one recurrent thought in her mind. One that came to mind a lot more frequently especially since they had settled on the name of their unborn son.

"What is it Bones?" Booth asked concerned. "You okay?"

"I feel like…"

"What?!" Booth sat upright, "Are you in labor?"

Brennan couldn't help but chuckle, shaking her head. "No."

"Then what is it?" Booth asked, picking up on her pensive mood.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Is the baby okay?" Booth asked worried that she may have withheld information from him or that he had missed out on something important while they had been separated.

"Yes. He's fine."

"And you're okay too right?"

"Yes."

"Okay?"

"Do you remember that time, when I had just met Hank, Pops, not our son."

"Yeah?"

"He told me something. Something he said he never had the courage to tell you." Her blue eyes met his. "He told me to tell you when the time was right. Except, you know how terrible I am at human interactions, I can never tell when it's a good time. How could I find the right time to tell you something Hank didn't have the courage to tell you himself?"

"You've been keeping somethin' from me?"

"Yes. At the request of Hank."

"The first time you met Pops… that was years ago."

"Yes."

Booth blew out a breath. "That's a long time to keep a secret. It must've been eating at you…"

Brennan nodded. "At first, but as time passed I managed to sublimate the thought. However, Hank had tasked me to tell you and every now and then I would wonder if the time was right to reveal that information to you. I find that with the impending birth of our son whom we've chosen to name after your grandfather, my desire to tell you what Hank told me grows."

"Bones its okay, just tell me."

"Booth I…"

"What he's not some bank robber like Max right?" Booth joked, trying to make light of the situation.

"What? No. What Hank told me… it's about your Dad."

"Oh." Booth hadn't been expecting that.

"He told me that he felt responsible for why your Dad left. He had caught him hitting you, he had stepped in that day."

Booth hung his head, staring down at his hands. "Yeah. I remember that day. Dad he… I don't know why he was so mad, I thought he was gonna kill me. But then Pops showed up and he saved me. I was so scared I ran up to my room and locked the door. I heard shouting downstairs but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I threw the covers over my head. Hid there until Pops came to get me. He told me that he was gonna take me and Jared to live with him and Grandma for awhile. Dad left after that day. Never came back."

"What you didn't know was that your Dad didn't leave on his own volition. It was Hank who told him to leave. He has felt guilty for that ever since."

Booth was again silent, processing in the information. He felt the familiar anger bubbling to the surface. He knew he shouldn't be angry but he was. He wished she had told him sooner, he wished he could have addressed this with Pops when he had the chance.

"I wish you'd told me sooner Bones."

"I didn't know how."

"I just…" Booth blew out a breath. "Why'd you wait so long?"

"I don't know… things happened, we were just partners then and after we got together… I tried multiple times to find the right opportunity."

"You had many chances to tell me Bones." Booth slipped out of bed, pulling his shirt on.

"Where are you going?"

"I just… I just need some air."

"Booth I'm sorry."

"I just need to clear my head." Booth felt his anger rising and he was afraid he would say something he would regret.

Brennan watched as Booth left the room. He had asked for space and she would give him that, but she couldn't help the sting of rejection in her heart.

* * *

Booth got home when it was almost dawn. He had drove around aimlessly trying to quell his anger but the more he tried, the more guilty he felt. His wife was heavily pregnant and they had a four-year-old daughter who would be a bundle of energy once she woke up. He peeked into Christine's room, relieved to find that she was still asleep. He entered their bedroom and found Brennan asleep, her back to him. He stood at the doorway, silently watching Brennan sleep. They had just got back together after their separation and he was determined not to let anything come between them again.

He watched as Brennan stirred. He approached her cautiously. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't really sleeping." Brennan said as she struggled to get up. " I need to go to the bathroom again."

Booth held out a hand to her and was grateful she allowed him to help her up. As she entered their bathroom, he sat perched on his side of the bed, waiting for her to finish. When she was done, she came to sit beside him.

"Listen Bones, I'm sorry for just walking out like that."

Brennan shook her head. After their separation and seeing how hard he had worked to fight his addiction, she had faith that their marriage could withstand anything. She had felt angry, guilty and a little hurt but not insecure. She knew he would come back. Yet the nagging worry that she had inadvertently cause him a relapse coupled with her unborn son's antics in her womb kept her awake for most of the night.

"No, I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to keep something like this from you for so many years. Not when I should have given you the opportunity to tell Hank you didn't blame him for what happened."

Booth was momentarily stunned into silence, unsure how to respond. He took her hand in his. She had improved in her ability to read people and social interactions but he had not expected her to read him like an open book. How she had known what he was thinking he wasn't sure.

He cast a sideways glance at her, quirking her a crooked grin. "How'd you know that?"

"I put myself in your shoes. Not literally of course."

"Of course." He chuckled. "I just drove around for a couple of hours, tryin' to clear my head. I didn't go vent my frustrations by gambling."

"I didn't think you would."

Booth looked at her questioningly. She wasn't a good liar, never had been.

"I did have moments of doubt, but mostly I had faith that you wouldn't.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." He squeezed her hand.

"We're okay." She assured him.

"I know. Like you said, I just wish I could've told him."

"I should have told you earlier."

"You kiddin' me? Compared to me keeping my gambling from you, I think this was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing."

"It was a unfair burden for you to carry but you know what? It proves to me that Pops had a good eye. He knew he could trust you with something like this. He knew you were just the person to entrust this with."

"You're saying he could predict that we would get together?"

"I'm saying he knew you're the one for me."

Brennan smiled almost shyly, remembering what Hank had told her. "Are you okay?"

"I will be, I mean I have to be. Hank'll be here any day now." He placed his hand on her belly, rubbing gently before leaning down to plant a kiss.

Brennan took the opportunity to pull her husband to her as closely as her belly would allow, holding him to herself. They sat in each other's arms, occasionally interrupted by their unborn son's kicks.

"Thanks for telling me." Booth finally said.

"I'm just glad to be able to tell you."

"So no more secrets right?"

Brennan smiled the smile that always melted his heart. "No more."

"You know after our little Tiger gets here, I'd like to drive up to see Pops. You know tell him?"

"I'd like that."

Outside the dawn had turned into morning as the sun began to rise. The couple heard little footsteps approaching their room. Christine surprised to find her parent's bedroom door open, ran into her father's welcoming arms.

"You're still here Daddy."

"Of course I am, I promised you I'm not leavin' ever again right?"

Christine looked towards her mother. "Your Dad's right."

Christine smiled. She placed her small hand on her mother's belly, "When's Hank gonna get here?"

"Soon Sweetheart," Brennan smiled as she planted a kiss to Christine's head. "Soon."

Brennan shared a smile with Booth over Christine's head. No more secrets between them.

 ** _I'm really hoping I can hit 100 chapters with this series. I've got some ways to go!_**


	70. Chapter 70: Cold Case

_**Thanks for the encouragement guys. To those who read, and those who reviewed, thank you. LoveShipper, 554Laura, topaz270, angelena76, Mel1592, GalaxieGurl, mphs95, Vmf447, FaithinBones, Annarita, jsboneslover, MsNYC, grc73, dms517, phyllis Williams, Carpathian Princess, Raven Joy, hollywood0878, mendenbar.**_

Cold Case

Booth was busy reviewing another Agent's file, when his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked up. It was Agent Carlson, one of the Agents in Booth's department.

"Carlson, come on in."

The Agent looked as if he was hesitant, then stepped into Booth's office.

"You have a case you need to run by me?" Booth asked, placing his pen on his desk.

"Yeah." Carlson held up the file in his hand. "I was investigating a cold case Sir."

"Right?"

"It was a robbery back in the late sixties."

"That far back huh?"

"Halfway through the investigation, a familiar name came up."

"You think it's a known felon?"

"It's your father-in-law Sir."

Booth frowned. Max had been dead for a couple of years now. He stretched out his hand for the file, annoyed. "Lemme see that."

Carlson handed Booth the file. "I'm sorry Sir."

Booth skimmed thought the contents of the file. "I'm really sorry…"

"I heard you the first time Carlson. It is what it is."

"My leads have all led to dead ends, and then I saw the name Max Keenan… I mean no disrespect Sir, I know he's dead. And I heard from the other Agents who were there at the safe house… he saved their lives, died a hero."

"I know." Booth sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache creeping up on him.

"I just thought, maybe you know something or maybe there's some connection you may have forgot?"

Booth looked up, staring at Agent Carlson incredulously. He thought he could see the younger Agent start to sweat.

"Are you implying that I'm withholding information on a federal investigation?!"

"No, No! Of course not Sir. I just thought, maybe he said something to you? May not have seemed much at the time but if you think back now?"

"Max never talked to me about what he did back in his bank robbing days okay?"

"What about… Dr Brennan?"

"If she knew something, I'm sure she'd tell me."

"Sir, I know you're mad but maybe if I could speak with her? Or maybe you have some of Max Keenan's things? I'd like to take a look. Maybe find some leads?"

Booth inhaled deeply. He knew Carlson was a good Agent, and he tried to put himself in the younger Agent's shoes. He would have done the same thing, even if it meant pissing off his boss.

"Look Carlson, first of all, you don't need my permission to talk to Dr Brennan. Second, after Max died, Dr Brennan and me went to his apartment, donated most of his stuff. I know she has a box of things she keeps, but I don't remember anything in there that might link Max to the case. But… doesn't hurt to look."

Carlson nodded. "So I can go talk to Dr Brennan?"

"Like I said, you don't need my permission to talk to my wife…" Booth held up his index finger. "…but she does miss her Dad so if you could just be more careful what you say to her…"

"I'll keep that in mind when I call her Sir."

"Great. And if you find anything, I'm the first to know okay?"

"Yes Sir."

"I'd like a copy of this file too."

"I'll get you one by the end of today." Carlson said as he turned to leave the room.

"Carlson." Boot barked.

The younger Agent turned.

"You've got some balls comin' in here, talkin' to me like that but… I like it."

Carlson offered Booth a slight grin. "Thank you Sir."

* * *

That night after the kids were asleep, Booth sat down with Brennan on the couch in the family room, her with a glass of wine and Booth with a beer in hand. He placed the copy of the file with the cold case on the coffee table.

"Agent Carlson called you?"

"Yes." Brennan replied.

"Look Bones I'm sorry."

"No need. Agent Carlson was extremely polite and apologetic. He told me you gave him permission to call me."

"You kiddin'? I told him he didn't need my permission."

"He said you were concerned I'd be upset."

"Well he got that part right." Booth placed his beer bottle on the coffee table, resting a hand on Brennan's knee. "You okay?"

"Being reminded of my parents' past was something I thought I would never have to experience again, especially since it has been three years since my Dad died."

"Yeah, I thought Max had no more secrets."

"The name of the main suspect in the file, it brings to mind a memory though."

"Yeah? He told you about it before?"

"In the later part of his life, when he returned and we shared our lives with him, Dad never discussed his past with me, not more than he had to. But I do recall that name when we were cleaning out his apartment after he died."

"I don't remember that."

"I remember seeing it on a scrap of paper. You could say that it is fortunate for Agent Carlson that I have an eidetic memory."

"So I guess calling you paid off."

"I doubt that. It was only a name on a piece of paper. As to why the name was there, or what their relationship was, I am unable to ascertain… although…" Brennan had that look on her face, akin to when she had figured out who the murderer was in any of the cases they worked on.

She got up from the couch, returning shortly with the box containing her father's belongings she wanted to keep. She thumbed through the note book in the box.

"There." Brennan pointed to something scribbled onto one of the pages. "As he got older, Dad sometimes had to pen things down so he didn't forget to do them."

"A to-do list."

"Yes. Look, there's an address and a name."

Booth's brain connected the dots. "The same last name as the suspect in Carlson's cold case."

"We should tell Agent Carlson."

"You know what Bones? I think we should check this out ourselves."

"Really? But it's not your case."

"Carlson reports to me, so technically it is my case. Look it's not like I wanna steal credit, I think we should check this out."

"Your gut?"

"Yeah, something like that."

* * *

"Looks like a nice neighborhood Bones." Booth said as he pulled up to the address taken from Max's notebook the next morning.

He nodded to the house in front of them. "This is the place."

A dark-haired woman opened the front door. She looked as if she was headed for the car parked out front.

"We should speak with her before she leaves." Brennan said as she opened the passenger side door.

"Whoa, Bones," Booth took her hand, stopping her, "never hurts to be careful. Let me talk to her first. You give it a couple of minutes before comin' out okay?"

He got out of the car, flashing his badge. "Excuse me Ma'am. FBI." Behind him he heard Brennan slam the car door shut. He wished she would listen to him for once. His senses on alert for trouble, he mentally prepared himself to reach for his gun.

"FBI?" The woman looked surprised. "Are my kids okay?"

"We're not here about your children Ma'am." Booth replied. Still wary, Booth asked, "Do you know a Bruce Harrington?"

The look on the woman's face told Booth she knew that name.

"Bruce Harrington was my father. Why?"

"We're investigating a cold case. His name came up."

The woman paused. "I haven't see my father in more than thirty years. I was thirteen when he disappeared."

"I'm sorry about that Ma'am."

"Sarah. My name's Sarah Harrington."

"Do you know my father?" Brennan, now standing next to Booth, spoke. "Max Keenan. He had your name and this address in his notebook."

"This is Dr Brennan from the Jeffersonian. She's my partner." Booth quickly added.

"I don't know him personally, but when I was younger, before Dad disappeared, I remember him talking to someone named Max frequently on the phone."

"Do you happen to know what your Dad did for a living?" Booth asked.

Instead of answering Booth, Sarah addressed Brennan. "Did you know what your father did for a living?"

"I know now."

Sarah nodded, smiling wryly. "They robbed banks."

"After he disappeared, the police came by. Mom and I found out."

"But regardless of what they did, they were our fathers. And we loved them."

Booth couldn't help but smile to himself as he listened to the conversation between both women. Brennan had come a long way since the Gemma Arrington case so many years ago.

Sarah nodded. "Perhaps you and I are the rare few to truly understand the concept. You said your Dad had my address?"

"I can only surmise that he had intended to come by to visit. As to the purpose, I'm sorry I'm not able to tell you. My Dad died three years ago."

Sarah nodded. "I see."

"Is there anything else you can tell us about your Dad?" Booth asked gently.

Sarah shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

"Thank you for talking to us. I'm sorry if our visit gave you more questions than answers." Brennan said.

"We'll call you, if we find out more about the case." Booth handed Sarah his card. "If you remember anything, please call me."

"I will."

* * *

A month after their meeting with Sarah Harrington, Booth was called to the lab.

"Whatcha got Bones?" Booth asked as he walked into the bone room.

Brennan looked up from the set of remain she had spread out on the light table. "I've positively identified this set of remains as Bruce Harrington."

"So it was him buried in that shallow grave."

"Yes along with the bullet that Hodgins found."

"Standard police issue back in the sixties." A theory popped up in Booth's head, it was something his gut had been telling him since they started on the cold case. "So Max and Harrington worked together. Harrington got shot during one of their robberies, dies from his injuries…"

"Dad buried him."

"Yeah and he intended to go look up Sarah Harrington, give her some closure."

"We can't prove that for sure."

"I'm pretty sure that's how it went down."

"Your gut?"

"And your evidence." Booth flashed her his charm smile.

"So what happens now?" Brennan asked.

"Now? I tell Carlson we've helped close a cold case. I mean all parties involved are dead. I doubt we'd ever recover the money."

"Don't forget to call Sarah Harrington. She deserves to know what happened."

"I think you should do that Bones. Not because both your fathers were accomplices but because that's what your Dad wanted to do. Give Sarah some closure. Do it for Max."

"This is more of your thing."

"I'll let you have this one Bones."

Brennan hesitated, unsure.

"It'll be okay. You'll do great, just like in everything you do." Booth offered an encouraging smile.

"You're the one who says I suck at human interactions."

"You know what Bones? You've changed. You got better at it. You can do this." Booth offered her an encouraging smile and discreetly squeezed her hand, before leaving the lab.

Left alone, Brennan knew Booth was right. She would do it for her father. She missed him and she was sure Sarah missed hers too. She made her way back to the office and made the call. As she explained what happened and her findings to Sarah, she heard the other woman sob. She waited patiently, remembering what she had learnt from her countless observations of her husband doing the same thing. When Sarah composed herself, Brennan gave her information on how she could arrange to have her father's remains returned to her. As the call ended Brennan smiled as she glanced over to the photograph of her Dad she kept on her desk that was alongside pictures of her three children and Booth.

* * *

That night as Booth slid into bed next to Brennan, she looked over at him and smiled. "I called Sarah."

"It went well?"

"Yes. She cried over the phone, then thanked me for calling. I told her she could come by tomorrow and we would release the remains to her."

"And you're happy about that. Giving her closure."

"I am. I helped Max do something he wanted to do but never got to."

"Gave you some closure too."

Brennan paused. She smiled back at him. "I had been missing Max a lot lately. Doing this felt good."

"I know." Booth leaned over, planting a kiss to her lips. "I'm proud of you Bones."

 ** _It was meant to be a short chapter but it took on a life of its own and went on for abit. Hope you all liked it._**


	71. Chapter 71: Night Watchman

_**Thank you everyone for reviewing. LoveShipper, GalaxieGurl, 554Laura, angelena76, MsNYC, grc73, phyllis, lauwy, dms517, mendenbar, mphs95, FaithinBones, MstgSzy, ecv, Poppyblue5 and guests**_

 _ **This premise was done before but anyway here's my take on it.**_

Night Watchman

Booth rolled over in his sleep, his arm reaching for his brand new girlfriend. The past two months had been somewhat like a dream and there were times when he still had trouble believing this was his new reality. He finally had gotten what he wanted, a relationship with his long-time partner. She seemed to have settled into it much easier than he had anticipated. But a couple of nights ago, their new normal was changed again. _Bones is pregnant, with my baby!_ The though made Booth smile. This was better than icing on the cake.

He peeked an eye open, then two when he realised that she was not beside him. Blinking back deep sleep, Booth sat up and glanced round her bedroom.

"Bones?" He called out into the silence of the night. The only reply he got was the silence of the night. He threw off the covers, making his way to the bathroom, wondering if the infamous morning sickness had started. She wasn't there. A quick round of her apartment confirmed what he had suspected. She wasn't home. Sighing, Booth sat on the couch, rubbing his face. He glanced at the clock. It was three forty in the morning.

He knew she had a process and this was her way of dealing with their new relationship and parenthood. When they had just got together after Vincent's death, Booth learned that she sometimes disappeared in the middle of the night. If he was lucky, she would return around dawn to have breakfast with him before they headed to work. If she lost track of time, he would find her hunched over some old bones in the bone room.

They had argued over it initially and he had made trips to the lab to bring her home, but then their relationship was so new that Booth figured he had to let it go. She was still getting used to the fact that they were a couple and he knew that these little excursions to the lab in the dead of night was her way of exerting her own independence and at the same time processing their new relationship. Afterall, they spent almost every waking and sleeping hour together. The only time they did not spend nights together was when Booth had Parker over. Their relationship was so new, it was still secret, for the simple fact that what was theirs should only be theirs alone for now.

With her pregnant, he knew that they would have to start telling friends and family soon, but they still had a little time. This secret was fun to keep. Her trips to the lab at night grew less frequent as she grew used to being in a relationship with him, but then she got pregnant. It wasn't intended, but he couldn't be happier. She seemed happy about it too, but he noticed she tossed and turned more lately. Her little trips to the lab started again.

Drowsy from his own musings, Booth soon fell asleep on the couch. He was woken, what seemed like a minute later, by the sound of the apartment door opening.

"Booth? Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"Woke up and you weren't there." Booth replied sitting up. The first vestiges of sunrise were starting to creep into her apartment.

"You know I was at the lab."

Booth sighed. "I know but still…" he shrugged trying to look nonchalant when inside he was worrying.

"Are you being over-protective because I'm carrying your progeny?" She asked as she shrugged off her coat and joined him on the couch.

"It's our baby, Bones. Sound better when you don't science it up like that."

"Fine, carrying our fetus."

Booth chuckled. Compromise. He reached for her hand, pulling her to him for a passionate kiss. He loved that he could now do that, in the privacy of their homes.

"I'm rather famished. Are you making breakfast?" She asked after they broke the kiss, slightly out of breath.

"Sure, what do you want? Anything for the mother of my baby." Booth stood smiling.

"An omelette."

"With tomatoes and cheese right?"

"Yes, and broccoli." She smiled and his heart melted. That smile was now his and his alone.

Booth made his way to her kitchen, quickly gathering what was need to make breakfast for them. Even before they were a couple he had cooked for her in her apartment numerous times and he knew where everything was. She joined him at the kitchen counter, pouring herself a glass of milk and getting ready to make coffee for him. It was simple actions like this that made him want to pinch himself. It felt so domestic.

"So um Bones, we don't have a case right now, you don't have to go to the lab in the middle of the night you know?"

"I know. But I had trouble sleeping. I've explained it to you before Booth, sometimes it helps me think, put things into perspective, especially since I'm pregnant."

"Yeah, I mean you're okay with it right?"

"Yes I've assured you numerous times, this pregnancy though unplanned is not an unpleasant surprise. I'm looking forward to raising a child with you."

Booth started chopping up a tomato. "Yeah but you know if you need some time alone or whatever, you could just tell me. I'll just go home. You can take all the time you need."

"I enjoy your company Booth, and what you're proposing, it's not the same. I need to go to the lab, work with bones… it's what is needed.

"To think about stuff."

"Yes."

"Look, you're gonna get mad but I gotta say it and it's not because of some alpha-male, anthropological whatever but I kinda get worried when you disappear in the middle of the night like that you know? I mean it's late, no one would see you going out or comin' back, the lab's probably empty and you're pregnant. You need your rest and you gotta eat."

"I am eating. My weight gain is within healthy limits for the first trimester, and I am safe. I'm not alone in the lab."

"Human remains don't count Bones." Booth said as he cracked two eggs into the mixing bowl.

"I was referring to Micah."

The name rang a bell, but he couldn't quite remember where he had heard the name before. "Who's Micah again?"

"The night watchman. I've known him for nine years, he's rather good company and he's rather well informed. He attends many of the lectures the Jeffersonian conducts hence conversing with him is rather enjoyable at times. Sometimes, he brings me snacks too."

"He does huh? He's not some creepy guy, trying to get into your pants or something is he?" Her explanation wasn't assuring him one bit.

"Get into my pants meaning have intercourse with me?"

"Yeah."

Brennan frowned. "That's preposterous Booth! It's nothing like that. You're just jealous."

"So what if I am huh? You're my girlfriend right?"

"Booth!" She stared at him, irate.

"Right fine, I'm sorry." He didn't want to upset her anymore than he already did.

"I already told you before. I am committed to a serious, monogamous relationship with you."

Booth couldn't help but smile. "I love you too Bones." She had yet to say the words back to him, but he knew she loved him.

"There's no need to worry Booth, Micah is good company and I am safe in the lab."

Booth wanted to argue, but their cellphones rang almost simultaneously. They had a case. As they hurried to prepare to go to the crime scene Booth made a metal note to check up on this night watchman.

* * *

Later at the crime scene, while Brennan was busy examining the set of horribly mangled remains, Booth approached Cam.

"Camille I need a favor."

"What is it Seeley?"

"You know the night watchman at the lab?"

"Which one?"

"Guy named Micah."

"Okay? Why the sudden interest? He owe you money or something?" Cam asked amused.

Since his relationship with Brennan was still a secret, Booth could not tell Cam the truth. "Yeah something like that. You know his last name?"

Cam regarded him for a moment. "Are you gambling again?"

"No, no. I promise."

"I don't recall a Micah."

"Really?"

"We have a few night watchmen who rotate shifts."

"Look just do me a favor okay? When you get back to the office, see if you can find me his last name? He's been there at least nine years."

"Why the sudden interest in this guy?"

"Personal favor Camille."

Cam paused.

"I'm not in trouble and I'm not gambling. Trust me."

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"There's no night watchman named Micah." Cam told Booth over the phone later that afternoon.

"What?! Maybe you missed his name or something?"

"I'm serious Seeley, there is no night watchman with that name."

Booth sighed loudly into the phone. He wondered if Brennan had made this person up or worse, she was hallucinating.

"Is this about Dr Brennan?" Cam asked, knowing how her long-time friend only got like that when it came to two people in the world, Parker and Brennan.

"What? No…" Booth had intended to run a background check on Micah. From the way things were going, it looked like he had to go with his plan B. "Thanks for helping and don't tell Bones about this okay?"

"So this is about Dr Brennan."

"Cam I gotta go."

Booth hung up before Cam had a chance to reply.

* * *

That night, Booth woke to find himself alone again. He sat up, it was time to put his plan into action. He got dressed and drove to the lab. He knew Brennan would be angry but he would risk it. The safety of his girlfriend and unborn child were at stake. When he arrived at the lab, it was deathly silent.

The light in the bone room was on so he knew Brennan had to be there. He strode in, expecting to see her hunched over the bones of the latest victim in their case. The bones were neatly arranged on the light table but Brennan was no where to be found. Feeling a little panicked, Booth decided to try her office.

"Can I help you?"

The man's voice made him turn. A short, balding man in a security guard uniform was regarding him with curiosity.

"I'm lookin' for Dr Brennan."

"Oh you must be Agent Booth." The man smiled. "She's talks about you. I'm Micah the night watchman."

"Micah right." At least he wasn't a figment of Brennan's imagination.

"I saw her heading to the women's room. She should be back soon."

"Right, thanks." Booth's gut detected no malice in the kindly looking man. His smile and open gestures told Booth he had nothing to hide.

"You know I keep telling her to go home, but she doesn't always listen. It's not healthy, the body needs it's sleep, brain needs to recharge."

Booth quirked an eyebrow. He almost sounded like the male version of Brennan.

Micah grinned rather sheepishly, "I heard that in a lecture."

"Yeah Bones told me."

"Bones." Micah laughed. "She told me you called her that."

"Anything else she tell you?"

"Nothing much. All I know is that you mean a lot to her."

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her, bringing her things to eat."

"It gets boring making rounds here at night. She's good company."

It was the first time Booth had heard someone else other than Angela say that. "That she is."

"Micah right? So um I was wondering why Dr Saroyan couldn't find you on file? I'm just curious. It's my job…"

"Oh that, yeah Micah's the name my mother gave me. When we moved here from Poland after the war, I was just a baby, my parents changed my name."

"The war like…"

"Yeah Germans, Nazis, things like that."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Booth!" Brennan's voice interrupted their conversation. "Why are you here?"

Before Booth could answer Micah spoke, "It's getting late Dr Brennan. Or should I say early? Agent Booth just wanted to give you a ride home."

"Yeah Bones. The case can wait. You need your rest, brain needs sleep to recharge." Booth held his breath, hoping she wouldn't be angry. He flashed her his charm smile. "C'mon Bones, let's go home huh?"

Booth breathed a sigh of relief when Brennan nodded. "Okay, I find I am getting tired."

Not caring if Micah knew, Booth reached out and took her hand, leading her out of the lab.

"Goodnight Dr Brennan." Micah called after them as the couple left the lab.

"I know you came to check on me." Brennan said as she climbed into his SUV.

"I did. I know you're mad, but it's my job to look out for you and our baby. I'm not going anywhere, I love you. If anything happened to you or the baby…" Booth paused, the thought of losing all he held dear too unbearable to try imagine.

To his surprise, Brennan leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "I should be angry, but strangely I'm not. I fell rather happy, safe."

Booth grinned slowly but surely she was changing. "Great, now let's get you home."


End file.
